


Danse Macabre

by Nijura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Bad Ending, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Kind of happy ending, Loki gets a kitty, M/M, Multiple Endings, Organized Crime, Poor Loki (Marvel), Possesive Thanos, Smut, Torture, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, a lot of different villans, rather dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 154,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: “No, I don’t want to!” Loki said and raised his voice to maybe alert someone but to his horror the people who looked his way quickly averted their gaze as they saw who he was with.“I tried being nice, now you won’t get paid little slut.”Loki wanted to find a new life, a better life but as his path crossed that of the gangster boss Thanos all his hope died.Will he break free from Thanos grasp or will he simply accept his fate.The underage warning is mainly for the first chapter after that it is Rape/Non-Con.





	1. Bad beginnings

Loki stepped out of the bus and swung his backpack over his shoulder as he walked away from station. This part of New York did look like shit, well that was to be expected but since he was barely sixteen years old everything was rather interesting instead of frightening.  
Loki like many others had come to this city hoping to find something better leaving behind his past to hopefully find a future for himself. Time would show that it was a mistake coming here.  
He had no place to go and no idea where he was heading all he knew was if he showed that he was scared or hesitant he would become a victim. 

His lunch was a sandwich that he bought at a small store and it barely filled his stomach but until he found a job he would only eat when absolutely needed. So he remained mostly hungry as he roamed the streets. Growing up in Europe he had never seen a city this large and he had trouble orientating himself.  
So it turned dark and he had no idea where he should find a place to stay. Loki began to make his peace with the thought of sleeping on the street as he walked past a club and someone grabbed his shoulder.  
“Do you want to earn some money?”  
Loki jumped and turned around to stare at a tall thin man with a weird greyish complexion.  
“Excuse me?”  
The man rolled his eyes, Loki noticed that his grey hair was very sparse and made him look even uglier.  
“Do you want to earn two hundred bucks boy?”  
Loki swallowed he didn’t have to grow up in a big city to know that offers like this meant trouble. So he backed off raising his hands in front of his chest, “ah no thanks, besides I am not old enough to go in there.”  
It unsettled him that now there was an excited gleam in the stranger’s eyes, “is that so, well you don’t have to go in there.” Loki still shook his head and began to walk away but he grabbed his arm again.  
“Wait, how about five hundred? Cash.”  
Loki swallowed but not because of the offer but because of the grip on his arm, he knew that guy would not let him off easily.  
“No, I don’t want to!” Loki said and raised his voice to maybe alert someone but to his horror the people who looked his way quickly averted their gaze as they saw who he was with.  
“I tried being nice, now I you won’t get paid little slut.”  
Loki looked at the man and ripped his arm out of his gasp and started to run but out of the alley next to the club a huge man emerged and slung an arm around his waist to easily lift him up.  
Loki yelped in surprise and before he realized what was happening he was carried into the alley. The tall man followed him and unlocked a door at the side of the building to let them in.  
Meanwhile Loki snapped out of his current state of surprise and started to struggle, “let go of me!” He yelled and began to hit the guy’s back but he was not feeling anything at all.  
The tall man chuckled and led them through dark halls to an elevator; they could hear the bass of the music through the walls of the club. Loki was quite thankful that they weren’t going through the club since his ears were quite sensitive and he hated loud music.  
It didn’t make his current situation better though.  
Loki started to kick but the guy carrying him just grunted and hit his rear. That made him yelp and the other chuckle, “don’t bruise him, that is the boss’s job.”  
The elevator ride was surprisingly short and as the doors opened there was a dark hallway with dim lights. Loki felt uncomfortable as he looked around, the walls were painted black and the floor looked like metal and as he was set down he could see the doors that probably led to his doom.  
They were also metal and looked heavy and cold.  
The tall man knocked and as someone called him to enter he simply pushed the doors open, stepped out of the way and Loki was pushed inside.  
He stumbled as they ripped his backpack from him and before he realized what was happening the doors closed behind him again. The faint music died as soon as the door shut close.  
Loki heard a dark chuckle and focused on what was in front of him.  
The floor was covered in a dark fluffy carpet and in front of him was a large polished desk made of dark wood. Behind that desk stood a huge black chair where an unsettling man sat. To Loki’s left was a sitting area, where a black leather couch, a small table and behind that a small kitchen with a coffee maker were placed. He came to the conclusion that he man either liked it dark or overly dramatic, probably both.  
The man in the chair was big with muscles and probably very tall. On one of his wrists was a shiny golden watch that glistered in the dim light, if Loki was not mistaken there were gems on the band of the watch. The man was dressed in a silken, purple button-down shirt and a black suit. He was either bald or shaved his head Loki could not tell because of the lack of light, honestly was that guy a vampire or did he want to keep the electric bill down?  
“Hello little one.”  
The first words the man said sent a shiver down Loki’s spine and he took a step back only to bump into the door. The man chuckled again, “no, come closer so I can see you.”  
“You could turn on the light for that,” Loki snapped before he could stop his mouth. The man raised an eyebrow but he seemed more surprised than angry, he was the boss so Loki guessed that no one talked to him in that manner.  
“My name is Thanos little one, tell me your name.”  
Loki stared at him, Thanos said his name as if his was supposed to ring a bell but it didn’t, maybe because he just arrived here. He swallowed, “I don’t care who you are I want to leave.”  
The man knitted his eyebrows together, “did Maw didn’t make you a good offer?” Loki licked his lips he was really getting nervous, “he offered me five hundred.”  
“And that is not enough for you?”  
Loki began to search for the handle of the door behind his back, “I don’t know what you want me to do,” and I don’t want to know, he thought, “I declined the offer but he took me anyway.”  
Thanos nodded as if everything made sense now, “come closer little one.” 

Thanos could see how nervous the boy was and it enticed him even more. He liked the boy he was beautiful, thin and tall with his black jeans and his simple green shirt he looked a little underdressed. Maw probably saw him and took him right from the street, a good choice.  
Thanos made a mental note to reward his second in command later. The boy was pale and it suited him with the black hair that was pushed back out of his face. He wanted him; he had to have him so he rose to his feet.  
“Come here boy and I promise to not hurt you.”  
Thanos meant it he didn’t intend to hurt the boy he was too beautiful for that, but he thought that a few bruises would make his perfect skin look interesting. Sadly the boy didn’t look like he would simply submit as he turned around and forcefully pulled at the handle of the door.  
It had an electronic lock that Thanos had activated as soon as the boy had entered; this was not his first time after all. He slowly made his way up to the boy and as he stood behind him, he froze. 

Loki shivered badly, that man, Thanos, he was bad news and he scared him. The moment he felt him so close he had to fight down a whimper but as the man touched his shoulder, he yelped.  
“So tense,” he heard him whisper as he pulled Loki to his desk, “is this your first time boy?”  
Loki stumbled with him; he was no match for his strength, “f-first time?”  
Thanos chuckled, was the boy truly so innocent?  
“God, now I want you even more,” he said with a musky voice that scared the boy even more. Loki considered begging but after the last statement he was sure even that wouldn’t help.  
Thanos had an iron grip on him as he sat back don in his chair. He pushed Loki down to his knees and looked down on him; he must look like a little child between his large legs.  
“We will start with something simple, use your mouth.”  
Loki looked horrified and shook his head, “no, please I don’t want to, I am not gay!”  
Thanos chuckled and opened his trousers to pull out his cock, to Loki’s horror it was already hard.  
No. No. No. No. No. No.  
He wanted to turn away to get on his feet but Thanos put a hand on the back of his neck and pressed his face against his length, clearly amused by his struggle.  
“Suck little one or I will knock those pretty teeth out and use your mouth as I please.”  
He would never do that, the boy was too precious to damage him but his words did their deed. The boy paled and stopped struggling; now he had tears in his eyes. It made him look even more irresistible.  
“I don’t know what to do,” Loki whispered and Thanos felt the pressure rise inside of him, god he just wanted to fuck his little mouth.  
Loki stared at the cock in front of him, it seemed unnaturally huge but then again Thanos was huge so maybe he was just average for his size.  
“Lick it.”  
The command was simple yet for Loki it was like the hardest thing ever asked of him. He put his hands on Thanos tights and pushed out his tongue, as the tip touched the soft warm flesh he shuddered and Thanos hissed.  
He quickly looked up in fear that he did something wrong but his tormentor smiled at him, “go on kitten don’t make me wait any longer.” Loki blinked trying to clear his vision from his tears as he began to lick earnestly.  
Thanos moaned and Loki took it as a confirmation that his efforts were at least not terrible. He licked him from base to the tip and let his tongue swirl around it which made Thanos pull his breath in harshly.  
“Yes little one, now suck on it.”  
Loki closed his eyes and tears fell as he began to suck the tip, tasting the precum on his tongue. He wanted to retch but he feared what Thanos would do if he did. The taste was not terrible but he didn’t like it and he felt bile rise in the back of his throat.  
“More take me deeper boy,” Thanos commanded and with a quick look Loki could see that he had tilted his head back and his eyes were closed. Loki took a deep breath and wetted his lips.  
He swallowed the tip and once again he felt disgust rise inside of him but he managed to continue without a stop. Loki grabbed the base of Thanos cock to have more control over it as he shoved it deeper into his mouth.  
“Mind your teeth little one.”  
Loki froze and pulled back slowly trying to remember what he saw in those porn videos. Why hadn’t he watched more of them? Because he thought them disgusting at that time, that’s why.  
He pulled his lips over his teeth and went down to business again hoping to finish this fast. Thanos moaned loudly and Loki tried to suck as hard as possible while using his tongue to do something too. He had no idea what he was doing but it seemed that Thanos liked it.  
“Gods yes,” the big man moaned and pushed Loki down on his cock to come into his throat. Loki widened his eyes and tried to push himself up but Thanos was stronger.  
It was the worst that had ever happened to Loki and it made him sick as he felt the hot spent in his mouth and throat.  
“You will swallow every last drop or I will get very angry you understand?”  
Loki closed his eyes and nodded, air, he needed air.  
Thanos let go and Loki got on his feet and away from him quickly swallowing everything. To his delight Thanos saw Loki struggle with the amount of it as he began coughing.  
“Are we finished now?” Loki asked with venom in his voice and a glare that was sharper than a razor blade. Thanos rose from his seat. His little guest was so enticing that he didn’t even went soft and he didn’t intent to let that go to waste.  
“Sorry little one, you are just too good.”  
Loki’s eyes widened and he turned to run again but Thanos simply grabbed him and put him down on the soft leather couch. He had a greedy look in his eyes that made Loki almost vomit. Why did this have to happen to him?  
“Please stop I did what you wanted I sucked you off, now let me go!” He sounded so desperate and scared it made Thanos groan in anticipation.  
The tall man pushed him down and ripped his shirt off losing all of his self-control in the process. He just looked so delicious. Gladly the boy hadn’t stopped struggling so it only made the thing more exciting for him as he pulled down his jeans and boxers.  
Loki cried now openly and his begging was music in his ears as he pushed him down with one hand to trail his chest down with the other.  
“So beautiful, so unmarked and unclaimed. I will gladly change that,” Thanos announced and grabbed Loki’s flaccid penis. The boy whimpered and tried to push him off.  
Loki panicked and so was unable to really do something effective as Thanos started to jerk him off. It felt disgusting but being a teenager his body didn’t have anything better to do than to betray him.  
“No, please stop,” he sobbed as he grew harder and harder until finally he spilled his own hot seed over Thanos hand and his stomach.  
Thanos chuckled and for a moment Loki thought it was over since he took his hands off him and stood. Loki blinked suddenly exhausted but to his horror he saw that Thanos just washed his hands in the sink next to the coffee maker.  
“Can I go now please,” it was a weak plead and he knew that it would be ignored but he couldn’t help it. Thanos turned around and from somewhere he had grabbed a bottle of lube.  
“My sweet little prince, I am just getting started.”  
Loki scrambled away on the couch but Thanos just grabbed his ankle and knelt between his legs, “relax kitten it will not hurt, much.” He slickened up his thick fingers and while his left held Loki down again, his right index finger breached Loki without further delay.  
It didn’t hurt but it was uncomfortable and for Loki it just felt wrong. The Finger felt way too large for his tiny hole and as he began to move in and out his unease grew.  
“Relax little one it is alright,” Thanos said in a dark but calm voice, as if that would make anything better. Loki sobbed again, “nothing is alright you asshole! I don’t want this let me go!”  
Anger flashed through Thanos eyes and he leaned down to bite down at Loki’s chest, just right above the nipple. Loki cried out and more tears fell from his eyes but he stopped struggling.  
Thanos pushed a second finger inside and Loki whimpered weakly, too exhausted to do more.  
“Please stop,” he begged once more but Thanos ignored him as he scissored his fingers open, stretching him even wider. It still didn’t hurt but he felt his ass burn and he desperately wished for it to stop.  
Thanos now buried three fingers inside of him and Loki hissed at the stretch but gladly Thanos seemed to have enough since he pulled them all out again.  
Loki inhaled but when he felt something big and hot at his entrance he stopped and cried out. The big head of Thanos cock breached him and Loki changed his opinion. This was the worst that ever happened to him.  
“So sweet and tight you are little one,” Thanos cued as he pushed as far in as he dared. He didn’t go all the way since he feared that he would tear the boy apart.  
Thanos was very considerate, he had slickened up his cock more than ever and even had taken his time to prepare the boy but he didn’t seem to appreciate that, well he would teach him.  
Yes he would, as he pushed in and out of the boy’s ass he had made the decision to keep him, he would be his for as long as he desired him.  
Loki cried out with every thrust and as it began to hurt he felt Thanos moves getting sloppy and he felt his disgusting seed fill him up. Now silent tears fell from his eyes and as soon as the older man let go he curled up into a ball pressing his hands at his face.  
He wanted to die.  
Thanos was breathing heavily and as soon as he caught his breath he tucked himself in and righted his clothing before returning to the sink. He washed his hands and took a cup to fill it with water.  
The boy was still awake but Thanos could see how exhausted he was so it would also be very considerate of him to help him sleep. Since the boy had his eyes closed he didn’t see the white powder Thanos put in the water and waited for it to dissolve. He turned around and offered the cup to Loki, “drink that and then you may go.”  
At that Loki looked up and wiped his tears away. He took the cup and emptied it thankful to get the taste of cock out of his mouth.  
“Thank you,” Loki sniffed. He knew he shouldn’t thank that monster but he thought that maybe he would at least give him some clothes if he played nice; he didn’t want to go out there naked.  
Thanos smiled and took the cup to place it at the sink, “good night princess.”  
The boy knitted his eyebrows together but Thanos already saw the sleeping drug taking an effect on him. His eyes fell shut and a few seconds later the little beauty was sound asleep.  
Thanos took the jacket of his suit off and put it over the curled boy, he didn’t want anyone to see him like this, he was only his. Thanos went back to his chair and sat down to call Maw back in.

The tall man entered a minute later with a humble smile on his face. He walked up to the desk and his eyes fixed on the sleeping boy, “oh great Thanos, I take it that my choice has found your liking.”  
Thanos smiled, Ebony Maw was an ass kisser but he tolerated it since the man never disappointed him, he always finished the job. He chuckled, “he was the best you could get Maw, I am very pleased."  
Maw bowed deeply, “thank you Thanos, should I dispose of him now?” Thanos shook his head, “no he will stay. I chose to keep him. Tell me what do you know about him?”  
Maw was not surprised he had known when he saw the boy that he would last a few rounds with the boss so he had done some research. He pulled out a sheet, “his name is Loki Laufeyson he is sixteen years old born in Greenwich, England. His parents died in a car crash when he was six month old, he was the only survivor of the crash.”  
Thanos looked at Loki, “ah a fighter I figured that already.” Maw raised an eyebrow before he continued.  
“He was raised mainly in an orphanage in London, a family tried to adopt him but brought him back after the father had lost his temper with him and beaten him up. Currently he is missing I assume he ran away.”  
Thanos still watched Loki sleep, “he must be clever if he made it this far.” He turned to Maw, “ready my car I want to bring my new pet home.” Maw raised an eyebrow that was a first, “right away sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and share your opinion and predictions 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	2. Two years later

“Congratulations!”  
Loki’s face was impassive as he watched the people cheer for him and Thanos.  
“Show us the ring!”  
Loki sighed internally and raised his right hand and showed the people his silver ring with the big emerald on top. The guests cheered and Thanos looked proudly at Loki.  
“Smile my love,” he whispered in Loki’s ear and the young man forced a smile on his face. Thanos looked pleased and kissed his cheek before pulling him to a small group of people to talk.  
Loki didn’t listen to what the people around him said, he blankly stared ahead until he felt Thanos let go of his arm. As soon as that was the case he turned around and walked to the balcony.  
He snatched a glass of Champaign from a passing waitress and took a sip while walking. He was still too young to drink but even the chief of police wouldn’t say a word while Thanos was present.  
Loki inhaled the fresh air as he looked at the gardens underneath. He hated it when Thanos forced him to attend such gatherings but seeing that it was his engagement party he didn’t have much of a choice. He loosened the tie of his all black suit a little and sighed.  
Loki hated his life.  
Sure he was living in a huge mansion where he had a whole floor for him alone and Thanos bought him everything he could dream of, but the one thing he really wanted he was constantly denied. He wanted to be free of that cursed man.  
Loki emptied his glass and put it down at a small table before looking around in the room, maybe causing a little mischief would lighten him up. He licked his lips as he spotted Thanos two adoptive daughters Gamora and Nebula, both of them were older then him.  
Normally people would have raised their eyebrows at that but since Thanos owned everyone here no one dared to. Loki walked through the crowd up to the two women.  
“How are my two beautiful daughters to be?”  
Both of them looked at Loki in disgust which made him grin. Those two were so easily irritated. Gamora scoffed but Nebula tilted her head and responded, “when our father marries you, shall we call you mother or still whore?”  
Loki put his hand over his heart and acted hurt, in his two years people had called him many names but he always had refused to break under them.  
“You wound me love, those words should not come out of the mouth of a lady,” Loki said with dispraise, “if you don’t behave yourself I will have to ground you.”  
Nebula bared her teeth and attempted to look down on Loki. Too bad he was already taller than those two, “listen now you piece of shit, I-,” she began but Gamora hit her arm. She had always been the smarter one, “excuse us Loki.”  
Gamora pushed her sister past him and he could hear them whisper at each other, it made him chuckle. He caught Thanos stare at him so he quickly turned around and went to get a piece of cake from the buffet.  
“Having fun?”  
Loki looked up to see a big, muscular blonde standing next to him. He held a glass that probably held whisky in his hand. Loki didn’t deem him worthy of a reply so he just took the plate with his cake and went to sit on the balcony again.  
To his disdain the blonde followed him, “I am Thor Odinson.” He introduced himself leaning against the balustrade and smiling at Loki.  
“I don’t care,” Loki stated and put a piece of cake in his mouth. Thor frowned, “shouldn’t you know the associates of your fiancé?” Loki was seriously getting annoyed, “shouldn’t you be over there kissing his feet? Or are you trying to win his favour by winning mine first? That doesn’t work Odinson, believe me many have tried.”  
The blonde seemed displease with his response and took a large sip from his glass, “no wonder he likes you I would also love to stuff that mouth of yours just to make you shut up.” Loki froze and even though he had sworn to never let them get to him again, he felt anger rise inside of him.  
“You realize that I just have to say one word to Thanos and he will rip you to shreds right?” He hissed and his face began to burn in anger. The blonde suddenly seemed pleased with himself, “I know Loki, but I also know that you have a lot of pride and wouldn’t do that.”  
Now Loki was confused, “how would you know that?” Thor shrugged, “I just do, so see you.” With that he left the balcony and a still confused Loki.  
“What the hell was that?” 

Loki stayed for three more hours at the party until he had enough. He walked up to Thanos who talked to someone Loki didn’t know, must be a new lackey.  
“Thanos,” Loki said and waited for his fiancé to respond. The tall man nodded to the man in front of him before he looked at Loki, “ah Loki, my love this is Ronan he managed to impress me a few weeks ago.”  
Loki briefly studied the tall man; he was covered in thick black tattoos and looked like he wouldn’t stop until he was completely covered, “pleasure to meet you.” He turned back to Thanos, “I will retire for the night, look out for Senator Phillips he is getting drunk.”  
Thanos nodded and kissed Loki before smacking his ass and wishing him a good night. Loki held back an insult and walked out of the room.  
His floor was above this one and he would find peace and quiet in there since no one besides him, Thanos and the staff was allowed there. One of the rare freedoms Loki had was to do with his floor as he pleases and to hire and fire the staff as he pleases.  
So all who worked here were handpicked by him and thoroughly trained by his chief maid Angrboda. The woman was as tall as him and next to Thanos and his black order the scariest person in the house. She was strong as hell and so perceptive that even Loki had a hard time lying to her and if he did, she most of the time saw through him.  
Loki walked to the stairs and up to the door that kept unwanted people out and pulled his key card through the slot. The door opened and as soon as it shut behind him all noises from the party were shut out.  
Loki let out a sigh and went into the bedroom he shared with Thanos. It was the only room his fiancé frequently used but they also had one downstairs, sometimes when Thanos was too lazy or too drunk he called Loki down into his bed but that rarely happened.  
Loki had the theory that Thanos liked the thought that even though this was Loki’s sanctuary he still held power over him. Loki hated him even more for that.  
He took of his suit and put on a swimming trunk before going to his very own indoor pool. Thanos forbade him to do sports where he would built to many big muscles so he swam, did yoga and went jogging to stay healthy. It pleased his fiancé and Loki liked the exercise.  
Loki couldn’t complain about boredom most of the time, he had made his own schedule so he wouldn’t have to waste his time as Thanos doll. Two times a week Sigyn came to the mansion to teach him French, Italian and Spanish once a week Amora came over to do yoga with him and he had other classes too.  
Thanos had allowed him to finish high school and now he was preparing for college. He had insisted even though Thanos had explained that it was useless since he wouldn’t have to use his degree, he would still buy him everything he wanted.  
Loki had been angry at him but in the end Thanos had allowed him to sign up for college. He wanted to study English and French literature and maybe become a teacher but he doubted that Thanos would allow him that.  
Maybe he could home school some of the children of Thanos associates. Loki didn’t dare to hope too much and right now he wanted to enjoy the cool water of his pool.  
He jumped right in and swam a few fast rounds and then a few slow ones before he let himself just float in the middle of the pool. Swimming always calmed him down.  
Loki had forgotten the time as he floated with his eyes closed as he felt a disturbance in the water. Slightly confused he opened his eyes and looked around. Thanos was crunching at the rim looking at him.  
Loki cursed internally; whenever Thanos got a chance to see him even a little exposed he would force himself on Loki afterwards. With a sigh he swam to him, “already back?”  
His fiancé smiled, “already? It had been two hours since you left, it is late and I have to leave early tomorrow.” Loki nodded and got out of the water. Thanos offered him a towel and Loki dried his face with it.  
“Did anyone call you names today?”  
He would always ask that after a gathering well knowing what the people thought but in the past two years he made it his personal duty to make sure no one disrespects Loki. Openly at least.  
Loki would sometimes tell him sometimes not depending on how useless or useful he deemed the person to Thanos or how stupid they were. So this time he waged his options, “no one except for Nebula but to be fair I teased her.”  
Thanos chuckled and accompanied Loki to their room where Loki immediately disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. His fiancé took his clothes off and got into bed, naked of course, “I saw you talking to the Odinson.” Thanos said once the water stopped running in the bathroom.  
Loki got out drying himself, “ah yes he introduced himself to me.” Thanos frowned, “why?” Loki put the towel back in the bathroom before walking around the bed slipping under the covers, “honestly I have no idea.”  
His finance knitted his eyebrows together but then he shrugged, “I will think about this tomorrow, now I want to celebrate our engagement.” Loki nodded and braced himself mentally not that it helped much.  
Thanos leaned over and began to kiss him his big hand exploring Loki’s chest. Loki tried to lie as still as possible since Thanos hated it when he was passive about their sex but as usual his resolve cracked fast.  
Thanos wrapped his big hand around Loki’s cock and began to work him. Loki gasped and tried to push him away but Thanos didn’t even notice his effort. Even though Loki hated being touched by him, Thanos always made sure to get him off and almost always he succeeded.  
Sometimes he massaged his prostate to bring him off but when he felt really sadistic he would make him climax during sex. He would work him up and then fuck him keeping him hard the entire time and then when he was about to come he would push Loki over the edge.  
Loki would always feel totally humiliated afterwards and he hated this more than anything. Today however it didn’t to be Thanos intention.  
“Lube dear, hurry,” Thanos said and Loki reached for the drawer of his nightstand. He knew from experience that it was better to comply. Thanos snatched the lube from his hands and coated his finger to resume his task.  
Loki put his hands on Thanos shoulder to push him away as one finger breached him, making him hiss in discomfort. Thanos other hand worked on his cock and Loki had to bite down hard on his lip to muffle his moan. Then once he found his prostate it was all over soon, Loki came on his stomach but Thanos didn’t stop. He worked him open taking advantage of Loki’s post climax relaxation.  
“Thanos please stop,” Loki begged weakly but as usual the big man ignored him.  
Since Thanos fucked Loki almost daily it was an easy enough task to prepare him and so he pushed his big cock in with ease.  
Loki clawed at Thanos shoulders but the big man didn’t notice, instead he groaned and flipped Loki on his stomach. Now he was pounding mercilessly into him and Loki yelped with every thrust as it knocked the air out his lungs.  
Thanos grabbed a fistful of Loki’s now shoulder long hair and pulled his head back, “I love the sounds you make little one.”  
Loki bared his teeth, “god I hate you!” he hissed back but Thanos only chuckled and pushed his face down into his pillow.  
Loki started to claw at the sheets and Thanos wrist but it was useless the big man just pushed him down enjoying Loki’s struggle.  
Just as Loki was about to pass out from the lack of air Thanos pulled his head up and spilled deep inside him.  
Both of them gasped for air and it took them a minute until they were able to speak or think again. Thanos removed himself from Loki to lie next to him, “you are the best little one, even now you are so deliciously tight.”  
Loki turned his face to look at his fiancé, “I hate you so much.” Thanos smiled at him and caressed his still pink cheek, “I know love, I know.” 

The next morning Thanos got up early, showered and dressed without waking Loki who was too exhausted to notice him leave. Thanos thought about fucking him one last time since he wouldn’t see him for almost a week but Loki looked so peaceful while sleeping and he didn’t want to disturb him.  
So he left and went downstairs into the kitchen. His personal chef had already prepared his favourite sandwich and a cup of coffee. Maw was standing by the counter and sipping his own cup as he entered.  
He quickly put the cup down, “oh great Thanos, I hope you are well rested.” As always Thanos ignored his flattery, “the car is ready?” Maw nodded and as soon as Thanos picked his cup up he did the same to continue to drink.  
“Yes, everything is prepared but who will look after Loki while we are away?”  
It was a legitimated question since Loki tried to run away fifteen times in those two years he was with Thanos.  
Thanos ate his sandwich and emptied his cup, “I will leave Gamora and Nebula as well as a few Chitauri with him, they will do.” Maw nodded, the man was not convinced of the Chitauri. They were Thanos faceless army, men and women who hoped to gain the favour of the Titan by doing everything for him.  
They were bouncers in his clubs, bodyguards to his associates or just babysitters to Loki. Thanos didn’t trust them with his too important tasks but as long as one of his daughters was with them it was alright.  
The two men left the house and got into the car waiting for them. Thanos pulled out his phone and checked his emails, “did you see the Odinson at the party yesterday?” Maw who was also looking at his phone looked up to think, “I think I did.”  
Thanos looked at him, “he talked to Loki in a rather private setting.” Maw raised an eyebrow, “did he flirt with him?” Thanos shook his head and his henchmen seemed confused, “what did he want?”  
“Loki didn’t know but I don’t trust that whelp he is too eager to prove himself.”  
Maw nodded, “do you wish me to take care of him?” It was an unspoken rule that no man was allowed to even look at Loki the wrong way before Thanos would flip and cause some serious damage to the person’s extremity.  
So his response was rather surprising, “no, he didn’t do anything, yet and has proven himself just recently so for now I will overlook it.” Maw nodded and they were silent the entire ride.  
Thanos was quite possessive over Loki and he of course knew of his affairs with Sigyn and Amora but he didn’t mind. Women were no problem for him and he knew that Loki was young and full of energy that needed to be taken care of and the two girls were quite charming.  
As long as he didn’t get them pregnant he could mess around with them as much as he liked, because in the end he would always return to his bed.  
Loki didn’t know of course that he knew about their liaison, he didn’t want to spoil the fun because contrary to what Loki liked to believe he did care for him. His happiness was important to Thanos so he let him have his fill with the women.  
Gladly Loki only seemed interested in them since Thanos already killed a few men who dared to touch Loki. Once the boy had come with him to one of his clubs and one drunken asshole had groped him. Thanos had smashed his face into the bar breaking both his face and the wood.  
Loki had been terrified by his strength and had tried to run away but he had been picked up by the police and brought back to Thanos only two hours later. In this part of the city, everyone belonged to him, one way or another.  
Thanos opened an app on his phone that he used to spy on his lover. A year ago he had installed four cameras on Loki’s floor to keep an eye on him while he was away, one in the bedroom, one above the pool and two in the library, his frequent spots.  
He only looked at him when he was away for more than two days so he didn’t feel too guilty for invading his privacy. Of course Loki also didn’t know about that either.  
Thanos watched him sleep a little longer until Loki’s alarm went off and the boy flinched shutting it off quickly. He smiled as he saw that Loki yawned and pulled the blanked over his head, he was really no morning person.

Loki stayed in bed for five more minutes until he remembered that Thanos was gone and got up to shower. His fiancé didn’t leave often but when he did it always lifted his mood and since today Sigyn was coming too he had the best morning for a long time.  
He quickly got ready to grab his breakfast and some tea before he went for a quick jog around the mansion. The guards hated him for that since they always had to follow him around and Loki could run pretty fast.  
So on days where he felt mischievous or just had a lot of energy, he randomly started to sprint and laughed when the guys tried to catch up with him. Once in a while one of the Chitauri was a match for him but that rarely happened he remained unchallenged for most part.  
Today however he was too relaxed to hurry and so he barely broke a sweat once he decided it was enough and went inside again. He just had freshened up as Sigyn entered his floor as always a stack of books on her arm and a smile on her freckled face.  
Sigyn was a redhead like everyone pictured them, copper red hair, pale skin and freckles on every part of her body. He had checked, they really were everywhere.  
“Hi Loki,” the girl greeted and Loki gave her a quick hug. “Hi Sig good to see you,” she hugged him back and together they walked into the library.  
“So Thanos is away?”  
Loki grinned and nodded, “yep he is gone for five days so plenty of time to fuck on every surface that we can find.” Sigyn laughed and hit his shoulder, “really is that the only reason why you want to be with me?”  
Loki kissed her neck and she giggled, “of course not I practiced my French and I intend to impress you, mon amur.” Sigyn sighed and tilted her head to give him better access to her neck, “then maybe we should start with a test.”  
“Good idea,” Loki said unbuttoning her blouse and rubbing her breasts, “the usual?”  
Sigyn exhaled and nodded, “oh yes.” 

Sigyn was a good teacher that just knew how to motivate Loki to learn his vocabulary. Right know she was kneeling naked underneath the table Loki was sitting at, her hot mouth around his cock while Loki read from the French version of Harry Potter.  
Each time he made a mistake she would either pinch his tights or stop her sucking to just breathe at the tip of his cock. It was both pleasurable and cruel but they both loved the game.  
“Merde, tu me rends fou,“ Loki said through gritted teeth and he felt her chuckle around his cock. It almost made him spill and they didn’t even finish three pages, “Concentrer et lire sur,” she answered before diving down on his cock again.  
Loki cursed in French since if he did it in English she would have stopped and probably got up. This way she rewarded him with another chuckle that made him come deep into her throat.  
Sig never minded that much and she swallowed before getting up and taking her seat opposite of him, “you should buy a carpet for under the table Loki, my knees really hurt.” Loki had put his head on the book trying to catch his breath, “uh hu.”  
Sigyn chuckled, “are you still alive?” Loki looked at her, “I think you just sucked out my soul.” The red head laughed and Loki watched as her breasts jiggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t speak French so I just put stuff in the translator so if some of you can read that and find errors keep them.


	3. Amibtions

Thor walked into the small office that they had agreed he should use. Only a desk and a phone were in there so he took a seat on the table and waited.   
As expected the call came exactly at eight am. Thor picked up and waited, “you there goldilocks?” He made a face and rubbed his eyes, “hello Hawk can I please switch codenames?” He heard the man on the other end chuckle, “negative.”   
Thor groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “alright I attended the party and made contact to the target.” The man on the other end hummed, “good work. Any suspicion?”   
Thor ran a hand through his long blond hair, “not that I know of but Thanos is indeed leaving the town today.”   
“Very well we will wait for an opportunity and contact you.”   
Thor sighed, “alright I will call in tomorrow again.” He hung up without waiting for a response and left the office locking it on his way out. 

“I want to do some shopping tomorrow do you want to come along?” Loki asked Sigyn as he helped her gather her books and notes. The girl thought for a moment, “no, sorry I cannot I have an important appointment tomorrow.”   
Loki nodded, “oh well than I will just go with Nebula and Gamora, the two hate it when I waste their fathers money on clothes.” Sigyn frowned and began to walk to the door to leave the floor, “why do you need so many clothes anyway?”   
Loki shrugged, “Thanos rips a surprisingly amount of them apart during sex and he wants me to wear new stuff all the time.” Sigyn sighed, “I wish I could buy all the clothes that I want.” Loki rolled his eyes, “if you want to be engaged to Thanos I will gladly switch.”   
Sigyn put a hand on his shoulder, she was not just his teacher but the next to Amora the only friend he had, “one day Loki, one day I am sure, you will be free.” Loki sighed and shook his head, “I stopped hoping the moment he put that blasted ring on my finger.”   
Sigyn kissed him and left him alone. When they met she had offered him help but Loki knew that if they would get caught, and so far he had always been caught, Thanos would kill her. So Loki had sworn to himself that he would never endanger Sigyn or Amora if he were to escape he would do it alone. 

The next day Loki looked critically at his reflection, “be honest Gamora how do I look?” The woman exhaled audibly and annoyed, “like a child in a tux.” Loki nodded, “yes I also think that it suits me but I think a tie would be better than a bowtie.”   
Gamora groaned and shifted from one foot to the other as she waited for Loki to finally finish. The tailor was no help since he was continuingly making new suggestions and alternation to the suit. The sisters knew that Loki was mainly doing this to annoy them and both knew he was succeeding; it wouldn’t take long anymore for Nebula to crack.   
Finally Loki went into the changing room and got out of the suit and into his normal clothes. Both sisters felt a little at ease but they were quickly reminded that this was just the second shop on their tour.   
Loki got out and paid with the credit card Thanos had given him and took the two suits and shirts he bought.   
“Alright girls what should we do next? Shoes or maybe some accessories?” Loki asked the women and grinned at them while they looked at him in disgust.   
“We don’t care Loki, let’s just go,” Gamora said and held the door open for the young man. Loki chuckled and walked through the door being immediately surrounded by four of Thanos Chitauri. Nebula walked behind them while Gamora walked in front of them, it was ridiculous in Loki’s opinion but Thanos insisted on it.   
Of course Loki was not stupid enough to believe it was solemnly for his protection but also to make sure he didn’t ran away again. Loki looked around for any interesting shops, he openly let his guard down since he was well protected and he rarely was attacked, at least not openly on the street.   
They entered another shop where Loki bought a pair of sneakers, cheap ones to annoy Thanos, and then went to Loki’s favourite bookstore. That was the worst part for his companions since he could spent hours there going through all the books and choose either none or too many for him to carry.   
This time it was the latter.   
So as they went back to the car two Chitauri carried each a bag of books while Loki carried one bag of clothing and some ice-cream he had insisted on. Loki was not quite happy but rather contempt with today’s outcome so he silently watched, licking his ice-cream, as the Chitauri put his bags into the trunk of the car, while Gamora took the steering wheel and Nebula looked around for threats.   
Loki rolled his eyes at her, but turned as the trunk was closed so he quickly took his seat in the back of the car even though Thanos had forbid him to eat in it. The Chitauri had their own car which followed theirs.  
“So little prince can we go home now?” Gamora almost begged. It deserved a reward in Loki’s opinion. So he grinned as she looked at him in the mirror, “well yes dear daughter of mine.”   
“I am not your daughter!” she hissed and started the car to drive them home. Loki simply chuckled and finished his ice-cream; this was a good day. 

They were driving up at a red-light and Loki was focusing on his Gameboy, Thanos didn’t allow him a smartphone, and none of them paid attention to the Van that drove up next to them. Loki grinned as he topped his high score as his door was opened and someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.   
“Gamora!” he shouted but the guy already cut his seatbelt and pulled him into the waiting van. The doors were closed and they sped off leaving the startled daughters and Chitauri behind.   
Nebula blinked, “hit it sister or Thanos will kill us!” Gamora cursed and followed the Van but suddenly two of their tires blew. They all had to hold on to something as the car spun around and hit a streetlight.   
“Shit!” Gamora yelled and hit the wheel.   
Nebula rubbed her neck, “double shit, I am not going to call dad, that one is on you sis.” Gamora glared at her, “give me the damn phone.” 

The man that had grabbed Loki had long dark brown hair and wore a mask over the lower half of his face so Loki was only able to look into cold brown eyes. He dropped Loki to the floor of the Van as soon as the doors were closed and he went to sit in front with the driver.   
Loki slid into the farthest corner away from then and held onto the walls so he was not thrown around from the driving. Gladly this was not his first time getting abducted so he already knew how to behave.  
Be silent, be cooperative and no mischief that were the word that Thanos had told him over and over the first time he had saved him from one of his rivals. Loki had been pretty beaten up because he had been unable to shut his mouth and had continuingly threated and annoyed his captor.   
Loki waited for the car to stop but didn’t move until the masked guy walked up to him again, “stand up.” Loki scrambled to his feet and almost hit his head because he was so tall.   
The man pulled out a pair of cuffs and Loki sighed, he hated those things, they hurt.   
“Turn around hands on your back,” Loki did as he was told and the man cuffed him before he opened the door. He jumped outside and helped Loki down. They were standing between two tall buildings but Loki had no idea where he was.   
“Winter Soldier, why haven’t you blindfolded him?”   
The angry voice came from behind him but before he could turn around to see the soldier already pulled out a thick black ski cap and pulled it over Loki’s eyes.   
“Sorry boss,” the soldier replied and put a hand on Loki’s shoulder to guide him away from the Van.   
“Did you have any trouble?”   
“No it was easy to get him and he has been good so far.”   
“Oh has he? From what I heard he can be quite the troublemaker.”   
The voice of the boss sounded mockingly sweet and Loki had to really work hard to not bite back a remark, instead he calmly explained, “this is not the first time this happened to me and Thanos will pay or do everything to get me back. So I am not overly disconcerted.”   
The boss laughed, “smart boy but you probably have to be smart to survive being with the titan right?” Loki didn’t answer instead he just sighed, “do you need contact information?”   
Again the boss laughed, “no, don’t worry boy you just have to sit here, and look adorable and helpless.”   
Loki was pushed down onto a chair and his feet were fixed to the chair’s feet while his hands remained tied behind his back. He sighed again and hoped this would be over soon there was a book he bought today that he wanted to read.   
“Prepare the camera I want to get the video out to the Titan as soon as possible!” the boss ordered in a stern voice and Loki only thought, yes please.   
But then everything went wild as shooting sounded from the outside and men screamed in pain, “soldier, out take the intruders down!” Loki could hear a pair of feet move away but startled as something cold was pressed against his temple, “one move little one and you are dead.”   
Loki swallowed, no matter how bad his life was he didn’t want to die, not like this. More shooting sounded now and he could hear how nervous his captor got, his breath went fast and unsteady and the gun at Loki’s head shivered.   
“Stay back I don’t know who you are but stay back!” the man shouted and then a single shot made him shut up. A dark chuckle sounded from somewhere in front of Loki, “I am Thor Odinson fucker.”   
Loki exhaled in relieve, Thor he was one of Thanos guys, he was saved. The cap was pulled from his face and he blinked in the worried face of the big blonde, “are you unharmed Loki?”   
Loki had a little trouble to focus but he nodded, “y-yeah I am alright.” He swallowed and saw behind Thor five more people standing, must be Thor’s men.   
Thor quickly untied Loki’s feet but he struggled with the cuffs since he didn’t have the key, “ah shit Hogun can you pick the lock?” The only Asian in the group nodded and began to work while Loki curiously studied the other guys.   
Thor noticed his look, “ah sorry Loki, this is Fandral, Volstagg, Sif and Valkyrie. They are part of my gang.” Loki nodded and sighed in relieve as he felt the cuffs fall to the ground, “thank you.”   
He stood and rubbed his wrists, “all of you, Thanos will be very pleased with you.” Thor grinned, “I hope so now let us get you home.” Loki nodded and as they left the cellar of what seemed like an abandoned warehouse he tried not to look too closely at the bodies that were scattered everywhere.   
“How did you find me?”   
Thor guided him to a car and sat with him in the back, “it was a coincidence, I and Valkyrie were meeting up with ah, well with a business partner when we saw you getting brought in. Lucky you I guess.”   
Loki looked at Thor with a raised eyebrow, “yeah lucky me.” He didn’t completely buy that story but he didn’t know anything about Thor so his distrust was legitimate. The other swallowed and studied him, “you will tell Thanos what happened right?”   
Loki chuckled, “what? Scared that you might get in trouble because of me? Well you weren’t that scared at the party.” Thor laughed nervously, “yes but I just teased you a little bit there and now you got kidnapped that is a little bit different don’t you think?”   
Loki had to admit he kind of liked the man, a little.   
“Worry not Odinson I will tell Thanos of your heroic deed.”   
“Thor”   
“Excuse me?”   
“Call me Thor.”   
Loki studied his expression and shook his head, “no, Odinson is…safer.” Thor knitted his eyebrows together but didn’t press on it, he simply nodded and they took their ride in silence. 

Thanos was already back at the mansion when they arrived. He pulled Loki into a tight hug and kissed him before Loki had the chance to tell him that he was alright. Thor stood awkwardly behind him.   
His gang had followed them and Thanos took them all in for a minute while he still held Loki. Finally he let go, “I am glad that you are unharmed Loki.” Loki shrugged and so his attention shifted to Thor, “Odinson, I am grateful that you saved my love, but please a word in private.”   
Thanos gave order that his personal chef was to prepare a little barbecue for his guests and they cheered, meat and beer was always good. Meanwhile he, Loki, Thor and Ebony Maw walked into a small private living room.   
There was a large couch and a smaller couch facing each other and a small table in between, nothing more. Thanos sat down on the large couch pulling Loki into his lap. He put an arm around Loki caressing his arm while the younger rested the side of his face against his chest.   
Watching it and not knowing anything about those two they looked like an odd but sweet couple. If you took a second look though you could see Loki’s forceful impassive face and Thanos tense and protective posture.   
Thor took a seat on the small couch watching those two carefully, he somehow felt sorry for Loki. He was so focused on them that he didn’t notice Maw standing behind him with a tablet pc in his hand. He and Thanos exchanged a look before they started.  
“Thor I thank you again for the rescue of my fiancé but pray tell how did you find him?”   
Thor looked one last time at Loki, who still hadn’t moved, before focusing solemnly on Thanos, “I and Valkyrie were at our usual spot to meet my supplier.” He gave them the address and looked at Loki again but the boy was just staring blankly at the wall.   
Thor didn’t notice the small nod Maw gave Thanos; the Odinson had truly been where he should have.  
“We were at the second floor when we heard a car driving into the alley, no one was supposed to go there so we feared some stupid cop wanted a piece of our cake, instead we saw a unknown Van.”   
Thanos nodded slowly still caressing Loki while listening to Thor.   
“I know Loki from your engagement party so I noticed him right away when they led him outside and since he was cuffed I figured that he was there against his will.”   
Thanos kissed Loki on the head, “is that true dear?” Loki nodded, “yes they cuffed me and after they got me out of the Van they also blindfolded me.”   
Thor nodded, “yes they led him into the warehouse and I called my gang since they were close by and we went in and took them out.”   
Thanos looked at him a little suspicious, “why didn’t you call me?”   
“Because it thought the Chitauri might be too late,” he answered and then he chuckled nervously, “and of course I didn’t wanted to let that opportunity go to waste. This was my chance to impress you, the great Titan Thanos.”   
Thanos smiled and laughed, he gave Loki a quick kiss, “ah an honest man, I like that, well Odinson your story checks out so my gratitude is yours.” Loki made an attempt to slide off Thanos lap but the big man held on him tightly in place.   
“Tor I will give you a promotion, you are now one of my children.”   
Thor saw Loki frown but that was the only reaction the young man showed before going back to totally impassive. A big smile made it to Thor’s face and he shot up to shake Thanos hand eagerly, “thank you sir I won’t disappoint.”   
Thanos almost crushed his hand with his own huge one, “I am sure you will not, now join your friends I need a minute with my love.” Thor nodded and quickly left the room.   
“We will keep a close eye on that one for now, I don’t trust him completely yet.”   
Maw nodded and also left the room.   
Loki sighed and finally he was allowed to stand up, “are you truly unharmed Loki?” He eyed his fiancé with worried eyes.   
Loki stretched and nodded, “yes nothing was done to me I won’t even get a bruise, I am sure of that. How come that you are back home?”   
Thanos watched him, “the flight got cancelled yesterday, I had to spend the night at Malekith’s penthouse since it was already too late to drive back home. So we were in the air for only a few minutes when Gamora called and I ordered the plane to turn around.” Loki nodded and looked at his wrists but the cuffs hadn’t left any marks, “ah that explains a lot, well I am glad this matter was resolved so quickly.”   
Thanos stood and put his hands on Loki’s shoulders, “who did fail to protect you? Who is the bastard that I have to skin alive?” Loki swallowed and looked away as he recalled the situation, “I guess we all kind of failed, they took me while I was sitting in the back playing with my Gameboy and immediately drove off once I was inside. I don’t know why Gamora and the Chitauri didn’t chase me though.”   
Thanos gritted his teeth, “do you know who they were?”   
Loki shook his head, “no, I only saw the man that snatched me from the car and he wore a mask, but he was called the winter soldier maybe that will help.”   
Thanos exhaled and hugged him again, “alright I am glad that you are safe now let us watch the Odinson getting drunk.” Loki chuckled and walked with him outside, “he looks like a guy who can drink a whole barrel without getting drunk.”   
Thanos laughed and they were back in the living room, “what rank does the Odinson have right now?” Loki suddenly asked and Thanos frowned, “I think he is or rather was in the outer circle.”  
Loki nodded a little surprised but didn’t say anything.   
The ranks in Thanos organization were clearly structured and effective. The Chitauri were the lowest class, if someone managed to impress someone who held power in the Organization he was promoted to be an aspirant.   
After that very few good men were let into the outer circle where they would be small gang leaders or shop owners, after that they were promoted into the inner circle as lieutenants but those who managed to truly impress Thanos would become one of his children.   
His black order was the elite unit of his children and even though Gamora and Nebula were his only legal children they were not in the black order. That was a little confusing but normally no one made it past lieutenant so it was the promotion of the century.  
Loki watched the people who saved him while he sipped on a beer, they were loud and jolly people and Loki quickly finished his beer so he could disappear upstairs. He walked past the Odinson who was stuffing his face with food, “all eyes are on you know Odinson, better be careful.”  
Loki didn’t give him time to respond as he already walked up to the stairs and to his bedroom. A smile appeared on his lips as he saw all the things he had bought today sitting on his bed.   
He slowly unpacked his books and stacked them at his nightstand as Thanos entered; he looked around and eyes the bags.   
“What did you buy today?”   
Loki looked at him and put the last book on the stack, “mostly books and a few clothes and I also had a fitting for my wedding suit.” Thanos opened a bag to peer inside and Loki grinned as he made a face of disgust as he pulled out the cheap sneakers, “really Loki what are those?”   
“They are called shoes,” Loki snickered and tried to take them from Thanos but the tall man held them high above his head.   
“You are not going to wear these, not even in the house,” Thanos declared and dropped them in the bin. Loki sighed theatrically, “but they are comfortable, you are so mean.”   
His fiancé scoffed and looked into the other bags but he seemed pleased with the silken button down shirts Loki had bought. Loki took them out of the bags and put them away so they would get washed.   
“I will fly back in a few hours,” Thanos suddenly stated and looked at Loki with a strange expression. Loki simply nodded and put the bags away but was stopped as Thanos grabbed his shoulders.   
“Will you be okay?”   
With a frown Loki stared at him, “yes sure, why should I not be okay?” He was genuinely confused by the older man.   
“I thought that you maybe are a little scared after what happened today,” Thanos said and Loki groaned inwardly. Did Thanos really think him so weak, obviously yes.   
“I could take you with me, you can take your books and stay at the hotel while I do my business,” Thanos suggested but Loki shook his head quickly.   
“No, no, I am fine, really I want to stay here you know how I hate flying.”   
It was a lie he had told his fiancé shortly after Thanos had decided to keep him. His intention had been to prevent his captor from taking him everywhere he wanted to show him off and use the time he was away to escape. Now he simply used it to get a little privacy from Thanos once in a while.   
Thanos sighed, “but I don’t feel good leaving you here all alone.” Loki shrugged, “I have Gamora and Nebula.” Anger flared up in Thanos eyes, “they failed to protect you.”   
Loki shrugged, “alright, then leave Proxima with me or the big guy.” Thanos nodded, “yes I think Proxima will do and you will not leave the mansion.”   
Loki made a face, “what but I wanted to check out the college and they are playing Macbeth at the theatre.” Thanos looked at him with a stern expression, “no, you will stay here until I return.”   
The Titan turned around and left the room. Loki cursed and threw the bags into the bin.   
“I hate you!” he yelled after Thanos and went to grab his sneakers out of the bin and putting them to his other shoes. Maybe he should just try and slit Thanos throat while he slept, but what then? Loki groaned and sat down on his bed, why in hell did he ever come to New York, why didn’t he just stay at the orphanage, why did he walk past that bloody club?   
Loki ran his hands through his hair as tears came to his eyes, after his first week with Thanos he had been certain that he would soon lose interest in him. Maw had told him that Thanos kept his pets only for a few days, a week at most so Loki had hoped he would be freed soon.   
Thanos had kept him in a small apartment and had visited him daily and when he came at the seventh day of his imprisonment Loki had been happy. Like the fool he had been he had thought it over only to nearly faint as Thanos announced that he would take him home.   
Loki had cried and begged him to let him go but Thanos had only laughed and asked him why he would want to go. The words had made him so angry that he had shouted at the Titan, losing all fear of punishment, “you rape me every time you come here, why would I not want to go!”   
Loki had yelled at him and Thanos had actually looked a little sad, “I am sorry little one.” That had been all he had said and after that Loki had to move in with him and his hope had slowly died a little more each day.


	4. Lessons in pain

“Hi Goldilocks, how is it going?”   
Thor groaned, “Hawk please I hate that name let me change I beg of you.” The man on the other end chuckled, “sorry big guy but no, this is too much fun, so how did the mission go?” Thor smiled, “very well everything went according to plan, I am now one of Thanos children.”   
The Hawk whistled at that, “good to hear, so we are finally making progress, nice.” Thor smiled a little bigger, “yes but Loki warned me that Thanos has his eyes on me so I need to be careful now.”   
“Wait Loki told you? Why did he do that, he is Thanos fiancé, is he not?”   
Thor thought back to their private chat, he remembered how tense and depressed Loki looked and the lack of excitement as he met Thanos. He licked his lips, “they, well he doesn’t seem to be that happy.”   
The Hawk snorted, “not happy did his sugar daddy didn’t buy him enough toys? I wouldn’t believe that brat anything but you are right. Now that you made it inside his inner circle you should be most careful.”   
“Yes I will be, I will tune in three days,” Thor hung up still thinking about the black haired man, somehow he got the feeling something was not quite right with him and Thanos.   
Aside from the obvious age gap.   
Thor locked the office and went to get home and a few hours of sleep, maybe that would help him think more clearly. 

“Thor Odinson, 25 years of age, father lives somewhere in Sweden and the mother is dead,” Maw read to Thanos as the Titan sat in a comfortable chair getting his face and head shaved.   
“He is quite young isn’t he?” Thanos noted and Maw nodded.   
“Yes but it seems that he was a rather troublesome child, he used to get picked up a lot by the police. Underage drinking, underage driving, underage drunk driving and it seemed that he even went to prison for a year for robbing a gas station.”   
Thanos frowned, “how did he only get one year for that?” Maw scrolled through the report on his tablet pc, “seems like no one got hurt and the guy he was with convinced him to do it, since then he got apparently smarter.”   
The big man watched the barber work while he leaned back thinking. That Odinson was a natural fighter and a leader, he heard only good things about him from his subordinates and it seemed that he sooner or later would have become one of Thanos lieutenants; he apparently just sped up the progress.   
“What does he do for the business at the moment?”   
“I made him manager of the Infinity the club needed new blood and he seems to be good at the job.”   
Thanos nodded. The Infinity was one of his oldest clubs one of the first businesses he ever owned. When Thanos had bought it, it had just been a filthy bar, now it was a high class strip club. Well it used to be high class, now it was rather outdated but maybe the Odinson would manage to get the club up to date again.   
The barber was finished and Thanos stood nodding at him, “we will see how he performs, anything about that winter soldier?” Maw paid the barber and together they left the shop, “yes it seems to be a code name used by an organization called Hydra.” Thanos walked to his car and took his seat in the back as usual, “Hydra? Never heard of them.” Maw took his seat next to his boss and looked at his pc, “they appear to be from Germany something like the German Mafia maybe. There is surprisingly little information about them.”   
“Find out what you can they need to be punished after they tried to take Loki.”   
His tone was as grim as his expression and his fist clenched as he imagined them touching his love ever again.   
“Yes oh great Thanos I will do all I can.” 

As every Sunday Loki was sitting on the table in the kitchen having breakfast with Thanos, the older man insisted on having this morning with his lover. Once Loki had been angry with Thanos and had locked himself in the bathroom. Thanos had teared down the door and dragged him out scaring the living shit out of Loki.   
Since then the boy made sure to not miss the breakfast under any circumstances.   
Loki was taking a sip from his cup of tea while Thanos read the newspaper; they never really talked which only annoyed Loki further. He had to sit on the table with the man he hated only to be ignored at least it was only once a week.   
He glared at Thanos taking an angry bite from his toast as the door opened and Maw entered the room. Loki frowned and Thanos peeked over the paper at his most trusted man usually no one dared to interrupt their quality time.   
“Good morning great Thanos,” Maw began and Loki groaned earning a chuckle from Thanos and an annoyed look from Maw.   
“I come with great news; the Odinson told me that the Infinity is finished and ready to be reopened.”   
Thanos put the paper aside and smiled, “very well we will come to the party I want to see what the boy did to my club.” Loki took another sip from his cup and sighed, “I don’t want to go.” His fiancé raised an eyebrow, “you are coming.”   
Maw bowed in front of Thanos, “very well I shall arrange everything, sorry I disturbed your breakfast.” He left and Loki sighed again, “why do I have to come?”   
Thanos picked the newspaper up again, “because I say so now stop arguing and finish your plate.” Loki grimaced at him and quickly finished his food to disappear upstairs.   
Loki was furious, for two weeks Thanos had locked him up at the mansion. He was not allowed to go shopping or to the cinema. They made him stay at home all the time. At least Sigyn and Amora were still allowed to visit but it still annoyed him that he was locked up.   
What really surprised him was that Thanos put up with his mood, Loki snapped at him every time he talked to him and till now he was not punished. Not that Thanos ever physically punished him much, he preferred to take Loki’s privileges away or fuck him harder than usual.   
Even though he had been locked up for two weeks now, Loki felt no desire to go to the club. Since his first encounter with Thanos he hated all clubs more than ever. So he didn’t look forward to it but if Thanos wanted to go he would not be able to stop him.   
Loki’s thoughts went back to the big blonde who lingered in the back of his mind for two weeks now. He didn’t want to admit it but the man made him curious. Loki picked up his rubric cube and began playing with it absently.   
Thor had saved him to impress Thanos he had been honest with that but Loki was sure there was more behind his intentions. The man was just too perfect.   
Loki finished the blue side without paying real attention to his hands.  
Since everyone thought that Loki was just a pretty accessory to Thanos they mostly overlooked or ignored him so he was able to overhear almost everything they were talking about. He finished the red side and put the cube away.   
Maw had stated that Thor was doing almost everything he was asked perfectly well even almost impossible tasks.   
The black order had their eyes on him and just waited for him to make a mistake. Everyone was suspicious of the blond godlike creature. Yes, even though Loki had never had any interest in men even more after all Thanos had done to him, he had to admit Thor was good looking.  
Maybe he would get a chance to talk to Thor at the club he had yet to thank him properly for saving him. Loki searched for an outfit he could wear for the club as Thanos entered.   
“Loki, are you alright?”   
The young man ignored him pulling a simple black shirt out of a drawer. Thanos sighed, “I know you are angry with me but you need to understand why I keep you here.” Loki didn’t look at him; he threw the shirt on the bed and went to look for a pair of dark jeans he liked.   
“You want to be able to fuck me whenever it pleases you, that’s why.”   
Thanos groaned and grabbed Loki’s shoulder to make him look at him, “that is not true and you know it.” Loki looked up to him crossing his arms in front of his chest, “oh, do I?” He shook his head and pushed Thanos hand off his shoulder.   
Now Thanos gritted his teeth, “why do you keep refusing my love little one?” Loki froze closing his eyes for a moment, “this is not love, you are not my lover you are my captor, my rapist and you keep me like a pet.”   
He turned to look at Thanos with a hateful expression, “ _this is not love_ ,” he whispered. 

Thanos had an arm around Loki’s stiff shoulders as they entered the club. The building was old but covered in a new layer of dark red paint and the neon sign that said _Infinity_ was shining in a bright golden colour. There were no windows on the front only a large entrance with a grim looking Asian in front of it. Loki recognized Hogun and gave him a quick nod as a greeting.   
To prevent any stray looks from outside into the club, heavy red drapes hung behind the doors. Two Chitauri pulled them open for Thanos and Loki and finally they were able to see the entire club.   
The stage was brightly lit with three poles to dance on and various small tables and chairs in front of it. There were secluded booths with black, comfortable looking couches and a bar that was long enough that it almost went through the entire room.   
The light was dim just as Thanos liked it and since they had not yet opened it smelled like new furniture and cleanser. The walls were painted either black or a very dark shade of red, Loki couldn’t tell because of the light.   
There was a staircase with a rope in front of it and Loki guessed that it led to the VIP-Lounge. It was a nice club as long as no one was here.   
Loki looked around and walked up to the bar leaving Thanos to inspect the furniture and the aesthetic photographs of naked women on the walls.   
“Hey you are Valkyrie right?”   
The tanned black haired woman was behind the bar smiling at him but also keeping an eye at Thanos, “the one and only, how are you Loki?” Loki slid on one of the black barstools and ran a hand over the smooth surface of bar, “I am well, I wanted to thank you and the others properly for saving me.”   
Valkyrie mixed a colourful drink and placed it in front of Loki, “we got well compensated so no need to thank us.” She poured herself a shot of tequila and downed it, “we have to thank you for letting us save you.”   
Loki nipped at his drink liking the sweet and fruity flavour, “you are welcome but I don’t plan on doing that again.” Both laughed and Thanos walked over to the bar giving the woman a stern expression and eying the drink in Loki’s hand.   
“It is just juice with a hint of rum.”   
Thanos nodded and Loki grabbed the glass tight enough so his knuckles turned white. The Valkyrie noticed and raised an eyebrow.   
“Where is Thor?”   
She looked back at Thanos, “he is upstairs there was something amiss with the sound system and he is currently fixing it. He can fix everything that runs on electricity.”   
Speaking of the devil the blonde just walked down the stairs his hair up in a bun and wearing a fitting red shirt and black pants. Thor looked a little surprised but smiled as he spotted Thanos and Loki.   
“Thanos, I didn’t think you would be this early but I am glad you are here.”   
They shook hands and Thor smiled at Loki but he didn’t earn a response. Loki was pissed that Thanos apparently didn’t like him drinking anymore so he stared into his drink ignoring the people around him.   
Thor knitted his eyebrows together but he quickly turned to Thanos showing him all he had changed and talking about his business plan. Loki watched them go to the VIP area upstairs sipping his drink lazily.   
“Man your boss never makes even the slightest mistake, does he?”   
The Valkyrie looked up from the bar which she was polishing again and frowned, “what?” Loki emptied his glass and pushed it in her direction, “Thor he is Mr Perfect isn’t he? That is so suspicious.” The woman blinked and licked her lips and chuckled, “it is if you only have bad experiences with guys.”   
Loki gave her a look that the woman did not know how to interpret but before she could ask what was wrong Thanos called.   
“Loki love, come up here and look at this.”   
The young man sighed and slowly walked up the stairs and looked around for his fiancé. The lounge was furnished with black armchairs that were big enough to hold two people at once and probably very comfortable there were also three poles for dancing strategically placed in the room but there was no real stage.   
He looked around and found a rather hidden bar where Thor and Thanos were chatting. Loki walked up to them forcing a smile on his face, “Odinson I have to admit I am impressed, if the girls are as good looking as this place, you will earn a fortune.   
Thor gave him a strange look but grinned, “thank you Loki, I hoped you would like it.” Loki chuckled at that lie but didn’t comment looking at Thanos instead. The big man looked down on him, nodding slightly before looking back at Thor.   
“I am indeed pleased Odinson, I had my doubt but as always you rose to the challenge.”   
Thor grinned broadly, “thank you very much I had a few sleepless nights over this baby here.” Thanos opened his mouth to respond but his phone rang and he excused himself leaving Loki and Thor behind.   
Loki waited until Thanos was gone, “are you really the fool I take you for or are you just pretending?” Thor blinked and leaned against the bar studying the younger man, “pardon me?” Loki rolled his eyes and Thor found himself to be caught by their beauty.   
“I don’t know what you are planning Odinson but you will fail, you will fail terribly.”   
The blonde scoffed, he had read about Loki but they had not found much about him. According to his files Loki was just some runaway boy taken in by Thanos who was pampering him like a lovesick idiot.   
But looking closely he could see that something was off about that boy, he was smart yet he seemed to hold back and although he was engaged to Thanos he was always tense around him. Like a cornered animal, Thor suddenly thought.   
“I am no idiot and I don’t know what you are talking about this club will be a success, I will not fail.”   
Loki tilted his head, “I do not doubt that Odinson, you will succeed like always, like well…like someone is, I don’t know aiding you? From behind the curtain?”   
Thor was a good actor so he simply looked confused but he couldn’t suppress the clenching of his jaw, yes Loki was smart. Maybe too smart. 

The club was filling with people and number of beautiful young women already danced for the cheerful crowd when Loki managed to get his hands on some real alcohol. The Valkyrie wouldn’t give him anything but beer and only two of them until she told him to fuck off.   
Loki liked her, she was blunt and spoke her mind but her refusal annoyed him. Since he didn’t wanted to be in the club he at least wanted to get drunk to make Thanos feel bad for bringing him here.   
So he told his fiancé that he had to pee and disappeared from his sight. He slipped through a door that said staff only and easy enough found a storage room filled to the brim with all kinds of alcohol.   
He took a bottle of Vodka and slipped into the hallway again but instead of going back to the club he eyed the door at the end of the hallway. It seemed like a staff entry so he walked up to it and pushed down the handle.   
Loki almost dropped the bottle as the door opened and revealed the alley next to the club, it was completely empty. His heart skipped a beat and he put down the bottle before slipping outside. 

Thor walked to the storage room to get another few bottles of tequila for Valkyrie; it was surprising that it seemed always empty at her bar as he noticed the bottle of Vodka.   
He frowned and walked up to the door opening it and peeking outside.  
“Loki?”   
The boy froze only a few meters from the door and turned around slowly, his eyes went wide as he noticed Thor. The blond stepped outside, “what are you doing out here?” He noticed how nervous he suddenly seemed, “I getting some fresh air now leave me alone.”   
Thor tilted his head, “I don’t know if you should be out here alone what if you get captured again.” Loki hissed at him, “get lost Odinson this is none of your business.”   
Thor took a few steps into his direction making Loki take few steps back, “it is. How would Thanos think of me if his fiancé gets kidnapped at my party?” He didn’t miss the glare Loki threw at him but he didn’t think that little weasel was so damn fast.   
Loki spun around and sprinted down the alley while Thor chased after him. He might have gotten away if he hadn’t slipped on a puddle so Thor could grab his wrist and yank him back, “what the hell is wrong with you?”   
“Let go of me!” Loki yelled and his fist crashed into Thor’s face. The boy was not strong but Thor didn’t expect that hit, so he groaned and his vision blurred for a moment.   
Loki cried out from the pain in his fingers and tried to pull his wrist from the big guy’s grip but it was in vain. The grip only tightened, “you little shit!” Thor grabbed Loki’s other wrist and twisted his arms on his back, “you are coming back with me now!”   
As he pulled the boy to the door he heard a sound that surprised him even more than the hit, it was a sob. Loki was crying. Thor bit his lip but pulled him inside but instead of bringing him straight back to Thanos he pulled him into a little office and down into the chair in front of the desk.   
Thor closed the door and leaned against it rubbing his abused cheek glaring at the back of Loki’s head, to his surprise the young man sobbed again.   
Loki put his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands unable to hold the tears any longer, “let me go please!” Thor was shaken from the pleading tone Loki used, he sounded so…broken.   
Thor swallowed, “I-I cannot Thanos would kill me.” Loki turned around to look at him, “then I will knock you out or something but please you have no idea…please I beg you, I beg you let me go.”   
Thor’s heart broke a little as he watched the crying man, no boy he was just a boy. He ran a hand through his now open blond hair, “I am sorry Loki, wait here.”   
The blonde opened the door and locked it behind him.   
Loki wanted to scream, to yell and throw things against the wall but he was too tired. How could he been so stupid, the opportunity had been too good to be true and now Thanos would lock him up even longer. 

The two men returned only after ten minutes and Thanos gave Loki a stern and disappointed look. Loki looked at him with red eyes too tired to say anything.  
“So it is true you tried to run away, again.”   
Loki looked away keeping his silence. Thanos sighed and turned to Thor, “Odinson I owe you my thanks again, but I also have to warn you. You will tell no one of what you just witnessed, understood?”   
Thor nodded quickly; he was still confused, what was going on between those two?   
“Of course boss no one will know.”   
The titan nodded, “very well and you are one of my children now, you shall call me father.” Thor cringed internally at that but nodded again, “of course father.” 

Thor left them alone and Thanos locked the door once he was outside. For a moment he considered eavesdropping on them but he didn’t want to risk getting caught so he went to search for Valkyrie he needed a drink. 

Loki wiped his eyes not daring to look up to Thanos who glared down at him. This was not going to end well for him this time.   
“You keep trying to escape while all I try to do is save you, save you from this world out there. I love you Loki, why can’t you see that?”   
Loki kept his silence staring at the floor to his feet, there was no use in talking, it never was. He rubbed his fingers wincing as he touched the swollen knuckles. Thanos sighed and took his tiny hand into his huge one, “didn’t I teach you to not hit with your knuckles? You only risk breaking your fingers.”   
He slightly pressed on them and Loki hissed at the pain, “seems not broken but that Odinson must have a really hard face.”   
Loki didn’t respond he simply pulled his hand away and placed it in his lap. He knew Thanos hated his passiveness and when he was unresponsive but he couldn’t care if he made him even angrier.   
Thanos groaned in frustration, grabbed Loki’s chin to force him to look at him. The boy’s eyes were still red and wet with tears. He looked so utterly beautiful.   
“This was now the sixteenth time?”   
Loki nodded. Thanos knew he would never lie about that. The boy took pride in his attempts and never shied away from his punishment. He respected that and admired it even a little.   
“Get into position you know the procedure.”   
Loki stood, his trembling legs the only indication of how scared he truly was and leaned over the desk, putting his chest down on the hard wood.   
Thanos pulled down his jeans and boxers admiring the pale flesh, he hated it when he had to hurt Loki. Quickly he unbuckled his belt and pushed Loki’s shirt up a little.  
With his pants between his ankles Loki waited, taking deep breaths to calm himself not that it was doing much to help. Thanos never hit him besides the occasional slap on the butt, only when Loki tries to run he would change his principle.   
Loki opened his mouth so he would not bite down on his tongue or lip, this was going to hurt.   
Thanos aimed his first slap right underneath his butt and it burned like fire making Loki gasp for air.   
“One!”   
Thanos didn’t respond verbally he simply hit him again, this time right under the first spot.   
“Two!”   
Loki announced exhaling the air he had held in.   
Thanos made an effort to not hit the same spot twice but he ran out of space real soon. 

“Eight!”   
Tears were running down Loki’s face and he had grabbed the edge of the desk to steady himself. He briefly wondered if he would pass out this time.   
“N-Nine,” Loki whined as the belt hit right underneath his butt. It hurt so much it was almost unbearable and it was far from over.   
“Ten,” it was merely a whisper and Loki was surprised that Thanos had heard him but the slap that hit his right cheek was his answer.   
Loki needed time to catch his breath, he tried to breath away the pain like he did so often but it was just too much.   
Thanos waited patiently for Loki’s count giving him the mercy of setting his own pace.   
“E-Eleven,” he whimpered and braced himself for the next hit.   
It made him cry out pathetically and he was sure he was bleeding now but he didn’t turn to look. He rested his forehead on the cool wood between his arms, crying thick tears.   
“Twelve,” his pained cry was broken as his throat grew sore from screaming. Loki had never begged for mercy but right now he seriously considered it for the first time.   
After a few minutes he was able to speak again.   
“Thirteen.”   
The belt hit his lower back and the pain shot through his entire body. Hot. It just felt hot.   
“Fourteen.”   
Please stop; please stop, please, his mind screamed.   
“Fifteen.”   
His left cheek was hit and Loki was unable to scream, his mouth was open but no sound came from his throat.   
It was over, it was finally over.   
“Sixteen,” Thanos stated and Loki gratefully passed out. The big man sighed and put his belt back on before pulling out his phone.   
“Hello Dr Strange? I know it is late but please come to my mansion, yes it is about Loki.”   
He put the phone away before he dressed his fiancé a little glad that he was unconscious to not feel the rough fabric on his skin. Thanos wiped away the tears before he picked him up, now it looked like the boy simply fell asleep.   
The titan left the club leaving Maw to tell Thor what happened, of course leaving out the details, and brought Loki home into their bed. Thanos made a mental note.   
The Odinson had proven himself yet again, brought Loki back again even though he didn’t know the truth of their relationship. The man was indeed trustworthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wonder where the title of the fic comes from I am not that good with titles and I was just listening to this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyknBTm_YyM  
> I like classical music


	5. Healing

“Hello Goldilocks what is the matter?” Thor stood at the window looking outside without really seeing.   
“I think our information about Loki is either false or incomplete. Rerun a background check on him.”   
He could almost hear the Hawk frown at his grim tone, “What happened?” Thor sighed and walked back to sit on the desk, “he tried to run away from Thanos.”   
“Alright I will get him checked again, be careful.”   
“Always am,” Thor said before hanging up. He had work to do. 

His world was pain right now. Loki muffled his scream by pushing his face down into his pillow.   
“Loki? Are you awake?”   
Loki looked at Thanos who stood next to his side of the bed looking worried but not the least bit guilty. He knelt down and caressed his black hair, “I won’t ask how you are, you don’t need to yell at me right now.”   
Loki gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply, “what did the doctor say.” Thanos carefully pulled the covers back and revealed his bare backside. The skin was red, swollen but not broken; Loki could see that in the mirror of his wardrobe.   
It surprised him a little since Thanos never pulled his punches but he was glad for it and would not ask about it.   
“Dr Strange was here and checked on you since you passed out but he was only able to give me that salve and ordered me to keep you in bed.”   
Loki gave a small nod; it was the same as all the other times only ten times worse. He swallowed before he could speak, “can you please apply some of it and bring me some tea?”   
Thanos hummed, he always liked how polite and submissive Loki was after a punishment but he was not willing to pay that price on a regular basis. He loved the boy just the way he was and he looked forward to the day he would snap at him again and become once again the feisty little creature that he knew.   
Thanos picked up the salve and spread the deliciously cold gel onto the too hot skin making him moan in relieve. The big guy had a lot of practice doing that so he didn’t hurt Loki much as he did his work.   
After he finished he quickly left to get his fiancé the requested tea. Loki sighed as he heard the door close. The pain was bearable right now but still far greater than he expected.   
Thanos reappeared and Loki managed to push himself up on his elbows but not without hissing at the pain.   
“Careful love, don’t spill it.”   
Secretly Loki was grateful that Thanos did not pity him in this state, he was considerate like always but Loki hated it when people pitied him. So he thankfully grabbed the cup and took a long sip burning his tongue in the process. He didn’t care.   
“Thank you, you put honey in it?”   
Thanos nodded, “yes for your throat it must be sore.” Loki nodded put the cup back on its plate and lay back down. Thanos put the tea on his nightstand before standing, “I will leave for work call for Eir if you need something, she is next door.”   
Loki nodded again closing his eyes as Thanos petted his head a final time before walking out, leaving the door slightly ajar. Eir was their nurse and a good woman and Loki felt somewhat sorry for her. Just like Dr Strange she had made the mistake of getting in contact with the titan.   
Eir was the mother of two beautiful daughters and a son, sadly enough the boy had a rare form of Parkinson which required a lot of care and money. Since her husband ran away she was alone and unable to take care of her children and asked Thanos for money.   
Thanos had taken this opportunity to employ her as a private nurse to tend to him and his men. Now the woman was forced to work for him as long as she lived.   
Dr Strange was a different case, he had been one of the best brain surgeons there were but broke his hands in a car crash. The man had desperately tried to fix them and blown all his money in the progress. Broken in more than one way he had come to Thanos who paid for his last surgery which enabled him to work as a doctor again, just not a surgeon.   
Just as Eir he was employed by Thanos taking care of him and all his men, forever unable to get another job. Loki liked the doctor and Eir but he almost never got to spend time with them.   
Loki yawned and fell into a deep sleep his burning backside almost forgotten.

Thor was sitting in his office at the club brooding over what Loki had said and done. It was weird that he always seemed to warn Thor and he didn’t understand why.   
Thor rubbed his eyes and groaned, had he played his part too perfectly? Loki seemed to think that and maybe he was right, live and business were not supposed to go that smoothly.   
The blonde thought for a moment, maybe he should screw up once in a while, not bad enough to hurt Thanos business but noticeable. He would talk about it with his gang.   
He closed his eyes for a moment to lean back into his black chair his mind wandering back to the black haired boy. Loki was utterly beautiful in his eyes and it made him sad that he rarely saw him smile honestly.   
Most of his time his smiles were as fake as most of his girls boobs. Not that Thor would see him smiling anytime soon; Loki probably hated him now that he had prevented him from running away.   
But why did the boy try to run? Thanos had said he did it again and since he believed Thor almost right away as he told him what happened he assumed that the Titan was kind of used to this.   
Was Loki in truth a prisoner and not the gold digger everyone thought he was? Thor couldn’t believe that but maybe he got the chance to investigate that matter further. He was close to Thanos now and he would not let go of his station anytime soon.   
The black haired boy lingered on his mind for the rest of the day and Thor played the events in his head forth and back but in the end it all was more confusing to him than anything else. 

Loki slept almost the entire day until he woke up from being hungry. He called for Eir who put a new layer of salve on him before getting him some late lunch. She helped him eat and they chatted a bit where Eir told him that her son was doing well at the moment and her oldest daughter just went to college.   
She didn’t ask where his injuries came from and Loki had no interest in talking about it. So they talked about her family until Loki had finished his food and wanted to rest some more.   
Eir left him alone and Loki fetched a book from his nightstand.   
That was how Thanos found him, with his head resting on the open book, sleeping soundly. The big man smiled, took the book and covered his lover with a blanked so he would not freeze.   
He had hoped to be able to talk to him but now he decided to let him sleep. Thanos talked to Eir before dismissing her for the day, he would take care of Loki now. 

Loki woke in the middle of the night the familiar sound of Thanos heavy and deep breathing besides him. He was grateful that the man had not woken him.   
Carefully he touched his butt and almost yelped from the pain but managed to keep quiet. Sadly he needed to get up and use the bathroom and since he didn’t want Thanos to help him with that he braced himself for what was about to come.   
He threw back the covers and slid to the edge of the bed putting one foot on the floor and pushing himself up. The sudden stretch of his skin made him hiss in discomfort and he froze until he got used to the feeling.   
After he was able to stand he stiffly walked into the bathroom thankful that he didn’t need to sit down to relieve himself.   
Loki washed his hands as he heard heavy steps coming closer, “Loki, you are up?” He looked at Thanos in the mirror and nodded, “yes I needed to pee.”   
Thanos nodded and studied his backside, “are you in pain?”   
“I always am,” Loki retorted turning around to walk past his fiancé. Thanos sighed, “Loki please, just answer me.”   
“I am fine at the moment the salve is working well and I am sure tomorrow I will be much better already.”   
Loki walked back to his side of the bed and stiffly knelt down on it to lay on his stomach again. Thanos followed and also got into bed, “you could have waked me, I would have helped you.”   
“I know,” Loki said with a yawn pulling the covers back over him. Thanos sighed again and turned off the light. The next few days Loki may be obedient but he would also be distant and cold, even more than usual. Thanos knew from experience. 

“Loki I have been thinking.”   
The boy almost chocked on his toast. It was Sunday again and he sat with Thanos at the table enjoying the silence, until now. He shifted uncomfortably on the fluffy cushion that was placed on his chair, “about what?”   
Thanos put the newspaper away and gave him a troubled look, “about you getting into that college.” Loki’s heart sank. It had taken him days to convince Thanos to let him go and now with his latest escape stunt and the kidnapping he might have ruined it all.   
Loki didn’t dare to say anything he simply stared at the man that held all his happiness in his huge hands. Thanos frowned at his expression, “I was thinking about getting you a private teacher so you won’t have to leave the mansion.”   
Loki looked at his plate taking a deep breath, “but I wanted to go and attend the classes like everyone else. Please Thanos this is my chance to make some friends, to spend some time with people my age.”   
He didn’t want to beg like that but it was his only chance. Thanos didn’t look convinced, “I don’t know Loki after Gamora and Nebula failed to protect you I don’t know who I should send with you.”   
Loki bit his lip, “what about Proxima you left me with her before.” The big guy sighed and shook his head, “no she is too conspicuous and I don’t trust you to not trick her into something.”   
True Proximas blue hair was always getting weird looks but that was not Loki’s fault and he doubted that he would be able to trick that woman. She was boring and angry, a weird combination.   
Loki sighed and let his head hang low, he had been so happy that Thanos had allowed him to go and now he was devastated. His fiancé noticed what he had done and ran a hand over his bald head, “I am sorry Loki but the risk is too high.”   
“Can’t you just put a few Chitauri with me and be done with it?” Loki asked with pleading eyes but he already knew his tries were in vain. Thanos shook his head, “no I would if I had someone who would stay close to you.”   
“What about the Odinson?” Loki suddenly blurted out.   
They blinked at each other.   
“What?” Thanos asked really confused.   
“The Odinson he is one of your children now and he already bought me back twice, he could watch over me.”   
Loki didn’t know how he got that idea but honestly he was just desperate and if he had to put up with that blond idiot so be it. Thanos rubbed his chin thinking.   
The boy had a point; Thor was not as conspicuous as Proxima and had already proven his loyalty to him. Together with a few Chitauri that might actually work. Thanos sighed, “I will think about it Loki, maybe Thor will agree to it.”   
Loki wondered why Thor had to agree, he would do everything Thanos said so asking would just being polite. Maybe Thanos hoped that Thor would decline and he would be able to keep him at home.   
Loki finished his breakfast and went back to his floor. His ass still hurt a little but it was nothing compared to the first day. His skin on the other hand glowed in all the shades between deep purple and yellow.   
Amora had paled when she saw it and Sigyn had cursed in every language she knew, which are at least five. Loki had tried to assure both women that he was fine but neither of them had believed him. Not surprising seeing as he always flinched when he had to move even a little bit.   
Amora had asked him why he hadn’t cancelled their yoga class but Loki had only shrugged telling her that he had missed her and was in need of good company. Amora was always easy to win with flattery so she had spent a few hours with him just gossiping around and eventually rubbing some salve on his backside.   
Sigyn had spent the day with him in bed reading to him from Dante’s inferno and answering his questions, in Italian only of course. Loki liked the book the story about Dante who went to hell to find his dead wife was exciting and well written. He didn’t understand it all but Sigyn was there to help.   
Loki valued his time with both women and so even though he had been bound to his bed he didn’t have to waste away his time.   
Now he was able to put the salve on his abused skin himself and used that time to let his mind wander. Thor was not his favourite but he was striving to become Thanos and Loki could use that to his advantage. But he would be unable to take his revenge on the blonde since if Thanos found out he would keep him at home surely. 

Half an hour later Thanos announced that Thor agreed to be Loki’s guardian during his college time and he had not been surprised. The stupid blonde would do anything to gain the favour of the titan, one reason why Loki started to hate him more and more.   
Maybe he would find a way to take his revenge on him, but in the meantime.   
“Thank you!” Loki said jumping up and hugging Thanos. His fiancé smiled and hugged him back glad that he made his lover happy. Carefully he ran a hand down Loki’s back and the younger froze, “w-what are you doing?”   
Thanos let go and studied him, “are you still in pain? Loki swallowed, “it still hurts but it is bearable.” He took a quick step back but Thanos grabbed his arm before he could get too far away.   
“Please don’t I…I am sure that is a bad idea,” Loki said getting real nervous this time. Thanos pulled him close again, “I will be careful little one but I hadn’t had you for a week now, I am craving you.”   
Loki bit his lip, “how about I,” he swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment, “how about I use my mouth?” Thanos raised an eyebrow, even though Loki hated being fucked by him he rarely offered his mouth, mostly because he didn’t get the chance and also because he hated serving the titan.   
Thanos grinned, “what a rare offer I am tempted.” Loki forced a smile and got on his knees caressing the big tights of his fiancé.   
“Well it is a special occasion, is it not?”   
Thanos chuckled and ran a hand through Loki’s hair. The boy took this as encouragement and stroked Thanos cock through his trousers. It already began to harden and Loki knew now was no turning back, still it would be better than getting fucked, probably.   
He unzipped his pants and pushed them down together with his underwear. The size of Thanos was still, after all those years, impressive to him and not in a good way.   
Loki had learned from Amora and Sigyn how to properly give a blowjob but since he rarely did it he was still out of practice. He started to gently rub Thanos to full hardness while wetting his lips, hopefully this was over soon.   
He licked his cock from base to tip drawing the first moan from the titan, then he carefully swallowed the tip. His tongue swirled around the tip before he dipped down deeper making the titan moan louder.   
Loki worked himself down slowly so he would not choke and he felt the hand in his hair grabbing a fist full of his black locks. For a moment he stilled fearing that Thanos would now wanting to set the pace but he did nothing so Loki moved up to breathe massaging his cock with both his hands.   
Thanos growled at the lack of the wet heat around his member but didn’t force Loki back down, “god little one you are mean.” Loki almost chuckled but instead he gently bit the tip like he knew Thanos liked.   
The big guy hissed and jerked his hips involuntary thrusting into Loki’s mouth. He didn’t go in deep so Loki didn’t mind that much; he simply began sucking again taking him in as deep as possible.   
“Yes little one you’re doing great keep using that tongue.”   
Loki rolled his eyes; Thanos member was so big that he had a hard time doing anything especially using his tongue. Still he tried to obey and earned another moan from his fiancé.   
“Do you think you can deep throat me now?”   
Loki’s eyes widened and he wanted to pull back but Thanos held his head in place pushing him slowly forward. It was not the first time they tried that but Loki hated it.   
He tried to angle his head and Thanos cock so that it could easily slip into his throat but the size still made it pure torture. Loki squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to fall and he began to choke and gag around the intrusion in his throat.   
Now he was unable to breath and Thanos was not paying attention to him.  
Thanos pulled back but not enough that Loki could breathe in deeply before moving back in. He thrusted a few times before holding Loki in place, his cock completely sheathed inside his throat.   
The titan moaned in pleasure his head thrown backwards and he didn’t notice Loki clawing at his legs trying to pull back. Thanos grip on him was too strong.   
“Yes love you are so good at this.”   
Loki seriously considered biting his dick off if he survived this and then it was over. Thanos groaned and spilled deep into his throat pulling back slowly forcing Loki to swallow it all.   
“Don’t spill anything lick me clean.”   
Loki swallowed and licked every last trace of come from his cock before catching his breath, god he hated doing that. Thanos smiled down at him and wiped away the tears from the boy’s cheeks, “I love what you do to me Loki, we need to do that more often.” Loki shook his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “no, I almost died there.”   
He stood and walked into the bathroom to clean his face while Thanos rolled his eyes, “you are being dramatic Loki.” His lover didn’t respond so he righted his clothing again, he felt a little bad that he came so quickly but it had been just too good.   
Thanos looked around the bedroom and growled as he spotted the cheap sneakers next to Loki’s expensive Italian shoes. Without a word he picked them up and threw them into the bin earning a confused look from Loki who just stepped out of the bathroom.   
Thanos gave him a stern look before he turned and left the room, he had work to do. Loki raised an eyebrow and picked the sneakers out of the bin and placed them back at their spot. 

Thor sat once again on the small couch looking at the titan but this time Loki sat next to him instead of his lap. He would never admit it but he felt nervous. The offer Thanos had made was strange but truly alluring.   
Accompany Loki during his time at the college and look out for him if you succeed I will reward you greatly. Thor of course had heard the, if you fail I shall punish you also greatly, but he ignored it for now.   
“So you will go with Loki to his lectures and keep an eye on him, I will have five Chitauri discreetly accompanying you two. You will give Maw a status report every hour and make sure Loki doesn’t disappear.”   
Thor looked at Loki, the boy had yet to speak but he was kind of glad that he didn’t. Loki glared at him the entire time and Thor feared that he would verbally destroy him if he did. Maw was standing behind Thanos this time watching him with eagle eyes.   
“I will keep him save…father.”   
Thanos nodded and smiled putting his arm around Loki who remained impassive. Why didn’t he say something? Thor feared that the boy was still angry with him for capturing him and bringing him back to Thanos, again.   
Sif had told him about the screaming from his office and they all had their theories about what Thanos had done to the boy. Seeing him here now he could tell that Loki was still angry with his fiancé but he didn’t seem in pain, only more tense than usually.   
Maw handed Thor Loki’s schedule and he studied it for a moment, great a lot of eight am classes. He glanced at Loki who gave him the littlest of smirks.   
“I will make sure he will attend every class.”   
Loki scoffed, “as if I would need you for that.” Thanos threw Loki a look, “Loki is very eager to go there so I don’t think there will be an issue.”   
Thor nodded slightly surprised by Loki’s response, “alright then I can solemnly concentrate on his safety.” He saw how Loki rolled his eyes but didn’t comment on it, “when will it start.”   
Maw looked at his tablet pc, “in two weeks, I will send a car to pick you up.” Thor nodded and only to annoy Loki he grinned at him, “I can’t wait for it.”


	6. Back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 Kudos  
> Thank you guys I love you on a platonic level ^^  
> I will try to keep up the good work

Thor drummed his fingers on the desk as he waited for the call, when it finally came he was already annoyed.   
“About time I have to get going soon,” he snarled into the phone.   
“Good to hear you too big guy.”   
Thor frowned, “Widow? Where is Hawk?” The woman on the other end yawned, “one of his kids has chickenpox or something like that, you can talk to me.”   
Thor licked his lips, “I am now Loki’s personal bodyguard and warden, I will accompany him to his college classes.” Widow made an impressed sound, “really? Thanos must truly trust you know, amazing.”   
Thor made a face, yes amazing he got to hang out with the most spoiled child on this planet. Hurray.   
“How is the background check on Loki going?”   
Widow sighed, “I told you Thor there is nothing about that boy, he ran away from an orphanage in London and met Thanos in New York and lives with him ever since. There is nothing that indicates that he doesn’t want to be with Thanos.”   
Thor was not convinced but if they didn’t find anything new than there was nothing to be done about it. He would have to investigate himself.   
“Doesn’t have Thanos a history of past lovers or something?”   
He could hear her scroll through a few documents, “we managed to find a few, all young man but they didn’t spill anything. All of them just said they got paid real well for a quick fuck nothing more.”   
Thor hummed, why someone wanted to be with that man was an enigma to him. Thanos was a bastard and one of the worst criminals there are. It was so bad that no one truly knew how he made his money, there was just no evidence.  
Thor glanced at his watch, “I have to go Widow.”   
“Alright be careful big guy,” she said before she hung up. 

Loki was tightening his grip on his backpack as he got out of the car. The first day and he was so excited. He glanced around nervously but most people eyed his expensive care more than him.   
Thor climbed out of the car behind him yawning and taking another sip of his coffee. God he always hated getting up that early.   
He walked besides Loki glad for his equally long legs as the younger set a fast pace to his classroom.   
The first class was about English literature and Thor had a hard time keeping his eyes open as the professor talked about Shakespeare. It was so boring that he began to play angry birds on his phone after ten minutes of lecture.   
Loki ignored him and wrote down everything he thought was important, he already loved it. The lecture was over way to soon and they went to the cafeteria to get Thor another coffee and Loki a cup of tea.   
Loki was chatting with a girl he met at the lecture named Darcy, she didn’t quite share his enthusiasm towards literature but she seemed to be a nice and energized girl. Thor pretended to not notice the looks she gave him and he assumed that if it hadn’t been for him being with Loki, she probably wouldn’t have talked to him. Especially since all the other students seemed to keep their distance from the dark haired boy and his companion.   
“So and who is he? Your boyfriend?”   
Thor almost choked on his tea and Loki chuckled, “no, he is not, he is…my bodyguard.” Darcy raised an eyebrow, “bodyguard? Are you important?” Loki laughed nervously, “no not really, but my…father is rather rich so he likes to be careful.”   
Thor didn’t comment he simply took a sip of his coffee letting the boy lie to his new friend, always a good start. Darcy seemed to believe him more or less, at least she didn’t press about it. Shortly after the girl excused herself and left for another class while Loki had another hour until French literature.   
Loki walked to the library and Thor followed looking around and spotting several Chitauri who had disguised themselves as security guards. Thanos had made a donation to the college so they could stock up their security, with his men of course.   
Thor was surprised that he was willing to go to such length for Loki but on the other hand that little brat could be quite enchanting, if he wanted to be. He had watched him talk to the Darcy girl and the gleam in his eyes and the genuine smile on his lips, it truly suited him.   
The library was large and boring just as Thor expected but Loki was of course fascinated. He didn’t take any books with him but he tried to get familiar with his surroundings. Thor shook his head as he followed him upstairs where he almost lost him between the shelves.   
“Loki, wait for me,” he ordered in an annoyed tone and as he turned a corner he froze in place. The boy stood in front of him his arms crossed and his gaze dark.   
“Do never, ever dare to order me around Odinson.”   
Thor raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of mood. He also crossed his arms and straightened so he would gain an extra inch over the tall boy.   
“Unfortunately for you _Loki_ if your safety is concerned I get to order you around, do you understand?”   
Loki tilted his head, “oh no you need to understand something. Thanos tends to be really, and I mean really jealous and you are a good looking guy.” Thor’s eyes widen at Loki’s words.   
“You see it would be easy enough for me to tell Thanos that you lust after me, that you made advances on me and even if he didn’t believe me, his trust in you would be shaken.”   
Thor swallowed but refused to show any other reaction to his words.   
_He thinks I am good looking?_   
“You have no idea what Thanos is capable of but I do and I am always ready to give some creative input, so you better ask me for forgiveness.”   
Thor gritted his teeth, “I won’t be blackmailed by some snotty little brat like you.” Loki laughed darkly, “this snotty little brat has you by your balls. So _Odinson_ I suggest your next words will be, I am sorry Mr Laufeyson I am an unworthy, big, brutish idiot.”   
Thor gaped at him, “I will not…you wouldn’t dare.” Loki grinned at him, “you are the one who brought me back to Thanos while all I wanted to do was escape and be free of that bastard. I would dare a lot believe me, now say it!”   
The blonde looked away and closing his eyes for a moment, if he refused and Loki would frame him there was no telling what might happen to him and all the work he had done.   
“I-I am sorry Mr Laufeyson.”   
Loki chuckled, “and?”   
“I am an unworthy, big, brutish…idiot.”   
The boy patted his shoulder, “alright Barbie girl lets head to my classroom.” 

Thor fumed the entire lecture while Loki beamed the entire time. The blonde didn’t like it that the boy had him in the palm of his hand and he was trying to find a way out of this. Maybe he could return the favour, saying that he would tell Thanos that it was too dangerous for Loki to go to the lectures.   
He glanced sideways and saw the expression on Loki’s face and suddenly he knew that he couldn’t do that to the boy.   
Loki looked so happy so content that it pained Thor only thinking that taking that away from him. He may not like Loki much but he would not bring misery over him.   
Thor was texting Maw his status update when Loki bent over to get something out of his bag.   
With a clattering sound his phone hit the ground his eyes wide and shocked at the colour of Loki’s lower back. Loki turned around and looked at his phone in surprise then at Thor’s expression and his stomach turned cold. Quickly he pulled his shirt down biting his lip as his face lit up in shame. 

As soon as the lecture was over Loki packed his things but before he could storm out of the building Thor grabbed his arm pulling him into a small bathroom and locking the door behind them.   
“What the hell Loki, what is this on your back?”   
The boy hissed at him crossing his arms in front of his chest, “this is none of your business Odinson!” Thor stalked forwards and Loki almost stumbled as he moved backwards until he hit the wall.  
“Is this why you wanted to run away from Thanos? Is he abusing you?”  
Loki clenched his fists, “you have no idea just like the rest of them, all you see in me is someone who lives of Thanos money but none of you think further.”   
The boy looked away his face red in anger and shame, “he punished me for trying to escape, and that is all you need to know.” Thor swallowed heavily Thanos did this to Loki because Thor brought him back.   
The bruises on his back were fading but Thor had enough experience with that sort of stuff to know how bad it must have been, after all that incident was three weeks ago. Suddenly guilt made its way to his heart.   
“I am sorry,” he whispered but he only earned a scoff from the boy.   
Loki shoved him out of his way and unlocked the door, “I begged you to let me go; now you are surprised that I had a reason for it? You are truly an idiot.”   
He walked outside and Thor followed him, his head felt numb and the shock was still holding onto his senses. It was his fault, it was him that caused the boy pain.   
They got into the waiting car earning a stern expression from the guy who drove it. Loki noticed, “sorry but I needed to use the bathroom and it was crowded.” The man nodded and drove them home; none of them spoke another word. 

Thanos insisted on having dinner with Loki that evening so he could ask about the lectures and everything that happened that day. Loki told him everything he learned in hopes of boring him to death but Thanos remained attentive obviously happy about Loki’s enthusiasm.   
Loki didn’t care to tell him about Thor’s discovery or about Darcy, he kept to the boring stuff. Thanos seemed pleased with everything and Loki was happy that he would return tomorrow for another lecture.   
“Did the Odinson do his job well?”   
Loki looked at Thanos taking his time with his answer since he chewed on a piece of steak.   
“Well enough we didn’t get into trouble and no one hit on me.”   
Thanos seemed pleased with that response and smiled, “good to hear, I am glad to see you so happy, love.”   
Loki almost scoffed but managed to just look at him impassively, “yes…I am glad you allowed me to go.” It was always risky to praise Thanos since he would take it as approval to what he did to Loki but he didn’t wanted to lose his new freedom by appearing ungrateful.   
Loki finished his meal quickly and excused himself going upstairs into his own library. The professor had mentioned a few books that he liked and Loki wanted to read them to be better prepared for his lectures and he wanted to hide from Thanos for a while.   
The books were interesting enough for Loki to forget the time as he sat comfortably in a soft chair in the library until a familiar voice called out to him.   
“Loki? Are you in here?”   
Loki looked up and rubbed his eyes, “yes I am here,” he called back yawning as he suddenly felt tired. Thanos walked around a shelf looking at him with a raised eyebrow, “didn’t I tell you to not fall asleep in the library?”   
Loki stood and stretched his back, “I didn’t fall asleep I was reading.” Thanos shook his head and put an arm around Loki’s shoulder to lead him back into the bedroom. 

The next day Thor was brooding next to Loki and the younger was feeling more and more uncomfortable. He knew it was only a matter of time until he would start to ask questions, questions that Loki didn’t want to answer.   
Loki paid as much attention to the lecture as possible ignoring the blonde in the process but after they were finished Thor put a hand on his shoulder to keep him seated.   
“I need to talk to you.”   
Loki swallowed, “I disagree.”   
Thor glared at him, “I don’t care.”   
They stayed behind and after even the professor had left Thor exhaled audibly. Loki bit his lip putting his backpack in his lap gripping it tightly; he had no intentions to start talking.   
“Why do you try to get away from Thanos?”  
Loki sighed, “don’t act as if you care. You only try to silence your bad conscious since you feel responsible for my injuries.”   
Thor scoffed, “I thought you majored in English literature and not psychology.” Loki glared at him, “I cannot talk about that, sorry maybe you should ask Thanos.”   
Loki suddenly stood and walked towards the door. Thor jumped up to follow him, “wait! I might be able to help you!” The black haired boy spun around to look at his personal watchdog, “as if. Thor no one can help me, not even those who want to do it out of the right reasons so don’t bother.”   
Thor frowned, “I don’t know what you mean by that but I can help you, just tell me the truth about you and Thanos.” He could see how conflicted the boy was but in the end he shook his head, “I cannot Thor I…it is not save here and I have no reason to trust you.”   
Thor sighed and followed the boy outside, true he got a point but he would not give up that easily.   
They ate lunch in the cafeteria and Thor was determent to get Loki into talking to him, Loki was determent to ignore him. He was reading some French novel while Thor glared at the back of the book.   
They had the whole table for them alone since all the other students seemed to keep their distance, Thor was not entirely sure why but he didn’t mind at the moment.   
Thor cleared his throat trying to get Loki’s attention but the boy refused to look at him. He wondered why the boy refused his help when he so clearly wanted to be free of Thanos, he would have to earn his trust, but how?   
“When I was twelve I stole the car of my neighbour for the first time and took a ride.”   
Loki glanced over his book at the blonde. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.   
“I returned it without them noticing. The third time I got caught but only because I hit a streetlight trying to not run over a dog. I like dogs.”   
Loki narrowed his eyes, “I am more of a cat person.” Thor nodded and smiled at him, “yes I can picture you with a black kitten on your shoulder.”   
Loki marked the site he was on and put the book aside glaring at the blonde, “do you have to make awkward conversation? I actually liked our silence it was…peaceful.”   
Thor sighed, “listen Loki, you are a smart boy and you know I could help you, so please let me help you.” Loki looked around spotting one Chitauri that leaned against the wall watching them both.   
“No Thor I don’t know if you can help me, I know nothing about you and I am not ready to put my fate and faith in some boot licker like you.”   
Thor gaped at Loki who picked up his book to read again.   
“Boot licker?”   
Loki smirked behind his book at the offended tone in his voice. Thor angrily ate the rest of his lunch until Loki got up for his next class. 

Maw walked into Thanos office and bowed in front of the titan, “oh great Thanos I bring you good news.” Thanos looked up from a few papers he was looking through and almost rolled his eyes at his second in command.   
“What is it Maw I am busy at the moment.”   
The man nodded, “I am sorry to disturb you great one but I have new information about that so called winter soldier.” Thanos dropped the papers he was holding; now Maw had his undivided attention.   
He motioned him to continue.   
“This organization Hydra I was right they are the German Mafia, apparently a little group of them tried to set foot in New York. Their leader he called himself Strucker was the one who held Loki captive.”   
Thanos caressed his chin, “wasn’t he killed by Thor?”   
Maw wrinkled his nose, he still didn’t like it that Thanos had begun to call the Odinson by his first name. That boy was barely a man.   
“Yes he was killed but the winter soldier escaped and we are currently searching for him.”   
Thanos nodded but also arched an eyebrow, “then, what are the good news you promised me Maw?”   
The thin man swallowed quickly, “I am sorry, like I said that man Strucker he was doing his own operation outside of Hydra. It was not authorized by their leader a man who calls himself Red Skull.”   
Thanos chuckled, “Red Skull? What a silly name but who am I to judge.” Maw didn’t comment on that, “the Red Skull agreed to a meeting with you if it pleases you, great one.”   
The titan rested his head on his left hand, his golden watch glistering even in the dim light, “invite him to the dinner party. I want to get to know him and the other might too.”   
Maw bowed and began taping on his tablet.   
“And make sure Thor is coming also.”   
The thin man stilled and looked up at his boss, “the Odinson?” Thanos had picked up his papers again and nodded absently, “yes all my children are supposed to come and one more thing get Loki’s suit from the cleaners I want to show him off.”   
Maw bowed again and it was good that Thanos was not paying attention to him since he was glaring at him at the moment. He left the office and walked down the hall getting the work ordered done but he was not happy about it.   
Maw was more than suspicious about the Odinson, everything just went too smoothly for him and that was strange in his opinion, but he had saved that annoying pet so there was nothing he could do about him.   
The tall man scoffed as he thought about Loki, he had seemed like the perfect little toy for his master. So the moment he had spotted him on the street he knew he had to bring him to Thanos but never had he thought about what that would do to them.   
The little slut had the titan enchanted and Maw hated that little brat for forcing his way into their life. Proxima sometimes teased him that he was just jealous that in truth Maw wanted to suck Thanos dick.   
That blasted woman was not entirely wrong with that but no he would never admit it. He would rather die. 

Loki stared at his reflection in disdain before sighing and tying his tie. The dinner party was starting in half an hour and as usual Loki didn’t look forward to it.   
The party was a gathering that was held every month by Thanos. He would invite his so called friends and cater for them. Loki didn’t like to attend but he was forced to dine with them until they started to talk about business this was when he was dismissed.   
He was not part of Thanos business and the titan didn’t intent to let him in and honestly Loki didn’t mind. What he did mind was Thanos showing him off to his guests. It annoyed him to no extend.   
Loki walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs where he spotted the black order, Thor, Gamora and Nebula. All of them threw him different looks but Loki ignored him until Thor spoke up, “Loki!”   
The boy frowned and turned to Thor, “yes?” It was weird to talk to him inside his own home and while others were present to tell Thanos about it.   
Thor didn’t seem bothered at all, “your pin.” Loki knitted his eyebrows together and looked at his tie. The expensive pin that was formed like a snake and currently not really fixed almost fell off.   
“Thank you,” Loki mumbled as he fixed the pin again before starting to walk away. The others threw Thor the weird looks now. The blonde simply shrugged, “I am the new one and the new one always gets blamed if something goes wrong.”

There were the usual convicts, Victor van Doom, Malekith, Justin Hammer and Morgan Le Fay. All the scum concentrated to one table and all just because Thanos invited them.   
Today however there was a new man there which Loki had never seen before. He had weird high cheekbones and dark hair and unsettling piercing eyes. The man eyed Loki for a second before he took his seat at the far end of the table apparently being the guest of honour.   
Thanos and Loki sat on the other end of the table while the other guests sat on the sides. Morgan next to Malekith and as far away as possible from the staring Justin hammer and van Doom as close as possible to Thanos since he thought himself to be the most important person. Ever and everywhere.   
Thanos raised his glass of wine and smiled at his new guest, “friends may I introduce you to Red Skull the leader of Hydra and hopefully our new ally.” Loki frowned, Hydra the guys who kidnapped him?   
He looked at his fiancé but he only glanced at him telling him to keep quiet. Loki looked at Red Skull and picked up his own glass, well this was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I have no idea how college in the USA works so I just imagine that Loki takes those two classes and well that is it. If someone wants to explain it to me in more detail you are welcome.


	7. Old enemies and new enemies

“So everything is going according to plan?”   
Thor tried to tie his tie while keeping the phone between his shoulder and his ear, “yes I am still accompanying Loki to his lectures, right now I am trying to gain his trust.”   
The Hawk was back again and Thor could almost hear him frown, “why? Do you still believe something is not right with that boy?” Thor put on the jacket of his suit, “I think Thanos is abusing him, after he tried to run away…I saw his back there were the remains of terrible bruises.”   
Hawk sighed, “Thor you are not there to save the boy, your mission is Thanos, I know it is probably hard but use the boy if you need to but otherwise forget him.”   
Thor gritted his teeth, “you wouldn’t say that if you had seen what I did.” The man on the other end clicked his tongue, “do what you must and good luck at the party.”   
Thor scoffed and hung up. Party, yes more like a dance on a volcano. 

Thor was standing with his back to the wall in the dining room together with his new siblings and watched the gathering. The large table was covered in a white cloth and every seat had expensive looking cutlery and china placed in front of it. The glasses were rather delicate and glistered in the light of the chandelier that hung above them. It was kind of cliché but it had class.   
And one thing Thanos never did was going cheap.   
Everything in this room was carefully selected and arranged form the furniture to the people. Talking of which Thor eyed them carefully.  
He knew every one of them, Malekith was producing a weird drug he called the Aether which was some kind of amphetamine and really dangerous.   
Justin Hammer was a well-known weapon builder who also produced for the military but apparently had some illegal business with Thanos.   
Victor van Doom was a tech genius and some kind of monarch that ruled over his own country, he was dangerously smart and arrogant.   
Morgan Le Fay was a woman of her own kind, as far at Thor knew she owned a lot of more boring companies who produced things like peanut butter. He was not sure what to make out of her but he was sure that this woman was terribly dangerous.   
His gaze went back to Loki and Thanos the odd pair on the end of the table. Loki had put his mask of indifference back on while Thanos smiled pleasantly.   
Thor was not sure why it never occurred to him that Loki might not be here because he wanted it; in hindsight it was kind of obvious. He quickly looked away so none of his new siblings would notice him watching the boss fiancé and concentrated on the new guy.   
Red Skull.   
Thor never had had the pleasure of meeting him but he knew him from his dossier. The man was a maniac smart but destructive and he was not sure if he was happy that he was invited.   
He almost chuckled as he realized that this was probably the most dangerous room in the city right now. 

Loki didn’t miss the looks Thor gave him but he ignored it, what else was he supposed to do; he just hoped the big blonde knew what he was doing. If Thanos found him staring he might find a quick but rather painful ending soon.   
The Red Skull began to speak with a heavy German accent but Loki wasn’t sure if that wasn’t partly for show.   
“Ah my friend I am glad to be here,” he smiled at everyone but didn’t linger on someone for more than a few seconds.   
“But I am surprised that you are, how do you say, willing to have me after that incident.”   
He looked at Loki who tensed a little under his gaze.   
Thanos took a sip of wine, “I was told that Strucker was not under your command, that he was doing his own business. Is that right?”   
“Ah yes, yes it is that man he, nun he was impatient he wanted to rush things. I for my part like to play the ah long game? I think that is how you phrase it.”   
Loki almost rolled his eyes at the man, he sounded so silly but Loki was sure he was well educated and he knew that most Germans who were lesser educated spoke way better. Thanos seemed rather amused by the show so he didn’t interfere.   
“I am pleased to hear that, but now is not the time for business, let us eat and drink my friends.”   
Malekith and Morgan didn’t show a reaction while Doom and Skull nodded, Hammer raised his glass, “oh yeah lets party.”   
After that the crime bosses talked among each other while Loki remained in silence and ate his dinner quickly in hopes of getting to go upstairs. Thanos seemed to notice and shot him a disapproving glare so Loki minded his manners more and ate slower.   
Red Skull eyed everyone but at one point his eyes seemed to be glued to Loki, “I wonder young man did Strucker say anything to you before he died?” Loki blinked at him, “Strucker? Who is that?”   
Thanos looked at him, “the man that held you captive.” Loki understood and shook his head, “no, nothing important I didn’t even notice he was German.”   
The Skull smiled a wicked smile or it was a normal smile for him Loki couldn’t tell, but it didn’t look good, “well the Baron was very well educated and spent many years in England and America so I am not surprised you didn’t notice.”   
Loki nodded finishing his dessert and looking at Thanos with pleading eyes. The titan sighed and gave a quick nod. Immediately Loki stood, “well as always it was a pleasure to be in your company,” he gave a polite nod, “but I have to excuse myself for today.” They all mumbled their goodbyes and the Skull even smiled at him, “schlaf gut Junge.”   
Loki gave him a confused look and left the room to get rid of that annoying suit and to get back into the library, he still had to write an essay. 

Thor watched Loki go and found himself staring at the boy’s ass as he went. He blinked and focused on Thanos again, he needed to pay attention to what was said.   
“Who is the baby face?”   
Everyone chuckled and suddenly everyone focused on Thor and he swallowed. Thanos smiled and waved him over to his side, “this lady and gentlemen is Thor, he is the one who saved Loki from Strucker.”   
Red Skull focused on the blonde, “oh so it is you who killed my old friend.” Thor straightened up showing no emotion on his face, “yes he was threating Loki with a weapon so I ended him.”   
The men and the woman watched him closely as if they were waiting for something but Thor didn’t know what. Skull grinned, “I am glad you did it, boy. You saved me a bullet, danke.”   
Thor frowned and looked at Thanos how chuckled and waved him away again. He took his place at the wall and inhaled deeply. Morgan still had her eyes on him and he was sure she was thinking about what was underneath his clothes.   
He almost swallowed. The woman looked like a shark eyeing its prey and if she wasn’t an evil crime queen he might have taken a chance with her. But not like this.   
Thanos looked at Red Skull who emptied his glass of wine.   
“Friend I invited you so we could improve our relationship, if that is in your interest.”   
The German smiled a wicked smile, “it is in my interest Thanos I am just not sure if you, nunja if you would let me set foot in your city.”   
Thanos tilted his head and smiled, “I would if you agreed to my terms.” At that Skull made a face, “I guess that is fair but I do not like it.”   
The titan still smiled, “you don’t have to like it my friend you just have to accept it.”   
Red Skull nodded, “true. We shall meet to discuss the details then, for now I’d like to get to know my new partners in crime better. If it agrees with everyone.” 

Loki was in his bed reading as he heard heavy steps that announced his husband to be. A little scared he looked at his alarm clock; damn he had forgotten the time completely.   
Thanos normally spend so much time at his little gathering that Loki was sleeping already when he came back but now he was still awake and he knew what that would mean.   
The door opened and the titan raised an eyebrow at his fiancé, “you are still awake?” Loki put the book at his nightstand and nodded, “I just wanted to go to sleep.” Thanos licked his lips looking down at him, “let me help you with that.   
_Please don’t._   
Loki pulled the cover up to his nose while Thanos undressed, “ah I am really tired so how about we just go to sleep?” The big man was fully naked now and climbed on the bed smiling down on the younger man, “don’t be like this Loki I am in such a good mood.”   
He leaned down and kissed him cupping his cheeks with his huge hands and preventing him from turning away. Loki started to struggle but Thanos pushed the covers aside and pinned him down on the mattress.   
“I wanted to have you all evening,” he said kissing Loki’s pale neck, “ever since that disgusting Skull laid eyes on you.” Loki gritted his teeth as he tried to push Thanos off, “Thanos stop I don’t want to.”   
Thanos ripped his shirt open and kissed his chest ignoring Loki’s pleas like always. One of his hands tugged at the waistband of his pyjamas and Loki let out a sound of displeasure that Thanos apparently overheard too.   
The big man pulled his pants down caressing his tights and kneeling between his legs, “so beautiful,” he mumbled while Loki hissed at him. Thanos kissed further down before grinning at Loki, “get the lube.”   
Loki bit his lip Thanos was not quite drunk but Loki knew that look and he didn’t like it. He quickly grabbed the lube from his nightstand and as soon as he turned back Thanos snatched it from him.   
His eagerness scared Loki but he knew that it was most likely that this round would be over soon.   
Thanos coated his fingers and without further delay pushed one into Loki who hissed in discomfort.   
“Today I want something special from you Loki,” he began and Loki froze in horror, “you are going to ride me.”   
“No,” the boy whispered, “no, Thanos please just fuck me and be done with it.” His fiancé chuckled and pushed a second finger inside opening him further.   
Loki tried to push him off and even tried to kick him but he was unable to do any damage and he was only able to gasp as a third finger made it inside.   
Thanos seemingly satisfied with the preparation pulled his fingers out and grabbed Loki’s waist to roll over. Loki began to struggle anew but Thanos grabbed his wrists and coated his cock with lube.   
The boy’s eyes widened in horror, “no don’t make me do that, please I beg you.” Thanos threw the lube aside and grabbed his hips and lifting him up, “come on Loki you know what I want.”   
Even though he was prepared Loki still cried out as he was pushed down on Thanos cock. The moment he was fully sheathed inside, the big man stopped and took in the sight of his lover.   
Loki was trying to catch his breath so Thanos didn’t move his hips. Instead he put a hand around Loki’s still flaccid penis and began to work him up.   
“No,” Loki almost sobbed, “Thanos stop ah.” He moaned and bit his lip as he felt the so hated pleasure taking control.   
“Move little one, make me come.”   
Loki blinked away the tears of humiliation and slowly began to move, fucking himself on the cock he so hated. Thanos moaned and continued to jerk him off making the younger man gasp and moan as he tried to fight the pleasure.   
Thanos moaned and watched as Loki worked himself up and down licking his lips while resisting the urge to thrust up into his lover’s tight hole. He ran his thumb over the tip of Loki’s cock enjoying how the boy clenched around him.   
“Thanos please, ah stop I don’t want to come,” Loki whined but the other just scoffed.   
“Stop talking nonsense, faster love, faster,” Thanos ordered as he tightened his grip around Loki’s member drawing a cry of lust out of him.   
Loki complied moving as fast as he could but his legs soon started to complain and burn from the exercise and he had to take a break. Thanos obviously didn’t like that as he growled at him.   
He grabbed Loki’s hips and started to move the boy to his liking thrusting up into him and making him cry out with every thrust.   
“Yes little one let everyone hear how much you love my cock,” Thanos hissed as he thrusts up violently hitting the sweet spot inside of Loki that made him sob.   
“No, please stop.”   
Tears fell from Loki’s eyes but he couldn’t contain his moans and as Thanos repeatedly hit his prostate he threw his head back and let out a shout as he came all over the titan.   
Thanos watched his little lover getting utterly destroyed by his member and as he felt him clench with the wave of his orgasm he thrusted deep inside of him spending himself completely.   
They stayed like this for a while until Loki’s pained whimper brought Thanos back to earth. He blinked and saw Loki wipe his tears away, “please let go.”   
Thanos sighed and let go of his hips, watching as Loki carefully stood, hissing as Thanos cock slipped from his ass. He watched as the boy disappeared into the bathroom noting that his behind was now once again creamy pale in colour.   
With a yawn the big man got up and walked into the bathroom to clean his lovers come of him. He ignored how Loki flinched as he stepped into the shower behind him.   
The cabin was big enough so they would both fit in easily, he had insisted on that.   
Loki scrubbed his skin violently until Thanos took the sponge from him, “stop that you are not that dirty.” Loki simply nodded and Thanos began to gently wash every inch of the beautiful pale skin he could reach.   
“Please,” Thanos froze as he heard the whisper of his lover, “please don’t make me do that again.” The titan sighed and kissed his neck, “I love you Loki.” He kissed his shoulder, “I love you and you are mine.”   
Loki whimpered and let his head hang low. 

Thor noticed the tired look on Loki’s face as he got into the car that morning that always brought them to the college. The boy had large black rings under his eyes and he yawned as he rested his head on the window.   
“Long night?”   
Loki didn’t even look at him, “you would know you had to stay until the end right?” Thor nodded, “yes but I am used to late nights.” The boy rubbed his eyes, “how come?”   
The blonde shrugged, “I still have to manage the Infinity and since Valkyrie has permanent access to alcohol she is slacking off.” Loki chuckled and remembered the rather beautiful drunk woman, “I can imagine.”   
Thor looked at him and knitted his eyebrows together which made Loki raise one eyebrow, “what?”   
“It is just,” the older smiled and looked away, “it is the first time we have an actual conversation.” Loki blinked, “you’re right, great now I feel the need to insult you.”   
Thor laughed but quickly stopped as the driver threw him a weird look, “don’t hold back Loki.” Loki smiled and shook his head, “not today Thor, not today.” The blonde blinked at him then he smiled, “wow the first time you called me Thor.”   
Loki scoffed and turned away, “don’t let it get to your head.”   
“Sure,” Thor quipped and both men looked out of their windows with small smiles on their faces. 

The lecture was boring as hell and Thor was back to playing angry birds as Loki was writing down everything that he deemed useful. Thor was caught up in his game but also noticed how the younger yawned constantly and he felt a little pity for him.   
Even Darcy who was now sitting with Loki was glancing at the young man. She even pushed a note into his hand probably asking him what was wrong but Loki only looked at her and shook his head.   
Thor watched them from the corner of his eyes starting to get bored by his game. Both men were glad when the lecture was over and could go and get some coffee, even Loki who normally only drank tea.   
Darcy accompanied them, “will you tell me why you are that tired or is that a secret?” Loki took a sip of his coffee and made a face, disgusting brewage.   
“My father held a dinner party I had to attend. It went longer than I expected.”   
Darcy nodded slowly, “alright, so you are really rich folks hm.” Loki frowned at that but instead of answering he just took another sip from his coffee.   
Thor enjoyed his drink and watched them silently.   
Since Loki didn’t seem to say anything else Darcy rolled her eyes, “very well, how about that will you come to our party on Friday? Our first college party, we will get drunk and have a lot of fun.”   
Thor noticed the longing look on Loki’s face and felt bad for the kid; it was unlikely that Thanos would allow him to go.   
“I don’t know if I can, legally I am too young to drink, at least in this country.”   
Darcy raised an eyebrow, “in this country? What do you mean?” Loki shrugged, “in most of Europe you can drink with the age of sixteen and hard liquor with eighteen.” Darcy laughed, “that is awesome but no one cares around here if you are too young to drink just don’t get caught.”   
Loki gave her a sad smile and glanced at his watch, “I will try to come but I cannot make any promises.” The girl patted his shoulder, “I can understand so, see you tomorrow.”   
Darcy ran off to her political science class and Loki sighed.   
“Thanos is never going to let you go,” Thor stated and emptied his cup. Loki nodded, “yep this is not going to happen.”   
They returned to the French literature class and but both didn’t pay attention to what the professor said and even Loki was glad when it was over.   
The ride back was mostly quiet except for a quick goodbye as Loki got out of the car and walked into the mansion. The boy played with the thought of just falling straight into bed but he feared that he would then be awake when Thanos was coming to bed.   
After what happened the last night Loki didn’t want to risk being awake when his fiancé came to bed. The memory came back to him and he bit his lip in anger and shame. Bad enough that he had to basically rape himself but worst of all was that Thanos made him come like this.   
Loki walked into his library and slammed his books on one of the desks as tears filled his eyes. He left his books and walked downstairs and opened a door where he knew one of Thanos goons was working.   
Today it was Gamora and if he hadn’t been so emotional he may have noticed the concerned look on her face.   
“Call Sigyn she needs to come over, I need her help!”   
With that he closed the door and walked away leaving a startled Gamora in the office. 

Sigyn arrived almost an hour later alarmed by the way she was called in and found Loki slumped in an armchair in the library. To her surprise he was not sleeping or reading but staring out of the window.   
“Loki?”   
Loki shot up and for a short moment she could see panic in his eyes until he recognized her. He got up from his seat and pulled her into a tight hug, “Sig thank you for coming.” The girl was surprised but wrapped her arms around him.   
“What happened?”   
Loki buried his face in the crook of her neck and she heard him sniff, it made her stomach feel cold.   
“I cannot tell you,” Loki answered but he sounded so sad and broken that it brought tears to Sigyn’s eyes. She hugged him tighter, “alright I am here just…take what you need.”   
“Thank you.”   
It was barely a whisper but it mad Sigyn bite her lip and curse Thanos name. At some point they wanted to get more comfortable and so they moved into one of the guest rooms. Loki refused to lie with Sigyn in the same bed he slept with Thanos.   
The red head sat with a pillow in her back against the headboard and Loki’s head in her lap. The boy was curled up at her side and silent tears fell from his eyes.   
Sigyn petted his head and massaged his scalp humming a melody she had heard somewhere. She didn’t need to know what happened but she was there for her friend.   
“How was your lecture?”   
Loki sniffed, “it was alright I was too tired to pay much attention.” Sigyn nodded, “that is alright tomorrow will be better I am sure of that.” Loki hummed and rubbed his eyes, “it will if I get a little sleep tonight.”   
Sigyn began to braid a strand of his hair and chuckled as she had made five little braids and Loki sat up trying to untangle them. The boy turned to look at her, his eyes still red but a smile on his lips, “you just love my hair don’t you?”   
Sigyn smiled, “are you feeling better?”   
Loki shrugged and rubbed his eyes, “I think I calmed down but I just wonder, is life ever fair or easy?” Sigyn put a hand on his cheek and gave him a weak smile, “Loki I am twenty two years old and I have yet to find that out.”   
Loki chuckled, “will you tell me if you find out?”   
Sigyn nodded and pulled him into a kiss, “I promise.”   
Loki straddled her legs and kissed her with deeply. Sigyn put her arms around his neck, “is this okay? I mean I can kind of guess what happened yesterday.”   
Loki looked into her eyes, “then help me forget.” Sigyn nodded, it doesn’t work that way, was what she wanted to tell him but she kept quiet.   
Loki undressed her and buried his face between her breast which made her giggle and slap his shoulder. Once in a while Sigyn was able to see the man Loki would be if he wasn’t Thanos prisoner.   
Loki loved sleeping with Sigyn she was beautiful and a good lover it made him always crave for more. That was the difference between being raped by Thanos and having sex with Amora, with Sigyn it was close to what he imagined making love feels like. 

Sigyn left as Loki nearly fell asleep in her arms and she almost had to force him to get into his own bed. She kissed him one last time before getting dressed and leaving the mansion not keen on meeting the titan herself.   
Again she felt guilty leaving Loki with that monster but he had made it very clear that he did not wish to endanger her and so there was nothing she could do to help him. 

Thanos walked into the kitchen and to his surprise Gamora was waiting for him. His older daughter wasn’t spending much time with him lately and he knew it was partly because of his betrothal to Loki.   
“Daughter?”   
Gamora pushed herself off the marble counter she was leaning on, “father.” Thanos watched her as she strode closer to him, “Loki called for Sigyn today.” The titan frowned but nodded. It was weird if he remembered correctly he had throughout fucked the boy last night, how was he able to still crave for more?   
“Did he say why?”  
Gamora shook her head, “no but he looked…disturbed.” Thanos hummed and dismissed his daughter. Maybe something happened at the college or with Thor so he was troubled by that. He would ask his lover.   
Thanos walked up to their shared bedroom only to find his love sound asleep. The titan tucked him in tighter only to wonder if Gamora had misinterpreted Loki’s behaviour. If he was really so disturbed how was he able to sleep so soundly.   
The titan shed his clothes and slipped into the bed wrapping one arm around his lover and falling asleep quickly.


	8. Trust issuses

“Hello Goldilocks what’s new?”   
Thor sighed, “for the record I still hate that name. But I have plenty of information for you Hawk. I was present at Thanos infamous dinner party.”   
The Hawk whistled and Thor did feel a little satisfied at his reaction. He heard him typing something on his computer, “details, the dirtier the better.”   
Thor chuckled, “it seems Thanos is friends with Malekith, Justin Hammer, Morgan Le Fay and Victor van Doom.” The Hawk was still typing, “well we knew about Malekith and van Doom but the others, that’s great news.”   
Thor ran a hand through his hair, “and someone new appeared, Red Skull.”   
“You are giving it to me real dirty now babe,” the Hawk said with a moan and Thor rolled his eyes.   
“Everything is going according to plan but I cannot say when I will get real evidence, Thanos trusts me but I am still the new guy.”   
The Hawk stopped typing, “there is no official rush Thor but the faster the better, you know that. Use the boy it will be the quickest way.”   
Thor sighed, “no, the boy doesn’t know anything he left the party before they started to talk about business. I think he is truly just a trophy.”   
“Thor even if he is just a trophy he is in and Thanos probably trusts him. I don’t say sleep with him and then ditch him but use all means. We are counting on you.”   
Thor took a deep breath, “yeah I know, I will tune in in a few days.” The blonde hung up and left the office, he would have to write a report. 

Loki hissed as Thanos slipped out of him and rolled over to lie on his side of the bed. The titan hand a huge smile on his face while Loki looked miserable, “good morning by the way.” Loki closed his eyes and bit his lip.   
For some reason this whole situation got under his skin, lately it was like in the first weeks of his imprisonment when he had been new to all of this.   
“Morning,” he mumbled and sat up. His body was aching and he had no desire to do anything today but he had a lecture and needed to get a shower.   
As he round the bed Thanos grabbed his already bruised wrist to look at him, “you are free tomorrow right?” Loki frowned and nodded, “yes I am why?” He studied the older man warily and pulled on his arm but Thanos didn’t let go.   
“Hammer invited us to a party. He is celebrating some new weapon systems and I want to take you with me.”   
Loki licked his lips, he didn’t like to appear on public events with Thanos and right now when he was more sensitive than ever it seemed like a bad idea.   
With a deep breath he gave his fiancé a troubled look, “Thanos I don’t feel good lately I-I fear I would only embarrass you if I went.”   
The big man sat up and looked at him concerned, “are you ill? What is wrong Loki?” He could see the boy struggling and he grew really concerned.   
Loki bit his lip, “I…you, I just need a break.” Thanos knitted his eyebrows together, “a break? Is the college too much for you?” He let his lover go and Loki shook his head violently.   
“No, no it is great I love it but you are…very demanding right now.”   
Thanos could see that it had cost his little love a lot so say that and he really tried to not get angry, but he was…disappointed. After all just a day ago he had searched for the warmth of Sigyn’s legs and now he was complaining about being tired?   
Sometimes he thought he was spoiling him too much.   
“I make you an offer, you come with me to that party after all I will be on a business trip for two weeks after that and you can have your break.”   
Loki looked confused but nodded, “you will be gone for two whole weeks?” He tried to sound surprised and not excited, gladly he succeeded.   
Thanos nodded and stood, “yes I am visiting Doom in his country and I will stay for some time.”   
Loki almost jumped as he heard that but simply nodded, “alright what should I wear?” 

Thor studied Loki as he got into the car, “you seem like you did get some proper rest.” Loki grinned at him and Thor’s heart skipped a beat, god that boy looked beautiful.   
“Oh yes I got plenty of rest and good news,” Loki said smiling but not giving any more details.   
They were sitting in the library with no one around, not even a Chitauri and Thor was smiling at Loki who was looking over his notes from his lectures, “so what happened that you are in such high spirits?”   
Loki smiled, temporarily forgetting that Thor was also working for Thanos, “my oh so beloved fiancé will be gone for two whole weeks two days from now.”   
Thor raised an eyebrow, was that something the boy was supposed to be happy about? Normal people were sad if their loved ones went away for that long, “ehm congratulations?”   
Loki’s smile fell as he noticed what he had done, “you won’t tell anyone about this.”   
Thor noticed how scared he suddenly looked and he tilted his head, “I won’t but I expect something in return.”   
Loki’s eyes narrowed, “and what might that be?” Thor leaned forward, “I want to know the truth, how did you meet Thanos and what is your relationship with him?” The boy narrowed his eyes, “why do you want to know?”   
Thor sighed, “I told you that I want to help you Loki, I am starting to…like you.” Loki scoffed, “if you did you were the fool a take you for.”   
Thor sighed again, “what can I do to convince you that I mean it? I am not like the others Loki; I actually have a sense of dignity.”   
Loki thought about something, “if you want me to trust you than you will have to do something for me, not because I am with Thanos but because you want to be just nice to me.” Thor knitted his eyebrows together, not sure if he understood completely.  
After a minute he nodded, “like what?”   
“I don’t know be creative,” Loki replied looking down on his notes again.   
Thor watched him and leaned back in his chair thinking. What was he supposed to do? How could he win Loki over? He bit his lip to hold a sigh. The boy was truly afraid of Thanos he had not seen it at first but now being together with Loki at a regular basis proved nearly all his suspicions.   
The big question was why was he with Thanos and how did he end up in this situation.   
Thor did not lie when he told Loki that he liked him, he had really grown fond of the boy. He was funny, smart and beautiful but way too often his gaze was troubled and pained and Thor wished for nothing more than to make all his troubles go away.   
Thor frowned, was he developing feeling towards Loki? No, impossible he was just feeling protective of the younger. It was just his natural sense of justice, just that. 

Loki was wearing a suit once again but this time it was all black and his hair was open and curly. Thanos had approved and so he had followed his captor into their car and to the stupid party.   
Everyone was dressed in fancy clothes and was sipping on expensive drinks talking about nothing truly important. Hammer had greeted Thanos personally and had even shaken Loki’s hand but the boy had zoomed out once he began to talk.   
The man had the ability to talk without saying anything and Loki had no intention to reward him with his attention. Instead he looked around but spotted no one he knew.   
Good.   
Thanos left his side and Loki began to stroll around Gamora following him with discreet distance. He snatched a glass of Champaign from a waiter but before he could take a sip someone took it from him.   
“Are you not a little young to drink?”   
Loki blinked and looked at the red haired woman. She was dressed in a real tight fitting short black dress and Loki was sure that if she would take a deep breath her boobs would spill out of the top.   
“Excuse me but that is none of your business.”   
The woman laughed and took a sip from his glass, “true but I would hate to see you getting wasted.” Loki noticed the faint Russian accent, “what do you care?” He briefly wondered if she was also interested in Thanos.   
A few women had tried to make him spill his secret for how he seduced the great titan. Loki had always only rolled his eyes and told them something he had made up or had simply insulted them sometimes in a very creative way.   
“Maybe I don’t,” she replied and Loki rolled his eyes, great was she playing hard to get now? The woman leaned a little forward and Loki got a nice view of her boobs, sometimes it had its perks to be so tall.   
“My name is Natasha Romanoff and I am a friend Loki, remember that.”   
With that she winked and walked away. He knitted his eyebrows together as Gamora walked up to him, “who was that?” Loki shot her a quick look, “just some tramp who wanted to know if she could join Thanos and me in bed.”   
Gamora scoffed, “yeah she looks like that, come father is looking for you.” The black haired boy sighed and walked back to Thanos ignoring the stares of the people and the expensive interior.   
Thanos smiled as he walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulders, “there you are love I was afraid you had wandered off.” Loki glanced at the people who Thanos had previously talking to and gave him his biggest fake smile possible.   
“I am sorry dear it was not my intention to worry you.”   
Loki turned to the man Thanos had been talking to and smiled pleasantly, “oh I am sorry I think we haven’t been introduced yet.”   
The man in front of him was dark skinned and had only one eye but he grabbed Loki’s hand in a firm shake.   
“Fury I work for the major of New York city.” 

He was gone.   
Loki almost jumped out of bed the next morning and skipped into the bathroom. Thanos was gone for two weeks and he intended to enjoy his time to the fullest.   
As quickly as possible he showered dressed and packed his things to wait for the car that would bring him and Thor to the college.   
Thor noticed the change in mood immediately and smiled at the happy boy but since they were not alone he didn’t comment on it.   
Once again Loki was more than just motivated for his lectures and Thor enjoyed seeing him like this. His eyes were gleaming and he was smiling the entire time even when he noticed Thor looking at him it was such a gorgeous sight.  
He chatted with Darcy after the lecture and Thor only interfered to tell him that the car was waiting. Loki looked at him with a smile, “I talked to Thanos I am allowed to stay as long as I want as long as you are with me.”   
Thor raised an eyebrow and quickly picked out his phone once Loki’s attention shifted back to Darcy. He had to check if that was true but Maw confirmed what Loki had said so he relaxed and let the boy have his fun.   
After Darcy had left to her other lecture they ended up in the library again. Loki was writing some essay he assumed and Thor cursed the fact that he was not allowed to bring his coffee in here.   
“So will you try to run away again?”   
Loki froze and slowly looked up to Thor. His eyes were slits and his whole body tense, “pardon?” Thor shrugged, “Thanos is away and only I am here to guard you, will you try to run away again?”   
Loki still unsure of what to make of this conversation sat back and tilted his head, “do you think that I am capable of tricking you and getting away?”   
Thor smiled, “I think that you are too smart for your own good and that Thanos is stupid try to constrict that mind of yours.”   
That answer surprised Loki and he was quiet for a minute, “I don’t plan to run away if I did I would need a plan first, not like the last time.” He sounded so bitter and Thor immediately felt bad again.   
“What did you even think just walking out like this?”   
He earned a deathly glare from Loki, “I didn’t think so much I saw and opportunity and took it.” The boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
“When you are in a situation like mine…you grow desperate with time and then you start to reach out for straws, may they be as tiny as they are.”   
Thor didn’t know what to say so after a while Loki continued.   
“If it weren’t for you I would have be gone and if I would have made it out of Thanos part of New York I might have even found someone who would might have helped me. At least that is what I always tell myself.”   
Thor nodded, “did you ever get far?” Loki smiled bitterly and shook his head, “no sooner or later I get picked up by the police and they get payed by Thanos.”   
He gripped his pen tightly, “unless I get out of New York I will never get away from him.” Thor looked around before leaning forwards and putting his hand on Loki’s, “if you tell me what I need to know I might be able to help you.”   
Loki shook his head, “I-I cannot trust you and you have no reason to trust me.” Thor smiled and squeezed his hand lightly, happy that the boy hadn’t pulled back, “if I didn’t would I have offered you my help? You could tell Thanos and that would mean my end.”   
Loki blinked and looked away before he slowly, very slowly pulled his hand away, “you confuse me Odinson.” Thor grinned and leaned back in his chair, “if I’d said I am sorry it would be a lie.”   
Loki actually blushed before looking down on his essay but he was unable to properly concentrate. 

“You know that Thor guy sounds like a god.”   
Loki grunted and looked at Amora through his legs, “I was not trying to make you lust for him.” The blond woman laughed and changed her yoga position from the downward-facing dog to the upward salute and Loki followed suit.   
“But he just sounds like totally my type, strong, muscular…handsome,” she giggled and Loki rolled his eyes at her. They went into the warrior position.   
“If you want to see him go to his club, he manages the _Infinity_.”   
Amora frowned, “is that not that old strip club?”  
Loki nodded and they changed positions again. Yoga with Amora was really relaxing and he had missed her even though he preferred Sigyn lately. The blonde was sometimes a little shallow but he liked her company very much.   
Amora had been away to visit her family so Loki hadn’t spent much time with her lately but now he felt how much he had missed their sessions. The blonde grinned at him and sat down on her mat, “you look like you really need to relax.”   
Loki grinned and moved to her mat and knelt in front or her kissing her exposed knee, “oh you have no idea.” Amora laughed and pulled him into a kiss, “would you be mad if think about Thor while we do it?”   
Loki grinned, “would you be mad if I think about him too?” Amora laughed and hit his shoulder, “you idiot.” They kissed again and Loki began to pull her shirt up and throw it away when her phone rang. Loki didn’t mind that she picked it up until she began to speak.   
“Hello Skurge dear, what is it?”   
Loki kissed her stomach eying her with a raised eyebrow, _dear_? The woman smiled and ran a hand through his hair motion him to continue.   
“No love I am alone. Of course I miss you.”   
Now Loki froze, his hands were on the waistband of her pants and he tilted his head as he looked at her, “is that your boyfriend?” he whispered. Amora smiled innocently and spread her legs but Loki had no interest in continuing.   
The blonde gave him a confused look, “yes dear I will do that, see you later, bye.” She put the phone away and looked at Loki, “why did you stop?”   
“Are you serious, you have a boyfriend now?”   
Amora shrugged and sat up, “yes I met him three days ago and we are a couple. Why? Are you jealous?” Loki looked at her a little confused, “no why would I be jealous? I just wonder, does he know about us? Probably not, since you said you were alone.”   
Amora rolled her eyes, “oh come on Loki you are cheating on Thanos with Sigyn and me so why the fuss?” Loki got up and shook his head, “I am not cheating on Thanos, we are not a couple I am his prisoner and you know that and I was always honest about you with Sigyn and the other way around because cheating is not okay.”   
Amora groaned, “so what? You don’t want to have sex unless my boyfriend approves? That is just silly.” Loki picked up her shirt and threw it at her, “well if it is that silly, imagine how you would feel if he would have someone besides you.”   
The blond woman got on her feet and glared at him angrily but as she put on her shirt she sighed, “alright that would hurt but come on I haven’t slept with him yet and I am horny.”   
Loki shook his head, “then go to him I bet he would love a spontaneous sex adventure.” Amora packed her bag and swung it over her shoulder looking a little torn, “you sure about that?”   
Loki winked and kissed her cheek, “I am, just go and be with him, don’t be afraid.” Amora hugged him, “but we will still spend time together right?” Loki nodded, “of course next time we see each other you will tell me every juicy detail and I will make sure popcorn is ready.”   
Amora laughed and slapped his arm before they said their goodbyes and she left. Loki smiled as he watched her go. It was a little sad to lose her to another guy but maybe that Skurge guy would be okay with him banging his girlfriend.   
Loki chuckled, “I highly doubt that,” he said to himself before going to the library. 

Loki was reading the same sentence for the fifth time until he gave it up and put his edition of _little women_ away. His mind constantly wandered to his blond watchdog and he could do nothing about it.   
Lately he had spent so much time with Thor that he had grown to like him and that really surprised him. He never thought that would be possible seeing how Thor was doing everything he could to please Thanos.   
Maybe he should trust him, even if it is just a little. Loki stretched his long legs and wriggled his toes, when Thanos was not home he went mostly barefoot. He never understood why Americans insisted on wearing shoes everywhere in the house.   
He thought back to the first time he met Thor and then to every other meeting and he felt like something was just odd about him. It just still seemed strange to him that he was so successful being so, well nice.   
Something was wrong and maybe, just maybe he should try to find out what it is. It’s not like he had much else to do Thanos had only allowed him to take a few college courses so he would still have enough time to spent he could spend with him.   
Loki stood and went to the bedroom to change into his bathing trunks. He suddenly had too much energy and needed to do something so he jumped into the water and swam until he was tired. 

Finally Friday arrived and Loki was already worked up maybe he could actually go to the party. He waited until the class was dismissed and looked at Thor who put his phone back into his pocked after playing some weird racing game the entire lecture.   
“Ready to go?”   
Loki licked his lips, “actually I was thinking, maybe we could stay, you know until the party starts?” Thor looked at him and let out a laugh, “I don’t think so little prince, Thanos will kill us both if he finds out.”   
Loki stood and looked around but no Chitauri was close so he grabbed Thor’s arm and pulled him into a bathroom locking the door behind them. Thor frowned, “Loki I am too old to make out in a bathroom.”   
The younger man rolled his eyes, “oh shut up Thor, listen I have a plan.” Thor groaned and hid his face in his hands, “Loki I would love to let you go but we cannot.”   
“I said shut up,” Loki hissed and Thor glared at him but he actually stayed silent, “we will just pretend there is a late lecture to prepare for an exam or something and we will only stay an hour or so, please.”   
Thor made a face but before he could defend his point Loki grabbed his arm again, “you wanted to gain my trust Thor, do this for me and I promise you answers.”  
The blonde narrowed his eyes, “you promise?” Loki nodded and squeezed is arm, “I promise, so please don’t let me beg.”   
Thor sighed, “god if we get caught I am done for, alright we will do it but no alcohol.”   
Loki wanted to protest but Thor raised a finger in his face, “no that is your only chance, take it or leave it.” Thor watched how his face turned angry before it turned defeated, “alright deal.”   
With a huge grin Thor unlocked the door and led him to the cafeteria where they had their lunch.   
Darcy was surprised to see them entering the dormitory later that day but she only grinned and pulled Loki into the room where the party was already going. Thor followed slowly his eyes never leaving Loki’s back.   
He had informed Maw that Loki was attending a late class for extra credit and the man had told him to not leave his side even for a minute. Maw had been concerned but since he was away with Thanos he had only his words and not his death glare.   
Apparently Loki had run away multiple times at night so he needed to be extra careful in Maw’s opinion.   
Thor looked around and smiled, it was a typical party, loud confusing with a lot of cheap alcohol. With a sigh he stepped up to Loki and snatched a cup out of his hand, “remember our deal?”   
Darcy raised an eyebrow and Loki actually blushed, “Thor!” He hissed but the blonde would have none of that.   
“No if you break that one rule I will take you home immediately,” Thor explained in a calm voice. Darcy took a sip of her own cup and rolled her eyes, “I will leave you two lovebirds alone.”   
Loki blushed harder, “we are not in love!”   
“Whatever darling, whatever!”   
Thor bit his lip trying not to laugh but Loki glared at him now and he couldn’t hold it. With a curse Loki stormed to the other end of the room and began chatting with a few girls he knew from one of his lectures.   
Thor managed to stop his laughing and let him go but still keeping an eye on him even as a good looking brunette walked up to him.   
“Hi I am Jane,” she introduces herself and Thor smiled at her taking his eyes briefly of Loki before returning to stare at him again.   
“Hello Jane I am Thor,” he replied still smiling. The girl stared at him in awe and he could barely suppress the smirk on his face. The girls had always loved him but most of the time he had rather loved their boyfriends.   
Back in high school he had dated Sif’s boyfriend while she had dated his girlfriend it had made things a lot easier for their parents.  
Thor was not all gay but there were very little women that actually intrigued him enough to give it a try so generally speaking he was a lot pickier with women.   
The girl kept talking about stars and solar systems and Thor kept smiling and feigning interest. She was surely a nice girl but he didn’t feel that certain spark that he needed to get going so after a quick glance at his watch he decided that it was time to go.   
He walked up to Loki and tapped his shoulder making him turn with an annoyed expression, “what?” Thor rolled his eyes, “sorry to spoil the fun but it is time to go.” The boy clearly had a different opinion on that matter but before he could say something someone yelled, “hide the alcohol the security is coming!”   
Thor turned pale and Loki’s eyes went wide, oh shit.   
“We need to hide,” Loki said and Thor grabbed his arm pulling him out of the room.   
“Duck,” Loki hissed and both crouched low so they were hidden behind the other party goers. Sometimes it sucked to be so tall.   
Thor pulled Loki to the emergency exit and threw a glance over his shoulder. A few students looked at them with confused expressions but most of them were too drunk to fully understand anyway. They were in the middle of the hallway as they heard someone talk in an authoritarian tone but they already slipped out and the door closed with a soft click behind them. 

Both leaned with their back against the wall of the building and even though they didn’t run, they needed to catch their breath. Suddenly Thor heard a chuckle. He turned to see Loki who was slowly cracking up and started to laugh.   
“God this was so exciting,” he said between laughs.   
“That was bloody stupid and far too close,” Thor said with a sigh.   
Loki’s eyes gleamed as he turned to him, “I know and I loved every second of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention that I absolutely love it when you guys leave comments   
> Thanks to everyone so far


	9. Talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it is time for a flashback

“Goood morning Goldilocks!”   
Thor closed his eyes praying for patience, “I swear when this is over Hawk I am going to hit you for each time you called me that.”   
The other man chuckled, “then I will die.”   
Thor shrugged, “probably, anyway I have news.” The Hawk whistled and Thor could hear him typing something again, “I am all ears.”   
“I made a deal with Loki and I gained his trust, he promised me to tell me the truth about him and Thanos today, I am certain he will keep that promise.”   
The other was quiet for a moment, “Thor didn’t I tell you to not get too involved? That boy could mean real trouble and could endanger your mission.”   
Thor almost groaned, “yes and you also said I should use him, that he is probably the key to everything. I will help him and he will help me, have a little trust Hawk, I won’t disappoint the boss.”   
The Hawk didn’t sound convinced, “very well but be careful and send your report.”   
“Always,” Thor replied and hung up.

Loki sat in the kitchen sipping his tea absently. For the first time he actually thought of not going to the lecture today only because he didn’t want to face Thor. He had promised him answers and in hindsight he didn’t know if that had been such a good idea.   
Loki had been brooding over that the entire weekend and the more he thought about it, the more nervous he became.   
Honestly he didn’t know if he was ready to talk to another man about what happened to him. Sigyn and Amora were both very sensitive and caring about that matter but men tended to be well a little more reserved.   
There was a reason why so few men went to the police when they got abused or raped. What if Thor thought that all of this was his fault or what if he laughed or worse what if he was disgusted by him?   
Loki bit his lip, that was the worst that could happen, for some reason he didn’t wanted to lose Thor. It was weird how fond he was suddenly of him and how much he liked to having him close.  
He finished his tea just in time for the car to arrive and he decided that he was no coward. He would face Thor and if he decided to treat him differently after he told him what he wanted to know then screw him.   
Loki took his backpack and got into the car, “morning Thor.” The blonde smiled at him, “morning Loki.” The driver started the car and they drove off, Thor thinking about what he would ask Loki and Loki hoping that he would not lose his new friend.   
Like always they spend their time after the lecture in the library but Thor had a hard time to start the conversation. Loki waited for him not bothering with his notes and books this time.   
Thor inhaled deeply, “alright let’s just start at the beginning, how did you meet Thanos?” Loki turned to look out of the window; their usual spot between the shelves had been occupied so they were sitting next to a large window from where they could look over the campus.   
“My parents died in a car crash when I was very young, I grew up in an orphanage and with sixteen it was clear to me that I was not getting adopted anytime soon, so I ran away. I managed to get enough money to buy a ticket to New York, it took me some time to prepare but I can be quite the schemer if I want to.”   
Thor smiled at him and nodded, yes he could believe that without hesitation. Loki sighed and continued looking at his hands that rested on the table, “I took a bus from the airport and ended up in Thanos part of the city, I actually planned to get a job so I could survive but I didn’t even get the chance. I walked past his club the _Sanctuary_ and Maw spotted me. That bastard wanted to pay me for…servicing Thanos but I declined I never been with a guy before and I never intended to.”   
At that Thor suddenly felt his stomach clench, so Loki was actually not interested in men. Now he cursed himself for getting maybe a little too attached to the boy.   
“Maw was insisting that I had to go and one of his goons just picked me up and they basically delivered me to Thanos. That was the first time I met him.”   
Thor nodded but frowned suddenly, “wait if you are not interested in men, what kind of relationship do you two have?” Loki looked at him with an expression that Thor had never seen before, “for him I am his lover, his fiancé his beloved little pet. For me he is the devil, a bastard, a mad man that stole my life, my innocence and my freedom.”   
The blonde stared at him, “gods, he…so the first time you met him did he…?” Loki closed his eyes and nodded, “yes, two years ago when I first met him, was the first time he raped me.”   
Loki’s eyes were still closed, he didn’t want to open them, he was scared of what he would see in Thor’s eyes when he opened them. Maybe it would be pity, maybe it would disgust he wouldn’t like either of it.   
“That sick asshole.”   
Loki’s eyes snapped open and he saw the grimace of anger and disgust in Thor’s face. He shook his head violently, “I knew Thanos was a bad guy but this, I cannot believe it.”   
Loki swallowed unsure of what to feel at Thor’s reaction, “you are angry?” Thor blinked at him, “angry? Oh no I am furious that man, that thing, he deserves to rot in a hole in the ground.”   
Loki was unable to speak. There were tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. Thor cared, he actually cared, he was angry because of what Thanos did to Loki; he was disgusted because of Thanos and not because of him.   
A smile crept over his lips and he almost laughed. He must have made some sort of noise because Thor stopped his ranting about what he would like to do to Thanos and focused on him.   
“Loki? Are you alright?”   
Loki nodded; no he was not, not since what happened two years ago. He wiped his tears away, “yes, I am just…thank you for caring Thor I never talked to another man about this.”   
Thor stood and walked around the table pulling the younger into his arms, “I told you I care for you Loki and I will keep my promise, I will help you.”   
To his surprise Loki returned the hug. He even closed his eyes as he rested his head against Thor’s broad chest. The blonde hoped he didn’t hear how his heart rate suddenly increased. 

They talked a little longer after that, not about anything important since Loki was unable to open up more at the moment. It was hard enough to share his first experience with Thanos with Thor but he had to admit he felt a little lighter.   
Loki promised he would answer another one of Thor’s questions tomorrow and they drove back. It was a rather exhausting day for Loki and he wanted to sleep a little. 

“The gods hate me!”   
“It is only a cold Loki.” Eir rolled her eyes as she took his temperature. Loki coughed and made a face as his throat hurt.   
The nurse pulled the thermometer from his ear and checked the display, “see you don’t even have a real fever, tomorrow you will be better and in three days you are your old self again.”   
She pushed a cup of tea in his hand and he muttered something about hating colds.   
Loki took a sip and sighed the honeyed tea was making his throat feel better already. He had woken this morning feeling absolutely miserable and so Nebula had called Eir to check on him.   
Loki was convinced that he just had too much fun at the party so fate decided to punish him so he could not properly enjoy it that Thanos was gone.   
With a heavy sigh he put the cup on the nightstand before leaning back into his pillows, “I will just try to sleep it all away.” Eir chuckled and nodded, “that will be the best.” She tucked him in properly before leaving him alone.   
Loki of course couldn’t just sleep; he was coughing and sniffing all the time and he was really irritated by it. With a sigh he rubbed his eyes. His mind was wandering back to Thor and back to their little talk.   
If he had been able to go today what would have he asked him? Loki had spent two years with Thanos and a lot of stories to tell.   
Loki cursed and got out of the bed to draw himself a bath. He stood next to the tub watching as it filled with steaming water, while he took of his pyjama.   
Once the tub was full he slowly got in hissing a little at the hot water. He relaxed once he was inside and closed his eyes, his mind drifting back to Thor. When he wasn’t acting like an overprotective older brother he was actually some real good company.   
Loki thought back at his time in the orphanage, he hadn’t had many friends and when he was forced to live with Thanos he didn’t get the chance to make some. He had lived with him for six months until Thanos had admitted that Loki needed a hobby and had booked Amora and then Sigyn.   
Loki considered himself lucky that he had picked them but sometimes he wondered if he intended for them to get along so well. He briefly thought back at the time before he met the two women but shuddered and shook his head; no he didn’t want to think about that.   
Loki sighed and rubbed his face trying to relax again but he had to cough.   
“God this is so annoying.” 

Thanos watched as his beloved tossed and turned in his bed trying to get comfortable and sleep. He felt bad not being able to take care of him but he couldn’t just leave Doom before their business deal had been sealed.   
Doom watched him with a little smirk on his face, “you really care for that pet of yours.” Thanos eyes moved from his tablet to Doom, the other man shifted under his gaze.   
“Loki is not a pet he is my fiancé, Doom.” The big man put the tablet on the table and leaned back in his chair. Even sitting he was able to look down on the other man.   
“And you better show some respect to him.”   
Doom’s expression hardened and he took a sip from his water, “I am sorry Thanos I didn’t realize just how much that boy means to you.”   
The titan rolled his eyes, “stop it Doom let’s get back to business before I forget that we are actually allies.” 

Loki was reading as Eir knocked and entered his bedroom. She looked a little worried but tried to hide that with a smile, “Thanos is on the phone for you.”   
Loki put his book away and sat up with a sigh, “alright give it to me.” The nurse gave him the phone and turned away to give him the illusion of privacy.   
“Hello?”   
“Loki, how are you? Nebula told me that you are sick.”   
Loki rubbed his temples, to relieve his headache a little.   
“It is just a cold no need to worry,” he said before he had to cough.   
“That doesn’t sound too good rest well darling,” his voice sounded genuinely concerned and Loki rolled his eyes. At least Thanos was not rushing back to fuss all over him like the last time he had been sick.   
“I will be all good again until you are back I promise,” Loki said pinching the bridge of his nose. This was really irritating him.   
“I am sure you will be, don’t overdo it love, goodnight.”   
“Yes goodnight.”   
Loki hung up and gave the phone back to Eir who studied him for a moment.   
“I will leave for the night do you need anything else?”   
Loki looked at his nightstand, a pot of tea, enough tissues to supply a football team and a stack of books.   
“I think I will be fine, go home.”   
Eir smiled and nodded before she left him and Loki slipped back under his covers with a yawn. The nurse was right he would be fine in a few days as long as no one bothered him and he got some sleep. 

Loki was blissfully unaware of the fact that Thanos had watched him during their phone call and the titan would never reveal that piece of information to him. Thanos watched as Loki fell asleep but he himself didn’t find any rest.   
His lover was behaving strangely lately and he had no idea why. The only new thing was that Loki now went to college and even though Thanos didn’t like it when he left the house he had to admit that he liked how happy Loki always seemed when he left in the morning.   
Still it seemed like he grew more and more distant and Thanos didn’t like that. Maybe he grew too attached to Sigyn or maybe something was up with the Odinson.   
The repots he had gotten from the driver and the Chitauri at the college didn’t indicate that this was the case though. They said that the two got along rather well but Thor always kept a respectful distance and never even touched the boy except for the few times he had to pull him back to the car.   
To be honest Thanos still didn’t like it that Loki was spending so much time with another man but he was still not ready to trust Gamora and Nebula with the task of looking over his fiancé again.   
He could have dismissed the kidnapping for just an incident, a mistake that could be forgiven but both girls didn’t seem the least bit sorry about it. Thanos knew that his daughters were not thrilled about him marrying Loki but they had to accept it as everyone else.   
The titan checked the tablet again and saw Loki sleeping soundly only interrupted by a few coughs here and there. He felt heat pool inside his stomach as he watched the boy’s face.   
Loki was so beautiful and he would be dammed if he would ever let him go. 

Loki was glad that his cold was over and he was excited as he got into the car, smiling at Thor.   
“Good morning Loki, all healthy again?”   
Loki nodded and fastened his seatbelt, “yes I survived and now I am back again.” Thor chuckled but studied his face, “you sure you are ready for action? You look rather pale.”   
Loki rolled his eyes, “I am always pale, Thor.”   
The blonde nodded, “yes sure but you look a little unhealthy pale you know.” Loki rolled his eyes, “I am fine, god I am glad I don’t have a brother like you.”   
They took their ride in silence after that but Loki knew that Thor was not done yet. The lecture was over quickly since the professor had to leave early and Loki didn’t mind, he was kind of looking forward to talk to Thor.   
The two walked to the library and Loki, so lost in thought, didn’t notice the Chitauri that were always lingering closely. Thor noticed though and he didn’t like it.   
Loki sat down on their usual table but Thor didn’t he looked around earning a confused look from the boy.   
“Thor? Are you alright?”   
The blonde put a finger on his lips and peeked around one of the shelves and as he expected he saw one of the Chitauri, dressed up as a security guard. He quickly returned to the table and snatched a piece of paper from Loki along a pen.   
_We are under surveillance._   
Loki looked at the words and sighed. With a nod he opened his books and his notes, no talking for today. 

Thor played with his phone, he was thinking about asking Maw why suddenly they were looked more closely at but he didn’t know if he was supposed to know. If he wasn’t than this could mean he would give them away.   
Suddenly Loki took the paper and wrote something down.   
_What did you want to ask me today?_   
Thor looked at the words and began to think, what did he want to ask him? There were so many questions on his mind but they kind of agreed to only one per day as it seemed that it could be quite upsetting to Loki.   
_I wanted to ask about your first escape attempt_   
Thor watched Loki as the younger read the words. He closed his eyes for a moment and Thor could see that it was a painful memory.   
_If that is okay for you._  
He quickly added watching him again. Loki took a deep breath and nodded slowly before writing back.   
_It is but it is not a short story._   
Thor nodded and stood again peeking around the shelves but the Chitauri was still there and he didn’t want to risk anything. He turned around and shook his head.   
Loki sighed, “Darcy got me the notes from the lectures I have missed, I copied them.” The black haired boy stood and packed his things, “do you mind if we search for her before we leave? She is probably at the dormitory.”   
Thor smiled, “no, let’s go see her we are still too early anyway.” They walked past the Chitauri and to the building where Darcy had her room spotting more and more curios eyes.   
“Do you think it might be because of the party?” Loki asked quietly and Thor shrugged looking around for possible threats.   
Loki knocked on Darcy’s door and a moment after she opened up and smiled at them, “Loki, what a surprise.” She quickly hugged him and winked at Thor, “what can I do for you?”   
Loki pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them over to her, “your notes.” Thor glanced right and left, “maybe we can come in?” Darcy took the notes and grinned at him, “a threesome, awesome.”   
Thor laughed and Loki blushed but both of them followed her into the small bedroom. The blonde closed the door and Darcy sat down on one of the beds smiling at both of them, “so who are you hiding from?”   
Loki glanced at Thor, “ah I don’t want to pull you into this Darcy, please don’t take it personal.” Darcy shrugged, “alright but that way I cannot help you.”   
Thor sat down on the other bed and studied the girl, “Loki and I need a place to talk in private.” Darcy went to her desk and picked up an expensive looking pair of headphones, “don’t hold back you two with those babies I won’t even hear you two make out.”   
Loki blushed again and she giggled before putting them on and turning to face her laptop. Loki took Darcy’s abandoned bed and looked at her, “you think she can still hear us?”   
Thor raised an eyebrow, “I hope not, but anyway let’s make out.” Loki’s eyes widened, “Thor!”   
Both looked at Darcy but she didn’t even flinched, instead she moved her head to the beat of the music she heard.   
“Well seems good to me, alright I wanted to know about your first escape attempt.”   
Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “alright but like I said it is not a short story.” 

_Two years ago_

Loki woke groggy, tired and slightly sick. His body ached and he had no idea where he was, the bed, the sheets and the room were unfamiliar to him. He managed to sit up but the nausea hit him and he rolled onto his side.   
“Are you finally awake?”   
Loki blinked and lifted his head to look at a stern looking woman. She was tall and muscular, her skin was tanned and her black hair had pink ends, she looked like she doesn’t take shit, from anyone.   
“Who are you?”   
His voice was hoarse and he needed a drink but the woman didn’t seem like she was there to help him. She looked at him in disgust and didn’t move from her spot in the doorway.   
“I am Gamora and my father put me in charge of looking after you.”   
Loki blinked again and slowly sat up this time without getting immediately sick, “your father?” A small smile crept over her lips, “Thanos.”   
Now he felt sick again, quickly he put a hand over his mouth looking around with panicked eyes. The woman rolled her eyes and pointed at a door that Loki hadn’t noticed before.   
He jumped out of the bed ignoring his aching muscles and the fact that he was stark naked and ran to it. The door did lead to a bathroom and he slid in front of the toilet and let go of what little his stomach held.   
Gamora slowly walked up to the door, studying the boy her father had fucked the night previously. She had long since stopped feeling compassion for those poor souls her father chose for a night of fun; it was easier to distance herself from them.   
Loki managed to get on his shaking legs and flushed the toilet still looking like shit. The woman looked away from him, “I will prepare something for you to eat, take a shower, you reek.”   
Loki glanced at her before she closed the door and he stumbled to the sink to rinse his mouth. After he had washed the taste off his tongue he dared to look into the mirror.   
He had dark circles under his eyes and he was as pale as death but that was to be expected after the night he had.   
Loki drank a few sips of water from the faucet before he went into the shower and turned the water on. He turned the water steaming hot and grabbed the sponge that lay in there to scrub his skin raw.   
He felt so dirty and used he didn’t want to leave the shower, but he also didn’t want the woman to come and get him.   
Loki sighed, he had large bruises on his hips where Thanos had grabbed him and he knew that they would stay for a while which made him feel slightly sick again.  
Finally after almost an hour he got out of the shower and dried himself off with a fluffy towel. Since he didn’t want to go out there naked again he put on the fluffy bathrobe before peeking out of the door.   
The bedroom had a large wardrobe and Loki hoped to find some clothes in there but it was completely empty, not even the few things he had stuffed into his backpack were there. With a frown he looked around, where was his backpack anyway.   
“Are you finally finished? Your breakfast is getting cold!”   
The woman yelled and Loki sighed walking out only dressed in the robe.   
He could smell eggs and bacon from the kitchen and so he simply followed the smell. The apartment had a large living room and a tiny kitchen with a small table where his food was already waiting for him.   
His stomach grumbled and he quickly sat down eating as fast as possible ignoring Gamora who sat in front of him sipping from a cup of coffee. Loki didn’t know if she had actually cooked this but he didn’t care, “you want coffee?”   
The boy shook his head, “no but a cup of tea would be great.” She rolled her eyes and got up, “tea, you are truly British.” Loki frowned but didn’t interrupt his eating for her. 

After Loki had finished his plate and drank his cup he was growing nervous, the woman was ignoring him and cleaning her fingernails with a knife. Loki swallowed, “c-can I go now?”   
Gamora looked at him, “no.”   
Loki’s inside turned cold, “what? Why not? I-I want to go home.” Gamora tilted her head, “home? Back to London?” Loki thought for a moment before he nodded, “that strange man promised me money.”   
Gamora sighed, “I will explain this situation to you boy, my father, Thanos, I a very rich and very powerful man and for some reason he likes you. Means, you are not let go until he is sick of you, which will probably be in a week. Until then you will serve him and behave, understand?”   
Loki had paled and bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. That woman couldn’t be serious; this had to be a bad joke.   
He licked the blood off his lip, “and where am I?” Gamora looked at him with irritation, “this is a safe place father uses them for various things. Originally he wanted to take you home right away but we convinced him that this might be a bit rushed. And no I will not let you go, so don’t try begging.”   
Loki closed his eyes after that and asked quietly, “can I at least have some clothes?”   
Gamora rose from her seat, “my sister will bring something over in a few hours until then you are free to watch TV or go back to sleep.”   
Loki nodded and went back into the bedroom. He fell back on the bed burying his face in a pillow to muffle his scream. This was not fair it was a cruel, cruel joke, it had to be. Loki shifted, looking at the wall and fell asleep crying. 

He woke up a few hours later to find a bunch of bags next to his bed. They held underwear, many different shirts, jeans and even socks and sneakers. Loki got dressed quickly, choosing a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. He also put on the socks and shoes noting how everything fitted him perfectly.   
Just a little bit creepy.  
Loki opened the door slowly, careful to not make a sound and listened. He could hear voices but he was too far away to understand or hear who it might be.   
The door swung open silently as he walked out careful to not draw attention to him. The voices sounded from the kitchen and he could hear that they were both female, probably Gamora and her sister.   
Loki thought about what he should do next, eavesdropping on the sisters or trying to get out. He bit his lip again and decided it was time for the door; he needed to go to the police.   
Even if Thanos was rich and powerful he would not get away with raping and kidnapping a minor. He was at the door when he stopped to listen but the women were still talking and so he tried the handle. To his surprise the door was open.   
Loki slipped out and looked around but there was no one at the floor so he walked up to the elevator. The doors opened only seconds after he had pushed the button and he got in to ride down to the ground floor.   
The floor was empty too and so he made his way to the front door and onto the sidewalk. It seemed like late afternoon and Loki had no idea where to go but he figured he had to hurry unless he wanted one of the women to get him and beat his ass.   
Loki sighed and started to walk down the sidewalk looking around for anything helpful and finally after a few minutes of walking, his heart made a jump as he spotted a police car.   
He quickly walked up to it and knocked on the window looking every bit as lost and frightened as he was. The two policemen were rather nice, one of them Steve had made him a cup of tea back at the station while the other guy a man named Dheilus was making a few calls.   
Loki had only told them about the kidnapping part because honestly he didn’t know if they would believe him or if they would laugh at him if he told them everything and he figured that it was enough for a charge.   
Steve was a nice guy assuring him that he would do everything he could to help him but he was soon called out by his chief and Loki never saw him again.   
Loki waited for an hour until he was led outside by Dheilus who told him that he would drive him to a place where he could stay. Like the idiot Loki had been he believed him only to be greeted by a furious Gamora, a woman he didn’t know and the tall thin man from the day before.   
Loki had tried to run but Dheilus had grabbed his arm and kept him in place while he screamed and struggled. Gamora had slapped him across the face to make him stop only to push him into the waiting car.   
Maw had thanked the policeman and handed him an envelope probably with money and Loki finally understood, Thanos was rich and powerful and not in the good kind of way. He had almost started to cry once they were driving but he tried to be strong that was until Gamora turned to look at him.   
“Father will be waiting for us at the apartment; he is not pleased with your behaviour.”   
For the first time in his life Loki actually fainted. 

_Present_

Thor gaped at Loki almost the entire time he told his tale. It was horrible and there was no excuse for what they had done to him. He nervously licked his lips, “what happened after you got back?”   
Loki took a deep breath, “Thanos was indeed waiting for me, he took me to the bedroom and hit me with his belt, only once but at that time I thought it was the worst that ever happened to me. After that he told me if I behaved that I would be treated like a prince and wouldn’t have to worry about anything ever again. I still hoped he would let me go at some point, gods I was so wrong.”   
He let out a humourless laugh and hid his face in his hands, “after that he took me again telling me the entire time how pretty I am and how he doesn’t want to hurt me.”   
Thor scoffed, “yeah I call bullshit on that.”   
Loki looked up to him with a weird expression, “actually aside from my punishments, he never hurts me. He always makes sure that I…” Loki stopped, he couldn’t tell Thor that Thanos made sure Loki also enjoyed their intercourse, he just couldn’t.   
“What Loki?” Thor asked with a concerned expression.   
“Thanos makes sure to never hurt me during sex, I am always well prepared.” Admitting that was bad enough and he flushed as Thor raised an eyebrow at him, gladly he didn’t comment.   
Loki rose from his seat, “I think it is time to head back.” Before Thor could stop him Loki walked up and tapped Darcy’s shoulder to get her attention. The girl flinched and took off her headphones, “you finished?”   
Loki nodded with a smile, “yes thank you for having us, see you tomorrow.” Darcy squeezed his arm for a second, “yes see ya, bye.” The two men walked out and Thor called for the car, he wanted to ask Loki more but he saw that the boy was in no condition to take on anymore bad memories.


	10. Please give me a break

“Good morning big guy, how are you doing?”   
Thor ran a hand through his hair, he was still a little disturbed about the things Loki told him.   
“Hello Widow, where is Hawk?”   
“His third child is about to be born so he is at home with his wife.”   
Thor nodded absently, then he remembered that this was a phone call, “ah yes well good for him I guess. Did you read my report?”   
“Yes I did. So we have the confirmation that Loki is a prisoner of Thanos and a victim but I need you to remember that this is about Thanos, not the boy. Thor if you want to help Loki we need to take down Thanos.”   
Thor gritted his teeth, “I know! Damn I know this but…you weren’t there okay, I was and it is horrible to listen to his stories and not feel anything.”   
The widow was silent for a moment, “Thor I think you need to distance yourself from him, take a break.”   
Thor scoffed, “and how am I supposed to do that? Thanos gives me orders and I obey. Whatever I need to go, tell Hawk congratulations if it is a boy and good luck if it is a girl.”   
He hung up and sighed, when did he think that this mission was a good idea again? 

Loki was looking over his notes while Nebula glared at him, “can’t you do that at home?” she hissed and Loki gritted his teeth. Apparently there was trouble in the _Infinity_ and because of that Thor was gone for five days now and it didn’t look like he was coming back anytime soon.   
Which left Loki with his annoying daughters to be.   
It surprised him a little that Thanos trusted them enough again to let them accompany him but maybe there was just nobody else.   
“Well I guess I could,” he said with a sigh and they left the library to drive back to the mansion. Loki was annoyed that Thor had left him but he also knew that the man probably didn’t have a choice on that matter.   
What just made it worse was that Thanos would be home soon and Loki had to deal with him again. He was not looking forward to that.   
He went to study in the library and only looked up when Sigyn entered the room. Loki looked up to her but his smile became a frown once he saw the expression on her face.   
“Sig, what is wrong?”   
He quickly stood and Sigyn threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him like he was her lifeline. Loki blinked and wrapped his arms around her, “Sigyn?”   
“I am pregnant.”   
Loki felt an instant cold in his guts and his whole body tensed as he heard the three words he had always feared.   
“Please tell me that you have another guy besides me, too.”   
Sigyn looked up to him and her eyes were wet and scared, “Loki I would never do that.”   
Loki closed his eyes for a moment before pushing her down in one of the armchairs that were standing in the corner. The girl slumped into it hiding her face in her hands. Loki began to rub her back, “are you sure you are pregnant? Did you see a doctor?”   
Sigyn nodded, “yes when my period didn’t come I took a test and when it came out positive I went to the doctor for confirmation. I am pregnant.”   
Loki knelt before her taking her hands into his, “what do you want to do?” The red head looked up and her brows knitted together in confusion, “what?”   
“Well it is your body and this was not at all planned so I am okay if you want to get rid of it.” It was no lie Loki knew how hard unplanned parenthood could be, hell most of the kids that were with him in the orphanage were unplanned.   
Sigyn bit her lip squeezing his hands, “I don’t want to get rid of it,” it was only a whisper but Loki heard it and his heart jumped a little. For some reason that made him happy, still he was way too young to be a father.   
“I don’t know if I can support you, we need to keep that a secret from Thanos. If he finds out, he will probably kill you.”   
Sigyn nodded, “yes you are right so what do we do?” Loki stood and shook his hair out of his eyes, it was getting long and he should cut it soon again.   
“I guess you will have to get a boyfriend or a few one night stands.”   
Sigyn gave him a look, “I won’t start to sleep around just because I am pregnant I just claim I did and besides Thanos doesn’t know about us so why should he get suspicious?”   
Loki nodded; yes she had a point, but better safe than sorry.  
He was sorting his own thoughts out so he startled a little as Sigyn put her hand on his shoulder, “are you…are you angry with me?”   
Loki blinked, “no, why should I, I am just surprised, I thought you were using birth control.” Sigyn nodded, “I did but apparently your seed was stronger.” They chuckled and Loki hugged her again.   
“Alright Sig listen to me now, if something goes sideways or you are in danger, go and seek out Thor. I know he works for Thanos but I…I trust him and he really wants to help.”   
She wrinkled her freckled nose but nodded, “I will go to him if I need to.” Loki smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, “great, now I will make you a tea because it is my child so it will already crave it.”   
The girl laughed and both of them made their way downstairs to the kitchen. 

Dinner was peaceful only Loki, his pasta and a book full of French poems Sigyn gave him. He didn’t understand half of them but he still tried. Suddenly his peace was disturbed as the door opened and a familiar huge figure walked into the room.   
“Loki!”   
“Oh shit!”   
Thanos ignored him and walked over to pull him into a tight hug pressing a kiss on his closed lips.   
“Gods I missed you, how have you been?”   
Loki took a deep breath and sat down again closing his book and picking up his fork, “good, my cold is gone and I am alright.”   
Thanos sat down on the table and his chef brought him a plate and cutlery before leaving again. Loki quickly took another bite so he didn’t have to talk to him.   
“I am glad to hear that, I missed you little one.”   
Loki didn’t reply he very carefully chew his dinner instead. Thanos sighed and began to eat too. The silence grew more and more uncomfortable and Loki sighed, “how did your meeting with Doom go?”   
The titan, glad that Loki spoke to him without being forced to, smiled at him, “it went rather well, he is difficult but I can handle him.” Loki nodded and focused on his food again.   
“You don’t have any lectures tomorrow right?”   
Loki tensed but slowly nodded, “yes, why? Did you plan something?” Thanos gave him a huge smile and Loki didn’t like to hear the answer.   
“I thought we could spend the day together, I need to get my suit for the wedding and we could go to the mall that you like so much.”   
Loki forced a smile, “I would love to.” Damnit he totally forgot about the wedding, well it was not due till spring but it seemed so unavoidable now.   
Loki bit his lip and finished his plate, “excuse me I will ready the bed.” Thanos watched as his fiancé picked up the book and left to go upstairs.   
Loki cleared a few books off the bed and threw a few forgotten tissues into the bin before going into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas. There was a chance that Thanos would be too tired from the flight to do anything but it was a rather small chance.   
Just as Loki took off his jeans a huge hand landed on his shoulder and he froze. How was a guy that big able to move around that quietly?   
“How about we take a shower together?” Thanos asked as he kissed his neck and ran his hands up and down Loki’s arms. Loki swallowed still holding onto his jeans, no he didn’t want to.   
Thanos shoved him into the direction of the shower and Loki let out a whimper that was ignored. The big man quickly shed his own clothes but Loki remained frozen, he was weighting is options, maybe he could run.   
Thanos was already naked and to his horror also already hard as he began to impatiently tug the jeans from his hands. Finally he pushed his boxers down and shoved Loki into the shower, switching on the water after he closed the door.   
“I missed you love, I missed touching you.”   
Loki was facing the wall while his captor kissed his neck and rubbed his butt. He made a sound of distress as Thanos began to rub his still flaccid cock and the familiar pleasure began building inside of him.   
“Thanos please stop,” Loki begged him as usual but like always the big man didn’t listen. He pressed his own hard cock against Loki’s back and rubbed himself against him.   
Loki tried to pull his hands off him but Thanos didn’t even notice his struggle. He kissed and nipped at Loki’s neck while he slowly jerked him off.   
Loki wanted to scream, instead a moan escaped his lips and he cursed as he heard Thanos chuckle.   
“I see you missed me too little one.”   
“Thanos stop! I don’t want to why do you never listen to me?”   
The big guy stopped for a moment and Loki froze, scared what would come next. Thanos put both hands on Loki’s shoulders and turned him around so he would face him.   
“Loki I am listening, but you make no sense.”   
He cupped the back of his neck and pulled the boy into an intense kiss. Loki was not used to Thanos kissing him; the man never seemed interested in that so it surprised him that suddenly his tongue slipped between his lips.   
With a sound of displeasure he pushed against his chest but it was no use. Loki considered biting his tongue but honestly he was scared about what would happen if he did and then it was over.   
Thanos looked down on him with a fond expression and pushed Loki down on his knees. Loki hissed at him but Thanos grabbed a fist full of hair and grinned, “please little one don’t be like this. I will reward you I promise.”   
Loki glared at him and put his hands on his tights pushing against his grip, “I don’t want your stupid reward, I want to go home be free of you.”   
For a moment something dangerous flashed through Thanos eyes but it disappeared quickly, instead his grip tightened.   
“The next time you open your mouth Loki you will wrap those beautiful lips around my cock or I will make you. Do you understand?”   
A cold shiver ran down his back and he knew that he was pushing his luck. He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, “one day I am going to bite it off.”   
Thanos raised an eyebrow at his threat and pushed his head forward so his cock breached his lips. Loki let out a muffled hiss before he started to swirl his tongue around the tip. He didn’t have a choice so better quick and painless.   
Thanos was towering over him and most of the water splashed on his back so it didn’t get in Loki’s way while he was sucking. He was using one hand to massage the base while he worked on the tip with his mouth, Thanos hand prevented him from moving too far back so he had to keep his length in his mouth all the time.   
Loki tried to do his best without taking him too far into his mouth but he could tell that Thanos was getting impatient and so he slowly worked more and more into his mouth.   
“Very good Loki, I love it when you suck me,” Thanos moaned and closed his eyes for a moment. Loki glared up to him, yes that is why I try to avoid it like hell, he thought unable to respond verbally.   
The hand in his hair tightened and he knew what was coming. Thanos began to slowly, almost gently push his head down and Loki closed his eyes trying to align his throat the best way possible.   
He still began to choke once the tip of Thanos still too big cock entered his throat and he wondered briefly if he would throw up this time. The asshole would deserve it.   
Thanos put one of his hands against the wall for support as he slowly began to thrust into Loki’s mouth. He was surprisingly controlled but it still made Loki gag and he closed his eyes when the tears began to fall.  
Thanos cursed as he felt the movement in Loki’s throat, “look at me love.” His voice was demanding but Loki didn’t open his eyes, only when he felt a tug on his hair he complied and looked up at his fiancé.   
The moment their eyes met, Thanos hissed and pushed deep into Loki’s throat and the boy thought it finally over but this time he was mistaken. Thanos pulled out completely and let out a howl as he came all over Loki’s face and still open mouth.   
Loki let out a sound of disgust but he was still unable to move since the hand in his hair still held him in place.   
“Even now you are gorgeous little one.”   
Loki hissed at him, “let go!” Thanos chuckled but complied taking his hand away and standing up straight again so the water hit Loki and washed away all the evidence of what had happened.   
Loki got up and washed his face furiously while Thanos smirked at him, “don’t be angry, I love you.” With a scoff Loki grabbed a bottle of shower gel and began to soap himself up, “never do that again!”   
Thanos sighed, “you are just grumpy because you didn’t came first this time.”   
Loki turned around not caring if Thanos would get angry with him, “no! I am angry because this was degrading! You used me to pleasure yourself like I was a-a fucking doll!”   
Thanos raised an eyebrow at his outburst making Loki swallow and look away, if they weren’t confined in the shower, Loki would have backed away.   
The big man lifted his lovers chin to stare into his green eyes, “do I need to remind you that I don’t like it when you get loud?” Loki bit his lip and shook his head.   
Thanos smiled at him coldly, “very good, now apologize.” Loki stared at him with hateful eyes, god how much he hated that bastard.   
“I am…sorry…for…losing my temper,” pressed out between his gritted teeth but it seemed enough for the titan. With a satisfied expression he let go and began to wash his own head and body while Loki slipped out of the shower.   
He dried himself quickly and put on his pyjama glad that Thanos seemed to have forgotten that Loki hadn’t had his orgasm yet. Well he was certainly not going to remind him.   
Thanos noted that Loki was pissed but he was certain that this little lesson would do for now. For him it was clear that he had given his fiancé too many freedoms and had to remind him who was in charge.   
When he was finished he dried himself and stepped out of the bathroom. He never bothered with sleeping clothes but Loki always wore something, well he liked to tease him.   
Loki was lying on his side his back turned to Thanos and he could tell that he was sulking so he let him be and got into the bed.   
“Good night love,” he said and kissed Loki’s temple, he slightly flinched at the touch. It was cute how he pretended to be asleep as if after all this time Thanos couldn’t tell the difference. 

The next morning Loki woke with a moan as a huge hand was wrapped around his fully erect cock. He blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he focused on his grinning fiancé.   
“Thanos,” he said but he cut himself off as another moan escaped him when a thick thumb brushed his tip. Thanos kissed him and let his tongue invade his mouth.   
Loki definitely didn’t like Thanos new fixation on kissing but right now he was far too deep into his pleasure to do anything about it. With a curse he arched his back up and came into Thanos hand who smiled down at him.   
“Good morning love, don’t think I forgot you yesterday.”   
Loki was trying to catch his breath so he didn’t respond. With a chuckle Thanos got off the bed and walked into the bathroom to wash his hands obviously pleased with himself.   
Loki closed his eyes for a moment, so this had been some sort of punishment; gladly Thanos didn’t realize that he had actually done him a favour. If he had made Loki come yesterday after what had happened he would probably broke down but now it bearable.   
With a sigh he also got up and took another shower as Thanos walked out to get dressed.   
“We will leave as soon as you had breakfast dear, I will wait for you downstairs,” the big man called before he left the bedroom.   
Loki didn’t care to reply as he simply continued to wash his hair and body. He knew that he could not spend too much time in the bathroom so he was quick about his morning routine and walked into the kitchen, dressed in black jeans and a green button down shirt, only half an hour later.   
Thanos studied him from head to toe and a pleased grin appeared on his lips, “you look good today I would love to take you right now on the counter.”   
Loki presented him with a rather convincing grin, “well that would be naughty and we don’t have time for that do we?” Thanos sighed and pushed a cup of tea in Loki’s hand, “unfortunately not, I want to spend the entire day with you and we need to get going.”   
Loki nodded and took a sip, “yes, I do need a haircut by the way.” He had pushed his hair back and it began to fall over his shoulders.   
Thanos gave it a critical look, “if you think so, I like it like that.” Loki took another mouthful so he would not scoff and instead shrugged, “I want it a little shorter.”   
They quickly finished their breakfast and got to the car, to Loki’s surprise it was only him, Thanos, Gamora and Nebula today. Looks like a family day, Loki thought bitterly. 

They went to the tailor and Loki watched with dread as Thanos got into the suit he intended to wear at the worst day of his life. Still he forced himself to smile at him while the two daughters glared at him.   
As if all of that was his fault, they knew he was forced into this so why couldn’t they hate their father?   
After that they went into a hair salon where Loki got his haircut but Thanos prevented him to cut his hair too short. His guess was that he wanted to still have a good grip on him during sex.   
They finished quickly and got to the mall afterwards. Here Loki finally got some sense of normality. There were screaming children, arguing couples, cheap food and a lot of boring stores.   
For Loki it was a tiny piece of reality, a window into a life he might have gotten if fate hadn’t decided to be such a bitch.   
Of course Loki stopped at the bookstore and as he went through apparently every book they had Thanos looked around. He had never been particularly interested in books though he had read quite many.   
If one decided to become the most fearsome criminal of New York one had to be well-read. It simply added to the flair and all.   
As he looked around he spotted someone familiar in a quite surprising setting.   
Thanos frowned and after a quick look to the obviously occupied Loki he gave his daughters a sign to stay with him while he walked to the opposite shop.   
“Hello Sigyn.”  
He very well knew that the girl was afraid of him, it had been one of the reasons he had hired her, but he didn’t quite expect the almost violent flinch.   
Her blue eyes were wide as she stared into his, “T-Thanos, Sir, hello I didn’t notice you.” The girl was too nervous to not raise an eyebrow at that.   
“Sigyn my dear girl I was not expecting to see you, at least not in a baby store.”   
The red head looked around, yes they were currently standing in a store surrounded by baby clothing and equipment while Thanos was stared at from many concerned looking pregnant women.   
Sigyn had a little forced smile on her face, even more forced than usual, as she took a step back to get some distance between them.   
Thanos noticed how one hand brushed over her belly for a brief moment, it seemed like she wanted to protect something.   
“My brother’s wife is pregnant for the second time and I am looking for a few presents,” the girl said trying to sound relaxed. The big man smiled and nodded, “oh well lucky him, I hope he will cherish his new child.”   
Sigyn swallowed getting a little calmer, “he will, he loves his firstborn more than everything.” Thanos nodded still smiling at her, “well I will leave you to your business then.”   
He bowed his head slightly before he turned around and went back to the bookstore; Loki hadn’t even noticed that he was gone for a moment.   
Thanos originally intended to ask Sigyn about Loki’s weird behaviour as she was the one who was the closest to him when he was not around, but seeing her behave like that only made him more suspicious.   
He called Maw, “Maw I need you to do a little something for me. Yes check on Sigyn I think the girl is pregnant and I want to know who, most likely, is the father. Yes, thank you.”   
He looked to Loki and frowned, “Loki and Thor did what? Hm I will ask him, thanks for the update, when will Thor be available again?”   
Loki moved over to another stack of books unaware of Thanos eyes on him, “tomorrow? Well call him in but don’t let him accompany Loki to college, I will have a talk with the boy.”   
He hung up and walked over to Loki who was caught by some book he snatched from him.   
“Hey! What are you doing?” The boy looked genuinely confused but Thanos would have none of that.   
“We need to talk.”   
Loki looked around, “here?” The big man scoffed, “no not here, we are heading home come on.”   
Loki rolled his eyes, as if he ever had a chance resisting him. Thanos put a large hand on his shoulder and pulled him with him to the car, his daughters keeping an eye on the people around them.   
Loki was confused, why was Thanos mood suddenly so bad? Did he do something wrong? No, he acted like always so why did he interrupt their day out? He had seemed so excited about it earlier.   
Once they were back inside the house they walked up to their bedroom and Loki sat down on the bed. His fiancé closed the door and looked at him with a stern expression, this was not good.   
“I got a call from Maw and he told me about a few…irregularities that happened during my time away.”   
Loki simply arched an eyebrow but didn’t comment, he was a way better actor than Sigyn and it irritated Thanos.   
“And what might those irregularities be?”   
Loki was incredibly nervous but spending two years with this mad man had taught him a lesson or two. So none of his nervousness showed on his face and he could tell Thanos didn’t like that.   
The titan clenched his fists, “Maw told me that you had a late lecture and the week after you disappeared with Thor into the dormitory, for quite some time.”   
Now Loki tensed a little, “yes I had a late lecture and I went to the dormitory to catch up on the lectures I missed during my cold. I made a friend and she lives there.”   
Thanos narrowed his eyes, “she?”   
Loki nodded, “yes it is a girl and I really like her so please don’t go all jealous on her.”   
Thanos was relieved to hear that Loki made another female friend, if it had been a guy he wouldn’t be too sure what he would do.   
For a moment he stared into his eyes intently, “so she was with you and Thor the entire time?” Loki nodded and frowned, “of course we were in her room.”   
Thanos closed his eyes for a moment but nodded, “this is good to hear.”   
Loki could see that he did not completely believed him but he seemed a lot calmer now and that took a little of the tension out of him.   
Maybe, Loki thought, maybe he could turn this to his advantage.   
“You don’t trust me.”   
The titan looked up to him and his eyebrows knitted together. Loki put up his best hurt expression and looked down on his hands, “you know I would never dare to betray you.”   
At that Thanos almost laughed but he managed not to, after all Loki didn’t know that he knew about his affairs. He stepped forward and lifted his chin to look into his beautiful eyes.   
Loki watched as he smiled a soft smile and he almost smirked as Thanos leaned in to kiss him, “oh Loki dear, don’t try to manipulate me.”   
His insides turned cold at that and Thanos stood straight again looking down at him with cold eyes. Loki swallowed unsure what to do next.   
“Never try this again.”   
Loki nodded and Thanos left without another word.   
The black haired boy shook his head, where did he go wrong, why wasn’t Thanos responding the way he thought he would.   
Now Loki really wished he had a phone from which he could warn Thor and Darcy with. He had to pray that Thor would come up with a story that was similar enough to his since they didn’t thought that they might get questioned.   
Loki let himself fall backwards and grimaced at the ceiling, “dammit Thor where did you ran off to?” 

Thor wiped the blood off his cheek and wrinkled his nose at the mess they made. He turned to look at Valkyrie who had a huge grin on her face, “I think we are all done here, are we not?”   
The blonde nodded, “yeah I think so but when you said we had trouble with rats I thought you meant it more literally.” The tanned woman laughed and wiped the blade of her knife clean before putting it back into her pocket.   
“Your mistake for not asking the right questions, now let us get a drink.”   
Valkyrie got on her Harley and Thor took the seat behind her putting on a helmet while she didn’t bother with hers.   
The ride back to the _Infinity_ was quick and they had no trouble until they entered the club.   
Thor’s insides turned cold as he spotted the tall, thin man that stood in the middle of the room, looking critically at the interior. This was not good.   
The man turned and smiled an unsettling smile, “Thor how have you been? I heard you are available again, tomorrow?” Thor nodded and shot Valkyrie a look so she walked behind the bar and poured herself a drink.   
“Yes, I am.”   
Maw showed his sharp teeth as his smile grew, “Thanos wants you to come to his mansion tomorrow, you are not going with Loki tomorrow.”   
That left a bitter taste in Thor’s mouth but he could not object, he was in no position to do so, not without making him appear suspicious.  
He simply nodded and Maw left without another word and Valkyrie scoffed, “I really hope we can take that asshole down.”   
Thor looked around, “shut up Val we don’t know who might listen,” he hissed but the woman only rolled her eyes at him. They were best friends but Thor sometimes wondered if the woman would be his death in some way. 

The next morning Thor was a little anxious as he drove to the titan’s mansion. Getting called in was never a good thing and he could almost smell the trouble that was awaiting him.   
He walked into the mansion facing Gamora who seemed, like always, annoyed and irritated.   
The woman eyed him as if he was a piece of meat and he noticed how her eyes rested on the sight of his bare arms. Thor was ready to make a joke about it but she quickly turned around and walked away, “follow me Odinson.”   
With a sigh Thor followed her and looked around for anything unusual but he couldn’t spot anything. That was good, or at least he tried to tell himself that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys since I will be busy in the next weeks, I am moving to another town for my new job, my updates might take a little longer or get a little irregular so I am sorry in advance.


	11. Hardships

“Well, did you take my advice?”   
Thor sighed, “I did take a break from Loki, yes but not because I wanted to but because I had to.” The widow hummed, “how is that?”   
Thor made a face and eyed his watch, “some gang wanted to blackmail the _Infinity_ and so Valkyrie and I needed to take care of that.”   
“Sounds annoying but it did give you some time to think your relationship with Loki over, didn’t it?”   
Thor rolled his eyes, “yes but I am still determent to save him, I will not abandon him, for nothing.”   
He could hear the widow shift and now there was something dark in her voice, “you will Thor if for the sake of the mission the boy has to be sacrificed you will do it. This is what you have agreed to remember?”   
Thor resisted the urge to hit the desk, “I. WILL. SAVE. HIM.”   
The widow scoffed, “that’s what all of them say big guy, but in the end sacrifices have to be made. Remember you wanted your revenge too and that will only happen if you bring Thanos down.”   
Thor closed his eyes for a brief moment, “I need to go, your points a noted.” He hung up and ran a hand through his long hair; maybe he should get a haircut. 

Thor walked into the familiar room with the two couches and sat down on the smaller one to wait. Gamora left him and so he had time to think and prepare himself for what might come.   
Thanos let him wait for ten minutes before he entered the room; of course Maw was following him.   
The boss took his seat opposite Thor and Maw stood behind him as always his tablet in hand.   
“Thor thank you for coming,” Thanos said in a friendly voice acting as if he invited Thor instead of ordering him to come in.   
“How have you been?”   
Thor licked his lips, “I defended the _Infinity_ against a small local gang so I am good now.”   
Maw raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow before checking something on his tablet; Thanos didn’t show any reaction at all.   
“That is good, I hope we didn’t suffer any losses,” Thanos said still having that smile on his face. It made Thor uncomfortable, “no we didn’t.”  
Thanos nodded, looking pleased for a moment before he spoke again, “I asked you to come since I had a talk with Loki about what happened during my absence.”   
Thor felt his stomach turn; this was not good he didn’t have time to talk to Loki about what he had told Thanos. He had to be careful now, “as I remember there were no real incidents.”   
Thanos chuckled and Maw grinned at him, yes this was truly not good.   
“I am talking about the late lecture and the time you two disappeared into the dormitory.”   
Now Thor understood and he let out a heavy sigh, “now I know what you are talking about but it was just what it was, a late lecture and at the dormitory Loki only met up with a girl because of some notes.”   
Thanos frowned, “notes? What notes?” Thor tried to not show how nervous he truly was but he began to sweat slightly.   
“Notes about the lectures, he missed a few so she helped him to catch up and he copied a few notes from her.”   
Thanos still didn’t show any reaction but for Thor it was clear that since he was still alive he didn’t make the situation worse. Maw still looked at him like he was prey but it was not as intimidating as Thanos and Thor ignored him because of that. His focus was on the big guy who watched every move of him like a hawk.   
“Very well I was just worried that you took advantage of Loki,” Thanos said and Thor scoffed earning a confused look from both men.   
“As if Loki would ever let that happen,” Thor said and shook his head. Loki had warned Thor that Thanos was getting jealous easily but he didn’t quite believed it until now.  
Thanos looked pleased and smiled at him, “very well I think you can accompany him tomorrow again.”   
Thor nodded, he didn’t dare to smile at that and stood. Thanos waved his hand and dismissed him as Maw circled the couch to look at the titan.   
“Do you trust him?”   
Thanos looked at him and tilted his head with a smile, “I trust no one Maw, you should know that but he is reliable and he gets along with Loki, so he will stay in this position.”   
Maw wrinkled his nose but didn’t dare to oppose Thanos, he had his doubts still.  
“Of course oh great one but maybe we should add one of the girls to accompany the two, just to be sure.”   
Thanos thought about it for a moment but then shook his head, “no Nebula and Loki are like natural enemies and Gamora has more important matters to attend.”   
It was actually hard for Thanos to trust Thor to not start anything funny with Loki but the Chitauri would keep their eyes on the two of them and he doubted that Loki was stupid enough to start something with the Odinson. If he couldn’t trust Thor he would trust the fact that Loki would not be willing to endanger his newfound freedom.   
“Were you able to gather information about Sigyn?”   
“Not much, her doctor did confirm to me that she is pregnant but I haven’t found out much about her sexual encounters, yet. It does seem to me that she doesn’t have many, if any at all.”   
Thanos growled at that, he was not sure what he would do if the child turned out to be Loki’s. He basically allowed him to breed that bitch but he never thought the two were dumb enough to actually get pregnant.   
On the other hand the thought of a baby with black hair and green eyes did have its appeal. He and Loki would never be able to have a child but that way they would get a little family.   
Thanos shook his head, what was he thinking? This was ridiculous, he would decide later what to do.   
He left the room faintly aware that Maw was following him and walked outside to get into the car that was already waiting for him. 

Gamora had been waiting for Thor so he didn’t get a chance to look around the house like he wanted to but instead the angry woman stared at him. He pretended to not notice how her eyes roamed hungrily over his body but when they fixed on his crotch he couldn’t hold the sigh.   
“Gamora, do you know what your father would do to me if he found us in bed together?”   
The woman shrugged, “he won’t be mad trust me he only cares about Loki.”   
He raised an eyebrow at that, “is that the reason why you and your sister hate him?”   
The woman glared at him and moved closer to push him against the wall, “do you want to fuck or do you want to talk about Loki?”   
Thor pushed her away, “I am not interested in getting used by someone like you. So I am going now, bye.”   
Gamora crossed her arms in front of her chest and followed him, “I don’t hate Loki, he is just a kid. The problem is that he is getting everything one could dream of but is still not satisfied.”   
Thor froze and turned around to look at her, was she serious? What was he supposed to say to that?   
“I am sorry I don’t quite know what you are talking about.”   
Gamora shrugged, “he runs away, causes trouble and is always such an insolent brat. The only thing he needs to do is to spread his legs for father and he will get everything he asks for but no, he is too good for that.”   
Thor felt sick, how was Loki able to survive here?   
Now he understood why he was so hesitant in opening up to him, if being treated like this was normal for him it was no surprise.   
“I need to go,” Thor said and turned around to walk out of the house, he needed to get away from this woman before he threw up on her. 

Loki was timid around Thanos and he didn’t like it, maybe he overdid it a little the past two days but he couldn’t apologize without appearing weak. Still he didn’t like how Loki was avoiding his gaze and not speaking at all, it had been like this since he came home from college.   
He had asked Nebula but his daughter had only shrugged and told him that nothing happened. Sometimes he regretted taking Nebula in, she had shown so much promise as a child but she never managed to get even close to the level of her sister.   
Thanos stared at Loki who was eating his dinner in silence, staring at his plate without looking up once.   
Briefly Thanos wondered how their life would be if they had Loki’s child, at this point he was quite sure Loki was the father, and it made him smile.   
“Loki, love how are you?”   
The boy blinked and looked up his eyebrows knitted together, suspicion in his eyes. Why was he always so suspicious?   
“I am well, why?”   
Thanos sighed, “you are acting weird and I am concerned about your wellbeing.”   
Loki put his cutlery down and leaned back in his chair, “what are you expecting of me Thanos?” The big man was surprised by that question but Loki didn’t seem like he would further explain himself.   
“What do you mean?”   
Loki took a deep breath as if he needed to calm himself, “how do you want me to act? What about my behaviour do you not understand?”   
Thanos knitted his eyebrows together, “why are you distancing yourself from me? You act as if I would keep you in a dark cell with only water and bread.”   
Loki shook his head and looked away running a hand through his beautiful dark hair, “you know…a golden cage is still a cage.”   
Thanos opened his mouth to say something but Loki stood abruptly, “I am going to bed.” Without another word he spun around and left his fiancé alone in the dining room.   
Once he left Thanos grabbed his plate and threw it against the wall, he was losing Loki, he was losing that witty, defiant little minx he so grew to love, but why?   
He stood and threw open the doors to get out, he needed fresh air. Outside he spotted Gamora who was leaning against a wall having a smoke, “Gamora!”   
The girl raised an eyebrow and slowly walked over, finishing her cigarette and throwing the butt away.   
“Yes father?”   
Thanos sighed, “Loki is behaving weirdly, again.” Gamora shrugged, “he is a little strange lately but I guess it is because he is going to college now.”   
“You think it is because of this?” Thanos asked rubbing his bald head.   
“I think so, I mean normally he is either locked away or under careful guard, now he is almost free. Maybe that is changing him, like he is growing up or something like that.”   
Thanos thought about it, it did made sense. He shook his head and sighed, “I don’t like those changes, I hope he will stop behaving like an out of control child or I will have to do something about it.”   
Gamora smirked at that but didn’t comment, oh how she liked to see Loki getting a scolding from Thanos.   
The big man walked up into his and Loki’s bedroom to see the younger already lying in bed, his nose stuck in a book. Well this was normal and normal was good.   
Thanos cleared his throat and Loki looked over his book at his fiancé, “yes?” Thanos sighed and began to undress, “are you angry with me little one?”   
Loki marked the page he was on and put the book away, “no I am not angry I simply hate you, but you knew that already.”   
Thanos turned around eyeing the boy carefully before getting on the bed, “please don’t say something like that, you know I love you.”   
Loki rubbed his face with both hands, “why don’t you understand? Why can’t you see the truth?”   
Thanos grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands from his face, “I love you Loki, more than anything.” He placed a kiss on the closed lips and Loki began to struggle.   
A moan escaped Thanos as he felt his lover move under him, he was such a tease. Quickly he pulled the covers away and pinned Loki down on the mattress, kissing his neck and exposed throat.   
As always he was wearing some pyjamas and as always Thanos was happy to free him from this unnecessary fabric. Loki tried to push him away but he was too weak to even make him struggle, he is so cute, like a kitten.   
Thanos ripped open the top of his pyjamas and kissed his exposed chest while Loki made a sound of protest. His little kitten had always been impatient.   
Quickly Thanos pulled his pants down and earning a gasp from the boy, which let his already awakening cock grew hard.   
“So beautiful, so pure,” he muttered as he grabbed Loki’s length and gently stroke it.   
“No stop, I don’t want to,” Loki whimpered and Thanos sighed internally. He never understood why Loki had such a problem accepting pleasure from him; it was not unnatural after all.   
The titan kissed him again pushing his tongue between the parted lips of his lover; it was his attempt to show more of his love to the boy since words didn’t seem to do the deed anymore.   
Loki whimpered against his mouth and Thanos knew his sweet love was getting impatient. He flipped him onto his stomach and put two pillows under him so his ass was higher up in the air, what a delightful sight.   
“I could spend all day just to watch you like that Loki, you are so beautiful.”   
His big hand caressed one of the round cheeks while his other hand pushed Loki’s thin legs open so he could kneel between them and suddenly he got an idea.   
Thanos didn’t like to serve others but Loki was obviously asking for more and he was ready to give it to him. With both hands he pulled his cheeks apart and let his tongue run over the tiny hole.   
Loki yelped and looked at him with wide eyes, “what are you doing!”   
Thanos chuckled at his reaction and circled the hole with the tip of his tongue, earning a gasp from his lover.   
“I am trying something new, do you like it?”   
He gently bit the pale flesh of his cheek and Loki moaned, “no, please stop, I don’t want this.” Thanos chuckled and licked his hole a few times more until he demanded the lube.   
As always Loki quickly retrieved it and Thanos coated his length and Loki’s entrance generously.   
He was already rock hard and since they fucked regularly he wanted to just go for it today so without further preparation he began to push in.   
Loki grabbed his pillow and whimpered, “Thanos no, you didn’t prepare me.”   
Thanos rubbed the back of his neck to make his lover relax as the tip of his cock breached him making Loki yelp.   
“Relax little one, you can take it, I will go slowly this time.”   
Loki tried to relax as Thanos slowly pushed deeper. As he expected Loki was able to take him and he let out a moan as he was completely inside. He would never get enough of that feeling.   
“Fuck Loki you are so tight,” Thanos hissed as he began to move too slow for his taste but the moan he earned from Loki was worth it.   
He put his hands on Loki’s hips as he began to thrust into him, still slow but steady and hard. His lover gasped with every thrust, it was like music in his ears.   
“Thanos stop, please I don’t want this.”   
Why wouldn’t he want this, maybe he was too slow. Thanos sped up and grabbed a fistful of Loki’s silky, black hair to pull him up against his chest as he buried himself deep inside of him.   
“My love,” he purred and began to kiss and bite his neck while his free arm snaked around his waist and grabbed a hold of Loki’s cock that was still hard and hot.   
His grip was firm and he let his thumb brush over the tip just the way he knew it drove his little lover crazy. Loki closed his eyes and moaned as he rested his head against Thanos shoulder.   
“Oh yes little one, come for me, I want to feel you come,” he growled into Loki’s ear and with only a few strokes the boy came into his hand and his ass clenched around his cock.   
“Gods yes!”   
Thanos shoved Loki forwards and grabbed his hips again to pound into him as he felt his own climax drawing close and with a shout he came deep into his lover who was still dazed from his own pleasure.   
The titan was breathing heavily but he didn’t want to let go yet. The warmth that hugged his softening member felt so good, so comforting but he knew that Loki would want to wash up after their love making.   
Slowly he pulled out, drawing a hiss from the boy but he didn’t let go. Instead he grabbed the cheeks with both hands and pulled them apart again.   
“Thanos ah what are you doing, let me go,” Loki said with a weak voice wiggling his ass a little. Thanos licked his lips as he watched how his spent slowly dripped out of the abused hole.   
“So beautiful,” he muttered and grinned; if he were a little younger he would have been instantly hard again.   
“Stop it! Let go of me this is disgusting!”   
Thanos rolled his eyes and let go of his lover, “it is not disgusting Loki, I love everything about you.” The boy glared at him and he had to chuckle at his reaction. Maybe he should not try too many new things in one evening. 

The moment Loki saw Thor he wanted nothing more than to hug the shit out of the big guy and Thor looked like he would welcome that. They kept quiet the entire ride and only spoke when they were alone in the library again.   
“God I never thought I would say that, but I missed you Odinson.”   
Thor grinned, “I missed you too Loki, how have you been?” Loki made a face and Thor raised an eyebrow, “oh so good?”   
The boy scoffed, “Thanos thinks I am acting weird and tries to get me to behave normal again.” Thor frowned at that, “is he succeeding?”   
Loki tilted his head and gave him a look, “do I look like I surrender easily?” The blonde smiled at that and touched his hand that was resting on top of some book.   
“No you are a fighter I know that.”   
The boy smiled and actually blushed a little before clearing his throat to speak; he didn’t pull his hand away though.   
“Anyway Thanos asked me about the party and the time we spent at Darcy’s room.”   
Thor nodded, “he called me in for that talk, too yesterday.” Loki blinked a little surprised, “oh, well seeing as we are both still alive and out here we apparently managed well enough.”   
Thor nodded his thumb brushing the back of Loki’s hand; the younger noticed and looked away but still didn’t pull his hand away. For some reason Thor suddenly remembered that Loki had mentioned that he didn’t like men so he pulled his hand away slightly confused by all of this.   
Loki knitted his eyebrows together and pulled his hand back also, “do-do you have any more questions?”   
Thor tried to think but for some reason he couldn’t get a clear thought, “I ah are you…do you even like men?”   
Loki blushed and looked away, “no,” the little whisper let Thor’s stomach turn cold and he almost cursed at his own foolishness.   
“But I like you.”   
The blonde looked up and was met by those beautiful green eyes and a shy smile. They stared at each other for a long time before Thor managed to clear his throat, “I like you too Loki, I just wished we would have met under different circumstances.”   
Loki nodded and looked at his hands that were resting in his lap, “if you are not going to ask me anything, may I ask you something?”   
Thor suddenly tensed, “you may but I don’t know if I will be able to answer your questions.” Loki made a face at that, “seriously? I told you about my first time with Thanos and you want to be the one who keeps his secrets?”   
Thor chuckled, “I need to, so go ask what you want to ask.”   
Loki rolled his eyes, “was you showing up when I was kidnapped a coincidence?”   
Thor looked around carefully before he turned back to face the boy, “no,” he said with a sly smile and Loki raised an eyebrow at that.   
It didn’t surprise him, he never truly believed that Thor was that lucky and it did make sense that he would use that as a way to get into the titans favour.   
Loki nodded absently and opened one of his books to work on an assignment earning a confused look from Thor.   
“Was that your only question?”  
Loki grinned but didn’t look up, “no but that answer told me a lot actually and I don’t think you will tell me who you are working for.”   
He didn’t need to see Thor shaking his head to know the answer so he let it go and focused on his work.   
Meanwhile Thor was thinking, about what he could tell Loki or what he could ask him to be able to help him better with this situation.   
“Why do they call Thanos titan?”   
Loki looked up with a blink, “it is a self-proclaimed title as far as I know it has something to do with the Greek gods. The titans were in fact a race of gods and a very powerful one too but they got beaten by the other gods and were sent to the underworld or something like that. Maybe he thinks himself as the god of the underworld?”   
Thor wrinkled his nose, “man that is one hell of a metaphor. No one ever told him that his ego is a little too big?”   
Loki laughed, “probably but I guess the one who did are dead now.” They shared a look for some time before Loki looked down on his book again a little smile on his lips.   
Thor wanted to keep it there but he also had an important question to ask, “Loki could you collect information on Thanos business?”   
Loki froze and slowly, very slowly he looked up to look in those damn blue eyes, “excuse me?” Was that the reason why Thor had been so nice to him, he wanted to use him all along?  
Thor at least looked a little guilty, “Loki to be honest, well you probably figured it out already, I try to take Thanos down by infiltrating his ranks but I cannot do it alone. You are the person closest to him you can help me.”   
Loki leaned back in his chair, “I remember the talks where you said you wanted to help me and to protect me, now you want to use me.” Sudden anger rushed through him and he stood glaring at the other who still looked guilty.   
Thor also stood and walked around the table to face Loki, “Loki I will help you and protect you I never go back on my word but if you can help me I will take everything I can get.”   
The boy scoffed and shook his head, “you are just like all the other assholes who wanted to use me to get to Thanos. You are just the first one who actually tricked me into believing him though.”   
Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulders and stared into his eyes, “I don’t want to just use and dispose you Loki, I would never do that to you.”   
“Prove it,” Loki hissed and brushed his hands off his shoulders still glaring at the other man.   
Thor blinked and tried to think of a way to prove his claims but he couldn’t think of any. Within the blink of an eye he leaned forwards and pressed his lips on Loki’s earning a surprised yelp from the boy. 

Sigyn was sitting on her desk in her small apartment preparing her next lesson; she was also a part time English teacher for immigrants, when a heavy knock sounded from her door.   
A little confused she put her pen down and got up to see who was at the door and why the hell they weren’t using the doorbell.   
The redhead walked to the door and paled as she recognized the face through the spyhole. She put a hand over her mouth so she would not gasp and reveal herself.   
Why was he here? Did he know about her, no, impossible.   
She fought down her nervousness and opened the door with a, hopeful, pleasant smile, “Thanos, Sir what are you doing here?”   
The titan grinned and pushed the door open walking past her without an answer. To Sigyn’s horror, Maw followed him and he closed the door pushing her into the living room.   
She stood in front of the titan who was getting comfortable on her small couch while Maw stood in the doorway, blocking her only way out, well her only way out besides the window.   
Sigyn looked nervously to Maw then back to Thanos, “well, why are you visiting me? You could have called.” The titan smiled, “I wanted to see how you live, how your child is going to live.”   
Sigyn felt like she was falling, as if they just pushed her into an abys and there was no one to hold onto. Her eyes moved to Maw who was grinning like a shark and back to Thanos who looked way too pleased with himself.   
“How?” the redhead simply asked and Thanos chuckled.   
“You were so nervous in that store I had to check on you and you are already protecting the little life inside of you.”   
He pointed at her belly and now for the first time the girl noticed the hand that covered her tiny child protectively.   
Damnit.   
She bit her lip and looked down at her feet, “well yes I am pregnant, why is that so important that you have to visit me?”   
Thanos grinned even bigger, “I know about you and Loki.”   
Now Sigyn understood why Maw was blocking her way out, if he hadn’t been there she would probably made a run for it, instead she just let out a surprised sound.  
Both men laughed at that and she paled even more, this was just cruel.  
“Then why am I still alive?”  
The titan focused back on her with a sly smile, “because I don’t mind if you sleep with Loki, he likes you and he needs to blow of some steam once in a while. The problem is that I haven’t yet decided what I am going to do with you now that you are carrying his child.”   
“How do you know that it is his child?” the girl asked crossing her arms in front of her chest trying to appear confident. It didn’t work.   
Thanos laughed, “you just told me, you told me with how you act and react to everything I did and said to you, child.”   
Sigyn cursed herself in her mind but didn’t show any reaction otherwise, she didn’t dare to.   
“So you haven’t decided to kill me or to let me go?”   
Thanos tilted his head, “I haven’t decided if I will kill you or take the child.”   
Sigyn’s eyes widened and she took a step backwards both hands over her belly now, “no this is my child, I will never let you have it.”   
Thanos chuckled and stood, he was far taller than her and even without a grim expression he looked intimidating.   
“You forget a crucial point, dear. Loki is the father and so he has a right to have his child and since he is going to marry me what would stop me from getting all of my lawyers to fight you for custody?”   
Sigyn stared at him in disbelieve as tears started to fall from her eyes. No, that man couldn’t be so cruel, it was too much.   
She shook her head and sat down on the chair that stood in front of her desk, “I won’t let you take my child.”   
Thanos chuckled again and put a hand on her shoulder, “you cannot stop me if I try Sigyn and you know that, so stay save and don’t do anything stupid.”   
The two men left and once she heard the door closing, a cry escaped her. It held all her pain, her desperation and need for help but no one would help her.   
She wiped the tears off and raised her head when she remembered what Loki had told her, “Thor.” 

Valkyrie stared at the girl in disbelieve. She was way to pure and nice to just walk into a club like this, “sorry sweetie we are not hiring at the moment.”   
The girl licked her lips nervously, “I need to talk to Thor, please.” The tanned woman poured herself a shot of vodka which she downed before answering.   
“Thor is busy why not leave a message?”   
The redhead shook her head and walked up to the bar putting both hands on the polished wood. Valkyrie could see how desperate she was but this was not how things worked around here.   
“I beg you he is the only one who can help me,” quickly she looked around and continued with a whisper, “Loki sent me here.”   
Now this was interesting, Val nodded slowly before grabbing her phone and dialled Thor. She smiled at the girl before the big guy picked up, “hey Thor there is a young lady here for you. No I don’t know who she is but she knows Loki.”   
Val hung up and only half a minute later Thor barged into the room looking rather concerned. His eyes found the girl and he forced a smile on his face hiding his true feelings.   
Sigyn stared at the godlike man; he was even taller than Loki but absolutely handsome. She blinked, “a-are you Thor?”   
The blonde nodded, “yes and who are you?”   
“Sigyn I am a friend of Loki, can we talk?” she glanced at Valkyrie, “in private?”   
Thor nodded quickly and led her into his office offering her the chair in front of his desk while he took the one behind it.   
“Is Loki in trouble or, why are you here?” he asked without waiting any longer. Sigyn raised an eyebrow at his reaction, “I am here because Loki told me that you are the only person who will help me.”   
“Help you?” he asked a little confused.   
Sigyn nodded grabbing the fabric of her shirt, “Loki and I are friend, I am his French and Italian teacher and we…we have an affair.”   
Thor raised both of his eyebrows at that. She was Loki’s lover? Maybe that was the reason why he had almost run off after their kiss.   
He focused on the girl again, she was rather beautiful he noticed, “and Thanos found out about your affair or is something else the matter?”   
Sigyn hesitated but she was here for help after all, “I am pregnant…with Loki’s child and Thanos he…he threated me.”   
Thor stared as the girl tensed and stared at her hands. She was pregnant and Thanos knew?   
“How are you still alive?”   
Sigyn looked up and laughed nervously, “I asked this question myself, but Thanos explained to me that he is still undecided about my fate.”   
Thor nodded, “so why come to me? You could run away.”   
The girl scoffed, “yes as if that was possible, Thanos would find me, actually he has a Chitauri who is following me the entire time.”   
The blond sat up a little straighter, “wait so they know you are here?” The girl actually looked insulted by that, “no of course not, I have a student who lives close by, I snuck out of his apartment and came here.”   
Thor nodded, quite relieved, “thank god I feared for the worst, so what did Thanos threaten you with?”   
The girl tensed again putting a hand over her belly, “he said he will either kill me or take my baby once it is born.”   
Thor gaped at her; Thanos couldn’t mean that, he couldn’t be that cruel. He swallowed and shook his head, “this is the worst and I understand why you need help but I guess unless he decides to take your life you are in no immediate danger.”   
Sigyn looked at him in confusion, “but he wants my child!” The outburst even surprised her by the look of it but Thor didn’t mind.   
“Yes Sigyn and I understand your point but what I mean is that he won’t harm you until your child is born and that will be, what nine month from now? Till then much can happen.”   
The girl raised her eyebrow at the tone of the last sentence, she did understand his message. She didn’t seem to like it though.   
Sigyn sighed and stood, “so you are telling me to just sit it out and hope for the best? Great just great.”   
Thor rolled his eyes and stood too, “no I am not; I will make preparations so if you need to disappear you will be able to, but it will take some time. If he decides to take your child I will also be prepared for that.”   
He opened a drawer and pulled out a cheap phone which he pushed into her direction, “keep that with you at all times, if you are in trouble call the number that is saved in there.”   
Sigyn looked at the phone and nodded but she still didn’t look convinced. Thor couldn’t blame her for that.   
Still she put the phone into her purse, “thank you I guess.” Thor simply nodded and watched as the girl left him alone in his office, he had a lot to think about.   
He rubbed his temples trying to grasp the fact that Loki had a girlfriend, a very pregnant girlfriend. Thor shook his head and went back to writing his report, how did he ever think that he might be able to have something with Loki, ever.   
Loki had never mentioned her before and that kind of irked Thor, it seemed like the younger still didn’t trust him enough to share more private things with him.   
After a few minutes he noticed that he was just staring at his screen instead of writing and he let out a frustrated groan. This was all too complicated, the plan had been simple. Get into Thanos organization, get a position of power and find a way to take that bastard and everyone who is with him down.   
Now it was also, save Loki and save his fucking pregnant girlfriend. How did that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled with that chapter and honestly I don't like it that much but well here it is.  
> Give me your predictions and opinions in the comments below and if you like to have some more flashbacks tell me about what and maybe I can work them into the story.   
> Thanks for reading


	12. This is a bad idea

“Well goldilocks seems like you got yourself into quite the trouble.” Thor massaged his temples trying not to scream into the phone.   
“Well I didn’t ask for that to happen Hawk.”   
The other chuckled, “yes unplanned parenthood is a funny thing but she is not your responsibility Thor, you don’t have to save everyone.”   
Thor rubbed his eyes, the Hawk had a point but could he ever look at himself again if he let the girl or her child die? Probably not.  
There was a baby crying in the background and he could hear how the Hawk made cooing noises. Thor knitted his eyebrows together, “did you bring your child to work?”   
“Yes my wife needs some time for herself so I am taking care of our latest addition to the family, right little one?”   
Thor made a face, “a well congrats what is it?”   
“A beautiful little boy, gladly he takes more after his mother, well back to business. The boss is getting nervous Goldilocks he wants more than just promises.”   
Thor messed up his hair with his free hand; he was currently playing with the thought of cutting it short.   
“I am trying okay this is not easy and I have to be careful so if the boss doesn’t like how I do things, he should do it himself.”   
The baby made a gargling noise and the Hawk chuckled at it, “I will tell him that, but honestly blondie you are not making any progress for weeks now. Give him something just a tiny flicker of hope and he will stop nagging, for a while.”   
Thor closed his eyes, “yes I will but I need to go now, bye Hawk and goodbye little Hawk chick.” 

Since their kiss Loki was trying to keep his distance from Thor and he didn’t like that. He barely talked with him and he managed to be always around people, preferably Darcy so he didn’t have to be alone with him.   
If Thor didn’t know how dangerous, and probably stupid, that move had been he would have felt hurt by the younger’s action. Instead he tried to be patient and thoughtful but after three days of the silent treatment he lost all restrain.   
“We need to talk,” Thor said after a lecture, keeping Loki from jumping up and running out, “about Sigyn.” Loki froze and stared at him, “did she-,” he began but Thor cut him off.   
“Not here.”   
They walked to their usual spot in the library and Loki sat down on his chair never taking his eyes of the Odinson.   
Thor sighed as he sat down and put his arms on the desk, “she came to me a few days ago and told me about your affair and the result of it.”   
Loki swallowed, he hadn’t seen her in a while because she had been busy or at least that was what he had been told. He had been busy too, trying to sort out his feelings for her and Thor so he didn’t question it too much.   
A mistake apparently.   
“Is she in trouble? I told her to contact you if she is in trouble.”   
Thor looked around, “Thanos in on to you two, he knows of your affair and he knows that she is pregnant with your child.”   
Loki paled and grabbed the desk for support, how in the world did Thanos find out about them?   
He shook his head in disbelieve, “no that can’t be possible he cannot know, no one knows.”   
Thor pitied the boy and wished he could hug him, “is it really impossible? He is Thanos after all and you are living in his house. Maybe he has a bug somewhere.”   
Loki froze a bug? Why in all seven hells did he never think about that? It would be so him to spy on Loki to watch him when he was not around, to control every aspect of his live.   
Loki took a deep breath, “I am together with Sigyn for one and a half year. If he knew all along, why would he let that happen?”   
Thor blinked surprised, “you are together for so long? Wow maybe Thanos gets off on watching you both.”   
Loki wrinkled his nose at that, “please don’t say something like that it is bad enough that he suddenly wants to kiss me all the time.”   
Thor raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment instead Loki continued, “well if he knows, how come Sigyn is not dead yet and I am not locked up for good?”   
The blonde chewed on his lip as if he didn’t like to answer that question, “he is…undecided.”   
“Undecided?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.   
Thor nodded and leaned forward his voice low but serious, “he thinks about taking the child from Sigyn.”   
Loki jumped to his feet and his chair was thrown back and hit the floor with a loud clank. Thor’s eyes widened and he flinched back did he not anticipated such a strong reaction.   
The black haired man grabbed a few of his books and threw them at the bookshelf next to them and let out a shout. All of his anger and held back despair was in that sound and it made Thor swallow.   
Quickly the blonde got on his feet and rounded the table to grab the younger before he could throw something else or worse alarm one of the Chitauri.   
“Loki, calm down nothing happened yet, Sigyn is safe and the child is safe.”   
He wrapped his arms around the boy and felt him shiver in anger. This was not fair not even a bit.   
The librarian came to check on them but Thor glared at her and she immediately retreated back downstairs.   
“Kill him.”   
Thor blinked and looked at Loki; to his horror the boy’s cheeks were tearstained.  
“What?” he asked not knowing if he wanted an actual answer.   
“Kill him, kill Thanos please. I cannot do it but you can, please I beg you.”   
Thor bit his lip and shook his head, “I can’t just kill him Loki, you know this.” The boy growled and buried his face in his chest and Thor rested his chin on his head. This was so fucked up.   
After a few more minutes Loki pushed Thor away and picked up the books and his chair before he sat down again. He took a few deep breaths and looked at Thor with a stern expression, “I will help you, what do you need to get that bastard.”   
Thor tried to hide his smile and nodded, he would stay true to his word and not use the boy, he would work together with him. If they teamed up he was sure that Thanos wouldn’t stand a chance against them.   
“Good to hear Loki, good to hear.” 

Loki felt a little embarrassed the remaining day since he never before lost his temper like this. At least not while someone was around.   
He was going through his notes while sitting in a comfortable armchair in his own library but his mind trailed off so often. It annoyed him that he had no way to discreetly contacting Sigyn and check on her. He had no doubt that Thanos was keeping her from coming and he didn’t know if he should ask about it. Maybe he just had to be clever about it.   
Loki bit his lip closing his eyes for a moment; he still couldn’t get over the thought of Thanos spying on him, thinking that he was on his own floor observed by the mad man sent a shiver down his spine.   
He opened his eyes and scanned the room but was unable to spot anything weird so he got up and walked into the bedroom changing into his swimming trunks.   
The water was pleasantly chilly and he enjoyed his swim even though he felt like he was being watched but it was probably only his now paranoid mind talking.   
He swam for a few hours until a shadow fell down on him, he startled and looked at Thanos who stood there with a raised eyebrow.   
Loki forced a smile on his face, “hello Thanos.”   
His fiancé chuckled, “you are late for dinner.”   
A little surprised Loki checked the clock on the wall and frowned, how did the time pass so fast? He quickly got out of the water and ignored Thanos eyes scanning him.   
“I will take a shower and be down in a minute,” Loki stated and took the towel from Thanos but began to walk into the bedroom without drying himself.   
The big guy wrinkled his nose at that but didn’t comment he simply left him to his business. 

The dinner was silent but Loki noticed the looks Thanos kept giving him. After a while the boy sighed and looked at his fiancé, “what is it?”   
Thanos smiled, “that’s what I wanted to ask you. You seem like your mind is off.” Loki frowned but saw his chance, “I am angry that Sigyn is not coming tomorrow, I really need her help me with a book I have trouble understanding.”   
Thanos watched him with a raised eyebrow not saying anything which made Loki even angrier but it also made it easier to pretend he was angry at Sigyn.   
“I don’t even know what is wrong; all Gamora told me was that she is too busy to come to our lessons.”  
Thanos took a sip of his wine while watching him rant but didn’t say anything. Why didn’t he say anything?   
“Can I call her?”   
That brought a reaction out of the man, “call her?”   
Loki nodded, “yes maybe if I talk to her and find out what is wrong she might come back.” He put on his best pleading look, “please.”   
Thanos thought for a moment, “I will give her a call.”   
Loki tried to think quickly, “but she is afraid of you, do you really think this is a good idea? Maybe she will stay away for good if you call her.”   
Thanos chuckled but shook his head, “I will give her a call.” Loki thought of something but he knew the topic was finished and pressing on it would only make things worse. He sighed internally and finished his plate, it had become a routine for Thanos having dinner with him and Loki still tried to adjust to that.   
Loki excused himself and left to get into bed and pray that Thanos was not interested in having intercourse today. He pretended to be asleep as Thanos walked in but as almost always he was unable to fool the titan.   
“Sigyn is sick at the moment and won’t come in for some time, she didn’t tell you because she was afraid you would worry too much.”   
Loki’s eyes snapped open, gods was something wrong with the child? He sat up and looked at Thanos, “sick? Like-like a cold or something serious?”   
Thanos almost laughed but he was able to control himself, “it is nothing serious Loki, don’t worry she will be fine in a few days.”   
He began to take off his clothes and Loki carefully averted his eyes and lay back down while Thanos disappeared into the bathroom. Thanos didn’t know that Loki knew that he knew about the pregnancy, god this was confusing.   
This was a delicate matter and right now he had no idea how to properly approach it. With a sigh he closed his eyes trying to relax but he immediately stiffed as he heard the bathroom door open and close again.   
The bed dipped as Thanos got in and a huge hand wrapped itself around Loki and pulled him to against a broad chest. Thanos began to kiss his neck and Loki shuddered, “please not today.”   
The big man stopped for a second before nipping on his ear, “are you unwell love?”  
Loki turned to look at him, “we do it almost every night and I am always the one who has to take a pounding, I am tired Thanos.”   
The titan frowned and kissed him, “alright love I know I have been a little demanding lately,” he kissed him again, “I am sorry if it was a little too much for you.”   
With that he settled behind his lover and closed his eyes. Loki blinked unable to believe that this could be truly happening, Thanos actually listened to him. He turned around and tried to sleep, it was slightly uncomfortable with having the big guy so close to him but in the end exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. 

Sigyn was pacing around her apartment unsure of what to do, she could go to a doctor and have an abortion and maybe flee if Thanos would lose interest in her but she didn’t know if she could pull through.   
In truth she had become quite excited to have that child, at least until she had met Thanos in that store. Now she had to decide who would have to die, she, the baby or maybe even both of them.   
With a groan she rubbed her face, this was not fair. She picked up a brochure she had taken from her doctor. It was from an abortion clinic, just one way out of this.   
The girl rubbed her belly and a few tears fell from her eyes, “I am sorry,” she whispered as she took her purse and left the apartment.   
She stepped out of the building and pretended to not notice the Chitauri that was watching her. Sigyn tried not to show how nervous she was as she called for a taxi and getting in once one had stopped.   
With a slightly unsteady voice she gave the driver the address and hoped that she would arrive there before the Chitauri could stop her.   
The drive to the clinic was shorter than she expected and once she got out she got second thoughts, maybe this was a bit drastic, maybe she could just run away.   
“Maybe I am just trying to delude myself,” Sigyn exhaled and sighed shaking her head and walking into the clinic. It smelled like disinfectant and bad decisions but Sigyn didn’t mind.   
She walked up to the reception and forced a smile at the young nurse that was sitting there typing on her computer.   
“Ah hi, I-,” she began but the woman cut her off.   
“Please fill this out and we will be able to continue, alright? Thank you.”   
She pushed a clipboard into her direction and Sigyn took it with a sigh. She took a seat and quickly filled in her information so she could hand it back to the nurse and hopefully get started soon.   
The nurse took the clipboard with a polite smile, “thank you please wait the doctor will speak with you in about fifteen minutes.”   
Sigyn nodded and went back to sit as far away from the windows as possible. She could still watch the nurse and so she frowned when the girl stopped typing and stared at the screen with wide eyes.   
The redhead watched as she reached for the phone and a few seconds later a second nurse appeared who also stared at the screen. The two looked up and when they noticed Sigyn watching them they both faked a smile but it was so bad that not even a blind man could have been fooled by that.   
Suddenly she got the urge to run so she slowly stood and walked into the direction of the ladies room knowing very well that the eyes of the women followed her every move.   
To her dismay the ladies room didn’t have a large enough window to climb out so once she stepped out of it a quite conscious woman was waiting in front of it.   
“Sigyn?”   
Sigyn’s eyes widened, “blue head?”   
“My name is Proxima, you little bitch!”   
Proxima midnight was a tall and muscular woman, quite good-looking too, if not for her dark blue hair and excessive need for eyeliner.   
The woman grabbed Sigyn’s arm and dragged her out the front past the two disturbed looking nurses who stared at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head.   
“Father told you to do nothing stupid, did he not?” Proxima asked as she shoved her into a waiting car and a shiver went through Sigyn.   
“I didn’t do anything and how the hell did you get here so fast,” Sigyn said sliding as far away from the woman as possible but the car had only limited space. Proxima scoffed and closed the door behind her, “I was close by.” She said and with an evil grin she added, “I am so going to enjoy Thanos punishing you.”   
Sigyn bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed; this was not going to end well. The girl rubbed her face, god this was kind of sounding like catchphrase. 

The _Sanctuary_ had always been Thanos favourite club, at first because it had been the club where he had killed the first of his enemies, after that it was because he met Loki there. He liked the way it intimidated people with the dark atmosphere and the constant fear of danger that also seemed to allure people and kept drawing them in.   
On Sigyn that atmosphere seemed to take its toll. She was a shivering, sweating mess and he was quite sure if he would pull a knife or a gun on her now, she would surely faint.   
Maw had informed him about the call they had received from the clinic and gladly he had acted immediately on it. Thanos had never thought that Sigyn would consider an abortion but still he was glad for the precaution.   
The titan sat in his hue black chair his golden watch glistering in the dim light as he eyed the girl in silence. It was driving her crazy which made him smile.   
“I am very, very disappointed in you Sigyn. I trusted that you would be able to keep that child save and now someone just told me you tried to kill it.”   
The girl swallowed, “technically it is not really alive yet just a bunch of cells that are going to turn into a life.”   
Thanos gave the girl a dry look, “why are you telling me that? Do I look like I care?”   
Sigyn swallowed and looked down clutching the fabric of her shirt tightly. Thanos noticed and smiled again, “anyway I told you to not do anything stupid until I made my decision but you did and so I was finally able to make a decision, you are not capable of taking care of a child.”   
“T-That’s why I wanted the abortion,” the girl said but shut up immediately once Thanos raised his hand.   
“You are not capable of taking care of a child but you are very well capable of having one, so you are going to do what you are good at. You are going to have that child and hand it over to more suitable parents once it is born.”   
The girl stared at him for a minute until she actually fainted. Thanos raised an eyebrow and looked at her before calling Maw, "Maw ready one of the safe houses and get me the wedding planner I have second thoughts on the lavender theme.” 

Thor wrinkled his nose, “so everything on your wedding will be purple?” Loki shrugged, “Thanos likes that colour and honestly I don’t care about that enough to complain.”   
Thor shook his head, “yes but it will look hideous.” Loki rolled his eyes and wrote something down, “if that is the only thing you are concerned about.”   
The blonde did look a little guilty but it was gone the moment he reached into his pocket and dropped something on Loki’s book.   
“What is this?”   
“It is an USB drive you can use it to get information out of Thanos.”   
Loki looked at the device and picked it up, “it is shaped like a fish.”   
Thor sighed, “yes it is so it I is not traceable if someone gets their hands on it.”   
Loki frowned first at him then at the fish, “why is it not traceable if it is a fish?”   
Thor groaned, “because it looks like a no name product so just take it, plug it into his pc and run the exe that is on it.”   
Loki bit his lip as he put the drive away, “I have no access to any useful technology back at the mansion.”   
The blonde made a face, “you need to do this Loki, I need help with this case and only you can provide me with it.”   
The black haired boy sighed and nodded, he had agreed to help him after all. It didn’t make his situation better though and he was taking a big risk here, he could very well remember the last time he tried to pull something like this on Thanos.   
“You have made a bad experience with those kinds of things?”   
Loki looked up into those beautiful blue eyes and nodded, did he just read his mind?   
“Yes back when Thanos brought me to his mansion I-I tried to communicate with the outside world…didn’t end well.”   
Thor gave him a sympathetic look, “tell me.”   
Loki bit his lip, “I don’t know it is not a pleasant memory and don’t know if it will contribute anything to this story.” Thor reached out to put his hand on top of Loki’s, “it does if it helps me understand you better and to learn more about your past.”   
Loki didn’t look convinced so Thor continued, “and maybe it will help you if you talk about it, you see we should not repress bad memories, we should face them to be able to move on.”   
The boy actually chuckled on that, “god that was corny but whatever if you really want to know.”   
“I do,” Thor said before Loki began his tale. 

_Almost two years ago_

“This all belongs to you now love,” Thanos said kissing Loki on his temple while an arm around his narrow shoulders held the boy in place.   
Loki was stiff and didn’t dare to move as he looked at the gigantic house in front of him. The mansion was enormous and everything he dreamed of as a child but instead of feeling joy or lucky he only felt dread rise inside of him.   
“What do you think Loki?”   
The boy licked his lips and looked at his feet; they were inside a pair of expensive black shoes that were probably worth more than everything he ever possessed combined.   
“It is big a-and it looks…nice.”   
Thanos seemed to be satisfied with his response and so he began to walk him down the path to the main entrance of the house.   
“I bought it years ago but I was unable to live in it since it didn’t fit my taste so I had made it entirely from scratch, well only the insides but nevertheless it took them a few years. Now I don’t spend much time here because it is so big and empty.”   
The big man chuckled and Loki only felt even more miserable.   
“Well now I do have a reason to come here with you living here darling.”   
They walked into the main hall and Loki only glanced at the décor and the ridiculous expensive carpet on the floor before he was led away through some other rooms.   
“You are free to explore the house as much as you like, the rooms you don’t have access to are locked so I hope you like your new home.”   
“I liked my old home,” Loki muttered but Thanos heard it and gave him an unimpressed look.   
“Yes you ran away because you liked it so much, anyway I will order someone to come and talk to you about the second floor. It will be yours and you are free to decide what you want to have there.”   
Loki frowned, “what I want to have there? Like what?” Thanos walked him to the stairs and the got up to the floor that was still plain white and completely silent.   
“Like a play room, you know with games and stuff and not weird, funny items.”   
Loki didn’t quite understand that reference but he thought it best not to ask, “so if I wanted a pool I would get one?” Thanos smiled, “there is one outside but if you want one in here you will get it darling.”   
Loki looked at him in surprise, “I want one.”   
“That’s the spirit, now I have to go; there is a bedroom downstairs you can use if you want to rest. There is always a chef in the kitchen if you are hungry and Gamora is in the office next to the main hall if you have any questions. Now I need to go.”   
He left Loki and walked down the stairs. Loki heard him exchange a few words with someone but he couldn’t understand what they were saying.   
To be honest he welcomed the change a little, he had spent a week in that small apartment and after three days he had longed for something new. Maybe he would be able to escape from this mansion easier since he was not constantly watched by Gamora or Nebula.   
Loki began to roam the mansion only stopping once he found the kitchen and a delicious fresh apple pie that one of the chefs offered to him.   
He ate three slices until he was full and went back to explore his new prison. The furniture was expensive and it had everything one could dream off and the only downside was the maniac that owned the place.   
Loki shook his head as he walked down a hallway, he would never ever forgive Thanos for what he had done to him and he would never, never feel anything except hatred for that man.   
That was the vow he made to himself and seeing the security guards that walked around the yard he figured that it would not be too hard to keep.   
Loki was getting bored as he explored the mansion so he grabbed the handle of a random door to open it, only to find it locked. He frowned and looked to either side of the hallway checking if he was being watched.   
Thanos had told him that the locked rooms were off limits but Loki never liked being restrained and rules were just guidelines to not being caught.   
He examined the lock. Since he grew up in an orphanage he had a few skills in breaking into locked rooms or lockers. Once he had placed a big, rather real looking fake spider in the locker of a girl that kept calling him Loco.   
The lock was not too complicated, it didn’t look like someone expected it to be picked and Loki would use that to his advantage.   
He snuck back into the kitchen; the chef was probably out taking a smoke break, and went through the drawers searching for suitable tools.   
As quick as possible he picked up a few chopsticks, which were hopefully thin but robust enough for the task, and a few spits in different sizes.   
He hid his loot under the expensive shirt Thanos had given him and walked back to the locked room. No one saw him and he was glad about it.   
Loki took out his newfound tools and after a few minutes of trying he actually managed to open the door and slip inside. The room he just entered was quite plain, it had a desk with a big chair and a computer and a phone. In front of the desk was an uncomfortable looking chair and gladly the window behind the desk was closed and covered by drapes.   
Loki walked up to the desk and sat down picking up the phone, but he hesitated, who was he going to call? If he just dialled 911 the local police would report to Thanos and he was once again screwed.   
Quickly he started the computer and hoped it was not password protected, which surprisingly was the case.   
“Man for a crime boss, security is surprisingly lax,” Loki muttered before opening the internet browser. Maybe Thanos never had a reason to tighten security or he was just not as much of a mastermind as he thought he was.   
Loki opened google and was about to search for someone who might be able to help him but before he could check the results voices sounded from outside.   
His eyes widened and he looked around for a way out but there was nowhere to hide.   
“Where is the brat?”   
“I don’t know I am not on watch duty, Gamora.”   
Loki quickly shut down the computer and opened the window, maybe if his luck was not too bad nobody might see him.   
The door opened just as he put his foot on the window frame and as he turned around to look at whoever entered, he wished he didn’t.   
“You little!” Gamora exclaimed and quicker than probably human possible she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.   
“Do you have a death wish? Oh you are in so much trouble now you little shit,” she hissed and grabbed both of his arms to twist them on his back.   
Loki grunted in pain as he tried to struggle, “let me go you don’t have to do this!” Gamora scoffed, “oh yes I have to now little one did you know that this mansion has a dungeon? Well I will gladly show it to you.”   
Loki had no choice but go with her, “a dungeon? Seriously who has a dungeon in their home?”   
Gamora grinned and led him down some stairs and pushed open a door behind which a hallway and three other doors lay. One of the doors was open and as they walked past it Loki saw a metal table that disturbingly looked like the ones they used for autopsies and a few medical instruments.   
Gamora led him to the last of the three doors and as soon as she unlocked the door she pushed him inside. Loki stumbled into complete darkness and cursed as he hit the wall, that cell was tiny.   
“Thanos will be back in about three hours, so have fun and I hope you are not scared of the dark darling.”   
Loki turned around and hit the door, “let me out you crazy bitch,” he yelled but all Gamora did was laugh and walk away.   
In fact Loki was never scared of the dark he embraced it. Living in an orphanage meant you never had any real privacy and the closest one could get to that was using a toilet stall or lying in the darkness of one’s bedroom.   
Now it was kind of inconvenient since he couldn’t make out his surroundings and find a way to escape but thinking that he probably was not the first prisoner here he didn’t think his chances would be higher if he had light to see.   
With a sigh he sat down with his back against the wall and closed his eyes, these were probably going to be the longest three hours of his entire life. 

Thanos looked down on him as if he was an ant and he was the boot which was going to smash him any minute. Loki curled up into a ball and tried his best scared puppy eyes, not that it was a challenge he was really scared.   
“I take you in and the first thing you do is breaking the first rule I gave you. I am disappointed Loki.”   
Loki forced a grin, “to be fair it was way too easy to get in there.” Thanos growled and grabbed the front of Loki’s shirt and pulled him up so they noses almost touched.   
Loki let out a surprised yell and stared at his captor with wide eyes.   
“Listen and listen well Loki, I am quite fond of you but if you keep causing trouble or keep trying to escape I might get tired and ultimately rid of you.”   
Loki blinked and bared his teeth at the titan, “then you might just do it now because I will never stop trying to get away from you.”   
Thanos raised an eyebrow looking mildly surprised and even a little impressed by his statement. Loki kept staring at him briefly aware that his feet were dangling in the air and he was holding his breath.   
Suddenly Thanos began to smile, “you are so cute little one, I really start to like you, you are not just a pretty face are you?”   
Loki didn’t dare to answer but once Thanos set him down on his feet again he remembered that breathing was essential for survival.   
The titan chuckled as Loki suck in some breath and put his hand on his shoulder, “I will have to punish you though, any ideas?”   
Loki stared at him in horror, did he really mean for him to choose his own punishment?   
“One week without TV?”   
Thanos laughed and walked him out of the cell just stopping in front of the open door of the strange torture room. Loki swallowed as his gaze flickered inside, “scared little one?”   
Loki looked back at the pleased Thanos, “a-are you going to…hurt me?”   
The titan gently pushed him into the room and now Loki was able to make out the saws, knifes, pliers and even the axe that were methodically arranged in the room.   
Loki began to shiver violently as his gaze fixed on a pair of wire cutters, he didn’t see the pleased expression on Thanos face.   
Thanos brushed a stray strand of hair out of Loki’s face, “oh Loki I don’t want to hurt you but you tried to escape for the…third time?”   
The boy looked away tensing slightly, he tried to tell himself that this was the best possible outcome but he was still scared. Thanos took his arm and led him back upstairs smirking all the way while Loki was glad to leave the room behind but dreaded the moment they reached the bedroom. 

_Present_

“So he beat you again with the belt?” Thor asked watching Loki’s expression the entire time. To his surprise it had been impassive most of the story.   
“Yes three times, one strike for every attempt to escape.”   
Suddenly something dawned to Thor, “wait he hits you as often as you try to escape?”  
Loki nodded, “yes I thought that was clear.”   
Thor swallowed, “the last time you escaped, it was the…”   
“Fifteenth time, yes.”   
Thor’s eyes were wide and disbelieve was written all over his face, “that…is horrible.” Loki shrugged and leaned back into his seat, “it is but I keep trying.”   
Thor grasped his hand and squeezed it, “give me back the fish.” Loki blinked and knitted his eyebrows together, “what?”   
The blonde exhaled a mix of guilt and fear on his face, “give it back to me, we will figure out something else, something less dangerous.” The boy barked a laugh and shook his head, “like what? You told me I was the best chance you have and now you tell me to back down? Not going to happen Thor I won’t get captured again.”   
Thor let out a growl, “Loki you tried something like that before so it means they have better security now and I don’t want you to get hurt. Hell Thanos is a bastard and maybe he will not just hurt you but-but maybe he will hurt Sigyn.”   
Loki closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, “no he won’t Thor, I will do this and I will succeed.”   
The moment of silence that followed grew longer and longer until the ringtone of Thor’s phone broke the silence.   
Blue eyes were shut for a moment before they shone again and Thor reached for his phone letting go of Loki’s hand.   
“Yes?”   
Loki began to gather his stuff trying to forget the warm feeling of the hand that had hold him only a minute ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since in German the voice of Gamora is the same for Carla from scrubs so I always pictured her as a Latina and not black as the actress. Fun fact in German Thanos sounds like doctor House.


	13. This is still a bad idea

“So he actually agreed to help?”  
Thor nodded, remembered that he was on the phone and agreed verbally, “yes, but I don’t like it, the risk is too high.”  
“Well that is the reason our genius configured the drive that way, that if someone tries to access the coding it will delete everything. If the boy gets captured there will nothing be pointing at you or us.”  
Thor gritted his teeth, “this is not what I am worried about, if Loki gets captured Thanos will punish him and I don’t want to be responsible for him getting another beating by that asshole.”  
“Well,” the widow began, “you will just have to trust in the boy’s abilities then.”  
“What abilities? He is just a boy he only finished high school and has no other education; he is not an agent Nat-Widow.”  
The widow growled at that little slip and Thor groaned inwardly, if they got caught using real names it could end bad.  
“Listen big guy, the boy is smart at least that is what you keep telling me the whole time. Being with criminals all the time probably taught him a few things and if he is not making any impulsive moves, he might succeed.  
Anyway he agreed to help you, so let him, let him help you take down his tormentor, might actually do him some good.”  
Thor bit his lip and tried to calm his heart and mind. She was right and even though he hated to admit that he didn’t have much of a choice.  
He slowly exhaled, “you are right.” They stayed quiet for a moment until Thor spoke again, “am I too invested Widow?”  
The woman thought for a moment before she answered, “from my professional point o few yes, you are but from my personal point of few, I am glad you are.”  
Thor frowned but before he could asked the widow continued, “when I met you, you were cold distant and a real bummer honestly. You took everything seriously, which is a good thing, but it did seem like there was always a thunderstorm following you that could strike any moment. I feared that it would worsen with your mission but thanks to Valkyrie and Loki you have gotten better.”  
Thor scoffed but didn’t say anything.  
“I mean it Thor, seeing you care about something else besides reaching our goal is a great thing, but also a great weakness. Protect yourself and I believe you will be fine. I trust you as does Hawk and I think even our genius so go out there and do it big guy.”  
Thor felt a smile creep over his features and he said his goodbye before hanging up and leaving the office. 

Loki took a bite from his toast eyeing Thanos carefully. The big man was hidden behind his newspaper and unaware of the younger staring at him.  
The newspaper rustled as Thanos flipped the page and Loki finished his toast. It was Sunday again and the usual shared breakfast which Loki hated so much was held.  
The problem was he needed to do the task Thor gave him and although the other never mentioned a time limit he knew that sooner was better than later, but with Thanos home it would be infinitely more dangerous.  
“We should go on vacation.”  
Loki blinked and noticed that Thanos had put down his newspaper to pick up his coffee cup.  
“Vacation?” Loki asked suspiciously.  
“Yes you’ve been so tense that I think a week or two just the both of us relaxing would be a good idea, what do you think?”  
Loki licked his lips, “where wold you want to go?”  
Thanos thought for a moment before he replied, “how about we go to Italy or Spain? Somewhere warm were we can lie on the beach and relax.”  
Loki hesitated, “sounds good but I don’t like it too hot.” Thanos smiled and nodded, “I will arrange for an air conditioner.” Loki gave him a shy smile that even surprised him, since when did he just accepted the plans Thanos made for him? Maybe he really needed some time to relax.  
“Very well we will depart in two days,” the titan announced and stood to leave the dining room. Loki blinked, “two days? Is that not a little too soon?”  
Thanos smiled and walked up to him planting a kiss on his cheek, “Loki how often do I have to tell you, no one turns me down.”  
Loki rolled his eyes, “rather your money.”  
Thanos laughed at that and patted his shoulder which made the boy flinch involuntary, “there is my Loki, I missed you.”  
Loki faked a smile and finished his tea once Thanos was gone, great now he was even more under pressure. He gripped the fish in his pocket and bit his lip, how was he supposed to do that without help?  
Suddenly Loki had an idea; he jumped up and ran after Thanos who already sat in his office. He looked up from a few documents and frowned, “what is wrong?”  
Loki licked his lips walking up to him, “did you call Sigyn again?”  
Yesterday, during lunch, Loki had told him how much he missed her and Thanos had promised him last night to call her again and to ask if she was better. He of course knew that Thanos probably didn’t bother to call her but it gave him an opportunity to slip into his office.  
Something flashed behind Thanos eyes, something Loki had never seen before, “I did.” Loki rounded the desk and now stood next to the titan, “what did she say.”  
Thanos looked at him, “she is visiting her family for some time, her mother has health issues.”  
Loki almost rolled his eyes, yes the issue of being dead, instead he sighed and looked devastated, “why won’t she come back? What have I done to chase her away?”  
Thanos reached out to him and pulled him into his arms. Loki pressed his face against his chest hiding his grimace while Thanos looked both surprised and happy.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he eyed the computer but actually he had no idea how he should pull that stunt off, gladly Thanos helped him with that.  
“I am sorry little one,” he hugged him tighter, “can I do something to help you?”  
Loki sniffed, “a glass of water would be nice.”  
Thanos hesitated for a moment but he nodded before standing up and placing Loki on his chair. The boy curled into a ball and hid his face in his hands still sniffing.  
The big guy walked out of the door and Loki quickly put the USB drive into the computer. A window popped up and Loki clicked at the exe.  
_Five minutes_  
Loki stared at the noticed that showed on the screen and cursed mentally. Footsteps sounded from the hallway and Loki quickly hid the message and curled back into his previous position.  
Thanos walked in with a glass of water, quickly looking at the monitor but since everything seemed normal he focused back on Loki.  
“Here my love drink and I will get you to bed, you are obviously upset and need to rest.”  
Loki rubbed his eyes making them look red and teary before taking the glass, “no!” He said suddenly panicking, if Thanos found the fish he would be done for.  
The titan raised an eyebrow and Loki quickly took a large sip, sounding a little breathless as he continued, “I don’t want to be alone right now, I want to stay with you.”  
Thanos blinked and smiled happily and if Loki hadn’t been so desperate, he would have instantly regretted his words, but on the other hand if he wasn’t so desperate he would have never said them in the first place.  
Thanos picked him up like a doll and took his seat again placing his lover on his lap. Loki fought the urge to struggle but instead just turned a little stiff but remained otherwise calm.  
Five minutes, that was all, after that he would run out of this office and never set foot in it again, ever. Thanos put a huge hand on Loki’s cheek moving him so he looked him in the eyes.  
Loki almost screamed at the expression that he saw in them, this fond, loving expression, this certainty that finally Loki returned his feelings.  
God he was in so much trouble.  
Thanos leaned down and kissed Loki, his tongue pushing against his closed teeth. Loki didn’t want to let him in but a squeeze on his jaw let him gasp and open up.  
The other’s tongue snaked inside his mouth and thought Loki tried to turn away, Thanos continued his assault. When he finally broke the kiss, Thanos looked at Loki with lust filled eyes.  
“Hm little one, I always dreamed of filthy office sex,” Thanos purred against his mouth.  
Loki was finally able to push him away slightly flushed, “ah didn’t we had that the first time we met? And why filthy?”  
Thanos chuckled, “we could pretend you are my sexy assistant or a clueless intern who has to make up for a mistake.”  
Loki made a face and swallowed, no he didn’t want to be remembered of how they came to be. It was cruel and disgusting but he doubted that he had much of a choice left.  
He took another sip of his water and checked the time, damn only two minutes had passed. How was he going to make this?  
Talking, he was good at talking.  
Loki cleared his throat and gave Thanos an uncertain smile, “I-I didn’t know that you are into roleplay.” The big man grinned, “well everyone has his fantasies, haven’t they?”  
Loki chuckled nervously, “well how about that,” gods he was about to unleash hell upon himself, “you get me some lube-,” Thanos immediately opened a drawer and pulled out a full bottle of lube. Wow the guy must have had that fantasy for quite some time, “a-and a few minutes to prepare myself and you can, kind of storm in and have your way with your,” Loki swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment, maybe to gather his strength, maybe to pray to all the gods out there who knows, before he pushed out his last words, “…naughty intern.”  
Thanos eyes darkened and he jumped to his feet almost throwing Loki off his lap. He caught him before he could hit the desk and placed a deep kiss on his lover’s lips.  
“Be throughout love,” he growled before he locked his computer so only someone with the password could access it and almost ran outside.  
Loki let out a breath and closed his eyes, “oh fuck, I am so screwed.” With a sound of despair he rubbed his eyes before he pushed down his jeans and underwear and grabbed the lube.  
He checked the time before he started squirming a little uncomfortable since he never done this himself but he heeded Thanos advice, he was throughout. Better safe than sorry, especially with someone like Thanos.  
He had three fingers in his ass when his fiancé knocked on the door and Loki quickly checked the clock, yes time was up.  
“Give me one more minute!” Loki called out and used his not slippery hand to pull out the drive and put it into the pocket of his jeans. A little nervous Loki pulled out his fingers and put his jeans back on.  
“I am ready,” he declared wiping his fingers dry on his jeans looking nervously at the door. Of course Thanos didn’t storm in immediately so Loki had time to take the last sip of water before he followed an impulse and cowered under the desk.  
Well now it was too late to have second thoughts, maybe he was able to throw the other off with hiding but he doubted it.  
Suddenly the door opened and he heard heavy footsteps coming closer. Loki knew that he had nothing to fear, probably, but his heart still began to beat faster as he held his breath.  
Gods why did he think this was a good idea?  
Thanos rounded the desk and Loki stared at his feet for a moment before suddenly a big arm came down and he was snatched by the front of his shirt and pulled up. The boy let out a surprised shout and couldn’t help it that he started to struggle.  
“I knew there was a rat here, what were you doing here boy?” Thanos snarled and Loki whimpered involuntary. Thanos eyes were blown wide with desire and Loki could feel his hard cock against his leg.  
“N-Nothing sir,” Loki tried his best to play along, “I just got lost.”  
Thanos grinned before he forced his face to turn angry again, it appeared that Loki was doing well.  
“Lost? You lying little shit, you tried to steal my secrets,” Thanos growled and slammed Loki on top of his desk. The younger let out a shout more of surprise than of pain and since he didn’t do anything else, Thanos continued.  
“I will show you what happens if someone tries to steal from me,” he hissed ripping Loki’s shirt to shreds while the boy started to struggle again.  
“Please I didn’t do anything, please let me go,” he begged, not even acting here. Thanos only inhaled sharply pulling harshly on the jeans and Loki prayed to every god he knew that the fish would not fall out of his pocket.  
He threw the torn pieces of cloth behind him and grinned down on his fiancé, “you are beautiful little one, did anyone ever have you?”  
Loki looked away, he knew there was only one answer the man wanted to hear, “no,” he whispered, “no one ever touched me.”  
Thanos growled again and flipped him on his stomach, “then I will claim your tight little hole for me and you will thank me for it.”  
Loki blinked and looked over his shoulder, “what? No let me go!” The shout was earnest but it seemed only to incite Thanos further as he pushed him down already freeing his hard cock.  
“God I am going to destroy you, come on beg for mercy maybe it will help.”  
Loki bit his lip and tried to stay calm but as he felt the tip of the large member pressed against is hole he panicked, “no stop please, I beg you don’t do this!”  
Thanos moaned as he pushed inside.  
Loki let out a gasp and grasped the edges of the desk for stability as Thanos began to fuck him in a fast and hard pace.  
“God you feel good, so tight and hot for me,” the big man growled and Loki tried to stay quiet but a moan escaped him when he repeatedly hit his prostate.  
Loki bit his lip but Thanos heard him and chuckled, “so you like this, maybe you just came in here only to get fucked. Tell me little one, were you only after my big cock?”  
Gladly Loki was facing the door so Thanos couldn’t see his disgusted face. The boy didn’t plan to respond but when Thanos smacked his ass he yelped and looked back at him with wide eyes.  
“Be good and tell me or I will have to punish you,” Thanos said with an evil grin and Loki couldn’t tell if it was just an act or real.  
He swallowed and turned around again, “yes sir, I only came here for your cock.” Loki closed his eyes after those words and Thanos let out a growl burying himself deep inside him.  
“I knew it,” he whispered his voice thick with lust and to Loki’s horror he only stopped to grab his cock stroking it until it leaked.  
Loki’s knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the desk trying to not moan like a needy whore but it was getting harder and harder.  
“I know you want to come, let me feel it when you do little one, come on don’t be shy.”  
Loki almost cursed. He couldn’t deny the pleasure he was feeling and so he put his forehead down on the cool wood as he let out a shout and came into Thanos hand.  
“Oh yes, now you are even tighter,” he growled as he felt Loki clench around his cock and with a few hard thrusts he followed his lover over the edge.  
With a thank you prayer to whichever of the gods had listened Loki let out his breath more than ready to leave and in desperate need of an shower and not only because of the obvious reason.  
“Are you alright?”  
Loki looked over his shoulder and gave a weak nod, meeting the concerned look of the titan. The big guy exhaled and nodded but still didn’t move and to Loki’s horror didn’t go soft.  
Thanos did also look a little confused by it but more positively than Loki. He chuckled and Loki turned around again to hide his expression, “apparently having office sex with you is doing some real good to my performance.”  
Loki let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a whine and a hiss. Thanos chuckled again, “I like that, are you ready for another round darling?”  
“No,” Loki stated a little breathless but Thanos ignored it wrapping his arms around Loki’s chest and sitting back at his chair without moving out of his ass.  
The boy made a chocked sound as his fiancé’s cock seemed to slide in even deeper. With a grunt Loki gritted his teeth and let his head fall back on Thanos shoulder, he was too tired for this. Too tired and too disgusted with himself.  
“No please,” he moaned as Thanos started to kiss and gently bite his neck. The titan still had one arm around his lover, pinning his arms to his side as pushed Loki’s legs further apart to rub his now flaccid cock.  
“No, please I learned my lesson,” Loki weakly protested but he knew even if he played along with Thanos fantasy he wouldn’t get out of this anytime soon.  
Of course traitorous as his body was it didn’t take Thanos long to rub him to full hardness again and Loki unused to having something so big stuffed inside him for so long began to squirm uncomfortably.  
Thanos groaned and bit down on the crook of Loki’s neck, making the younger shout out in pain. It seemed to fuel the titan’s desire and he bit down harder as Loki began to struggle trying to get away.  
“Thanos!”  
The pained yell managed to get the man back to reality and he let go of Loki’s neck licking over the very evident bite-marks.  
“I am sorry little one, you are just so delicious,” Thanos whispered into his ear as his grip on the others cock tightened and he began to stroke him.  
“You hurt me,” Loki mumbled closing his eyes too tired to fight anymore. Thanos let go of his cock and turned his face so he could kiss him, “I am sorry I will make it up to you dear.”  
Loki moaned and his head fell back against Thanos shoulder as he once again grabbed his cock. The strokes were slow but as the titan began to roll his hips up, synchronizing his thrusts with them Loki was lost.  
The pleasure was too strong to deny and so he let go. One of Thanos thrusts hit him just right and he arched his back moaning loudly and for once he was glad that Thanos was holding him in place otherwise he might have actually moved to get more of it.  
Thanos let go of his cock and put both hands on Loki’s hips to move him up and down his length. Loki let his arms hang limp at his sides while he was moved like a doll moaning when Thanos hit just the right spot.  
“I love you Loki, god you are just perfect, come for me like that.”  
Loki whimpered and tried to protest but Thanos simply lifted him up and slammed him down hard making him see stars. Only two more of those and Loki opened his mouth to a silent scream as he came again and even blacked out for a moment.  
When his vision cleared again he was lying on his stomach on top of the desk while Thanos sat in his chair breathing heavily.  
“Gods little one you really drained me,” he said with a soft laugh and grabbed a few tissues to clean himself. Loki didn’t even managed to make a sound as he simply lay there feeling dirty and used, even more than usually.  
“Are you awake?” Thanos asked concern in his voice and Loki lifted a hand to thumb up. Thanos chuckled and began to wipe Loki clean, “good I thought I might have fucked you unconscious.”  
Loki sighed and managed to push himself up on his elbows, “I am fine.” Thanos hummed and threw the tissues away before tucking himself back in his pants.  
The boy got on his shaking legs and stumbled to his clothes putting on his boxers and jeans, brushing over the pocket where he had hidden the drive. God he hoped that thing was worth it.  
“I think I really need a vacation now,” Loki said dryly not bothering with his ripped shirt as he walked stiffly to the door.  
Thanos chuckled and watched him go, “rest Loki, you have earned it.”  
Loki looked back and flipped him off but Thanos only laughed as he closed the door behind him. Oh how he hated that man. 

Thor was aware that Loki was angry, he was just not quite sure why. The boy had assured him that he was fine and after he earned an angry glare for pointing out how stiffly Loki moved he kept quiet.  
Now they were sitting in the library and Loki basically threw the USB drive at Thor who caught it just in time so it didn’t hit his head.  
“Hey there what did I do?”  
Loki glared at him, “if you are not going to destroy Thanos with that I am never going to do anything for you ever again.” Thor frowned but before he could ask Loki pulled the collar of his shirt over his shoulder.  
The blonde gasped. On the beautiful pale skin were a few very distinct bite-marks and though the skin was not broken they looked painful. The colour was deep purple and Thor guessed that they were not too old, “how did that happen?”  
Loki hissed at him, “what do you think?”  
Thor flinched and looked at the fish in his hand before putting it into his pocket, “I am sorry.”  
“You better be,” Loki spat but regretted it once he saw the pained expression on Thor’s face.  
“I am sorry,” Thor repeated, shaking his head, “I wish it hadn’t been necessary.”  
Loki ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “don’t…I didn’t get caught and that is all that matters. Look I just hope you make the best out of it and get some results while Thanos and I are on vacation.”  
Thor knitted his eyebrows together, “vacation?”  
Loki rolled his eyes, “yes my lovely fiancé wants to spend some quality relaxing time with me.” The blonde nodded, “well have fun I guess, we will see each other when you come back.”  
Loki nodded and sighed, “ah hey did you hear something from Sigyn? I haven’t seen her in a while and Thanos only tells me that she is away caring for her dead mother.”  
Thor raised an eyebrow and Loki shrugged, “apparently he doesn’t know that her mother died a year ago.” The blonde nodded absently, he hadn’t spoken to Sigyn since she had come to his club.  
“I will check on your girlfriend, where does she live?”  
Loki blushed a little, “she is not really my girlfriend you know; we just kind of have sex and sometimes talk.”  
Thor wrote down the address and gave Loki a look as he put the piece of paper in his pocket.  
“Loki honestly she is your girlfriend but…that is none of my business,” Thor said in a way too carefree tone, he was not jealous, not at all, “besides we need to go Maw told me to take you home as soon as possible.”  
Loki made a face and packed his things, “alright but if Thanos wants to bang again tonight I am going to jump out of the window.”  
Thor chuckled but stopped once he saw Loki’s expression, “sorry, why was this so bad? I mean he does you all the time, doesn’t he?”  
Loki grimaced and swung his backpack over his shoulder, “he made me enjoy it, a little too much for my taste.” Thor didn’t ask for details and Loki gladly didn’t elaborate.  
They walked to the car together and rode it in silence.  
To their surprise Maw was waiting for them as they got to the mansion and Loki just hoped that he was not there for him. He quickly got out of the car but as Loki shot the tall man a questioning look he just waved his hand motioning him to move along.  
Loki said his goodbyes to Thor and hurried into the house not looking back in case Maw was watching. With a sigh he entered the kitchen and only a few minutes after one of the chefs offered him a plate with food that he took to the dining room.  
He sat down and grabbed one of his books, a worn down edition of Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets, and began to eat, his eyes glued to the page.  
Only briefly he wondered what Maw might want from Thor but he refused to let any form of concern show on his face. 

Thor got out of the car and looked at Maw who studied him with his usual suspicious look. The thin man cleared his throat, “come with me Odinson.”  
Without another word he turned around and walked into the mansion Thor following him with an annoyed sigh. He hated that man; he was the combination of a stick in someone’s ass and the actual ass.  
The walked into the room with the two couches and like the last few times he sat down on the smaller one. Maw glared at him, “I want to inform you Odinson, that I don’t trust you and that I am not agreeing to Thanos decision.”  
Thor frowned at the thin man but was unable to comment since the door opened and Thanos walked in.  
The titan smiled at his guest and it made Thor’s skin crawl, “my child good to see you.” Thor forced a smile and nodded at his boss, “good to see you too, why am I here?”  
Thanos chuckled, “straight to the point huh, well I have decided to go on vacation with Loki and besides Gamora and Nebula I want you and Ronan to come along.”  
Thor bit his tongue, Ronan? That man was crazy and an asshole, why would he want that guy around? Suddenly he realized that he hadn’t replied, “ah of course I would be honoured to accompany you.”  
Thanos smirked, “I am sure you are. We will depart tomorrow, pack for Spain.”  
Maw made a sound behind him and Thanos raised an eyebrow at him. Thor noticed that they had an exchange through looks only but he didn’t know the titan well enough to understand what they were communicating about.  
Thanos focused on Thor again, “you may go.” Thor nodded and left without even glancing at Maw. 

Thanos watched him go and looked at Maw, “you think I trust him?” Maw nodded his grip on his tablet tightening. The titan sighed, “I have actually no reason to distrust him Maw but that doesn’t mean I don’t have my eyes on him. I will be able to observe him closely I am interested how he and Loki interact.”  
Maw cursed internally, so it was about the brat again. One day he swore he would kill or otherwise get rid of that boy. Almost every day he cursed the moment he laid eyes on him and had brought him to Thanos; it was a mistake to keep him.  
“I am glad you are not getting too trusting oh great one.”  
Thanos laughed, “always so concerned about my wellbeing, I could almost believe it is real.”  
Maw actually blushed at this but he bowed to hide his red cheeks, “great Thanos I can assure you that I am your most loyal man, I would do everything for you.”  
Thanos smirked, “would you?” Maw nodded eagerly and stood straight up again, “yes just say it and I will do it.”  
The titan examined him for a second, he didn’t question his loyalty he never had a reason, he was paying that man handsomely and he didn’t have any lovers or family who would endanger his commitment to Thanos.  
Besides that he was well aware of the man’s hatred for Loki and his desire to bed the titan himself, it was quite funny actually and once in a while Thanos felt like he wanted to mess a little with him.  
“Anything? Well I want you to kiss Loki.”  
The look on his right hand’s face was priceless, the moment of shock, then denial and finally acceptance was hilarious.  
Maw licked his lips, “i-if that is what you wish for oh great one, I will be ha…I will do as you ask.” Thanos watched how he walked to the door with stiff legs before he let out his laugh, “come back here, no one besides me kisses Loki and you know that. “  
Maw turned around his eyes wide and fearful, “I-I didn’t…he ah,” the man stuttered without really knowing what he wanted to say and Thanos grinned even wider.  
“I was just messing with you calm down Maw.”  
The thin man walked up to the titan again and one of his eyes twitched, “oh very funny, very…funny.” 

Thor was glad to be out of the mansion and back in the club again. Inside he quickly walked into his office and pulled out an envelope placing the USB inside. He closed it and called for Sif.  
The black haired woman entered almost immediately.  
“Take that,” Thor gave her the envelope, “and protect it with your life. Bring it to the HQ and be quick about it.”  
Sif took the envelope and nodded, “I will,” she promised and left.  
Thor took a deep breath rubbing his eyes. Having that USB, hopefully, full of information would help them immensely and maybe would speed up their mission if they were lucky.  
Thor pulled out a cheap phone and dialled the number he gave to Sigyn waiting for an answer. The girl never picked up and he sighed knowing that she was most likely in trouble. Guilt made its way into his mind, maybe he should have taken her in, maybe he should have called the widow to take her away to a safe location.  
Thor groaned, why does he always end up regretting every one of his decisions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was a little shorter than the last but I hope you don't mind at least it got filthy porn right? ^^


	14. Don't drown

“I am just imagining you in some ridiculous surfer trunks.”   
Thor massaged his temples as the Hawk laughed like a little child.   
“With silly flowers in bright colours, oh yes I can just picture you.”   
Thor checked his watch, “listen I don’t have much time, did you receive the package?” The Hawk hummed, “yes and our genius is working on it right know, good job by the way. The boss for once stopped nagging.”   
Thor sighed, “well it was Loki not me I didn’t do anything.”   
“Well give him a pat on the back from all of us.”   
Yeah as if he would let him, Thor thought.   
“I will. Now I got to go or I will be late, I will call in again once I am back,” he said hanging up and picking up his suitcase to walk out of the office. 

Of course Loki had to complain because of the flight but after a while he quieted down and played with his Gameboy. Thanos was working on his laptop and while Ronan and Nebula talked quietly in the back of the plane and Thor was once again being advanced by Gamora.   
The woman was dressed in a tight fitting black tank top and a pair of leather pants and was looking absolutely astonishing. Too bad Thor had his eyes set on another target.   
Gamora smiled at him as she played around with a strand of her hair trying to look seductive and inviting. Thor briefly wondered if he should just bang her in the restroom to get her off his back.   
His eyes shifted to look at Loki who was too caught up in his game to notice anything and sighed internally. No he was not going to do that it would just feel wrong.   
“Why are you looking at Loki?”   
Thor cursed internally and turned back to look at the woman, she had her eyebrows knitted together and studied him. The blonde shrugged, “I am used to have an eye on him by now,” he explained in a carefree tone, “maybe I am getting paranoid if I don’t check on him every few minutes.”   
Gamora raised an eyebrow and looked at Loki, “I can understand that I used to look after him when father decided to keep him, I let my guard down once and he took advantage of that.”   
Thor almost smirked at that memory, he wanted to laugh at her for letting Loki just walk out of that apartment back then but sadly he couldn’t.   
“So he ran away under your watch?”   
The black haired woman nodded, “yes I think five times in total, that little shit can get really creative when he tries to escape.”   
Thor was glad neither Loki nor Thanos seemed to hear them, “if you dislike him so much why don’t you just let him run away?”   
Gamora sighed, “I wish it was that easy, but if he managed to get away for good father would lose his shit.” She moved a little closer and her voice was a whisper now, “you see Loki escaped once under Nebulas watch and as she got her hands back on him she beat him up so badly that she broke his arm.”   
The woman swallowed before she spoke again, “Thanos broke her arm in return.”   
Thor stared at her with wide eyes, “he did what? But she is his daughter.”   
Gamora sighed, “we are adopted but yes he loves us but when it comes to Loki he…just don’t get on his bad side like this. Did you hear of the story how he killed the first time for Loki?”   
Thor vaguely remembered something, “he smashed a guy’s head into a bar didn’t he?” Gamora nodded, “yes but that was the second time he killed; only the first time Loki was present. The first time there was a member of the black order who was in charge of Loki because Nebula and I were occupied. He was one of the most trusted you know, he worked like ten years for father and never made any mistakes.”   
She stopped glancing at Thanos before she continued, “when we are at the mansion on watch duty we stay in an office downstairs because Loki’s floor is off limits to almost all of us but as soon as he is downstairs we know thanks to the security system. That man however ignored the off limit part about the house, he went up to Loki and…”  
Gamora licked his lips glancing once again at her father but the Titan was still caught up in his work not hearing them talk.   
Thor wanted to scream at her to continue but he managed to keep calm, “what did he do?”   
Gamora looked into his eyes, “he caught Loki sleeping and if father hadn’t come home he would have taken full advantage of that but he was only able to strip him and touch him as far as I know. Father had pulled him from Loki without waking him and had punished him, for three days.”   
Thor licked his lips, “did he survive?” Gamora laughed, “rumours say that guy is still alive somewhere and father visits him whenever he has a bad day but personally I think he is dead.”   
The blonde nodded and looked at Thanos, he knew that the man was willing to kill for his lover but the thought that he actually tortured someone to death for him was quit unsettling.  
Gamora must have noticed that she killed the mood and didn’t try to seduce him for the rest of the flight and at some point, Thor just fell asleep. 

Loki was glad they finally made it to the house, well not a normal house of course but rather a beautiful villa. It only had a ground and a first floor but it was still quite big.   
Completely painted in white with a red roof it stood against the blue of the sea. A fence was built around it and a guard stood at the gate but aside from that it was only the six of them.   
The house had a private beach and a huge terrace where chairs waited for them and Loki even spotted a whirlpool next to it. The bedroom he had to share with Thanos had a huge bed with white bedding and nice wooden furniture and different seashells as décor.   
They also had a balcony from which they could see, hear and smell the sea and Loki was unable to hold back the excited grin that made its way to his face. He loved it here.   
The rest of the house was also quite luxurious but Loki didn’t look too closely he simply threw his suitcase on the bed and went through his stuff pulling out his bathing trunks.   
Thanos watched him with a pleased smile.   
Loki quickly changed into them and ran out of the room and downstairs.   
Thor stood on the balcony enjoying the view as Loki ran past him and down to the beach. He blinked and watched as the boy threw himself into the waves without a second thought.   
It funny and sad at the same time, funny because seeing him so utterly carefree and joyful was so completely different from the normally so composed and cold boy, sad because Thor got a glimpse of the child that Loki longed to be, a happy version of the constantly scared and angry kid that Loki was forced to be.   
Thor sat down on a chair and watched him play in the water not noticing the titan walking up to him.   
“Keep a good eye on him.”   
The voice startled him and Thor jumped looking at the Titan with big eyes.   
“He is a good swimmer but I want to be sure that he is safe.”   
Thor nodded, “yes, of course I will not let him drown.” Thanos studied him for a moment the intense stare making Thor uncomfortable but he didn’t dare to say anything.   
“Very well.” Without another word the titan turned around to walk inside again leaving Thor to watch over Loki.   
Thor liked his task and waved at Loki once the boy noticed him and grinned at him.   
“He is beautiful isn’t he?”   
This time it was Ronan who made Thor jump and the other laughed as he sat down beside him. Thor didn’t like Ronan; he knew that man liked to hurt people and not always those who deserve it.  
“Pardon?” Thor said because what the hell was he supposed to retort with.   
“The boy, Loki, he is a real nice piece of eye candy, isn’t he?”   
Thor looked at the man next to him not liking how his eyes were glued to the boy and his lips curled into a disgusting smile.   
“Damn if Thanos wasn’t so possessive about him I would consider fucking him and I don’t even like men,” Ronan said with a chuckle and Thor had a hard time keeping his cool.   
“I bet he is so well used that you can just fuck him without preparation,” the other went on and Thor forced himself to look away gritting his teeth and holding onto his self-control.   
If he was going to lose his shit now he would only draw unnecessary attention to himself. It took him a lot to force the next words out of his mouth, “yes, I bet he gets uncomfortable if he is not stuffed every day.”   
Ronan laughed and turned to look at Thor, “wow Odinson never thought to hear something so vulgar out of your mouth.” Thor looked at the man who for some reason thought it a good idea to get thick black lines tattooed under his eyes and on his chin.   
“Why?”   
The man smirked, “you are said to be mister goodie-goodie, the one noble man in Thanos organization the protector of the most important thing the boss possesses.”   
Thor gave him a dry glare, “is this supposed to be an insult? Because honestly it is not working.”   
Ronan let out a barking laughter and shook his head, “no this is a compliment, I mean Thanos must really trust you if he is letting you be so close to his fiancé.”   
Thor gritted his teeth and was ready to hiss a reply as a shadow fell on them, “Ronan I need sun cream go get me some.”   
The two men looked at Loki and Ronan stood looking down on the boy in front of him, “you don’t get to order me around Loki.”   
Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked as he stared back into those almost unnatural blue eyes, “I am and there is nothing you can do than obey me, now go.”   
Ronan growled at him but in the end he walked inside followed by a chuckle from Loki.   
“You shouldn’t do that Loki, Ronan is dangerous and an asshole, if he gets the chance to screw with you he will.”   
Loki pushed his still wet hair back and shrugged, “no one dares to touch me, not so close to Thanos at least so don’t worry.”   
Thor didn’t look convinced and Loki sighed, “would you feel better if I would order you around, too?” The blonde scoffed but that only made Loki grin, “very well, go get me something cool to drink.”   
Thor was about to protest but Ronan walked outside and threw a bottle of sun cream at him which Loki caught with ease. He grinned at the man and Ronan growled before stepping back inside again.   
Loki smiled and sat down squeezing some of the cream into his hand, “well what are you waiting for?” Thor rolled his eyes and stood to walk into the kitchen.   
“Brat,” Thor muttered with a small smile and Loki chuckled as he spread the sun cream over his arms and chest.   
Loki smiled and once Thor was back outside he took a long sip from the soda he offered him. Thor sat back in his chair watching the waves as Loki enjoyed the sun on his skin sipping on his drink.   
Thor found himself hoping that Loki wouldn’t get a tan and stayed as beautifully pale as he was.   
They stayed like this for another hour until Nebula came for them and told them dinner was ready. They walked in and sat down on the table where the others were already seated and waiting for them.   
Someone had ordered simple Chinese takeout which Loki almost laughed about since he at least expected some tapas. Thanos noticed his expression and smiled at him, “we will go out tomorrow don’t worry this is only for today.”   
Loki nodded and took something from the pile of takeout and dug into it. Ronan kept glaring at him while everyone else seemed to ignore one another.   
They ate in silence and once it was time to retire for the evening the old familiar feeling of dread made its way into Loki’s mind.   
Thanos smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder, “come love lets watch the waves from the balcony.” Loki didn’t dare to look at anyone as he stood and walked besides Thanos.   
The doors to the balcony were open and a cool breeze was getting into the room making it delightfully chilly. Thanos led Loki out on the balcony and pushed him against the balustrade standing behind him and hugging him.   
“I always loved the view from here,” he mumbled putting his head on Loki’s shoulder kissing his neck. Loki put his hands on the balustrade taking a deep breath focusing on the darkening sky and the sound of the waves.   
It was beautiful, peaceful even but it would be soon ruined by what was about to come.   
Thanos hands roamed his chest as he kept kissing the still evident bite-marks on Loki’s shoulder. Loki tried to not make a sound as his grip on the balustrade tightened.   
“You look so beautiful in that light dear, I just want to ravish you.”   
Loki whimpered as Thanos pulled his trunks down, “please I am tired from the flight and my swim.” The big guy put one hand on his chin to turn his head and capture his lips with his own.   
Thanos broke the kiss only to grin at him, “then we shall make it quick.” Loki grimaced but he could already feel something very familiar pushing against his back.   
The titan unbuckled his trousers and let them drop to the floor together with his underwear rubbing his half hard cock against Loki’s backside.   
One of the hands on his chest wandered lower to rub his cock while the other wandered up to loosely grab his throat. Loki swallowed uncertain of what to think of that.   
“Thanos?”   
“Shh little one, let me work.”   
Loki bit his lip and stayed frozen as Thanos rubbed his cock till it was hard, brushing his thumb over the tip spreading the drop of precum over it.   
Loki let out a moan and Thanos chuckled, “oh dear you might want to stay quiet this time.” Loki swallowed, he was right if he didn’t want everyone to know that he was getting fucked he should stay quiet.   
Thanos removed the hand from his cock to fiddle around behind him and Loki shuddered as cold slick fingers brushed over his entrance.   
He held back another moan as Thanos circled his whole and slowly pushed one finger in followed quickly by a second one spreading him open.   
Loki stared at the sea watching the lights dance on the water as he kept telling himself that the pleasure he was feeling was false, unreal and not wanted but he knew that after all those years Thanos manged little by little to take down some of his will.   
The titan hummed as he spread Loki wide open with his fingers, “you are great little one, lean forward and spread your legs.”   
Loki hesitated unwilling to accept this just yet so Thanos put a hand on his back and pushed him forward. The boy held tightly onto the balustrade his eyes still fixed on the water as Thanos spread his legs.   
After a moment he pulled his fingers out and Loki could hear him put some lube on his cock to slip easier inside. With a groan Thanos pushed inside and Loki let out a whimper as he brushed over his prostate.   
Even though Thanos had promised to make it fast he took his sweet time. He slowly pushed in all the way his hands on Loki’s hips to keep him steady and pulled out almost all the way even slower.   
Soon Loki began to breath heavily was he not used to such a slow and sensual pace. There was a weird feeling spreading inside of him and he didn’t like it, it made him consider begging Thanos to speed up.  
It also didn’t help that Thanos hit his prostate every time he moved in and after a few minutes Loki was sure to lose his mind completely. This was just cruel.   
“You feel so good little one, god I love you,” Thanos said sounding like he was completely gone in his pleasure. Loki closed his eyes, this had to end.   
“Please,” he heard himself say and Thanos chuckled, “yes?”   
“Please,” _stop let me go, die, go away_ , “faster.”   
Loki could hear the sharp intake of air behind him and once he had pulled out completely, Thanos slammed all the way in. Loki let out a shout and as Thanos kept pulling out only to smash back inside he couldn’t hold his moans any longer.   
The wet noise and the sound of flesh hitting against flesh seemed obscenely loud in his ears but Loki didn’t have the capacity to care. For the first time he was desperate for his own release and as he was thrown over the edge he didn’t notice that the name he cursed so often left his lips. 

It seemed like he had blacked out from his orgasm since he noticed that he suddenly was lying in the bed curled up in Thanos arms who was brushing his hair with a fond smile.   
“Ah you are back again. For a moment I thought I broke you.”   
Loki blinked and looked at his fiancé, he felt a slight wetness between his legs, did Thanos cleaned him?   
“I-I am alright what happened?”   
The titan leaned down to kiss his, “we made love dear and everyone heard you shouting my name.” Loki’s eyes widened as the memories came back to him, “no,” he whispered.   
Thanos chuckled, “don’t be embarrassed I liked it.”   
“No!” Loki shouted pushing him away and scrambling off the bed and into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and cursed the fact that Thanos always took the keys so he couldn’t lock himself anywhere anymore.   
“Loki! What? Come back, what is the problem?”   
Loki pushed against the door to keep it closed as he heard Thanos walk up to it and tears began to stream from his eyes. This could not be true; it couldn’t, not after all that happened, not after all this time.   
“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” Loki screamed until Thanos pushed the door open to pull him into a tight embrace. He cried and tried to push him off but Thanos wouldn’t budge, “it is alright love, I am here, everything is alright. I love you, you hear me? I will always come for you.”   
Loki closed his eyes wishing he could just die. 

Gamora and Nebula had rooms on the upper floor while Ronan and Thor had rooms on the lower floor and since Thor was higher up in ranks than Ronan, he got the nicer room.   
So when they all retired for the evening with, looking at Thanos, clear intentions on what to do, he walked into the quite spacious room.   
It had a queen-sized bed a wardrobe and a huge window from where you could see the sea and which was apparently right under Thanos and Loki’s balcony.   
Thor had sat on the bed taking off his shoes as he heard the soft voices being carried inside through the open window. He couldn’t clearly understand what was said above him but judging by Loki’s distressed voice it was quite obvious.   
At first Thor had to fight his rage, going up there and kill his boss was not an option at this point but as soon as he heard the first of Loki’s moans his focus had shifted.   
His pants suddenly felt too tight and since he had already started to undress, he quickly got rid of them.   
Sitting on the bed only in his boxers now, Thor listened to soft whispers and moans coming from above. He cursed as he was growing harder and harder almost tempted to get closer to the window.   
Thor closed his eyes and fisted his erection as he heard Loki moan louder, imagining that it was because of him. If he listened very closely he could also hear the slapping of flesh and he adjusted his pace to the sound of it.   
He came embarrassing quickly still wearing his boxers and in the end he was glad about his quick finish because as he heard Loki getting closer to his release, he heard him loud and clearly.   
“Thanos!”   
Thor’s eyes snapped open and if he hadn’t already finished, he would have gone instantly soft from that. The shout, it was not in distress or pain or even disgust, no it was full of lust.   
The blonde bit his lip and stood, walking into his bathroom feeling somehow betrayed. Loki had always acted as if it was hell living with the titan, as if he was humiliated daily by him and Thor had believed him.   
Now however it seemed like he was throughout pleasured by his fiancé. He pushed down his boxers and stepped into the shower washing his own spent off him.   
Honestly it was not his proudest moment, of course he did masturbate to others having sex before, Fandral was quite open with having everyone a share of his sexual adventures, but jerking off to a boy getting, probably, raped by his captor was a real low.   
“Well I never said I was a good person,” Thor muttered to himself trying to wash the guilt off his body, not quite succeeding.   
With a sigh he turned off the water and got out of the shower to dry himself off. This was going to be a long, long night. 

The next morning was awkward and Thanos and Loki were not even awake yet. Nebula fumed, Gamora looked angry and Ronan kept grinning to himself as Thor entered the kitchen to get some coffee.   
Apparently everyone had their share of the…interaction that had taken place the other night.   
“You heard it too?” Ronan asked over the rim of his cup and Thor nodded. He let out a sigh, just for the show, and took a large sip of coffee, “their room is right above mine.”   
Gamora and Nebula didn’t look too sorry since they were on the same floor as the two others but Ronan laughed.   
“Oh gods that is just too good, did you hear what they were arguing about?”   
Thor looked at him with a frown, “arguing? No I didn’t hear that, I…retreated into the bathroom after a while.” The other nodded but it was Gamora who spoke up, “it is normal for them to argue with each other after sex, well normally it is just Loki screaming at father so it is rather one sided.”   
Ronan raised an eyebrow and Thor stared into his cup, maybe he should excuse himself from that conversation.   
No one got a chance to say anything anyway since Thanos stepped into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee, “good morning.”   
Everyone greeted him and Thor had to work hard not to glare at his boss. Thanos didn’t even look at him but was focused on his two daughters, “Loki is still sleeping and unwilling to get up so how about we take a stroll around town?”   
Nebula smiled and even Gamora looked less grim, “would be nice,” she stated and Nebula nodded.   
“Very well we should go then, Thor, Ronan you stay here and keep an eye on Loki.”   
The order was clear and Thor nodded but eyed Ronan out of the corner of his eyes, after what the man told him the day before he did trust him even less.   
Ronan and Thor watched the boss and his daughters go before speaking again. Thor put his cup down determent to make sure that Loki was okay but since it was still early he would wait for another hour or so.   
Ronan seemed to have other thought though as he was grinning at him, “how about we scare that boy a little?” Thor tilted his head, “no and I won’t let you near him, Thanos would go crazy if he found out.”   
Ronan scoffed, “alright, geez you act like an overprotective older brother.” Thor watched him turn around and walk away to sit on the terrace leaving him alone in the kitchen.   
He was not sure if Ronan actually had an interest in Loki or if it was just a show, what he knew was that Ronan was in fact dangerous, too dangerous for his taste.   
Thor sat down and poured himself another cup watching the stairs in case Loki showed up but he didn’t. After an hour and his third cup of coffee, Thor got up and went upstairs.   
It was probably better to wake him up before Thanos was back again. If Loki was asleep at all, he would probably rather be woken by him than his fiancé or at least that’s what he hoped was the case.   
He walked up to the door and knocked at it but there was no answer and Thor grew nervous. After another knock was also ignored he opened the door and slipped inside.   
The room was beautiful and the thin white drapes moved in the slight breeze but Thor didn’t see that. His eyes were glued to the huge bed where a tiny curled up figure was sobbing into his pillow.   
“Loki?”   
The boy flinched and lifted his head to look at Thor, his eyes were red and it didn’t look like he had gotten much sleep last night.   
“Thor?”   
With a few large steps the blonde made his way through the room and sat down on the bed besides Loki. Gods he looked like shit.   
“What happened? Are you hurt?”   
Loki was normally so reserved and didn’t share anything with him but Thor must have reached him at a very low point because the boy sat up and basically threw himself at him. He wrapped his pale arms around Thor and sobbed into his chest. It almost broke his heart.   
Thor wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head humming a tune to soothe him, “hey it is okay Thanos is not here, I am, you are save.”   
He suddenly got aware that Loki was completely naked and so he checked him for injuries but aside from the old bite-mark, there was nothing.   
“You-you heard me, last night, right?”   
Thor swallowed, “I did.”   
Loki let go and looked away, Thor could tell that he was more ashamed than embarrassed.   
“I…I liked it,” Loki whispered and Thor felt like he was punched in the stomach, “for the first time I-I really liked…I wanted to…”   
Thor put a hand on Loki’s unbitten shoulder, “Loki, stop it you don’t have to. Let me tell you something you don’t need to feel ashamed, hell I’ve seen people give in far sooner under far better circumstances.”   
Loki looked at him with red rimmed eyes and another sob escaped him. Thor remembered what he had done the last night and felt even worse.   
“The thing is no one gets out of something like that without taking some damage, you are with that bastard for two years now and you still fight him. That is good, very good you just lost a battle, we all do but in the end we will win the war, believe me.”   
Loki stood and Thor blushed as he glanced at Loki’s pale but rather round butt.   
“But what,” the boy began, his head hanging low, “but what if I lose? What if I am beginning to forget or worse to forgive what he has done? If I start to like what he does to me I am on my very own path to hell.”   
Thor didn’t get a chance to answer because Loki walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

Thor waited for Loki to finish his shower while he watched the waves from the balcony. It was rather peaceful but he couldn’t get the boy’s words out of his head, yes what if he started to like what Thanos was doing to him, what would that mean for them?   
Thor trusted Loki but if his boss would find out about that he might not take Loki seriously, or even think him compromised. For him it was clear Loki was the victim here, no need for the boy to pretend but others might not be able to see that.   
Maybe that was one of those facts that better stayed unmentioned.   
Thor heard soft steps behind him and as he turned around Loki was standing in the middle of the room. He was dressed in black shorts and a plain green shirt, his still wet black hair was pushed back and Thor was glad to see that his eyes were not too red anymore.   
“How are you feeling?”   
The boy looked at the bed and sighed, “like shit but maybe I just need a tea and breakfast.” Thor nodded and together they walked downstairs into the kitchen.   
Ronan was nowhere to be seen and Thor was glad for that since he would clearly see Loki’s state and maybe would even take advantage of that.   
Loki made himself a cup of tea and Thor watched while he sat at the table, “Thanos left with Gamora and Nebula, I think they are having some quality family time together.”   
At that Loki actually chuckled, “they are the weirdest family there is, I mean who adopts two daughters only to turn them into killers?” Thor shrugged, “I don’t know, my mother wanted me to become a lawyer so I guess every parent is kind of weird.”   
Loki chuckled, “Thor Odinson lawyer, I am going to punch you out of this. Don’t know sounds good to me.”   
Thor laughed and Loki smiled at his toast grasping at this little piece of happiness while he had it. The blonde never took his eyes of the boy, he still seemed quite shaken and it only added to Thor’s hatred towards Thanos.  
Once Loki had finished his breakfast they each grabbed a towel and went to the beach to lie down in the sand. Thor looked around but Ronan seemed to have disappeared which was pleasant but strange.   
Loki sat on his towel and stared at the waves while Thor took off his shirt and enjoyed the sun on his skin. They stayed quiet for so long that Thor almost jumped as Loki began to speak.   
“Were you able to use the fish?”   
Thor opened an eye to look at his pale friend and nodded, “well it is still looked over but we will be able to use it and all thanks to you.”   
Loki sighed and began to play with the sand, running his fingers through it and enjoying the feeling.   
“Thor I don’t think I am able to keep this up much longer.”   
The blonde sat up and looked at him with a stern expression, “what are you talking about?” Loki swallowed and picked up a broken shell only to break it further.   
“I cannot stay with Thanos much longer, you know he is a monster and this is wearing me down. I-I think I reached my breaking point.”   
Thor put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, “Loki don’t talk like this we are going to get you out of this, I promised you and will keep my promise.”   
Loki turned to look at him and his expression was so utterly broken that it hurt to look at him. Thor leaned forward forgetting everything, he wanted to kiss him good again as someone cleared his throat behind them.   
Both of the startled and looked at the not very pleased looking Thanos who stood behind them his arms crossed in front of his chest.   
“Am I interruption something?”


	15. One little slip

Thor froze as he stared at Thanos. If he had been able to think clearly he might have taken his hand from Loki’s shoulder but he wasn’t thinking at all.   
Gladly Loki was reacting better. He jumped to his feet and hugged his fiancé, “oh you are finally back did you buy me something?”   
Thanos pushed Loki aside to glare at Thor who now managed to get on his feet swallowing down his unease. The big man took a step towards Thor who seemed to shrink under his gaze, “do you have a death wish Odinson?”  
Loki grabbed Thanos arm, “Thanos he didn’t do anything, we were just talking.” The titan didn’t even look at his fiancé; instead he acted as if he was ready to strangle the other man to death any minute.   
“Talking? About what, looked rather intimate what you shared.”   
Loki glanced at Thor, “I told him about the family that adopted me.” Thanos knitted his eyebrows together and finally looked at Loki while Thor stared at him.   
He had read about that in his file but he doesn’t know any details. Thanos turned to fully face his lover, “why would you talk about that with him? You never talk about that.”   
Thor sighed, “we spend a lot of time together and so…” Thor stopped as Thanos shot him a glare but Loki tugged on his hand to pull his attention back to him.   
“Tomorrow is the anniversary of my adoption,” Loki said looking away, “I was feeling a little melancholy because of it.”   
Thanos slowly nodded, “I understand,” he was quiet for a short moment before he spoke again, “love I brought you some of those sweets you like, go get them I will be there in a minute.”   
Loki nodded and glanced at Thor before turning around and walking into the house. Thanos exhaled audibly once Loki was inside.   
“Thanos, I am sorry, I just-”  
Thanos huge fist collided with Thor’s jaw and sent him flying backwards. He almost hit his head on a rock as he crashed to the ground kind of glad that he had been standing on sand.   
“You will never, ever touch Loki again,” Thanos declared walking up to him lifting him by his hair. Thor gasped and grabbed his wrist to take some of the weight off his scalp.   
“I didn’t touch him, I just consoled him,” Thor said every word hurting because of the throbbing pain in his jaw.   
Thanos lifted him even higher staring into his eyes with a dangerous almost mad glint in them, “you will never touch him again, he is mine Odinson, don’t make me regret trusting you with him.”   
With that he let go but as Thor’s feet touched the ground his fist collided with his stomach and he collapsed on the sand, desperately gasping for air.   
Thor one arm around his middle looked up he tried to control himself but his gaze was angry, defiant and Thanos would not have that.   
Once again he grabbed a fistful of blond hair and used it to pull his head back to bare his throat, “listen now boy I am not known for my mercy but since you saved Loki I shall forgive you just this once.”   
He could see the Odinson swallow but still there was this defiant look in his eyes. Thanos played with the thought of taking one of them as recompense but dismissed the idea because of the mess it would create.   
Instead he pulled back and slammed his fist into the others chest repeatedly until the other man went slack in his grip. The Odinson was breathing heavily and his eyes closed shut as he tried to deal with the pain.   
Thanos was satisfied and turned to leave letting go of the other who fell face first into the sand. 

Loki was nervous and angry. How did they become so careless? They should have been more careful after all Thor was his ticket to safety, if Thanos decided to kill him, he would be screwed.   
Since he didn’t know what else to do he munched on the candy Thanos had bought him, sweet lemon gummy bears, and waited. The titan was the first to return and it didn’t do anything to ease Loki but once Thor stepped inside, with a very evident bruise on his jaw, he felt a little less anxious.   
Thanos smiled at Loki and ignored Thor who was getting some ice for his face, “for dinner I found a lovely little restaurant and since we’re in Spain it is of course a Spanish restaurant.”   
Loki forced a smile glancing at Thor from the corner of his eyes, “nice, I am already excited.” Thanos smiled and grabbed Loki’s chin to capture his lips in a kiss, “glad to hear that.” 

Thor wanted to scream. It had taken him a few minutes to regain his composure again after he took that beating. Gods that asshole was going to pay for that.   
Once he managed to get back on his feet he had put on his shirt and walked back into the house. He doubted that his jaw was broken but he wasn’t sure if it wasn’t dislocated, either way it hurt like hell.  
Thor didn’t dare to even glance at Loki as he walked back inside and since he was focused on getting some ice for his rapidly swelling face he missed their exchange.   
Still he considered himself lucky after all Thanos could have very well killed him right on the spot. He wondered if the titan would come back at him to finish the job when they were somewhere where his body was easier to dispose of.   
Damn he needed to call the widow. 

It had filled Thanos with sweet satisfaction to see the Odinson at his feet gasping for air. He should consider himself very lucky to be alive; he had killed people for far less after all.   
But Thanos knew that Loki would probably angry with him if he killed Thor, he could see that the boy liked him and it was his own fault letting that happen.   
On the other hand he was a fool to believe that Loki would only need him. Like everyone else the boy needed friends and with Sigyn out of the picture there was only Amora left.   
Seeing as Loki almost spent every day with Thor it was unavoidable for them to grow closer but Loki was not Thor’s to console. But again it was Thanos fault for not being there for his fiancé.   
Loki’s lips tasted sweet as he kissed them and he longed for more. Lately their relationship had become better, he had feared the worst after Loki had started to distance himself from Thanos, but now it seemed to him that Loki had just been stressed out.   
Thanos was glad he took Sigyn away so she could not bother Loki with her pregnancy and it seemed like a good decision because since then Loki had grown more receptive for Thanos love.   
He was so happy right now and he would unleash hell upon everyone who dared to try taking that away from him.   
Thanos smiled at Loki who still looked a little nervous so he put an arm around his shoulder, “come we should talk.”   
He led the boy upstairs into their bedroom and onto the balcony. He ignored the way Loki tensed as they stepped towards the balustrade.   
Thanos turned around to face Loki and leaned against it, “now tell me the truth.” Actually Thanos didn’t know if Loki had lied to him, he was never truly able to see through him, the boy was way too good of a liar for that but once in a while even the best reveal themselves by accident.  
Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow, “the truth? I didn’t lie Thanos tomorrow is the anniversary.”   
Thanos nodded, alright maybe that was the truth after all, “and what about the Odinson, did he do something to you?” For Thanos it was unthinkable that Loki would betray him, but other may very well try to seduce him.   
Loki rolled his eyes, “he didn’t do anything he tried to console me. I have no interest in him, I mean why should I? He doesn’t have anything to offer, does he?”   
Thanos thought about it for a moment before he nodded, true Thor was a good looking guy but aside from that what did he have to offer? Surely not money or power. Loki had never been particularly interested in his money if ever he appeared to find it rather tiresome at times.   
Once in a while Loki asked for some luxury like a massage or dinner at an expensive restaurant but aside from that his lover was easily satisfied.   
“I guess there is not much he can offer besides himself,” Thanos mused and Loki’s eyes narrowed.   
“So you are accusing me of cheating on you now?”   
Thanos raised an eyebrow at him but then he remembered that he was not supposed to know about Sigyn and him, “no I am not I am just worried that he might take advantage of you Loki.”   
The boy rolled his eyes, “god Thanos no one is taking advantage of me besides you, I am not interested in men so let it go.”   
The titan frowned at his words; sometimes his fiancé just didn’t make any sense. Loki loved having sex with him he had seen that clearly again the night before and the way he always curled up afterwards so he could cuddle him was also evident for him.   
“Do you wish to keep Thor around?”   
Loki nodded, “yes there is no reason to get rid of him, he didn’t do anything wrong, I swear.” Thanos sighed but nodded, “alright but I will keep an eye on him.”   
Loki nodded again and flinched back as Thanos put his arms around him to pull him up against his chest. 

Loki cursed internally as he was pulled into another embrace and tried to push Thanos off but of course it was impossible. He hoped that he was able to at least disperse Thanos thoughts of him and Thor having an affair.   
It wouldn’t end well if he kept being suspicious. Loki bit his lip thinking, he needed to do something, no they needed to do something it was not just Loki who under pressure here.   
He needed to talk to Thor, but he couldn’t just go now. Thanos was looking at him and to Loki’s horror he began to caress his cheek.   
“Tell me about your adoption Loki,” Thanos said and Loki felt something cold in his stomach. He didn’t want to talk about that, not in the least. Loki shook his head, “I don’t want to think about it.”   
The moment the words were out he knew he had made a mistake. Thanos eyes narrowed and his mouth became a thin line, “so you will talk to the Odinson but not me?”   
Loki swallowed, “no that’s not what I meant, I…” he rubbed his eyes, “gods where do I start?” He closed his eyes and tried to remember everything but a few details kept escaping him.   
Thanos eyed him carefully as Loki began to speak again, “I was six years old…” 

_Twelve years ago_

Loki was holding onto his backpack real tight as his new mother showed him around the house. His new father had excused himself already since he had to go to work.   
“And that is where you are going to sleep,” the nice woman with the nut-brown hair said as she opened a door to a small bedroom.   
Loki smiled shyly at her but still stepped into the room. It may be small, but it was his and that was amazing. In it was a bed a small wardrobe and a desk with a chair.   
“I love it Angrboda,” he said and put his backpack on the bed. The woman followed him opening a window to let in some fresh air, “call me mom or if you are not ready for that yet, call me Angie.”   
Loki nodded, “yes…Angie thank you.” The woman chuckled, “you are such a polite boy, I hope that stays.” The boy ran a hand through his short black hair unsure of what to do. Angie seemed to notice his struggle and smiled at him.   
“I will leave you to freshen up and maybe get a little comfortable. I will be downstairs to prepare lunch I hope you will like my fish and chips.”   
Loki’s eyes widened, “I love fish and chips, thank you Angie.” The woman chuckled and closed the door after she left the room. Loki exhaled and looked around again, it was so good to be out of the orphanage in a few months, he was sure, this would feel like a real home to him.   
Lunch was fun Angie was a good chef and she told him about herself, how she used to work at a grocery store where she had met her husband, Thyrm.   
Loki’s new father worked at a bank and though he was not making a fortune he earned enough to afford that small house and his wife staying at home.   
After that they talked about the school he was going to visit and she promised to buy him some new clothes since the one he owned were already second or even third hand.   
It didn’t take him long to really like Angie, he may not see her as a mother yet but he was certain she would be at the end of the year.   
Angie showed Loki around the neighbourhood and they met a few of their neighbours but he was too shy to actually talk to someone so he simply greeted them politely and hid behind his new mother.   
Gladly everyone thought that to be cute and charming and not rude.   
Once they were home again Angie started to make dinner and Loki was allowed to watch TV in the living room. She came in once in a while to check on him but otherwise he was undisturbed and caught up in an episode of Star Trek.   
“You already made yourself at home?”   
Loki jumped and turned around to look at Thyrm. His new father was a tall man but even though he worked in a bank he was well built and muscular. He had dark blond hair and a nose that looked like it had been broken a few times.   
“Ah I…Angie allowed me to watch TV,” Loki quickly said standing up from the couch, unsure if he did upset his new father.   
Thyrm smiled, “sit down and watch your show.” He patted his shoulder and went to the kitchen to talk to his wife and Loki sat back down on the couch to finish the episode.   
They had a nice dinner where Thyrm asked Loki a lot of questions and established a few rules he had to follow around the house. It were simple ones like, don’t scream or don’t jump around, nothing that Loki would have trouble to obey.   
After dinner he was sent to bathe and Angie came to tuck him into bed, it was like he always imagined it would be and it stayed like this two whole weeks.   
Loki was with Angie as she was doing her grocery shopping when her credit card got declined. He watched as she blushed and mumbled something and searched for cash in her purse but didn’t find enough to pay the whole bill and she blushed even more.   
In the end they had to leave most of the items they had planned to buy behind and head home in haste. Once at home she sent him to watch TV as she called Thyrm.   
Loki didn’t understand what they were talking about but he could hear them arguing but he thought it was not his place to ask questions.   
Angie didn’t talk to him until it was time for dinner and Thyrm got home but he could feel the tension in the air so he remained quiet.   
After dinner he was as always sent to wash up and go to bed but for the first time Angie was not coming to tell him good night. Instead he could hear his new parents argue again.   
Loki had always been curious and so he slipped out of bed and out of his room to sneak down the stairs until the voices became clearer.   
“What do you mean you got fired?”   
“What do you not understand about that? I got fired and as far I am unable to get another job. So money is tight right now.”   
“But we just adopted Loki, how are we supposed to care for him? He is our son now and he should come first.”   
“I know but it is not like I planned that to happen, it wasn’t intentional and we will pull through it, together.”   
Loki was too young to fully understand what could and what would happen so he just snuck back into bed and hoped that everything would turn out right.   
Of course it didn’t.   
After one week Thyrm had been a little stressed but still nice and had even spent some time with Loki playing games, well mostly getting beaten by him at chess and talking, after the second week he started to yell.   
Loki was sitting on the dinner table doing his homework while Angie was making dinner when it happened. He liked doing his homework in the kitchen because he liked keeping Angie company and she seemed to like it too.   
“What the fuck are you doing?”   
Loki flinched and Angie jumped looking at her husband with wide eyes. She glanced at Loki before focusing on Thyrm again, “dinner, honey w-why?” Thyrm looked at what she was making and hissed, “how did you buy this? Who gave you money?!”   
Loki glanced at his adoptive mother and wondered if he should go, the moment she looked at him he knew that he should. He got up and walked past his adoptive father who had that weird smell on him that seemed to be on him for a while now.   
“Did you drink?”   
“Answer my question woman!”   
Loki didn’t hear the rest of it because he ran.   
A few days later Loki understood where the smell came from and what it meant when someone drank.   
Loki was in his room, he began staying there most of the time since Thyrm was yelling at him whenever he spotted him, reading a book when his adoptive father stormed in.  
“What are you doing?”   
The smell was incredibly strong this time and Loki knew that this was bad, really bad. He showed Thyrm the book, “I am reading.”   
The man tilted his head, “reading? Huh you think you are so smart don’t you? You think you are better than me?”   
Loki shook his head but he didn’t even look at him, he just grabbed the book and threw it at the wall.   
“You are a little piece of shit you know that, it was a mistake to take you home.”   
This was the worst thing someone ever told him and it brought tears to his eyes. Thyrm scoffed as he watched him cry, “god, man up kid you are pathetic, stop crying.”   
Loki bit his lip but the tears kept falling and he was unable to stop crying which made the man even angrier.   
“I said stop crying!” The yell was followed up by a slap that was so strong that Loki actually spun around and fell to the ground.   
“Thyrm what are you doing!”   
Loki heard Angie yelling and stood but before he could make a run for it again Thyrm grabbed him by the arm.   
“Nothing!”   
Loki considered screaming but he was not sure if this was a good idea. Thyrm looked at him and before Loki knew what he was going to do he was slapped again.   
“Please stop I didn’t do anything,” Loki whimpered and new tears started to make their way down his face. Thyrm scoffed and shook him, “stop crying you baby.”   
Loki looked at him and tried to free his arm but Thyrm didn’t let go so he did the next best thing.   
“Ow you little shit you bit me?!”   
The man let go and Loki was ready to run but he was caught again but this time by the back of his shirt. With a yelp he was thrown back and a fist collided with his face.   
“Angie!”   
“Shit shut up you brat!”   
“Angie!”   
The woman ran into the room and all Loki knew was that he was pulled away from Thyrm and pushed out of the door. Screams followed him as he ran down the stairs.

 _Present_

“Everything that happened after that is a bit blurry but to make it short, I ran out of the house and was picked up by a neighbour who called the police.”   
Loki leaned on the balustrade with his arms and let out a sigh, “they took me back to the orphanage and though Angie wanted to keep me, she was not allowed to. I never saw her again.”   
Thanos had listened the entire time and watched as his lover relived the memories of his past abuse.   
“Are you still angry at the man?”   
Loki shook his head, “no I am not. He was just a drunk idiot who lost his job.”   
Thanos put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, “that doesn’t excuse his behaviour.” Loki nodded and ran a hand through his hair, “yes but in the end he lost more than I did I think so I am fine. It was just cruel to get a gasp of something I always wanted only to have it ripped away so soon again.”   
The titan nodded and hugged him, much to Loki’s dismay, “I know how that feels Loki but rest assured as long as I live you will never lack anything. I will give you everything you want.”   
Loki let out a sad laugh, “I want to be free of you. I want to go back to London; I want to never see you again.”   
Thanos looked at him, before he leaned down to kiss him, “stop talking nonsense Loki, I love you.” 

Loki had put on a suit for the restaurant and he was very uncomfortable. In his opinion it was way too hot to wear so many clothes but since they were going to a good restaurant it was mandatory.   
When he walked into the kitchen Thor was sitting at the table chatting with Nebula and his face didn’t look good. Loki smirked at him, “nice colour you have there, I think that is the shade of purple Thanos chose for our wedding.”   
Thor glared at him, well aware that it was just an act but he was a little sour though. Nebula looked at Loki as if he was a piece of dirt and walked out of the kitchen.   
Loki looked after her before quickly turning to Thor, “you need to sleep with Gamora.” Thor raised an eyebrow at that, “I need to do what?”   
“You heard me,” Loki hissed, “sleep with her; make Thanos believe you have no interest in men.” Thor made a face but nodded, “I see your point but I don’t like it.”   
Loki rolled his eyes, “you don’t have to like it, just do it already.” Thor was about to retort when Thanos walked in and shot him a calculating look before urging Loki outside.   
Thor watched them go cursing in his mind. He didn’t want to do anything with Gamora but he saw what good it might do and since it was his fault that they were in this predicament he should do something to get them out of it.   
He rubbed his sore jaw and flinched as the pain shot through it, “damn that asshole has a really mean punch.”   
“He does,” Thor shot up and saw Gamora leaning against the doorframe a smile on her lips.   
“Relax Thor I will not tell him you talk that way about him, not that he would mind very much anyway.”   
Thor exhaled and slumped back in his chair, Gamora took the one in front of him.   
“That looks nasty,” Gamora stated pointing at his bruised face. Thor shrugged smiling only with one half of his face, “I had it worse.” The woman chuckled, “really? Cause I haven’t seen a single scar on your body or a single imperfection.”   
Thor actually flushed before looking away, “I heal well that is my secret.” They chatted a little longer and this time Thor actually tried to make conversation while avoiding Thanos or Loki as a topic.   
Thor tried to find the black haired woman attractive but neither her character nor her body seemed to really do it for him. He would try anyway.   
After another hour of chatting she led him into her room where she took off her clothes and Thor got to admire her muscular form.   
Yes she was good looking but he would have to do a little more than just watch to get excited.   
Thor growled and pushed her onto the bed exploring every inch of her body with his hands and once he finished, with his mouth.   
The woman gasped and moaned under him as he sucked on her nipple and gently bit down. His hands pushed her legs open and his fingers brushed over her already wet folds.   
This would be easy.   
He slid one finger between the lips and gently rubbed her sensitive pearl drawing out another moan from her. One of his fingers slipped inside and he was a little surprised just how wet she already was but then again, she had lusted for him quite some time.   
“Take off your shirt.”   
Thor hesitated for a moment before he complied. The hits he had taken from Thanos were now colourful bruises that were spread over his otherwise toned skin.   
Gamora eyed them for a moment before she smiled at him, “kind of suits you, shall we continue?” Thor chuckled and dived down on her kissing her folds before parting them with his tongue.   
She neither tasted nor smelled much which pleased him immensely as he began to lick her.   
His pants began to feel tight so he straightened, still kneeling between her legs and began to unbuckle his trousers as the door opened.   
“Sis father called, he wants us to pick him up…”   
Thor stared at Nebula and Gamora hissed at the other girl, “get lost!” Nebula stared for a moment longer before she closed the door, “Ronan we need to pick up my father!”   
Thor exhales and started to laugh as did Gamora who was still staring at the door. The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed and chuckled, “god damn now that is going to be an awkward breakfast.” 

Loki stared at Thor as he sipped his tea. The blonde stared down at his plate while Gamora avoided everyone’s gaze. Nebula and Ronan were smirking and Thanos seemed mostly indifferent.   
Finally Loki put down his cup and smirked at Thor, “if you and Gamora get together I will be your father-in-law.” Thor groaned and surprisingly it was Thanos who chuckled. 

To Thor’s surprise Thanos didn’t say anything about him fucking his daughter and Nebula had made sure he knew about it. On the other hand he was relieved he didn’t comment and was happy to just be quiet and enjoy the result.   
Of course he was not naïve enough to believe that Thanos would just forget what he saw on the beach but he had hopes that it would at least calm the waves a little. If Gamora would have him he would sleep with her again, she was not a terrible lay.   
The day went by quietly as Thanos was always by Loki’s side taking strolls with him along the beach and playing chess with the boy while Thor and Ronan were staying in the background.   
To Thor’s surprise Thanos and Loki were evenly matched during chess. He watched them from afar noticing that whenever Loki won a game, Thanos would praise him but beat him the next round only for Loki to return the favour afterwards, without the praise of course.   
It seemed strange to Thor that Loki was indeed able to compete against one of the greatest criminal minds there was. He made a mental note to never become Loki’s enemy; he was convinced that he would not survive for long.   
Thor took a sip of water as he watched the boy swim while Thanos sat on a towel in the sand close to the water. It was so peaceful of course Ronan had to destroy it.   
The man sat down on the table next to Thor with a glass of his own and took an occasional sip grinning at him. Thor sighed internally, “what do you want?”   
“I was just wondering what you like better? Loki’s ass or Gamora’s cunt? Personally I would root for the cunt at least she has tits to play with, too.”   
Thor took a large sip, “why are you doing that? Why do you insist on getting on my bad side?” Ronan smiled, “maybe I just like to make accusations or maybe I like to force people to show their true face.”   
Thor looked at him. He started to get the feeling that Ronan was as mad as the titan and that was not good. Maybe he should try to kill him at some point, he would probably deserve it.   
“But I have to admit you are a hard nut to crack, never before had I faced a man that was so in control of his rage. You are interesting.”   
Thor scoffed, “no I am not I just dislike you that is why I don’t play your game.” He stood and took his glass to go inside the house before he lost it. 

The rest of the day Thor evaded everyone, he watched Loki from various points in the house but as soon as anyone tried to approach him he would change locations.   
In the end it was Gamora who managed to corner him and they had sex again, in the closet. It was nice but Thor was glad when he was able to take a shower and eat dinner in peace afterwards.   
It was only him and Ronan since the happy family went out for dinner again.   
Thor tried not to worry over Loki too much but he hadn’t properly spoken to him all day and he grew concerned about his wellbeing.   
The last time they spoke Loki had been on the verge of a breakdown and he didn’t like that he was all alone with Thanos all the time. Nothing good would come from that, he was sure. 

Thor was sitting on the terrace enjoying the darkness and the sound of the waves while writing an encrypted message to the widow as he heard voices.   
He looked around and put his earbuds in so he could pretend to listen to his music on the phone, but instead he listened to the voices up above.   
“No let go I don’t want you to touch me,” Loki sounded angry but also tired as if he knew that his resistance was futile.   
“Oh love don’t be like this, I long for your warmth come here.” Thor made a face as he heard Thanos loving voice, it was so surreal.   
“No, stop I mean it, let ahh,” the rest of the sentence was cut off as the sound of ripping fabric sounded through the night. Thor wondered why he was able to hear them so clearly. Thanos must have a thing for balcony sex.   
Loki didn’t protest anymore instead moans now sounded from above and Thor was torn about what he should feel. On one hand it sounded so heavenly on the other hand he knew what was happening and with whom it was happening up there.   
“Oh little one I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist for long,” Thanos growled and did something that forced a whine out of Loki.   
“Please stop,” the boy whimpered but it only made the titan chuckle and Thor sick. Loki was pleading for him to stop but Thanos just didn’t, this was too cruel.   
“I love preparing you darling but I grow more and more impatient. I want you now!”   
Loki let out a sound of protest and after that he hissed. Thor noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Gamora walked out to join him on the terrace. He smiled at her but once Thanos let out a moan she made a face and ran back inside.   
Thor almost laughed. Loki let out a moan and his smile vanished, he sounded drunk with lust and Thor’s concern grew. This was not right; Loki shouldn’t enjoy this, should he?  
Thanos growled, “yes little one come for me, I want to feel you.” Thor grabbed the armrest of his chair tightly and bit his teeth.   
Loki whimpered before letting out a strange strangled sound and Thor knew it was over, they were done. He sighed and leaned back in his chair staring at the sky.   
So that was how it worked between them, force without hurt but comfort. Sick. Thanos was sick and Thor began to see the full extent of it.   
He shook his head and looked down on his phone, “how do you survive this Loki?” he whispered, “everyone would break, but you are still standing.”   
He could hear the soft voice of Thanos as he comforted Loki, telling him how much he loved him and how beautiful he was. Thor stood and left for his room, he had heard enough and his resolve was strengthened. 

Thor was lying in the dark staring at the ceiling as he asked himself when sleep will come as his door opened. With a sigh he closed his eyes, “Gamora I want to sleep.”   
“Good to know.”   
Thor shot up his eyes wide, “Loki,” he hissed, “what are you doing here? You will get us both killed.” The boy had closed the door and went to sit on the bed, “I wanted to talk to you.”   
Thor noticed the strain in his voice and so he slid next to him, “what is wrong?” Loki stared at the window and Thor saw the tears glistering on his cheeks.   
“I am breaking Thor; he is destroying me I am at the end of my rope. I need to leave Thor, please,” he looked at him with wet eyes, “save me.”   
Thor almost heard his heart break and he wrapped both arms around Loki to pull him into a tight hug, “I will, I will, just a little longer.”   
Loki started to sob and buried his face in Thor’s chest. Suddenly he looked up, “kiss me.” Thor blinked and knitted his eyebrows together, “what?”   
The boy took a deep breath and slid into Thor’s lap to straddle his hips, “kiss me please, I want it.” Thor grabbed his wrists as Loki attempted to put his arms around his neck.   
“Loki no, this is not right I-I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Thor explained but it was hard to deny him when he looked so beautifully lost.   
The boy looked away, “you find me disgusting.”   
Thor’s eyes widened, “no, Loki no, don’t go there please. I like you I think I might even like you too much but I am not turning you down because of that.”   
“Then kiss me!”   
Thor looked to the door in alarm, they needed to be quiet, “be quiet someone might hear you.” The boy chuckled and mischievous glint in his eyes, “make me.”   
Thor growled and felt his resolution fall and shatter on the ground, “shit you little ass.” Loki smirked but before he could retort Thor had sealed his lips with his.   
Loki wrapped his arms around the older man and deepened the kiss. Thor snaked his tongue into Loki’s mouth and the younger moaned.   
The sound brought Thor back to reality and he broke the kiss, “god Loki you need to go, please. We cannot get caught.” Loki sighed and nodded, “you are right.”   
He got up and walked to the door. His hand rested on the handle as he turned around to look at Thor, “thank you I needed that.”   
Thor nodded not quite sure if he completely understood what just happened but Loki was already out of the door. With a deep sigh he lay back on the bed hoping he would not dream about more kisses. 

Loki closed the door behind him and hurried down the hall as he heard a chuckle. He froze and turned to see Ronan standing in a doorway a more than pleased grin on his face, “well, well, well what have we here?”


	16. A fusion of confusion and a few confounding things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I am evil (I mean honestly who would write something like this if you were a good person) and I kind of like to annoy people this chapter will be kind of the last chapter only from Loki’s point of view starting after he we had the flashback. But don’t worry or throw something at me, there is more.)

Loki had put on a suit for the restaurant and he was very uncomfortable. In his opinion it was way too hot to wear so many clothes but since they were going to a good restaurant it was mandatory.   
When he walked into the kitchen Thor was sitting at the table chatting with Nebula and his face didn’t look good. Loki smirked at him, “nice colour you have there, I think that is the shade of purple Thanos chose for our wedding.”   
Thor glared at him, well aware that it was just an act but he was a little sour though. Nebula looked at Loki as if he was a piece of dirt and walked out of the kitchen.   
Loki looked after her before quickly turning to Thor, “you need to sleep with Gamora.” Thor raised an eyebrow at that, “I need to do what?”   
“You heard me,” Loki hissed, “sleep with her; make Thanos believe you have no interest in men.” Thor made a face but nodded, “I see your point but I don’t like it.”   
Loki rolled his eyes, “you don’t have to like it, just do it already.” Thor was about to retort when Thanos walked in and shot him a calculating look before urging Loki outside. 

Thanos had called a taxi for the ride to the restaurant and Loki stared out of the window the whole time. The landscape was rather boring, a few rather nice looking villas but nothing that would make him gasp in wonder.   
They got out of the car as soon as they arrived at the restaurant and Loki sighed internally as they walked in. He looked around briefly but being with a gangster boss had led him to so many fancy places that they all started to become bland.   
A waiter set them to a nice and secluded table where they were handed the menu. Loki went through with only minor confusion. Since Italian and Spanish were very similar languages it was sometimes quite easy to make the translation. He knew that Thanos spoke Spanish perfectly well but he refused to ask him for help.   
Loki presumed that the reason they came to Spain and not Italy was that very reason that Thanos could understand them and Loki only barely. He never told the titan that many Spanish people could also speak French and he didn’t intend to.   
They ordered food and as Loki took a sip of his wine he met Thanos concerned look. He sighed internally, “I am fine Thanos don’t look like I am going to slit my wrists any minute.”   
“I am sorry but I am worried about you, there are so many things in your past you never told me about and we are about to get married.”   
Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I never told you about my past because a) you did a background check on me and probably know more about my life than I do, and b) I don’t want to talk about it and I certainly don’t want to marry you.”   
Thanos sighed, “you are always keeping all of your troubles inside I want to help you Loki, so let me.” Loki rolled his eyes and thanked the waiter as he bought him his salad before he dug in.   
Thanos ignored his salad and kept staring at him so Loki sighed, “alright you want me to open up? Did I ever tell you the story about how I came to America and was picked up by some skinny asshole who took me to that creepy club owner to rape me? That kind of scarred me for life.”   
Thanos raised an eyebrow, “Loki I am serious and I know our first meeting could have gone better but I also know that there are things in your past that you are hiding from me.”   
Loki frowned, “like what? Am supposed to tell you about every bully in my life or about every little hardship I ever had? Honestly Thanos, if I did you would be grey and I probably bored to death.”   
Thanos watched Loki eat for a few minutes until he sighed and grabbed his hand startling the boy. Loki looked at his hand and then at the titan with a questioning look, “what? Why are you touching me?”   
“I am there for you, whatever happens I will be there for you.”   
Loki made a face and looked away, “lucky me.”   
Gladly Thanos didn’t seem to notice his sass or he simply ignored it because he pulled back his hand to finally eat his salad.   
Loki angrily stabbed an olive and glared at it before he ate it. This new emotionally invested Thanos was wearing him down and the worst part was that Loki was not too sure if he could deal with that.   
After the waiter took away their plates and the real meal arrived Thanos once again spoke, “are there some things that you want to ask me?”   
Loki, about to put a piece of bread into his mouth, paused to stare at his fiancé, “pardon?” Thanos gave him a disapproving look but didn’t comment on his eating, “I mean we talked a lot about you, but are there things you want know about me?”   
Loki chewed very slowly on his bread thinking about what he just said, “how do you actually earn your money?” Thanos raised his eyebrows and looked a little uneasy. He cleared his throat, “I own a few clubs and other establishments.”  
Loki wrinkled his nose, “yeah, right I know that but what else? I mean you don’t meet people like Doom in a strip club. Although that thought is quite funny.”   
Thanos chuckled and Loki found himself smiling before he noticed and quickly took a large sip of wine. His fiancé was cutting his chicken obviously trying to come up with something.   
“I met Victor on a conference actually.”   
“Wait; hold on a minute, are you telling me that there is like a conference for evil people?”   
Thanos gave him a dry look, “I am not…no there isn’t, it was a conference about investment opportunities and I got to talk to a lot of people and Victor just happened to be present.”   
Loki nodded, “are you the mafia?”   
Thanos pinched the bridge of his nose, “no I am not, please stop asking.” Loki shrugged, “you told me to ask you questions.”   
“I imagined it would be more about hobbies or don’t know, past lovers or my family situation.”   
Loki chewed on a shrimp thinking, “did you ever have a lover? I kind of imagined you just to go rape innocent children, like _me_.”   
He could see the anger that flashed through Thanos eyes for a moment but when he spoke his voice was completely calm, “I had a lot of lovers but if you want to know if there was ever someone I loved like you-”   
“I never asked that,” Loki stated.  
“There was only one,” Thanos continued ignoring Loki’s thrown in comment.   
“She was a fine woman, I adored her and I tried everything to get her favour but it was futile. In the end she chose that asshole over me.”   
He sighed heavily while he wondered if he should ask, well maybe he could tell Thor and they could use this against Thanos.   
“Who was she?”   
Thanos emptied his glass of wine, “she called herself Lady Death,” Loki pulled his lips inward trying hard not to laugh, “she was an assassin and one hell of a woman. I loved her so much.”   
“Real love or the creepy kind of love you for feel for me?”   
Thanos rubbed his bald head, “it was true love, at least for me but once that stupid mercenary walked into our life she was lost for me.”   
Loki knitted his eyebrows together, “mercenary? How do you meet people like that?” Thanos didn’t seem to hear him as he shook his head, “he was unable to just shut up and I wanted to kill him but he made my love so happy, so I let them live.”   
Loki nodded slowly, “noble.”   
Thanos smiled at him, “well however, this way I was able to meet you and I am more than happy as I am now.” Loki scoffed and finished his wine wishing he could get just drunk instantly.   
He was not so lucky though so he excused himself to go to the bathroom and while he was away Thanos phoned Nebula so his daughters would pick them up since he was not feeling like he wanted to take a taxi.   
Loki returned and after a small desert for him and nothing for his fiancé, Thanos payed the bill and finally the weird dinner came to an end as they were leaving the restaurant.  
They got into the waiting car and Thanos raised an eyebrow, “where is Gamora?” Nebula drove away barely holding her laughter, “she went to bed already…with Thor.”   
Loki looked surprised and turned to Thanos who knitted his eyebrows together in slight confusion. Ronan looked at them waiting for a reaction but since Thanos didn’t say anything Loki just shrugged.   
Back at the villa Thanos and Loki went straight up to their room and after Loki took a shower he settle in the bed as far away as possible from his fiancé.   
Thanos also took a shower but when he came into bed he snaked an arm around Loki’s waist and pulled him to his chest. The titan let out a content hum, “good night love.”   
Loki relaxed a little since it was safe now to assume that they would not have sex tonight.   
“Good night,” he mumbled before falling asleep while Thanos slowly caressed his chest. 

The next morning was not special, Loki got up and put on his bathing trunks and a green shirt trying to sneak out of the room before Thanos woke.   
“Loki?”   
Well that went well.   
“Where are you going?”   
Loki grimaced but his face was neutral again as he turned around, “I want to take a swim.” Thanos sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “you are not going alone and without breakfast.”   
Loki sighed, “oh come on I am not hungry.” Thanos glared at him and got out of the bed and put on some clothes. He had a stern expression on his face, “no arguing you will eat and I will keep an eye on you.”   
The boy rolled his eyes, “yes mother,” he hissed but Thanos only glared at him putting on a simple black shirt and a pair of linen trousers.   
They walked into the kitchen where only Nebula and Ronan were sitting. It was quiet until Thor and Gamora walked in. Loki couldn’t help but stare at the blonde.   
He really did it, he had sex with her. He was braver than he thought. Loki licked his lips as he took his cup of tea taking a sip.   
The way Thor shifted uncomfortably told him that he was well aware of the fact that everyone at this table knew about him and Gamora.   
Loki stared at Thor over the rim of his cup as his lips curled into a smirk and he put it down, “if you and Gamora get together I will be your father-in-law.” Thor groaned and surprisingly it was Thanos who chuckled.  
Now Loki was actually glad that Thanos had forced him to have breakfast.   
He had only eaten little so once he was finished Loki ran outside to get into the water but before he could reach it Thanos grabbed his arm.   
“Sun cream dear, I don’t want you to get burned.”   
Loki sighed and tried to take the bottle from him but Thanos would have none of that. He opened the bottle and Loki turned his back on him so the big man wouldn’t touch his chest.   
“Give me some of the cream so I can do my front.”   
Thanos chuckled, “and miss out all the fun? I don’t think so.” Loki groaned but didn’t argue, it wouldn’t have changed anything anyway. It didn’t help that his fiancé was grinning like a fool the entire time though.   
When he was finally finished he threw himself into the waves wondering what would happen if he would just stay underwater until he drowned.   
Thanos would find a way to bring him back, Loki was sure. He dived down and swam, coming up and repeating it all over. It was fun and helped him to take his mind off things but it didn’t take long for reality to come back.   
Thanos joined him after a while and much to Loki’s surprise he picked him up but instead of kissing him he grinned and threw him into the waves.   
Loki breached the surface blinking in surprise then laughing, he was not sure why but he had to laugh. Thanos was next to him again and this time he made sure to throw him high up in the air.   
Loki squealed and laughed as he hit the water, actually enjoying their playtime together.   
The next thing he knew was that Thanos chased him through the water and Loki would try his best to get away from him but managed to run a few meters until caught and thrown again.   
After an hour Thanos urged him out of the water and into the shade of the terrace where he, again to Loki’s surprise, asked for a round of chess.   
Loki loved playing games that relied on whit. He loved strategic games and games about knowledge but he had rarely anyone to play with.   
Sigyn was always in for a round of trivial pursued but she sucked at chess, much like Amora.   
Thanos was a completely different case, he and Loki had played before but most of the time the titan was just too busy for games and though Loki didn’t mind that he was not at home often he noticed just how much he missed to be challenged.   
The first round Loki actually let Thanos win to study his tactic and playstyle the game after that he won easily and of course Thanos praised him like he had just won a tournament.   
Thanos won the next round and Loki suspected that he had just won the last round because he let him win and that irked him. Loki destroyed the other the next round and smirked at the slight surprised look on his fiancé’s face.   
They play a total of ten games and in the end they were evenly matched. It was fun and Loki didn’t know he was smiling until he checked his outfit in the mirror of their shared bedroom.   
He had put on a green button down shirt and a pair of black pants since they wanted to go out for dinner again and that was where it hit him.   
The day till now had been great, he had fun. Loki stared at his face and swallowed, what was happening why in the world was he enjoying all of this?   
Thanos walked in and got him out of his brooding, “you look gorgeous darling, ready to go?” Loki blinked and looked away, “I-I don’t want to go.”   
The titan frowned and walked up to lift his chin, “Loki if you are tired we can stay in and I will take care of you.” His voice was soft, loving and what scared Loki the most, calming.   
“N-No lets go.”   
This time he was glad that Gamora and Nebula were with them since it gave him an excuse to not talk too much. Thanos seemed to notice and did his best to include Loki in their conversations, constantly asking for his opinion which seemed to surprise even the girls.   
Loki felt himself smile again. It was good to be noticed and it felt nice to have someone who valued his opinion. Dinner was over faster than Loki expected or it just didn’t appear to be so long since he was actually having a good time.   
He and Nebula had been joking about Gamora having sex with Thor and even Thanos had one or two sassy remarks for the girl. It was fun.   
And that was what was supposed to make it so wrong but strangely enough it didn’t feel wrong to Loki. He enjoyed himself and he didn’t even mind that Thanos always had his hands on him, at least he didn’t mind too much.   
They drove back to the villa and Loki walked into their bedroom eager to shed his clothes, it was just too hot to wear so much.   
Thanos closed the door behind them and didn’t make any advanced towards Loki; instead he took a comfortable armchair and pulled it out so he could sit on the balcony.   
Loki shot him a calculating look but since nothing happened he went into the bathroom and took a shower. It was weird, the whole day had been weird and Loki couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up.   
He stepped out of the shower drying his body and hair with a big fluffy towel and put it around his waist once he noticed that he forgot his pyjama.   
Loki walked out of the bathroom to look around for his pyjama but couldn’t find it. He sighed and put on some boxers and a simple shirt.   
“Loki,” Thanos called, “come join me.”   
The boy sighed and walked up to his fiancé whose eyes were set on the ocean and Loki frowned at him.   
“Did you hide my pyjama?”   
Thanos chuckled and grabbed his arm which startled to boy.   
“Hey, wait no stop.”   
Thanos pulled him closer and lifted him onto his lap as if he weighted nothing at all. Loki struggled a moment before he straddled his lap putting his hands on Thanos shoulders to stabilize himself.   
His fiancé put his hands on his hips and smiled, “I am sorry I couldn’t withstand.” Loki rolled his eyes, “could you ever?” Thanos chuckled and kissed his collarbone while Loki looked away, for some reason his heart was racing. Loki tried to think as the hands on his hips began to roam, one up his back the other into his boxers and between his cheeks.   
As a finger brushed his whole he turned his head to look at Thanos. His eyes were filled with lust and though it should fill him with dread Loki was just tired.   
In a weak effort he pushed against the others chest but the hand on his back went and pushed him forward so he was pressed against the others chest with his hands trapped between them.  
“No let go I don’t want you to touch me,” Loki said but there was no fury in his words.   
“Oh love don’t be like this, I long for your warmth, come here,” Thanos said his voice smooth, loving and gentle as he tilted Loki’s head so he could capture his lips in a loving kiss.   
Loki neither fought the kiss nor responded to it but as Thanos moved his hand back between his cheeks he gasped.   
The titan used the opportunity to claim his mouth with his tongue and the kiss got much more heated. Loki turned his head away and broke the kiss forcefully.  
“No, stop I mean it, let ahh,” Loki protested but Thanos let suddenly go and grabbed the collar of his shirt to rip it open. The torn fabric was thrown aside and once again Loki was pressed against his chest his lips caught in a heated kiss.   
The finger was back and circled his whole drawing out a moan from the boy as he felt his body respond to the simple touch. Thanos smiled at him and fumbled with something that Loki was unable to see and suddenly the finger was cold and slick.   
Loki bit his lip, his cock growing hard and as the finger breached him he was already loose. Thanos chuckled and kissed his jaw as he moved his finger in and out.   
“You are enjoying this Loki,” he whispered into his ear, “I don’t even need to prepare you anymore.” Loki looked away his face suddenly flushed and Thanos let out a dark chuckle before pushing down his underwear.   
Loki was still not looking as Thanos took his hands and put them down on his crotch, his cock was already hard. The titan put a hand on the back of Loki’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss, “take him out.”   
The whispered order sent shivers down Loki’s spine and he did as he was told, pulling out the too big cock, that made him swallow unconsciously.   
Thanos chuckled and placed the bottle of lube that he apparently had carried around with him in his hand. Loki sighed and squeezed some of it into his hand before applying it to the Thanos cock.   
“Oh little one I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist for long,” Thanos growled enjoying the touch of his little lover’s hands on his cock.   
The titan moaned but soon enough he grabbed the bottle and threw it away. He brought two slick fingers to Loki’s entrance and pushed them in stretching his whole a little further.   
“Please stop,” the boy whimpered but it only made the titan chuckle and spread his fingers. Loki gasped and Thanos kissed his neck before pulling out and grabbing Loki’s legs and lift him up. Loki bit his lip and moaned as the tip pressed against his entrance.   
“I love preparing you darling but I grow more and more impatient. I want you now!” The growl was dark and Loki wanted to protest but he didn’t get a chance before Thanos was pushing his lover down. Loki felt the burn as his ass was stretched and let out a hiss, it took him back to reality and he became aware again that he was supposed to hate all this.   
Thanos put hands back on his hips and slowly moved him up and down, while Loki had his hands on Thanos shoulders gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly.   
Thanos watched the expression on Loki’s face with a smirk as he grabbed the boy’s cock. Loki moaned and his eyes fell shut as the pleasure washed over him.   
The titan leaned forward so he could whisper into the boy’s ear, “move and I will too.” Loki’s eyes opened and Thanos nodded brushing the tip of his cock with his thumb.   
For a moment the boy looked conflicted but as he began to push himself up and down he once again began to enjoy the pleasure. Thanos kept his promise and stroked his length in the same rhythm. Loki kept a slow pace and it drove both of them crazy but Thanos refused to help him or take the lead.   
The boy was breathing heavily and his legs started to tremble from the exercise, he needed a break. Loki put his head on Thanos shoulder trying to catch his breath but let out a whine as the older let go of his cock.   
“No please don’t stop,” the words left Loki’s mouth before he knew what he was saying and Thanos smirked. Again he brushed the tip with his thumb but didn’t do anything else, “I like it when you beg, but you can do better.”   
Loki’s head felt a little dizzy and he tried to think clearly but all he wanted was to come, to feel more of that pleasure. The boy let out a whine, “please, I-I want…more.”   
He could feel his fiancé tensing under him and suddenly his hands were back at his hips as he thrusted up into him viciously.   
Both of them moaned and Loki buried his face in the crook of Thanos neck whispering curses that made the other smile. They both got closer and closer to their release and Thanos pushed Loki down so he was fully inside his little lover.   
With a growl he grabbed Loki’s cock and began to stroke it, “yes little one come for me, I want to feel you.”   
Loki whimpered as Thanos worked on his cock and with only a few strokes he came, letting out a strangled sound and bucking his hips unconsciously.   
Thanos moaned as he clenched around his dick and spilled deep inside of him.   
They were breathing heavily and Thanos wrapped his arms around his lover to pull him closer, while Loki couldn’t hold the tears that had suddenly appeared in his eyes.   
“I love you, my beautiful, beautiful Loki. I will never let you go.”   
Loki sobbed and grabbed the front of Thanos shirt. Now as the waves of lust had washed away and his mind was clear again he was devastated.   
How could he possibly let that happen? He took pleasure in this he asked for more, he wanted more. Was he losing his mind?   
“You are the worst,” Loki whispered, “you make me want you. I hate you.”   
Thanos kissed his cheek and lifted his lover up so his now flaccid dick slipped out of him. Loki kept mumbling stuff but Thanos didn’t pay attention to it as he got up and placed him on the bed to change out of his soiled clothes and get a shower.   
Loki stared at the wall tears still coming and his mind racing. He didn’t understand, this was not supposed to happen, he was not supposed to like it. But why doesn’t he fight anymore?   
The black haired boy buried his face in his pillow to muffle a sob; this was all so unfair and cruel. Thanos was cruel, yes he was manipulating him.   
Loki sat up and pulled the blanket to his nose, thinking. The only reason he was starting to enjoy it was because he didn’t have a choice so it was not his fault right?   
He sighed and buried his face in his hands, he missed Sigyn, he missed Amora he missed his classes. Being only in Thanos company was taking his toll on him and only now did he realized that it had been Sigyn that was the reason he had been able to hold onto his sanity.   
But she was gone and he had no one.   
No, that was not true, there was still someone.   
Thanos walked out of the shower a please smile on his lips as he got into bed. He lay down on his back smiling at the ceiling.   
“I knew this trip was a good idea I never felt so close to you, god I love you Loki.”   
Loki didn’t reply he simply lay back and closed his eyes. Thanos put an arm around Loki’s shoulder and pulled him next to him so Loki’s head rested on his shoulder.   
It didn’t take the older long to fall asleep but Loki waited a little longer just to be sure. Finally when Thanos was drawing deep breaths he carefully slipped out of the bed and put on some underwear.   
He wanted to put on a shirt too but he feared he would make some noise and wake up his tormentor so he slipped out of the room just in his boxers.   
The house was quiet and dark as he walked down the stairs and to Thor’s room. He knew that this was probably a bad idea but he needed Thor now, he needed an anchor.   
Normally he would go and cry to Sigyn but now there was only Thor. Loki hesitated as he stood in front of the door but the thought of going back up brought new tears to his eyes so he opened the door and slipped inside.   
“Gamora I want to sleep.”   
“Good to know.”   
Thor shot up his eyes wide, “Loki,” he hissed, “what are you doing here? You will get us both killed.” Loki closed the door and went to sit on the bed, “I wanted to talk to you.”   
He tried to keep his voice calm and collected but that was impossible. Thor slid next to him, “what is wrong?” Loki stared at the window trying to find his voice again but only more tears fell from his eyes.   
After a deep breath he was able to reply again, “I am breaking Thor; he is destroying me I am at the end of my rope. I need to leave Thor, please,” he looked at him with wet eyes, “save me.”  
Loki could see how much those words hit the other man as he wrapped both arms around Loki to pull him into a tight hug, “I will, I will, just a little longer.”   
Loki started to sob and buried his face in Thor’s chest. Why couldn’t they just run away together? He looked up to the blonde, “kiss me.” Thor blinked and knitted his eyebrows together, “what?”   
Loki wanted to scream internally, what was wrong with that man, he had kissed him before, hell he had admitted that he liked Loki and now when he just sought a little comfort he would deny him something so simple?   
The boy took a deep breath and slid into Thor’s lap to straddle his hips, “kiss me please, I want it.” Thor grabbed his wrists as Loki attempted to put his arms around his neck.   
“Loki no, this is not right I-I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Thor explained but it was hard for Loki to believe. Why wouldn’t he do that, Thor wanted to kiss him just the other day, it didn’t make sense.   
Only if…Loki’s heart sank and he looked away, “you find me disgusting.”   
Thor’s eyes widened, “no, Loki no, don’t go there please. I like you I think I might even like you too much but I am not turning you down because of that.”   
“Then kiss me!”   
The words came out louder than he intended but he was too emotionally unstable to care at the moment. Thor on the other hand seemed perfectly clear in his mind, “be quiet someone might hear you.” Loki chuckled, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “make me.”   
Loki could see the exact moment when Thor lost the fight he had in his mind, “shit you little ass.” Loki smirked but before he could retort Thor had sealed his lips with his.   
Loki wrapped his arms around the older man and deepened the kiss. Thor snaked his tongue into Loki’s mouth and the younger moaned.   
It wasn’t his intentional but he felt good, Thor felt good, he was warm and gentle and the one who would save him. The moment Thor broke the kiss Loki realized that he did something incredibly stupid. He was not thinking clear he was just seeking comfort and threw himself at Thor who tried to be the good guy here.   
“God Loki you need to go, please. We cannot get caught.” Loki sighed and nodded, “you are right.”   
He got up and walked to the door. His hand rested on the handle as he turned around to look at Thor, “thank you I needed that.”   
It was the truth even if it was ugly.   
Briefly Loki wondered if that was why some guys hooked up with girls on funerals, must be almost the same thing.   
Loki closed the door behind him and hurried down the hall as he heard a chuckle. He froze and turned to see Ronan standing in a doorway a more than pleased grin on his face, “well, well, well what have we here?” 

His heart seemed to stop for a moment. No that cannot be happening, he cannot be here.   
Ronan walked towards him his eyes fixed on Loki’s bare chest and his tongue licking over his lips, “it must be my lucky day.”   
Loki took a step back but the man was surprisingly fast. Arm shot forward and he grabbed Loki by the throat pushing him against the wall.   
“Scream and I will slit your lover’s throat,” he hissed and Loki closed his eyes and mouth. Shit, shit, shit!   
Ronan leaned forward and pressed his nose into the dark locks to take a deep breath, “you smell like sex and shame, I like that.”   
Loki swallowed, a shiver went down his spine and he felt sick, this man was not supposed to touch him. Ronan looked around and opened the door to the closet were Thor and Gamora had fucked only hours before and pulled the boy inside.  
“Let me go or I will tell Thanos about this.”   
It was the only leverage he had and normally it was the only one he needed. To his surprise Ronan laughed quietly, “if you tell Thanos I will kill Thor.”   
Loki eyes widened, the man was not lying, there was madness in those eyes and Loki knew he was screwed.   
His mind was racing, there had to be a way out of this, surely if he went straight to Thanos he wouldn’t have time to kill Thor. He doubted that the blonde would be asleep after what just happened.   
Or he could go to Thor and tell him.  
Ronan smirked, “you won’t tell Thor either boy, if you tell him I will tell Thanos of your late night visit. He might believe you when you tell him I threated you but Thor will die next to me.”   
Loki gritted his teeth, he couldn’t risk Thor’s safety, he was his ticket out of here. Damnit, why had he been so stupid?   
Ronan chuckled, “you probably wonder what I want from you little one.” Loki hissed, “there is only one thing men like you want from me.” Ronan’s expression darkened, “maybe you just don’t have more to offer.”   
Loki froze, his words were like a punch in the stomach and being as unstable as he was right now, he almost started to cry.   
Ronan let go of his throat and smiled, taking him in head to toe. No one was around and it was improbable that someone would wake up soon.   
“Get on your knees bitch.”   
Loki’s eyes narrowed at the order, Ronan could not leave a mark on him and so he didn’t have the option to use physical force on him.   
Ronan grabbed a fistful of hair, “listen boy, if you don’t cooperate I will fuck you into the ass and after I finished I will drag you up to Thanos and tell him I just pulled you off Thor.”   
Loki hissed and slowly got on his knees, he would pay for this, he would pay for this tenfold. Ronan looked pleased and ran a hand through the dark, silky hair, “now I guess you know the drill don’t you boy.”  
Loki didn’t move he just stared up to the man with all the hatred he could muster. Ronan sighed, “come on don’t be difficult, suck.”   
He leaned down and grinned, “or let Thor pay the price.”   
Loki wanted to scream, but instead he opened Ronan’s trousers and pulled out the already half hard cock. At least it was not anywhere near Thanos size so this should be easy.   
He rubbed his length but refused to do more.   
“I said suck not play with it,” Ronan hissed and grabbed his hair again shoving him against his cock.   
The tip rubbed over Loki’s cheek and he could smell his body odour, it was not particularly bad but still managed to make him feel sick.   
“Last chance either you submit or I will make you.”   
Loki exhaled and licked over the tip of his cock and shuddered, why was this so much worse than doing this for Thanos?   
Ronan grinned, “very well, baby steps it is.” Loki wanted to say something but his captor used the grip on his hair to push his cock between Loki’s teeth.   
“If you bite me I will knock all of your teeth out so try your best little one.”   
Loki closed his eyes and began to work his tongue around the shaft hoping that Thanos would notice that he was gone. He sucked and moved his head to get as much of his cock into his mouth as possible, earning a moan from Ronan.   
Damn you Thanos why are you not here to help me this one time I could use you, Loki thought a little desperate.   
He swallowed down more of Ronan’s cock without problems and closed his eyes to shut out any sounds coming from the other man.  
Loki was not giving him his best but he made a decent job trying to make Ronan finish up as fast as possible. His tormentor seemed to enjoy himself; he had his head thrown back and his mouth open mumbling nonsense to himself.   
Loki let him into his throat easily; hell he didn’t even choke on that dick. For once Loki was grateful that Thanos was so huge.  
Ronan pushed Loki further down until his nose was buried in his pubic hair and moaned as Loki swallowed around his cock. Loki was trying not to sneeze because of the hair in his nose and so his throat convulsed around the intrusion, “god I knew you would be good at this Thanos did a good job training you.”   
Ronan held him in place as he came down his throat and Loki was glad that it was over.   
Once he was let go Loki pulled back and inhaled deeply, wiping away the tears that had fallen without him noticing. Ronan looked down on him with a smirk, “you have a fine mouth and I am already excited for the next time.”   
Loki wiped his mouth, “next time? No, no, no, no there won’t be a next time.” He got to his feet and stared at the other man. Ronan simply chuckled, “Loki I will have you as long as you want to protect Thor and believe me even if you manage to get rid of me I will make preparations that Thor will meet his end one way or another.”   
Loki clenched his fists, “you will slip up Ronan, Thanos will find out and you will die the last person who dared to touch me begged for his death after only two hours with him.”   
Ronan raised his eyebrows but Loki already walked out of the closet and up to his bedroom. He slipped inside without making a sound and slid under the covers next to Thanos.   
His fiancé was still sleeping and for the first time Loki curled up against him out of his own accord. He wished that it would be Thor or Sigyn who was next to him but a beggar is not a chooser after all.


	17. Smile like you mean it

Loki slept in the next morning and gladly Thanos let him sleep. The titan went down to have breakfast with his daughters and the two men, noticing how tired Thor seemed.  
The blonde yawned and emptied his third cup of coffee while Thanos watched, “you seem awfully tired Odinson.” Thor looked at him and gave him a weak smile, “I ah I sleep right under you and Loki.”   
“Oh, well I am…sorry?”   
Thor chuckled and got up to get another cup while Thanos actually looked a little uncomfortable. Nebula got up and left with Gamora to take a jog while Ronan watched Thor with a pleased grin.   
Thanos wanted to ask what happened but his phone rang and he got up and left the room to take the call. Only a minute later Loki walked in.   
His hair was messy and he only wore his boxers and a too big black shirt making him look even paler and thinner than usual.   
“Morning Loki.”   
The boy froze as he heard Ronan and shot a quick glance to Thor who turned around with his cup to sit down. He smiled at him, “good morning Loki.”   
Loki swallowed and walked up to the counter to make some tea. Thor frowned and Ronan chuckled making Loki tense up slightly.   
“Loki, are you alright?”  
Loki turned around with his cup in hand and forced a smile as he looked at Thor, “yes, of course I am.” The blonde raised an eyebrow but Loki only sat down on the table and picked up a piece of toast to chew on.   
Ronan emptied his cup staring at Loki with a smirk. Thor noticed Loki’s growing unease and turned to look at the other man, “would you leave us alone for a moment?”   
Ronan raised an eyebrow at him, “why? Thanos doesn’t want you two to be alone, does he?” Thor gritted his teeth but Loki didn’t look up from his cup, “everything is fine Thor, thank you.”   
Thor didn’t believe it, Loki could see but Thanos waltzed in before anyone was able to say anything else. The titan looked worked up and a little surprised to see Loki sitting at the table.   
“Oh love you are already up, ah I need to attend to some business and Gamora and Nebula need to come too,” he said hesitating before studying Thor and Ronan for a moment.   
“Odinson you will also come, it will be your chance to redeem yourself.”   
Thor frowned and glanced at Loki who paled suddenly, “of course Tha-father it will be my pleasure.” Ronan looked at Thanos, “I am to remain here?”   
The titan nodded, “yes I need you to take care of Loki while I am away, keep an eye on him and protect him.” Loki swallowed and to everyone’s surprise he stood and walked up to Thanos, “can’t I come too? Y-Yesterday was so much fun I want to be with you.”   
Thanos looked like all of his dreams just came true and pulled his fiancé into a tight hug, “I am sorry Loki but I don’t want to endanger you. I know this is supposed to be our vacation but I need to work today. I will make it up to you.”   
Loki hid his face in his chest taking a deep breath before looking up with a convincing fake smile, “alright I am counting on that.”  
Thanos kissed him and let go, “come on Thor we need to go.”   
The two men left and Loki was alone with Ronan who tilted his head to look at the boy, “you are counting on that? Oh that is so sweet I almost puked.”   
Loki glared at him, “you are the worst you know.” Ronan laughed and stood making Loki flinch away from him. The tall man looked down on him baring his teeth, “once we are truly alone I will have you.”   
Loki swallowed and hurried out of the kitchen and into his bedroom wishing he could just lock the door. With a sigh he pulled his shirt off and began to brush his hair until it was shining and pushed back.   
He put on a green shirt and black shorts and sighed, of course he had to stay alone with Ronan, that just had to happen.   
Loki almost expected that the other man would barge in and tear his clothes off but nothing like that happened. He was left alone for a surprisingly long time.   
The house was quiet as Loki walked down the stairs and out to the beach where he sat down on the warm sand. He was not in the mood to swim and he didn’t want to expose more skin than necessary.   
Loki enjoyed the quiet for a while wondering if he would be able to run away if he would just climb over the fence and make a run for it when Ronan finally made his entrance.   
“Enjoying yourself little princess?”   
Loki closed his eyes for a brief moment, “what do I need to do to get you off my back?” Ronan chuckled, “I think you don’t understand the whole premise of this Loki.”   
The boy took a deep breath, “I am guessing you are more than willing to explain it to me?” Ronan grinned and grabbed Loki by the front of his shirt to pull him up.   
“You are the pet of the boss and I have you collared little one, if I say jump you will jump no matter how often I want you to. Controlling you is like controlling a part of Thanos himself and I am not going to give that up.”   
Loki looked at him with an impassive look, he did understand that but he was not willing to play along, he would find a way to end this man, it was just a matter of time.   
“You think this a smart move Ronan but you will fail. In the end what can you do but perish?”   
Ronan obviously didn’t like what he heard, “you are nothing but a pretty face and no one besides Thanos will protect you so don’t act all high and mighty, boy.”   
He pulled Loki along into the house and up to Loki’s and Thanos bedroom. Loki’s eyes widened, “wait you cannot be serious, not here!”   
Ronan laughed and shoved him towards the bed, “I wanted to do this since I laid eyes on you boy, fuck Thanos toy in his own bed.”   
Loki stumbled and hit the bed with his legs falling face first into the mattress. With a growl he turned around, “no! You will be caught if you leave evidence.”   
Ronan tilted his head, “who said I will, now you have a choice here little one, do as I say and don’t get hurt or make this as hard as possible for yourself.”   
Loki slid away from him trying to buy time. He didn’t know when Thanos would return but he was sure it wouldn’t be in the next five minutes still he couldn’t help it. Maybe if he managed to come up with something he would be able to get out of this.  
His mind was racing but seeing Ronan stalk around the bed like he was a wolf ready to strike was kind of a hindrance to clear thinking. He didn’t want to admit it but he was scared, Ronan was clearly mad and Loki in no way able to fight him off.   
“I-If you rape me I am going to tell Thanos no matter the consequences, I am not lying.”   
Ronan stopped and studied him, “you little bitch I am going to do to you whatever the hell I want and you won’t tell anyone.” Loki slid as far away as possible trying not to shiver; this was feeling an awful lot like the first time with Thanos only worse.   
“I-I will so don’t you dare to ah-” Loki was cut off as Ronan snatched his ankle and pulled him toward him grabbing his wrists and pinning him down the mattress.   
The mad glint in his eyes scared Loki even more, “if you are going to tell them anyway I don’t need to be careful do I?” Loki’s eyes widened, “no, no stop please, let go!”   
Ronan smiled holding him down without any effort, this was going to be fun, at least for him. 

Thanos was looking out of the window as they drove to the agreed location. The call Maw had given him sounded urgent and he had to take care of it.   
Someone had managed to breach their security system and had stolen valuable data using it to rile up some of his acquaintances. He would have to make clear that he is still untouchable.   
Gamora was driving and Nebula was in the passenger’s seat while Thor was sitting next to Thanos, everyone was quiet and thinking about what was about to come.  
The titan was tense he didn’t like the thought of someone being able to actually harm him, he had to keep up the pretence but the truth was a different one. Stark he knew it was him.   
Thanos was burdened with knowledge and he was well aware of the tech genius, the only one he was never able to get to and the only one who dared to challenge him.   
But till now only in business, so what had changed? The man must work for someone but as the CEO to Stark Industries he should be too occupied to do any harm outside of business.   
In his mind Thanos cursed Hammers name. He was one of the biggest rivals of Stark but apparently he was just not good enough to pose any kind of threat to the genius.   
They got out of the car as it parked in front of another villa owned by Morgan Le Fay and walked up to the house. The woman was waiting in the entrance hall smiling pleasantly at Thanos but once she spotted Thor, her eyes became hungry.   
“Dear friend glad you could come I hope you will punish those who dared to interrupt your vacation fiercely.”   
Thanos grinned; oh he intended to do so much more.   
La Fey was by no means a loyal woman, no she was too smart to be but she knew Thanos for years now and was well aware of his power and influence. The titan had taken down countless other organizations and gangs while she was able to watch and this incident, while concerning, was just this, an incident that needed to be taken care of.   
The woman would observe quietly make her own assumptions and backing them up with facts before doing something stupid, that was something Thanos could count on and one reason why he didn’t fear her.   
She was predictable.  
“The matter will be taken care of dear, now I think we should get down to business immediately, my lovely fiancé is awaiting my return.”   
Morgan smiled, “of course, it is almost a crime to separate two lovers just as you so close to their wedding.” The woman almost glided through the halls her thin black dress swirling around her perfect, slightly toned skin.   
Thanos glanced at Thor and was pleased to see that his eyes were fixed on Morgan’s ass and since her dress was almost see through it was quite a sight.   
The titan motioned Thor to come closer and he leaned down with a grin, “this is probably the only woman more dangerous than Gamora, be careful boy.”   
Thor stared at him with wide eyes and cleared his throat, “thanks for the warning…father.” Thanos chuckled and straightened as he walked into a dining room.   
Morgan was standing next to an unusual large chair at the head of the table smiling at Thanos while along the table members and leaders of different organizations sat.   
Thanos put on a face of indifference and sat down on his chair, Nebula and Gamora flanking him while Thor leaned against the doorframe his arms crossed and a calculating look on his face. The show was on.   
A short man a little overweight and with too little hair grabbed his glasses as he addressed Thanos, “Thanos we are honoured that you came but…” he looked at Thor who raised an eyebrow at him, “this is a delicate matter and-,”   
Thanos raised a hand and the man silenced himself immediately but instead of talking the titan simply turned to Morgan. The smile he presented her with was almost sweet.   
“Morgan may I ask for something to drink? The roads were dusty and the travel lengthy.”   
The woman quirked her lips and nodded, “of course I am sorry I didn’t mean to neglect you.” She walked over a small cabinet and poured him a glass of what looked like whiskey and put two pieces of ice in there which were shaped like skulls.   
The woman just loved to be dramatic.   
Thanos thanked her and took the glass from her. He swirled the liquid around in the glass before a sip smiling at his host, “delicious.”   
Thor was fighting not to laugh and it was getting harder ever minute. The men present were growing more and more anxious and he even noticed the sweat pooling on the back of one of them.   
He needed to tell this Tony, he would love what his actions had done.   
The short man licked his lips, “Thanos we need to talk and not-,” He was cut off again as Thanos slammed his fist down on the table and everyone flinched except for his daughters, Thor and Morgan. The woman simply chuckled and poured herself also a glass of whiskey.   
“I know why you are here,” Thanos snarled his indifference gone to make place for fury, “you are here because you are acting like pigeons!”   
All of them exchanged looks not understanding that comparison but Thanos was more than happy to elaborate.   
“You sit around all day to shit on everyone who you think is beneath you but the slightest disturbance will rouse you and you come to me to calm you. All of you are pathetic and weak and you should be glad that I don’t get rid of you on the spot.”   
Another man even shorter than the first, with silly looking goatee piped up, “you wouldn’t dare!” Thanos simply raised an eyebrow and clicked his fingers.   
Now even Thor flinched as a glistering blade sunk into that man’s throat.   
Gamora smirked and her father nodded in approval.   
Damn that woman was so quick Thor didn’t even see it coming; neither did that man who now drowned in his own blood. Yikes.   
Morgan made a face, “Thanos I just had that carpet cleaned. If you had told me you were going to kill I would have plastic sheets spread around here.”   
The others paled even more and shifted uncomfortable as they now realized that they literally meant nothing to the titan. They were expendable as for one dead another would rise to power and take their place.   
Thor looked at Thanos in case he gave him some kind of signal but the titan took another sip or his whiskey ignoring him for the sake of watching his subjects.   
Thanos smiled at his host apologetic, “I apologize Morgan I shouldn’t have done that please sent me the bill.” Morgan rolled her eyes and took a sip shaking her head slightly.   
Thanos turned back to the men and smiled pleasantly, “well to disperse you concern I am on to the problem, all of my men are working on it and they will find the leak and repair it. So rest assured or did you ever heard of someone who survived angering me?”   
Everyone shook their head and Thor swallowed, everyone knew this, that’s why he was the only one who took that job. Not even Bucky was insane enough to try this and he infiltrated Hydra.   
Thor focused on Thanos again not wanting to miss anything the big guy said.   
“I will return to New York in two days and take care of the matter personally meanwhile Ebony Maw is in charge and that man doesn’t disappoint. So if you have any more concerns feel free to contact him.”   
With that Thanos emptied his class and stood. Thor quickly moved out of the way and the titan strode past him flanked by his daughters.   
Together they got into the car and Thor exhales audibly. Thanos chuckled and glanced at him, “you got that message I wanted to deliver?” Thor nodded, “the message was clear as water…father I think they got it too.”   
Thanos smiled at him, “when displaying power it is important to send a clear message but also not to overdo it, if you put too much effort into it they realize it is a show.”   
Thor nodded, was Thanos educating him?  
“As a leader all you do of course is a show but you are not allowed to be caught acting, never under any circumstances. You must always appear real and true like you were born to do this,” Thanos explained still smiling at him, he was looking rather fondly.   
Thor nodded again, “yes father how long did it take you to perfect your skill?” Thanos rubbed his chin, “I wouldn’t say I have perfected it yet, but I would say that it took me about ten years to master it.”   
Thor was a little confused why the titan shared all this with him, there had to be some kind of reason to it.   
“Thor we had our differences, you are still a little rough around the edges and I will gladly help you to become more than you are now. I am convinced of your commitment but testing your boundaries won’t get you far with me.”   
Thor fought down the urge to rub the bruise on his chest remembering the beating he had received for getting too close to those boundaries.   
“Nevertheless I expect much of you Thor, I want to see you succeed because I know you are strong maybe the strongest of all of my children,” he glanced at Gamora for a brief moment, “and a good match,” he added in a low voice.   
Thor didn’t know what to say to that so he kept quiet and simply smiled at the titan before looking at Gamora with an expression that hopefully showed how fond he pretended to be of her. 

Loki muffled his scream in his pillow. He wasn’t in pain but the frustration and the humiliation was just too much. Ronan had used his shirt to tie up his hands behind his back as he grew tired of fighting with the boy and once he had three fingers up in Loki’s ass the boy had given up.   
At least he had used enough lube.   
Loki groaned as Ronan thrusted into him too hard to feel good in his state. He was not the slightest bit aroused and somehow that really made him appreciate the effort Thanos put into their intercourse.   
Shit.   
Loki gritted his teeth, he was getting pounded by this asshole and all he could think of was how good he actually had it with his fiancé, this was fucked up.   
Ronan moaned uncaring for Loki’s discomfort as he grabbed a fistful of hair to pull the boy up, “you know for a bitch that gets screwed regularly you are surprisingly tight.”   
Loki hissed at him tears in his eyes from the pain in his scalp, “you are an idiot if you think you are going to get away with that.”   
Ronan chuckled and let go so Loki landed face first back onto the mattress, “I already got away with it and you will keep quiet.”   
The man groaned as he buried himself deep inside his victim with a blissful expression, “so good, I should have done this earlier.”   
Loki tried to shut out the discomfort and tried to focus on finding a way to best this bastard. Gladly Ronan seemed incapable of hitting his sweet spot so he at least was spared the humiliation of feeling pleasure from the act.   
Ronan bit his lip as he pulled almost all the way out to slam back in making Loki gasp for air.   
“Oh you liked that? I have more where that came from,” he said with way too pleased with himself. Loki chuckled and turned his head to glance up to him, “if you tear me or make me sore you will have to answer to Thanos. I’d like to see that.”   
Ronan growled and after slamming into him a second time went back to his original pace, he knew Loki was right after all. He grabbed his tied arms to thrust into him and with a final moan he spilled inside the younger.   
Loki looked at him with wide eyes, “are you insane don’t come inside, no!” Ronan only laughed and let go slipping out of Loki and slapping his ass.   
“I may be but this way I get to have a little more fun with you.”   
Loki frowned not understanding but before he could say something, Ronan lifted him up and put him over his shoulder to carry him into the bathroom.   
“Let me down you jerk I can walk!”   
Ronan ignored his protest and put him down in the shower with a smirk, “oh I am sorry little one, well turn around show me your ass and let me clean you.”   
Loki blinked at him with wide eyes, “you are not serious.” Ronan leaned down grabbed his chin and placed a kiss on his cheek, “Loki do you still have trouble to understand it? I own you, now do as you are told or I might visit Thor myself tonight.”   
Loki jerked his head away and out of his grip before turning around and leaning forward placing his forehead on the cold tiles. He would find a way to get rid of him and he would make sure Thanos would do it because he would make the guy beg for his death.   
Ronan patted his ass and shoved two dry fingers in making Loki hiss in discomfort; gladly he had still the come and some lube inside to slick him up.   
Loki bit his lips as he turned on the water and took the shower head into his hand. He could imagine what was about to come but he was not prepared for the cold that hit him.   
Loki yelped and Ronan laughed, “I hope you don’t mind the cold water I just run out of any warm.”   
A curse made it through Loki’s gritted teeth as he shivered heavily only making the other laugh harder. This was a damn game for Ronan and Loki hated the rules.   
And people say it doesn’t hurt to be stupid.   
Loki growled as he was held open and the water washed away the more evident parts of their encounter. Ronan watched as he took deep steady breaths to get his shivers under control but failed miserably at it.   
Loki whimpered and wanted to say something when the distant sound of car doors closing came to them. Ronan cursed and let go of the shower head putting on his clothes and darting out of the room.   
Meanwhile Loki let out a sigh of relieve wriggling his hands out of his now wet restrains and picking up the shower head to have a throughout shower to wash away everything Ronan might have left on his skin.   
He could have sold him out to Thanos just now but he decided against it, no that would be too easy, he would use this to his advantage and destroy the mad man in the process.   
Revenge would taste sweet on his tongue and revenge he would get. 

Loki stepped downstairs with still wet hair and a fresh shirt and shorts. Thanos was in the kitchen talking to Gamora in a low voice but stopping as he heard the door open.   
“Loki I am finally back sorry for leaving so suddenly.”   
Gamora rolled her eyes and slipped out of the room while Loki did feel a bit relieved to see the titan. He walked up to Thanos and was pulled into a tight hug immediately. To his own surprise he didn’t mind.   
“It is alright I wanted to ask you something,” Loki said looking up to his fiancé. Thanos smiled and kissed his still wet hair, “yes of course what do you want?”   
Loki smiled, “I want to go shopping with you and Thor.” Thanos frowned, “alright but why do you want Thor to come with us?” The boy almost rolled his eyes, was he still jealous of Thor?   
“Why shouldn’t I want him with us, he is the only one besides you who doesn’t dislike me,” Loki said with a shrug and for a moment something that looked awfully like pity flashed through Thanos eyes.   
“We will go then; do you want to go right now?”   
Loki smiled brightly, “oh yes I don’t want to waste any more time.” 

Thor was surprised as the three of them sat in a taxi going to the shopping mall closest to their villa. He wondered if he was with them because of Loki or because he finally managed to completely redeem himself.   
He hoped the latter.   
They got out and walked into the mall as soon as they arrived looking around for interesting shops. Loki looked at Thanos, “how about I get you something to your birthday and you get me something for leaving me alone today.”   
The titan looked at Thor suspiciously but then back to Loki, a smile crept over his lips, “alright but I choose the shop you are buying my gift from.”   
Loki swallowed but nodded, “alright pick one.” Thanos grinned and pointed a shop and Loki made a face, “a sex shop, really?” The big man kissed his cheek and winked at him, “fifteen minutes alright?” Loki sighed, nodded and waved his hand, “alright but if I get another tie from you, you will sleep on the couch tonight.”   
Thanos laughed and walked of but not before shooting Thor a warning glare.   
The blonde had watched the exchange bewildered. Did the two always act like a…well a real couple? The playfulness was rather confusing.   
“Let’s go!” Loki hissed and walked into the shop quickly followed by Thor. The owner noticed that they were not locals and just smiled but otherwise left them alone.   
“Loki what is wrong?”   
Loki looked around and picked up a basket to get some stuff for Thanos, “Ronan caught me last night when I left your room.”   
Thor paled, “crap, what happened?”   
Loki picked up a bottle of massage oil and placed it in the basked, “what do you think; he blackmailed me, made me suck him off.”   
He picked up a bottle of lube that was supposed to taste like cherries, shrugged and put it into the basket as well while Thor cursed in a language Loki didn’t recognize. He would ask about it later.  
“And you were all alone with him the entire day, gods what did he do to you?”   
Loki tensed and took a deep breath, “he raped me, but don’t worry he didn’t dare to hurt me.” He walked over to another shelf figuring that Thanos would probably be disappointed if he would just pick some lube and oil.   
“I will kill that asshole,” Thor announced but Loki clicked his tongue.   
“I actually have a better idea but I need your help with it,” Loki said going through the vast variety of sex toys, “this could be your chance to actually help me for once.”   
Thor blushed and looked away a little ashamed, “it is not my fault that this takes so long, I need to be careful.”   
Loki glared at him but didn’t comment instead he picked up a small vibrator in a ridiculous shade of purple and placed it in the basket.   
“Whatever but we can take Ronan down. I just need your help to lure him into a trap. He said if I would tell you about his doing he would go tell Thanos about us, I think he assumes that we have an affair, and if I went to Thanos he would kill you or tell Thanos about us. Either way it would end bad for you if he found out I talked.”   
Thor nodded and gritted his teeth; Ronan was an even bigger bastard than he thought.   
“So our best chance is to capture him in the act and if everything goes according to plan you will be once again Thanos hero and Ronan will wish that he had never been born.”   
Thor nodded taking a deep breath while Loki wondered if he would be allowed to use some of the stuff he picked up on Thanos or if he would have to take all of it.   
“But Loki if we want to catch him in the act that would mean you will get hurt again, I don’t want that.”   
Loki looked at Thor and sighed, “I know but this is a price I have to pay and I am willing to. That bastard will pay, believe me and after we get rid of him we will take on Thanos.”  
Thor didn’t look convinced but it was the only thing he was able to do for Loki so he didn’t get much of a choice on that matter.   
Loki continued looking around and with another shrug he picked up a black silk scarf for blindfolding or other things and placed it in his basket. This was so weird picking up toys for a man he despised, or did he?   
Loki groaned and picked up something else not truly paying attention to it moving over to the underwear section. Thor was following him, staring at a mannequin in a really weird leather outfit.   
“So you have a plan yet?”   
Loki grinned picked up a pair of leather boxers, grimaced and hung them back, “of course I have, Ronan may be a bastard but he is predictable and we will use that to our advantage.”   
Thor nodded with a grin while Loki decided to skip the underwear part and just buy the things he already got. He went to the cashier and put the basket in front of him turning back to Thor explaining his plan.   
The cashier put all of the items into an inconspicuous black plastic bag handing it to Loki once he had paid with the credit card he always used.   
Thanos was already waiting for them in front of the shop wearing a big smile and carrying a brown paper bag which he handed to Thor.   
The blonde took it and Loki also handed him his bag with a smirk and he rolled his eyes. Thanos chuckled and put an arm around Loki’s shoulders, “what did you buy?”   
Loki smiled and started to walk, looking around for interesting shops, “you want me to spoil the surprise? That is very unlike you Thanos.”   
His fiancé laughed, “maybe I am just already excited about it.” Loki walked to a clothing store but Thanos raised an eyebrow at the cheap label and pulled him away from it. Loki sighed, “your birthday is in four days and Maw has probably already planned everything. You will survive.”   
Thanos nodded, “yes of course but now I have something I can truly look forward too for the after party.” He winked at Loki and pulled him into a shop for male clothing that sold rather expensive clothes.   
Thor paled as he read the price tag on a red button down shirt while Thanos wrinkled his nose, “I don’t get why you like to buy such cheap clothes Loki, you deserve better.”   
The boy rolled his eyes, “you rip most of my clothes to shreds anyway, so why bother and buy something expensive?” Thor was staring at the couple feeling completely out of place but suddenly Loki motioned Thanos to lean down and he whispered something into his ear.   
The titan nodded and walked up to Thor studying him critically, “Loki is right you need and upgrade.” Thor swallowed not knowing if he liked where this was heading. 

They left the store with a grinning Loki, a pleased Thanos and a Thor who was carrying more bags he could count. Apparently Thanos had been so pleased with him that he now had a whole new wardrobe consisting of silken shirt in different colours, suits and three pairs of shoes.   
He almost started laughing when he realized that he was now possessing clothing that was worth more than his motorcycle. Loki was right that was ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am moving next Tuesday I don’t know if I manage to get out another chapter before that. Also I don’t know when I will be able to post another after that so it could take me a while until there is something new.   
> Sorry for that.   
> I will still read and answer your comments and also keep writing so don’t abandon me because I will continue with the story.


	18. It’s a trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate the chapter to Ricky who always writes comments and has motivated me to finish this chapter

Dinner was quiet and the evening passed without another incident. Thanos and Loki retired after watching some Spanish TV-show that Loki didn’t really understand and Thanos tried to translate to him the best he could.   
Loki’s unease grew as they walked to the bedroom, if Thanos would find out he had been fucked his plan would be foiled. Thanos went and took a shower while Loki changed into his pyjama.   
He had found them under the bed as he was searching for his hairbrush this morning.   
When the Titan exited the bathroom Loki had already slipped under the covers trying to think of what to do if Thanos wanted to intimate.   
Thanos frowned as he noticed that Loki was clothed, “oh you found your sleepwear.” Loki gave him a dry look, “yes and by the way it was silly to hide it in the first place.” His fiancé sighed theatrically, “I know but hope dies last they say.”   
Loki raised an eyebrow, “hope?”   
The big man slid under the covers and pressed a kiss on his lips, “that you one day will sleep naked beside me.” Loki snorted and lay down pulling the covers up to his nose while Thanos settled next to him.   
“Are you tired?”   
Loki frowned, “what?”   
“I was just wondering if you are too tired for sex.”   
The boy turned around to stare at his fiancé with wide eyes, “d-did you just ask me for…permission?”   
Thanos smiled and put a hand on Loki’s cheek. His thick thumb followed the line of his jaw, carefully and gently.   
“I did my love.”   
Loki sighed and closed his eyes the dread in his stomach slowly dying away.   
“I am not too tired,” he said before he could stop himself, “but I am not in the mood.”   
Thanos pulled him to his chest rubbing slow circles on his back, “alright then sleep well little one.”   
Loki couldn’t believe it but he also didn’t dare to question his luck so he just shifted to become more comfortable and soon enough fell asleep. 

The night went by peacefully since Ronan didn’t dare to get Loki while Thanos was in bed with him and the only person who got lucky was once again Gamora.   
In her opinion Thor had to make up that he had stared at Morgan so he had to show off all the skills he had in bed this night.   
Even the morning was calm as Loki made sure Thanos would stay by his side, not that he had much to do so. After breakfast he insisted that they would finally try out the whirlpool and now they were soaking in the warm water while getting a massage by the streaming water.  
Loki smiled totally relaxed while Thanos was reading something on his phone not paying attention to him. Thor walked by and Loki raised an eyebrow at him, “Thor?”   
The blonde stopped and looked at Loki, “yes,” throwing Thanos a cautious look, “is something wrong.” Loki grinned and pointed at his neck, “is there more on you than just that?”   
Thor blushed and Thanos looked up to see the bite mark on Thor’s neck. The blonde put a hand over it trying to hide it but it was too late, “ah Gamora was a little…passionate the other night.”  
Loki snickered and Thanos looked at him, “come on Loki give him a break I am sure my daughter tormented him enough yesterday.” The boy looked at the older man and shrugged, “I think he had it coming.”   
Thor again stared at the two bewildered, how were they able to interact so…normally? Thanos seemed so human and not in the slightest like the monster Loki told him about. If he hadn’t witnessed it he would never guess Loki didn’t wanted to be with him.   
Now Thor understood why no one ever questioned the nature of their relationship. Disturbing, truly disturbing.   
Thanos chuckled and turned back to his phone while Loki looked at Thor, “I am surprised that you survived, Gamora is truly terrifying when angry, or jealous.”   
Thor nodded, glancing at Thanos, “yes she is but gladly she seems to still have some use for me.” Loki chuckled, “well good for you I guess I just have to ask you to be good to my future daughter.”   
Thor groaned and rubbed his face, “what have I done to deserve this?” Loki grinned enjoying teasing the blonde maybe a bit too much. Thanos looked up and kissed Loki’s cheek, “I am sorry little one I need to make a call I will be back in a minute.”   
Loki nodded and watched his fiancé go and focusing on Thor once he was gone, again. The blonde sighed, “are you sure that you want to pull your plan through? It is not too late to change it.”   
Loki gave him a dry look, “I am sure so stop talking about it I am in no mood for discussion.” Thor took a deep breath and turned to look at the sea, “alright I get it but don’t hate me for being worried.”   
Loki looked at his hands, “I don’t think I could ever hate you Thor.” The blonde wiped his head around and stared at the boy, “what?” Loki looked away and sadly Thor couldn’t tell if he blushed or if it was the heat that turned his cheeks red.   
Thor didn’t keep it a secret what he felt for the boy but Loki actually admitting that he like Thor…well he didn’t admit it but maybe there could be more, one day.   
Thor wanted to say something but Thanos returned and Loki gestured him to go away, apparently it was time for step two of Loki’s, _we will screw Ronan over tenfold_ , plan.   
Thanos glanced at Thor but the blonde simply nodded and left them so the Titan went back into the water. Loki smiled at him and braced himself for what he was about to do. 

_“So you have a plan?” Thor asked and Loki nodded trying not to roll his eyes at him.  
“Of course I do,” the black haired boy said turning around with an annoyed look as the cashier pulled one of his items over the scanner multiple times until he finally got it.   
“Will you share it with me?”   
Loki grinned, “it is simple, Ronan will want to fuck me again tomorrow and I will make sure he will and you will get Thanos there to witness it.”   
Thor swallowed, “sounds dangerous, I don’t want him to harm you.” _

Loki took a deep breath and slid on Thanos lap wrapping his arms around his neck. The big guy blinked in surprise, “Loki?” The boy grinned at his fiancé and then kissed him. 

_“So how are you going to do it?” Thor asked, “Ronan may not be the smartest guy out there but he is not stupid.” Loki nodded and glanced at the cashier before focusing on Thor again.  
“Yes we have to make sure he doesn’t smell the trap but I think that will be easy, he is like an animal.”   
“He smells?”   
“That too but I meant that he thinks mainly with his dick.”   
Thor chuckled and watched as the cashier smuggled an extra item into the bag without Loki noticing. He briefly wondered what it was.  
“I will use that fact, he will think himself in control and then you will shatter it.”   
Thor frowned; Loki looked way too pleased with that thought. _

“Loki, what? Are you mad?” Thanos asked as he looked down on his fiancé way too confused to kiss him back. Loki gave him a dry look, “possibly but why are you asking now?”   
Thanos opened his mouth to respond but he reconsidered and kissed the boy instead. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and pulled him closer, “you never cease to surprise me little one.”   
Loki chuckled, “oh you have no idea Thanos.” 

_“I don’t get it.”  
Loki almost groaned but instead he just shook his head searching for the credit card Thanos had given him. “I am not surprised but please tell what confuses you so,” Loki said picking up the card and giving it to the cashier.   
The man looked like he never seen something like that in his entire life, Loki rolled his eyes.   
“Your plan is to get fucked twice. That doesn’t sound like a good plan to me.”   
Loki looked at him, “I didn’t say it was a good plan.”   
_

“How about we train for our wedding night, you pick me up and carry me to our bed,” Loki suggested and Thanos eyes widened.   
“Wait is that an honest suggestion or are you just too lazy to walk?”   
Loki laughed and playfully hit Thanos broad chest, “just move big guy.” The Titan didn’t have to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Loki and lifted him out of the water while standing up.   
Even though the younger knew what was about to come he yelped and his heart began to race. Thanos walked into the house as fast as possible while trying not to slip and lose balance.   
Loki looked around and spotted Ronan who stood in a doorway watching them. Thanos didn’t see him but Loki instinctively tightened his grip around his fiancé’s neck and Ronan’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

_“He will try to claim me I will make sure of that,” Loki said as he waited for the cashier to finish up. Thor shook his head, “Loki this is a bad idea, you are playing with fire.”  
The black haired boy looked at him and the blonde could see the fury hidden behind that beautiful green, “yes Thor I know but I never burnt myself before and I am not planning on starting now.”   
_

Thanos kicked the door shut behind him and almost threw Loki on the bed. The boy blinked and suddenly got an idea, maybe it would work.   
“Wait!”   
Thanos was about to rip off his bathing trunks but did indeed halt his movement. He looked at Loki with interest. Apparently he was intrigued by the command and waited for further instructions.   
Loki blinked, he never thought that this would work, “ah l-lay down I will take care of…that.” Thanos hesitated but he nodded and lay back on the bed after slipping off his bathing trunks.   
Loki stood up and slipped his own pair off trying to win some time since he didn’t know where to go from here. He cleared his throat and stared at Thanos half hard cock as an idea sparked in his mind, maybe he didn’t need to get fucked twice today.   
Loki licked his lips a little nervous and slid onto the bed and kneeled between Thanos legs, wrapping one hand around the hard cock. The big guy put an arm behind his head to watch his fiancé work.   
Loki knew his plan would only work if he was aroused too so he also wrapped a hand around his cock to make sure he got hard. Thanos watched with eagle eyes a small smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. Loki leaned back showing Thanos what he was doing as he jerked them off simultaneously.   
The big man growled as he enjoyed the show but soon enough he reached out for his lover.   
“No touching!”  
He halted his movement raising a brow at the boy, Loki quickly cleared his throat, “I-I…how about a wager?” He said the words so quickly that he almost bit his tongue in the process, “If you manage to not touch me until we are both finished, you ah…well we can do one of those roleplay things again but if you touch me and I win it will be no sex for a week and not a week where you are gone anyway.”   
Thanos growled again, “a week for one roleplay? That is not fair, how about three days no sex and I get to try something new and one roleplay.”   
Loki swallowed, “four days and only if that new thing has nothing to do with whips and stuff like that.” Thanos grinned and nodded, “deal.”   
He put both hands behind his head and watched as Loki moved slightly and began to grind his cock against Thanos. It was strange and Loki shouldn’t enjoy this but he was somehow…curious.   
He never gotten the chance to truly try out things, to explore and now the great, the untouchable mad Titan was lying beneath him basically at his mercy and he was…intrigued?   
Loki straddled his hips still pressing their erections against each other while he let his hand roam. The tips of his fingers ghosted over his stomach and up to the broad chest.   
For some reason Thanos was completely hairless and he was not sure if it was because he shaved regularly, because Loki had never seen him doing that, or because it was his natural state.   
Thanos was a big guy but he was not fat on the contrary he was very well sculptured and Loki was sure that he spend half of his day in a gym lifting weights.   
The man’s eyes followed his movements and the grin on his face only grew as moved higher and one hand brushed his jaw. For some reason he felt the urge to kiss those lips but he managed to pull himself back to reality, he was on a mission after all.   
He let his hands trail back and now he focused on the too big cock between his fiancé’s legs. Loki licked his lips as he stared at the tip where a drop of precum glistered and rested his hands on both sides of it without touching.   
Slowly he ran his thumb along the thick vein on the underside of the cock and gently rubbed over the tip. The moan that came from Thanos surprisingly made his own cock twitch. He chose to ignore it.   
His circling thumb spread the precum over the tip and Loki felt himself leaking too as he continued his exploration. He reached between his legs to give himself the same treatment and gasped at the feeling.   
“I want to see,” Thanos growled and Loki almost blushed at the order but he didn’t see why he shouldn’t comply.   
Loki leaned back again and grabbed both of their erections with one hand. Thanos raised an eyebrow and a weird sound came out of his throat. Loki stared at him inquiring.   
“Go on little one.”   
Loki nodded and started to move against Thanos larger member and to his surprise he liked the feeling, a lot. A moan escaped him and he threw his head back.   
Their precum mixed and the slick and slightly sticky feeling was weird and unbelievably good at the same time. Loki looked down on the Titan curious if he felt the same.   
Thanos watched him but his look was dazed and he looked throughout aroused. Loki swallowed and thought about something he also never got to try, at least not with him, “do you like that?"   
Thanos smirked but Loki removed his hand and he made a sound of protest, “I asked you a question.” The Titan growled and Loki saw how he flexed his hands behind his head, he was fighting the impulse to grab him.   
“Yes I like it continue!”   
Loki moved his hips a little but didn’t grab their dicks again, “I am missing something.” Thanos glared at him, he was not used to give up his control but he didn’t want to lose their bet either, “please, continue Loki.”   
The boy grinned and wrapped his hand around their cocks again and began to thrust into his grip. Both moaned but Loki doubted that it would be enough to get Thanos off.   
He tried to think of something but he was unable to come up with anything right now and so he continued until with a shudder he came all over his hand and Thanos dick. The Titan groaned and licked his lips, “you are not going to leave me unsatisfied, are you?”   
Loki tried to catch his breath and shook his head, “no I am not.” Thanos eyes suddenly started to glister with a weird expression in them, “blow me.”   
Loki blinked and looked at the mess he had made, “ew no, I will not do that.” Thanos looked at him, “if you do it,” he held up two fingers, “I will add two more days to the wager, regardless if you win or lose.”   
Loki swallowed, two days free of sex even if he lost? Six days if he won? No that was just ridiculous. He looked back down and swallowed again, “that is…gross.”   
“Three days.”   
“Thanos no!”   
“Five”   
Loki stared at him in disbelieve, “a-alright.” It was merely a whisper but Thanos grinned broadly and Loki looked down again. Gods he was going straight to hell.   
He took a deep breath and wetted his lips before wrapping them around the big tip tasting his own cum. Thanos moaned loudly and shifted probably trying to not touch him and Loki would have smirked triumphantly but he was too busy not to gag.   
Slowly he took more and more into his mouth piling up the cum outside of his mouth and as he came up he wanted to wipe it away but Thanos spoke up, “no! Lick it up!”   
Loki stared at him and shook his head too startled to speak, “lick it up!” The boy tensed, the commanding tone told him that this was as far as Thanos was willing to go, as far as he would let Loki have control over the situation.   
Slowly he stuck out his tongue and licked up the sticky fluid. It didn’t taste bad but the thought of swallowing his own come was just disgusting and Loki just did it quickly to get over with it.   
Thanos watched and Loki could tell that this was most arousing to him. Quickly he got back down and grabbed the base of his cock to swallow down as much as possible without chocking.  
Thanos growled and bucked up his hips and Loki angled his cock and head so he was not gagging on it. Loki tried to work with Thanos thrusts but in the end he just kept still until he felt the movements getting sloppy and he felt the familiar warmth filling his throat.   
He swallowed without hesitation and looked up to meet the lustful gaze of his fiancé, “that was great and I won.” Loki’s heart sank but he managed to nod with a quite convincing smile on his face.   
“Congratulations, but I also won…kind of.”   
Thanos nodded and sat up to kiss him, “yes and I will have enough time to think of something I want to do with you.” Loki was confused as he felt a little excited and tried to focus on something else.   
“Of course I still want to have my birthday sex we will start my abstinence once that is over.”   
Loki almost rolled his eyes at that, “of course.”   
With that he got up and left for the shower. 

_“So if you get him to fuck you he will leave you alone for the rest of the day?” Loki nodded as he singed the receipt, “yes, Thanos is not old but he rarely has the energy or will to screw me twice a day.”  
Thor nodded, “alright and how will I know when to get him to you and Ronan?” Loki thought about that, “well you will just have to keep an eye on him I guess, maybe I will be able to warn you but we will see.”   
Thor’s eyes widened, “wait you want to improvise on that part? Really?” Loki took the card back from the cashier, “Thor it will work out, trust me.”   
Thor made a face and followed him out of the shop. _

Loki could feel the looks Ronan was giving him the rest of the day and he barely managed to not smirk at him. It was almost too easy.   
He kept close to Thanos for the rest of the day not giving Ronan an opportunity to approach him unseen until the evening. Loki got up from the couch and announced that he was going to prepare for bed and walked out of the room. He walked past the kitchen but a familiar tattooed face greeted him halfway up the stairs.   
“As soon as he is asleep, you will come to my room.”   
Loki clenched his jaw and looked away, “and if I don’t?” Ronan smiled and walked past him, “then I wonder how Thanos reacts to the death of the Odinson.”   
Loki hissed at him and run up the stairs and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He let out his breath and smirked to himself, this would be good.   
Loki was already in bed when Thanos joined him and snuggled up to him. Like expected he just kissed him goodnight and fell asleep shortly after.   
Loki took deep and even breaths to calm himself. Thor was right it was not a good idea to get fucked by the tattooed man but it was the best they could do. When Thanos saw them together he would be so enraged that he would beat that bastard to a bloody pulp before he would get the chance to even say a word.   
Loki of course knew that Ronan would probably try and tell Thanos about Thor and him but he didn’t think that Thanos would believe him. No, it would seem like he was just trying to save himself and accusing Loki of something was never a good idea; Thanos never took kindly to that.   
Loki glanced at the watch on his nightstand and started to move. It was already one in the morning and Thanos too deep in his sleep to notice that he was gone. Hopefully Thor was in position and not buried under Gamora.   
Loki slipped out under Thanos arm and carefully stood next to the bed listening to the breathing of the other man. It didn’t change so he was safe to move on.   
He snuck to the door and slipped into the dark hallway looking around and yes Thor was in position. The blonde was standing on top of the staircase leaning against the wall giving him a nervous smile.   
“I thought it might be better to watch you instead of Ronan.”   
Loki nodded, “good thought,” he whispered and got serious.   
“Fifteen minutes, after that you need to alarm Thanos, try to think of something clever.”   
Thor rolled his eyes and watched the boy go with a bad feeling inside his stomach. Hopefully he would not get hurt. 

Loki tried to gather strength as he stood in front or Ronan’s door. He exhaled knocked once and entered without further delay, better be quick about it.   
Ronan was lying on his bed on top of the covers, stark naked. Loki swallowed unconsciously.   
“About time you little brat, come here.”   
Loki looked around but the room was rather plain only a dresser and a bed were in there, together with an ugly picture of a seagull. Slowly he took a few shaky steps towards the bed but didn’t get on it; he stood there like a deer in the headlight.   
“I said come here!” Ronan hissed and sat up against the headboard. He glared at him but Loki could see that his hesitation also aroused him.   
“I want you to take off that silly pyjama and to crawl towards me on all fours.”   
Loki gritted his teeth and after a minute, complied. His pants, black with little green snakes, and his green shirt fell almost silently to the floor and he kneeled on the bed. With a deep breath he went on all fours and crawled towards him like he had seen in so many movies.   
Ronan grinned and his cock twitched at that sight.   
“You are just gorgeous, little whore.”   
Loki froze and hissed at him, “I am not a whore you bastard!” Ronan grabbed his arms and pulled him up so Loki was straddling his hips.   
“Are you not?” He asked with a smirk, “you get everything from your sugar daddy; you only have to spread your legs or get on your knees for him. I bet your credit card doesn’t have a limit, does it?”   
Loki wanted to retort but instead yelped as a dry finger pressed against his hole.   
“Keep quiet or I will gag you,” Ronan hissed and Loki glared at him, “if you want me quiet use lube you asshole, or don’t and be ready when Thanos finds out.”   
Ronan growled and flipped them around so Loki was lying under him, “you are going to regret that.” Loki bared his teeth, “that is what the doctor who delivered you said to your mother.”  
Ronan stared at him for a long moment and even Loki was surprised by his own words. The slap sounded unnaturally loud through the quiet room and Loki gaped at the man.   
“You dare to-,” Loki began but Ronan pulled something from his nightstand and stuffed it into Loki’s mouth.   
“You are going to pay for this, brat,” Ronan hissed and as Loki began to struggle he grabbed his wrists and held them above his head where he fixed them with cable binds to the headboard.   
Loki pulled at his restrains but the plastic cut into his skin and he quickly stopped not wanting to draw blood. Ronan went to get something out of the drawer of his nightstand and Loki was honestly surprised how careless he was.   
That slap would leave a mark just like the binds so why was he doing this? Loki swallowed as he saw him with a bottle of lube and an evil grin on his face. He applied a generous amount on his already hard member grinning down on his victim.   
“Oh sweet little Loki, you are trying to make sense out of your situation are you not? Well let me explain it to you.”   
He brought one finger down to his entrance and pushed it inside making Loki squirm uncomfortably.   
“I am going to fuck you, violently for that matter, and after that I will choke you until you pass out.”   
Loki’s eyes widened and he once again started to pull on his restrains. Meanwhile Ronan spread a good amount of lube on his hole before lining his cock up with his entrance.   
“I will go and shoot down the Odinson and place you in his bed,” Ronan went on and without preparing Loki further pushed inside. Loki cried out and tears gathered in his eyes, the pain was not unbearable but even he was not able to take a cock without any preparation, at least not painless.   
“Thanos will believe me when I tell him that I found the Odinson raping you and you will not be able to stop me.”   
He thrusted hard into Loki who now cried openly, his wrists were now bleeding but the pain was not enough to forget his now burning ass.   
“Gods you are so tight, I love this,” Ronan groaned and lifted Loki’s legs up to put them over his shoulder. That way he was able to thrust in deeper and stare into Loki’s teary face.   
“You will have no one when Thor is gone and I will rise in rank,” he chuckled darkly, “I may even take Odinson’s position and accompany you to your college.”   
Loki turned his face away hoping he would pass out from the pain. Ronan grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, “and then I will fuck you whenever I want to. I can already picture you kneeling on the bathroom floor, my cock in your mouth. Gods, yes!”   
Loki shook his head trying to get rid of the cloth in his mouth but Ronan simply pushed it back inside, almost too deep. Ronan moaned pinching one of Loki’s pink nipples making the boy buck and shaking his head again, as the door burst open.   
“Loki!”   
The boy was unable to see what was happening since his eyes were filled with tears but suddenly Ronan was pulled off him and he fell back on his back with a huff.   
A familiar blond bearded face came into his field of vision and a sob escaped him as he realized it was Thor. Faintly he registered the screaming and yelling in the room but he only focused on Thor.   
The blonde cut his bindings and pulled the cloth out of his mouth, “god Loki a-are you alright?” The boy cried and pressed his face against Thor’s chest.  
Thor swallowed and wrapped a blanked around his naked form looking to where Thanos was still beating the unconscious Ronan.   
Their plan had worked, but to what did it cost them? 

_Fifteen minutes before_

Thor bit his lip as he watched Loki slip into that assholes room. He didn’t like it that he had to face this alone; he was just a kid after all. The blonde looked at his phone but only one minute had passed, so he started to type a message to the Widow.   
Sigyn was still gone and not a trace was found of her but he had promised Loki to look for her. Maybe Tony had found something in Thanos data. The Widow replied only a minute after he had sent the text.   
They had found different leads and needed to check every one of them. They were certain that the girl was still in the state but they were not sure where.   
Thor sighed and thanked her; ever since Sigyn was gone Loki had been acting a little weird. He was more emotional and vulnerable, or so it seemed. The girl was important to Loki and carrying his child so they needed to find her.   
He glanced at the clock again and briefly wondered why Thanos didn’t just force her to get an abortion but found himself not willing to think about that depressing topic. Instead he tried to think of something he could tell Thanos to get him to follow him downstairs.   
He should have asked Loki before he left, the boy was good at improvising and lying, he always knew how to weasel his way out of delicate situations.   
Thor checked the clock again, half the time had passed but he was growing more and more impatient. He fought the impulse to pace around in case he would make some noise and draw attention to himself.   
Thor looked around in the empty hallway. The walls were white with boring pictures of boats and beaches, shells and sunsets. It was really cheesy but no one lived here anyway so why put effort into the decorations.   
He growled at his phone and decided to go to Thanos even though he had four minutes left to wait. An idea sparked in his mind and he pulled his gun out of the waistband of his jeans.   
He normally didn’t wear a weapon inside the house but since he knew that tonight was different he chose to keep one on him. Quickly he strode into Thanos bedroom and switched on the light, “Thanos!”   
The Titan shot up in his bed and his movement indicated that he normally had a weapon in reach but forgot to place it in this room.   
“Odinson! What in all seven hells are you doing?” He asked with a growl before noticing that Loki was gone. His eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed to run into the bathroom.   
Thor blinked, “naked, he-he is naked.” He made a face and looked at the ceiling, “gods that is in my head now…forever.”   
Thanos rushed out of the bathroom looking at Thor with an almost frantic expression, “where is he?” Thor licked his lips, “I-I heard noises downstairs, I wanted to visit Gam-,” he didn’t even get to finish his sentence as Thanos, still naked, rushed past him.   
The Titan ran down the stairs listening to any sounds, he looked back at Thor but he only pointed in the direction of Ronan’s room.   
Thanos rushed towards it and they both could hear it, muffled noises and a loud moan. Suddenly the Titan turned from frantic to cold. Thor wanted to say something but Thanos already kicked down the door seemingly effortless.   
Thor’s eyes widened as he spotted the bound and bleeding boy and let out a scream, “Loki!” He wanted to rush inside but Thanos was faster, grabbing the tattooed man’s hair and pulling him off his lover. He threw the figure against the wall and a crack sounded through the air, he probably broke or dislocated something.   
Thor rushed past Thanos as he began to punch the other man in the face and stomach, yelling at him and calling him names. He didn’t pay attention to that, Loki needed him right now.   
Quickly he put down the gun and pulled a knife out of his pocket to cut Loki’s bindings and pull out the gag of his mouth. He threw the cloth away looking down on the crying boy, “god Loki a-are you alright?”   
He didn’t answer just buried his face in his chest and Thor now aware of his nudity covered him in a blanket to comfort him. He looked to Thanos who was standing over the unconscious Ronan his knuckles bloody and raw.   
Thor swallowed as he turned around to look at them and Thor tightened his grip on Loki unconsciously. The Titan didn’t seem to notice and walked up to him just as Gamora and Nebula stormed in.   
Thanos pushed Thor aside and picked up Loki pressing him to his chest whispering something to him before turning to his daughters.   
“Secure that bastard and sent him home, I will deal with him when we are back in New York.”   
The girls exchanged a look and nodded. Thanos turned to look at Thor, “come with me Thor.” The blonde swallowed and followed the Titan out of the room and up to their bedroom.   
Thanos sat down on the bed, the still crying Loki on his lap, his arms wrapped around his neck. He looked at Thor who still stared at Loki, “thank you Thor, it seems like you are fated to save and protect Loki. I am sorry for ever doubting you.”   
Thor focused on the Titan, “thank you Thanos I mean father please, take good care of Loki…I think he might need a doctor.”   
Thanos looked down at Loki and sighed, “yes, maybe. Gods why couldn’t I protect him this time?” Thor licked his lips, “what will happen to Ronan?”   
Thanos looked at him and a mad glint appeared in his eyes, “he will pay, like all the others.” A shiver went down Thor’s spine, “ah g-good to know. I-I will take my leave then.”   
Thanos nodded and kissed Loki’s head, the soft sobs had stopped and Thor saw that the boy had fallen asleep in his fiancé’s arms.   
With a sigh he turned around and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter for some time   
> I don't know when I will have internet access again I will keep reading and anwering your comments but posting will probably not possible.   
> Thanks for reading and don't worry I will continue this story
> 
> Also yay 300 Kudos ^^


	19. The birthday party

The flight back to New York was quiet and uncomfortable. Loki sat curled up on a window seat, a soft cushion under him while staring at the clouds with a faraway expression. Thanos had told Thor that Loki hadn’t spoken since the doctor had fixed him up.   
He wasn’t seriously injured only quite sore and a bruise formed where Ronan had hit him. Thor could see how he played with the bandages around his wrists, Loki was nervous.   
Since Gamora and Nebula already left with Ronan it were only the three men and neither of them spoke, nor did any of them want to.   
Thor turned to the Titan, “you think he will be okay?” Thanos looked at Loki, he wanted to sit with him and comfort him but the last time he tried Loki had started to shiver and just switched seats.   
“He will be but it may take some time, he is strong and going back to his classes will help him I am sure.”  
Thor nodded, yes it would do the boy some good to not be so close to Thanos all the time, “you are right and I am sure he is looking forward to it.” 

They arrived at the mansion and as soon as the car stopped Loki jumped out of it and ran towards the entrance. Maw opened the door and even looked a little surprised as the boy rushed past him but he didn’t comment he was happy to see his boss again.   
“Oh great and powerful Thanos it is an honour to welcome you back home,” he said in a sweet voice and actually bowed before him. Thor rolled his eyes turning to his boss again, “I will take my leave then or do you need something father?”   
Thanos smiled at him, “no, go and take tomorrow off, you deserve it boy.” Thor smiled and got back in the car and as soon as their luggage was unloaded he was taken back to his club.   
The Titan watched him go before he turned to Maw, “did they arrive?” Maw nodded, “yes last night, he is in his new room, alive.”   
Thanos grinned, “I will check up on Loki and then I will visit my new guest.” His right hand smiled and followed him inside but instead of taking the stairs he turned the other way and went down to the dungeon.   
Thanos knocked on his bedroom door and waited for an answer that never came. With a sigh he opened the door and spotted Loki who sat on the bed changing the bandages on his wrists. Thanos glanced at the wounds, they were neither deep nor big but they looked bad.   
The binds did cut open the skin and bruised the flesh around it, Thanos got real angry as he imagined how the boy must have pulled on them.  
“Loki, how do you feel?”   
The boy turned his head and glared at him, well not a good response but a response. Thanos sighed and sat down next to him, “I am sorry little one, I didn’t intent for this to happen and I promise I won’t let anyone ever harm you again.”   
Loki let his head fall back, “you know…I don’t blame you, it was my fault.” Thanos eyes widened as he heard his lover finally speak, “what? No, Loki what happened was not your fault, you are the victim here.”   
“Of course I am the victim,” the boy snapped, “but he harassed me before and if I would have just told you he wouldn’t…I was just stupid.”   
Thanos wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, “oh Loki you are everything but stupid, you were just scared and I understand that.” Loki raised an eyebrow giving him an, I doubt that, look but didn’t say anything.   
“Look you will focus on getting better and I will focus on destroying Ronan bone, by bone, by bone, how does that sound?”   
Loki looked up to him and smiled, “sounds like a plan.” Thanos smiled and with a finger he lifted his chin to kiss Loki like he was the frailest thing he ever touched. 

Thor was brooding the entire way back to his club. The plan had gone sideways just like he expected and Loki got hurt but the worst part was that he was now alone with Thanos.   
Thor dreaded what that would do to the boy, how the Titan would finally be able to manipulate Loki into accepting, even loving him. They needed to be separated.   
Thor thanked the driver after dropping him off but didn’t go inside, he had other business to do. He called a taxi and drove away from the club, away from Thanos part of the city and to the building where currently his true boss was residing.   
Stark tower.   
Thor walked into the building not worrying about being seen and smiled at the receptionist. She smiled back and simply pointed at an elevator which just in that moment opened.   
Thor nodded and stepped into it and put his hands in his pockets as he waited. The doors closed and the elevator brought him to the highest floor where Thor got off.   
He walked down a long hallway before he knocked on a door that said director. Thor waited a moment and entered without waiting for a reply.   
Fury glared at him with his one eye, “you are late.” Thor simply shrugged, “the flight was delayed so I am here to give my report.”   
The director nodded and put his fingertips together while resting his elbows on the desk he sat behind.   
“Well I am waiting.” 

Thanos had changed into simple black pants and a white button down shirt. He wore black shoes and as always his favourite golden watch with the gems that glistered in the light.   
He took large steps as he walked towards the door where Ronan was kept and he clenched and unclenched his fists in his pockets. The image of the crying and bleeding Loki was burned into his memories and he was determent to make the remaining hours of Ronan’s life living hell.   
The Titan opened the door and stepped inside the dimly lit room. His victim was strapped to the metal table unable to move and probably also unwilling.   
His daughters had treated his wounds and so his face was wrapped in bandages preventing the wounds from getting infected. Thanos smiled and let the door fall shut.   
The man opened his eyes and flinched violently at the sound. His reaction pleased the Titan greatly so he moved into his field of vision watching his eyes widen in horror.   
“I thought the first lesson all Chitari still learn is, don’t mess with the boss and the second, if you mess with his lover you mess with him,” he slowly rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, “or am I wrong?”   
Ronan wanted to say something but his jaw was too damaged to properly talk which made the Titan chuckle. He picked up a nasty looking knife only to reconsider and pick up a pair of pliers instead, it was all a show but he was a damn good performer with a lot of practice.   
Ronan tried to talk again and this time one word made it through, Thor. Thanos didn’t look at him, instead he inspected the pliers, testing them, “so you are going to blame him for your degeneration. Can’t say I am surprised but he is not the problem or wrongdoer here. You are.”   
Thanos put the pliers down and picked up a pair of wire cutters, “you hurt Loki and I cannot forgive that, so you will pay.” The big man turned around and Ronan began to fight violently against his restrains, “those fingers touched my beloved and I don’t like that.” 

Loki stared at the wounds on his wrists, the wounds would heal and not even a proper scar would remain and Loki was glad for that. He didn’t want to have to carry around the reminder of how he got used by someone like Ronan. That thought didn’t sit well with him.   
With a sigh he put the bandaged back on and got up to do something. His gaze fell on the brown bag he got from the sex shop. He picked it up and walked downstairs to search for Maw.   
He found the tall man in the kitchen as he picked up two cups of coffee, “oh are you going to kiss my fiancé’s ass or are you so desperate that you need two cups to keep your hands from shaking?”   
The man hissed at him and the boy smirked, “alright I guess it is the first, just try to be gentle okay? Ah and by the way I have Thanos birthday present could you wrap it up? Just put everything into a box and it will be fine, Thanos will know it is from me.”   
Maw took the bag and peeked inside raising an eyebrow, “you are such a disgusting little thing why did you get him something like this?”   
Loki grinned and went to make a cup of tea, “I love everything you just said because this was actually Thanos idea.” Maw paled, it looked rather weird since his skin was already kind of grey and Loki made a face as he watched.   
“I-I will get to it right away.”  
The tall man took the bag and the coffee and left the kitchen, leaving Loki to bathe in his victory. It was funny how something as small as this could make him forget his troubles almost completely.   
With a smile Loki greeted the chef and asked him for a snack he could eat while reading. 

Fury was deep in thought after Thor finished his report, he had told him about his progress inside Thanos organization, with the Titan himself and of course Loki, though he left the emotional bonding out.   
The director rubbed his chin his eye focused on Thor, “so he trusts you completely now?” The blonde nodded, at some point he hand pulled his knife out of his pocket and had begun to play with it, Fury didn’t seem to mind, he was used to Barton after all.   
“That is very good, so basically if we get enough information to take him down he won’t see it coming and on top of that the boy will be our number one witness?”   
Thor nodded again, “yes but Thanos still has his girlfriend and we need to find her or they might use her against Loki.”   
The director made a face, “I sent Romanoff and Barton out to find her but she is better hidden than a sober clown.” Thor frowned at that comparison but didn’t bother to ask.   
“Did Tony find anything useful in the data Loki had acquired?”   
Thor still remembered how angry and disturbed Loki had been after he had given it to Thor.   
The director rose from his chair and walked to the door, “you better talk to him yourself, I can hardly follow him when he begins to ramble maybe together we will be able to make sense out of him.”   
Thor grinned and together they walked into the lab. 

Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, head of Stark Industries and currently investigator on the mad Titan Thanos was sitting in a large chair typing with one hand while the other held a cup of coffee.   
“Talk to me Jarv,” the short man said and took a sip of his coffee enjoying the bitter taste on his tongue. The smooth voice with the pleasant British accent of his AI sounded from the ceiling, “no new results, Sir. But director Fury and Mr Odinson are on their way to your lab.”   
Tony smiled, “oh the blonde giant is here, how nice show them to me.” On one of his many monitors the image of a security cam appeared that showed the two walking through a corridor.   
“Oh well there they come,” he typed on his keyboard and his eyes raced from left to right with almost inhuman speed as he read some lines of code, one of the perks of being a genius.   
“Sir, should I call for the Captain and Dr Banner?”  
Tony nodded absently and continued his reading although no normal human, maybe besides Bruce, would have called that reading.   
The doors to his lab opened and the two men walked in, “Tony!” The addressed sighed, only one person on earth had such a loud voice, “good to see you friend.”   
“Thor!” Tony turned his chair around mimicking the other’s enthusiastic voice, “and my beloved director.” Fury growled and Tony smirked, he just loved irritating Fury.   
A moment later the tall blonde Steve Rogers and the shorter grey haired Bruce Banner entered. The shorter man smiled at Thor, “hello long time no see.”   
Thor who always liked the scientist and hugged him immediately, “Banner I am glad to see you how are you doing?” Fury cleared his throat not giving Bruce a chance to answer his question.   
“Barton and Romanoff will be filled in later so Stark, tell us what you have?”   
Tony grinned, “besides an superior intellect? Well I got a lot of dirty laundry from Thanos; hell that guy is an asshole.”   
Everyone looked grim and nodded. Fury had assembled that team about a year ago as he became the right hand of the Mayor.   
The Mayor was of course as corrupt as can be since he was the one who allowed Thanos to do as he pleased in his part of the city.   
Fury was a man that hated injustice and corruption so he made it his mission to bring Thanos and all of his associates down. Romanoff and Barton were his agents and absolutely loyal to their cause. Everyone else was in because at some point they all got hurt by the Titan, in one way or another.   
Tony’s best friend Rowdy got hurt two years ago by some accident caused by the Chitauri. He was still having trouble with walking without aid.   
Steve lost his job at the police since he was not ready to overlook everything that Thanos and his goons did. He felt the need to help everyone who needed help but that attitude had not been appreciated.  
Bruce had been working on something, no one truly knew what since it was highly confidential, when the military and a certain general who was employed not only by the military but also by Thanos, ordered him to weaponized his work. Bruce the nicest and sweetest guy there is refused and they hurt the woman he loved.   
He fled the country and only came back after Fury sent Natasha with an offer he couldn’t resist, after him, justice for the one he loved.   
Thor had been recruited since he already was technically a criminal and he also had been hurt, not by the Titan himself but by one of his associates. Fury and Tony knew what happened but no one ever talked about it since Thor didn’t want them to.  
They were a bunch of misfits and weirdos but united by hate, almost poetically. Tony stretched on his chair, “I am still going through that stuff the boy got me, there is so much information I still can’t sleep because of some of it.”   
Tony shook his head, “with this I can make the connection to a lot of unsolved murders around the city. That guy’s hands are almost as blood stained as Stalin’s.”   
Fury shrugged, “we already knew that, is there something we can actually take him in for right now?” Tony made a face, “not without further evidence, we could probably get everything we need if we could officially search his system but we would need a judge who would give us permission and who doesn’t warn Thanos. If we would do it like this he could just put the blame on some poor soul and feign the evidence to his needs.”   
Fury nodded, “I will work on the judge, what else.”   
Tony looked at Thor, “we need his little boyfriend; if he tells us everything he witnessed and stands in curt we cannot lose, well we could if everyone is bribed but that won’t be happening right?”   
Fury nodded and turned to Thor, who glared at Tony for the boyfriend comment. The director ignored it, “do you have a suggestion how we should handle that situation?”   
Thor looked at Fury, “we should kidnap Loki.” Everyone stared at him, Steve uncomfortably and the others confused.   
“Kidnap him? Why,” Bruce asked and Thor focused on him.   
“Loki is not doing well; Thanos is breaking through his barriers I think it could be too late if we wait any longer.”   
Bruce nodded, “this is only natural now that Thanos is basically the only person in Loki’s life, he will fixate on him, this could be bad.”   
Fury tilted his head, “how bad doc?”   
Banner took off his glasses, “if he gets a real bad case of Stockholm syndrome we might lose him as a witness.” Thor bit the inside of his lip to hide his unease.   
“So what? Should he have sparky here seduce him?” Tony asked and Steve actually blushed but Banner gave him a look.   
“No that might mess him up even more; I think Thor is right we should get him out of there as soon as possible. He needs a normal environment with different people around; else he might only focus on Thor.”   
Fury nodded, “alright we will try. With winter approaching it is better to separate them if we don’t want them to have a romantic Christmas.”   
Thor nodded, “I will talk to Loki he is smart he can surely help us to come up with something.” Fury didn’t seem to like that suggestion but he didn’t say anything against it either, so Thor left and everyone got back to their tasks.   
Tony watched the blonde go with a frown, Bruce noticed and stayed behind, “everything alright Tony?” The genius nodded, “yes I am just worried, what if Natasha is right and he is too invested? What if he tries to protect the boy and gets himself killed in the process? We cannot lose him, not when we are so close to screw Thanos over.”   
Bruce sighed and put his glasses on again, “I don’t think we will have much of a choice but to trust Thor, he is our only chance.”   
Tony groaned, “I feared that you would say that, very well ah I have to do something. Thanos did find out that I breached his security but thanks god I am such a genius and he cannot prove it.”   
Bruce walked to the door, “be careful Tony, don’t underestimate him, Thanos is dangerous.” The genius made a gesture in acknowledgment and Bruce left his lab. 

Thanos took a sip from the cup of coffee Maw had brought him and watched the bleeding man on the table. Right now he was considering if he should call for Strange to fix him up so he could keep torturing him for the whole week.   
He briefly wondered if he had time for that.   
Maw watched with interest what Thanos was doing. It was their secret that he was actually the one who taught Thanos how to properly torture but the Titan had long since succeeded his teacher. Now he was able to do things that made even Maw uncomfortable.  
Thanos put the cup down, “call Strange he needs to fix him up a little, he keeps passing out and that is no fun.” His right hand nodded and pulled out his phone while Thanos left the room.   
His previously white shirt was now splattered with blood and he even got a few drops on his face but he didn’t care much about that. The Titan walked into his bedroom to shower and change so he wouldn’t disturb his lover.   
He found Loki in the library his nose stuck in some French novel and completely unaware of his presence. Thanos smiled, he liked watching him when he was like this. Only when reading Loki let all of his guards down and was relaxed, at peace and so unbelievably beautiful.   
Thanos cleared his throat and Loki’s eyes shot in his direction; he still seemed a little jumpy. Loki marked the page he was on and put the book aside, “is Ronan dead?”   
The Titan shook his head and sat down on a chair, “no but he keeps passing out from the pain and needs to be fixed.” Loki nodded absently picking up a cup and taking a sip from it.   
The silence went on and Thanos grew uncomfortable, “how about we spend the evening together?” Loki looked at him raising his brow in question.   
“I mean, we could watch a movie or play a game, how about it?”   
The boy looked away thinking, “no, you don’t have to Thanos. I know you have work to do.” Thanos sighed and put one of his large hands on the younger’s shoulder, “Loki nothing is more important than you, if you need me I will be there for you.”   
With that Loki suddenly saw red; he jumped to his feet both of his fists clenched.   
“I don’t need you! I never needed you; you forced yourself into my life destroying me in the process. I never wanted to be with you. You disgust me and I hate myself for being so weak and finding myself falling for you.”   
Loki blinked and put a hand over his mouth as he realized what he just said. Thanos raised both eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something but Loki already ran.   
With an incredible speed he darted out of the room the outlet of the whole mansion in his mind and thinking of the best place to hide. Well there was no place to hide just places where it would take them longer to find him.   
Loki ran down the stairs and turned into an empty hallway ignoring Thanos shouting his name. He needed space; he needed a place to think to sort his mind.   
Quick enough that it could be considered flying he made his way down the hallway and down to the dungeon, it was the last place anyone would look for him at least that was what he was counting on.   
He slipped into a cell and sat down on the floor trying to forget what just happened. Loki was so confused, he had sworn to hate that man for all eternity but he found his company not unpleasant anymore, he wasn’t that disgusted by his touches and he didn’t even dread the sex like he used to do.   
Something was wrong, something was seriously wrong with him and he didn’t understand it.   
With a sigh he put his head back against the wall, he always understood, there was nothing he was unable to get besides this.   
Loki tried to remember what life was like before Thanos took him in, who he had been before his life was turned upside down. Somehow the images slipped his mind and that what he remembered was grey and cold only after their first meeting he felt something, he saw colour again.   
He rubbed his face almost forcefully, “god I am so messed up.” 

Thanos searched for him five minutes until he called for his daughters to assist him in his search but it took them another thirty minutes to find him.   
Loki had emerged from his hideout and Gamora had spotted him as he walked up the stairs. The angry woman stalked towards him, “there you are you stupid brat where were you hiding?”   
Loki rolled his eyes, “as if I would tell you.” Gamora hissed and grabbed his arm to pull him into the kitchen giving her sister a sign to search for their father.   
She pushed him down into a chair and glared at him, “stay!” Loki scoffed, “as you wish dear daughter.”   
She didn’t get to answer since Thanos stormed him to pull Loki into his arms, “gods dear, never do that again, I thought I lost you.” The boy bit his lip trying not to feel too comfortable in his embrace. 

“Congratulations!” everyone cheered and Loki had a weird feeling of dejavú as he stood next to Thanos, looking down on the guests.   
Thanos of course grinned and enjoyed the glass of Champaign in his hand. Loki also had one but he was in no mood to drink he just stood with a blank expression next to his fiancé while the people cheered for him.   
Many guests came up to the Titan to shake his hands and drop a compliment and some even addressed him, but Loki didn’t respond he just blankly stared at them all.   
Only Thor got a reaction out of him. The blonde stood by the balcony where they had their first talk on and waved him to come and meet him. Loki looked at Thanos who was having a chat with some senator and mumbled an excuse before he walked away.   
He picked up a piece of cake and walked out on the balcony and sat down. Thor already sat in a chair and overlooked the huge garden, “how are you Loki?”   
Loki took a bite off his cake, “alive.”   
Thor’s heart sank, “I want to get you out of here.” Loki let out a laugh; it was completely deprived of any joy, “now you want to get me out? Why the change of hearts I thought I was the best way to get you what you want.”   
Thor swallowed, he didn’t see Loki for two days and he was in worse condition since he left. This was not good, “Loki I am sorry but I didn’t want you to stay here I wanted to get you out sooner but my boss…”   
Loki raised a hand to make him shut up, “I don’t care Odinson.” Thor gritted his teeth, “dammit Loki I am sorry, I want to help you, you are important to me.” He turned to fully face the boy who still ate his cake not looking at him.   
“I promised to save you and I will,” these words made him look up and Thor could see the sadness and confusion in those pools of green.   
“How do you do it?”   
The question made Thor frown, “pardon?”   
“How,” Loki asked again, “do you do it? How can you be such a good person? The world you live in must have left a stain on you.”   
Thor looked at Loki and laughed earning a confused look from the boy. The blonde wiped his tears away and sighed staying silent for a long moment until he spoke again.   
“I am not a good person Loki,” Thor said in a heavy and tired voice, “I killed people and people got killed because of me, the latter is worse.”   
Loki didn’t know what to say so he kept quiet and watched Thor’s pained expression. After a minute of silence he began to speak again.   
“I was a troublesome child and teen you know, I always got into trouble but my father would always be bail me out so I began to think I was invincible,” he sighed and shook his head.   
“A friend and I wanted to buy some drugs but my father had refused to give me money since I spent everything I had already, so we decided to rob a gas station, long story short we screwed up and got captured. That was the first time my father refused to help me so I went to prison, only for a year but it was bad enough and I didn’t want to repeat that.”   
Thor swallowed and Loki noticed that he began to nervously scratch his beard. Hearing the blonde open up to Loki had an interesting effect on him, it was kind of calming and…nice.   
He watched Thor’s hands and briefly wondered if he should touch the other man, would it feel good? Probably.   
“I promised myself to be good after I got out and I was until I befriended a guy I shouldn’t have messed with, he belonged to Malekith’s gang and as it turned out he stole some of his Aether. They suspected I had something to do with that and went to get me but only my mother was at home.”   
Loki’s eyes widened and he reached out to grab Thor’s hand and gently rubbed it.   
“She is dead because of me and I saw red, I killed the guy who did this but I was captured, not by Malekith but by another guy, he is my boss now. He promised me if I take down Thanos all I did would be deleted from my records, all the bad guys would be put away and I would be able to live a normal life.”   
Thor looked at Loki before his eyes scanned their surroundings fearing that someone might watch them, even though no one was he squeezed Loki’s hand before he got up to stand by the banister.   
Loki’s eyes never left him, “Malekith is one of Thanos closest and if I get Thanos, I get Malekith.” The boy chuckled, “I always disliked him, he is a disgusting creature and I really hope you get your revenge.”   
Thor smiled at him, “thank you but first we need to get you away from Thanos I fear that you might get ah please don’t take that the wrong way, I think you are beginning to suffer from Stockholm Syndrome.”   
Loki looked at him and thought about it, “I would like to deny it but I am too smart to just brush this off. I will think about it, do you have a plan?”   
Thor shrugged and looked into the room where Thanos waved at him to get his attention, “we were thinking about kidnapping, but I have to go now, talk to you tomorrow.”   
Loki nodded and finished his cake as Thor walked inside again. He got up and walked up to the banister looking down into the garden thinking. Stockholm syndrome, it made sense in some ways but he was surely not suffering from that, he could not; he was way too smart for that.   
The story Thor had told him was still in his mind and he sighed, somehow he always imagined Thor as a white knight who couldn’t do any wrong. When he had heard his background story from Maw he had been sure that it was all fake but as it seemed he had been wrong.   
Loki turned around and leaned against the banister looking at his feet as his thoughts wandered. Kidnapping, he was not looking forward to that and he was unsure if it was a good idea. Thanos owned everyone in this city and running away would only mean getting caught again.  
And did he even want to leave? He and Thanos got along very well lately. The boy shook his head as something rang back in his mind, Stockholm Syndrome.   
Loki would look this up when he was back in the library at the college he was sure there would be enough books covering that topic. He looked around and saw nothing of interest but he knew that he was not allowed to leave just yet, at least not without angering Thanos.   
His eyes roamed around again, he recognized a few local politicians, three judges, five attorneys and a handful of police officers together with their chief. Loki still hated that bastard and he felt the itch to make him a little miserable.   
With a quick look to Thanos he checked if he was busy and made his way towards the man picking up a glass of Champaign in the process. One of the officers saw him coming and Loki watched his eyes widen for a moment before he turned around and left.   
Loki grinned and walked past the group hitting one officer with his shoulder. It was not hard but enough to make him stumble forward and spill his wine on the chief’s shirt.   
“Hey you ass, look where you going!”   
Loki turned to the man with a smile and took a sip with a raised eyebrow. The officer recognized him and backed away but the chief who was still focused on his soiled shirt was not that smart.   
His little dark eyes focused on Loki, “oh if it isn’t Thanos little bitch,” Loki tilted his head, “how is it that you are walking around here? I heard that Thanos keeps you chained to a bed at all times so he can fuck you whenever he wants.”  
Loki’s face was impassive as he studied the man, “I heard Thanos is the one who pushed you in your current position. Did you bend over your desk or did you get on your knees to convince him of your qualification?”   
The remaining two officers gasped and the Chief dropped his glass of wine as he gaped at the boy. Loki smirked and emptied his glass as he turned away and walked into Thanos direction.   
“You are nothing but a slut!”   
Suddenly the room was silent and Thanos turned in their direction. First he looked at the angry man then at Loki.   
Loki licked his lips looking at his fiancé with a fake hurt expression and Thanos expression darkened. The boy knew that he was also not overly fond of the man and Loki had given him a reason to get rid of him just now.   
The Chief stared at Thanos with wide eyes now realizing his mistake. The Titan turned his back on him giving just the smallest sign to Nebula. Loki passed her as he walked up to Thanos putting an arm around his waist trying to hide his pleased smile. The Titan put a hand on his shoulder and continued his talk with the mayor as if nothing happened.   
The people around them began to talk again and the party went on. They could hear the protest of the Chief as Nebula dragged him away from the party, to Loki it was the sweetest music there was. Maybe he was going to struggle and Nebula would beat him up, just thinking about that possibility made his smile grew wider. 

Thor had watched that scene with mixed feelings on one hand he was glad that Loki was back to his mischievous self on the other hand he was not sure if it was good for him to make more enemies than necessary.   
He ran a hand through his hair, maybe he should cut it short he kind of felt in need for a change. 

Loki walked up into the bedroom a feeling a little tipsy but otherwise fine, his fiancé not far behind him. He sat down on the bed looking at Thanos surprisingly relaxed.   
The Titan smiled and looked at him a little expectant. Loki chuckled, “and did you like your party?” Thanos smiled and closed the door loosening his tie, “I did enjoy it but I would like it if you would stop pissing people off so I get rid of them.”   
Loki laughed and got off the bed to walk to his closet, “come on you hated that bastard too and besides, why are you the only one who is allowed to fuck with people’s lives?”  
Thanos frowned at the last part but his attention was drawn to the box Loki was getting out of the closet and handing it to him.   
“Happy birthday, I take it that you didn’t cheat and checked the bill of the credit card for what I bought?”   
The Titan kissed him and took the box, “of course I didn’t. You know I love surprises.” Loki chuckled at that but didn’t comment as he sat back down and Thanos began to unwrap the box to open it.   
“Maw wrapped it up for me, he is probably traumatized by now,” Loki said and shook his head getting into the bathroom and closing the door. He freshened up and changed into his pyjamas well aware of the fact that Thanos most likely would want sex with him.   
Loki opened the door to get out but froze since Thanos stood right in front of the door looking down on him. With a confused look he took a step back, “Thanos? Everything alright?”   
The Titan grinned and picked him up to kiss him, “gods Loki I didn’t expect much but you really surprised me here.” Loki blinked and took a step aside and peeked at what was lying on top of the covers.   
There was the massage oil, the lube, the vibrator and Loki’s eyes widened, “I-I didn’t buy that.” Thanos grinned and kissed him again pulling him to the bed and sitting on it pulling Loki onto his lap.   
“Don’t be shy I am glad you are finally ready to experiment, I love you so much.”   
Loki swallowed and gazed at the item on the bed, on top of the black silken scarf rested a small silver butt plug, it was made of metal and seemed to mock the foolish boy.   
Thanos kissed him again and ran his hands up and down the younger’s back lifting his shirt up and throwing it away. The big man began to nip and bite his neck, “don’t worry love we will go slowly and I won’t hurt you.”   
Loki reached behind him and picked up the oil, “h-how about we start with that?” He had a hopeful expression on his face and gladly Thanos laughed and took the bottle from him. 

Loki was on his stomach as Thanos rubbed the oil on his back, easing some of the tension within him. The toys he bought were placed on Thanos nightstand and Loki kept staring at them.   
The Titan stopped and reached for the scarf, making Loki swallow. He noticed and gently caressed his back, “relax this will be good, trust me.”   
Loki snorted at that but he did relax, a little at least. Thanos tied the scarf over Loki’s eyes, tight enough so it wouldn’t slip down and loose enough so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable.   
“Can you still see?”  
“No,” Loki breathed out.   
Thanos grinned and poured more oil on his back rubbing it over the already glistering skin and moving down massaging his butt cheeks earing a pleased hum from the boy. He rubbed circles on his beautiful pale skin before he slipped a slick finger inside his lover.   
Ronan’s treatment was not yet forgotten but he had healed since Thanos didn’t touch him the last few days and the tension that had been left were massaged away.  
Loki gasped as he felt that thick finger enter him but it didn’t hurt, he didn’t even feel uncomfortable, it was good. Thanos slowly thrusted deeper and Loki moaned lowly. With his eyes covered he could only concentrate on the sensations flowing through him   
Thanos finger was joined by a second and they slowly moved deeper massaging his sensitive spot until his cock was hard and leaking under him. Loki let out a whimper and bit down on one finger to silence himself, this felt so good.   
A third finger made its way inside and Loki gasped for air, “god Thanos!” He could almost see the Titan smirk behind him and if he wasn’t so caught up in his pleasure he would have hit himself for actually calling out for him.   
Thanos spread him a little further and Loki was sure he would come when he pulled back. Loki could barely hold back the sound of protest in his throat but as Thanos entered him he couldn’t keep a moan from escaping his lips.   
The Titan also moaned as he slowly thrusted inside him, going deeper and deeper with every thrust. Loki threw his head up almost screaming in pleasure as Thanos grabbed his hips lifting him up a little so he could get even deeper.   
“Thanos please!”   
Loki bit his tongue as the words left his lips and he heard Thanos chuckle, “what little one? What do you want?” A whimper left Loki as he fisted the sheets burying his face in the mattress.   
Thanos stopped moving but stayed buried deep inside him, holding his hip with one hand and letting the other run down his back, his nails slightly scratching over the oily skin.   
“Tell me love, what do you want?”  
Loki cursed himself for ever opening his mouth, “I want to come,” he said in with a muffled voice. Thanos chuckled and pulled out only to slam into him again. Loki let out a shout and came gripping the sheets tightly, he could feel Thanos tense and the hot come fill him up but he was too caught up in his own pleasure to notice.   
He might have passed out for a moment because when he opened his eyes he was lying on his back the oil gone and the sheets changed. Thanos looked down on him with a fond expression, “back again love?”   
Loki blinked and sat up, “what the hell happened?” Thanos chuckled and caressed his cheek, “I think I fucked your brains out.” Loki knitted his eyebrows together before he broke into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks for keeping up with me, I am not completely back a friend of mine allowed me to use her internet to post this chapter but I still don't know when I will be able to post something new.   
> I still hope you enjoyed the chapter and will be back for more.


	20. In the land of Gods and Monsters

Thor scratched his beard as he waited for the call, when it came he immediately picked up, “hey there Goldilocks.” Thor sighed in annoyance, “stop it Hawk I am not in the mood.” The man on the other end sighed theatrically, “alright, I hope you are not waiting for good news because I don’t have any, we still haven’t found Sigyn.”  
Thor groaned, “how can that be? How many hideouts does that guy have?” The Hawk hummed, “a lot, anyway we are getting closer I think-,”  
“You think?” Thor cut in but was ignored by the agent, “we are getting closer and I think we will find her soon, but Widow fears that they might move her to a different location and if they do it might get complicated.  
Thor groaned again and shook his head, “you cannot mean that, Loki will rip me apart.” The Hawk chuckled, “Goldie I saw the boy and I believe he is no threat to you, at all.”  
Thor mumbled something under his breath but in the end stayed silent. The other man sighed, “I am sorry Thor but we do all we can and if Loki refuses to play along, well you will have to force him I guess.”  
Thor growled and hung up, he didn’t like were that talk was going and so he decided to end it. With a sigh he stood and walked out of the room, he had work to do.

 

_Loki smiled a little shy at the beautiful redhead sitting across from him. The girl looked at him and chuckled, “if you have questions just ask.” The boy swallowed and tried to not stumble over his words, “is that your real hair colour?”_  
_Sigyn laughed and a strand of hair danced in front of her face as she did, “it is.” Loki stared at that strand, he wanted to touch it but he was not sure if he was allowed. The girl followed his look and began to play with it, “I take it you like it.”_  
 _Loki nodded and blushed a little, “it is beautiful.” Sigyn also blushed and cleared her throat, “ah well thanks, do you have other questions?” The boy bit his lips before a grin made it to his face, “do you have a boyfriend?”_

Loki woke from his dream frowning at how sudden he was woken. Next to him Thanos was still asleep and it was completely quiet. He exhaled and closed his eyes again, smiling at the memory of his first lesson with Sigyn, oh how he missed her.  
Next to him Thanos turned around, gladly still asleep but Loki stared at him in with mixed feelings and hate was surprisingly not one of them.

Loki chatted with Darcy about his vacation in Spain during their entire lunchbreak while Thor sat next to them playing with his phone. The girl was happy to listen and it was clear that she missed him as much as Loki had missed her.  
She apparently had spent her vacation at an internship together with her new friend Jane; she didn’t want to talk about that internship since it apparently had been awfully boring but she mentioned that the other girl was quite interesting.  
She told him that Jane had apparently been quite hung up because of some guy she dated and Darcy tried to distract her from that guy. The way she smirked at him made him chuckle and guess how she distracted her.  
When it was time for Darcy to leave, Loki also stood and walked with Thor to the library to their usual spot. It felt like years had passed since they last sat there.  
Thor watched Loki put the books he selected in front of him on the desk and waited patiently for him to get seated and comfortable.  
“How are you?”  
Loki was in a surprisingly good mood and even smiled at him, “I am good, Ronan is taken care off and I even got a massage last night.”  
Thor nodded he didn’t like how cheerful Loki sounded, “well good for you I guess. I talked with my boss and he supports the kidnapping idea, we can-,” Loki raised his hand to cut the blonde off.  
“Let me stop you right there Thor, I am not going anywhere.”  
Thor gaped at him, “what? You were the one begging me to take you away from Thanos, remember?”  
Loki nodded his expression ice cold, “I do and you refused every time but you misunderstand me, I want to leave Thanos I still do but not until Sigyn is save.”  
Thor unwilling to give in yet tried a different approach, “Loki it is only a few weeks until winter break and you will have to spend time with Thanos again, do you want that?”  
The boy looked a little guilty but after a moment a rather defiant expression appeared on his face, “Christmas is not that bad with Thanos, we always have three parties. One with his allies and associates, one with his children and the black order and one with me and his daughters, it is rather nice.”  
Thor stared at him in disbelieve, “Loki did you just tell me that you don’t mind being with Thanos?” Loki rolled his eyes, “no I just told you that there is worse than having to spent Christmas with him.”  
Thor closed his eyes for a moment, he should have known better than to delay this matter for so long, “we cannot find Sigyn Loki, maybe she is dead.” He opened his eyes to see the shocked expression in the young man’s eyes.  
It was a low blow but maybe enough to finally convince the boy to come with him, “prove it and I will come.” The silence in the library was only disturbed by silent steps and an occasional whisper.  
“You cannot be serious.”  
Loki opened a book and stared at the page in front of him, “I am Thor, Sigyn is important to me and I will do nothing that will endanger her. Find her and I will comply, take me against my will and I will fight you every step of it.”  
The blonde growled and hit the table with his fist, “you stupid boy I want to help you and you are sabotaging me? What the hell is wrong with you?”  
Loki’s eyes were hard as they glared at the older man, “what is wrong with me? Are you seriously asking that? Well Thor I am messed up, great surprise isn’t it?”  
With one fluid motion he stood looking down on his companion, “but let me remind you that it is you who failed to deliver Thor and honestly I don’t know if I can trust you right now so don’t ask stupid questions.”  
The blonde also stood anger evident in his voice, “you don’t know if you can trust me!? I saved you from Ronan I try to help you since I met you, I am your only friend and ally, I love you!”  
Loki looked at him with wide eyes at that confession and Thor looked equally shocked, “w-wait I…” The boy swallowed and grabbed his bag to run in the closest bathroom and Thor cursed, “great, really great Odinson.”  
He took a minute to breathe and calm down before he walked into the bathroom. Only one stall was occupied so he locked the door and waited leaning against a sink.  
“Loki?”  
“Fuck Thor what was that about?”  
Thor rubbed his face already regretting getting up this morning, “I am sorry I didn’t mean to throw that confession at you.”  
“At least not like that,” he muttered to himself crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
Loki opened the stall and exited looking like he ran his hands through his hair repeatedly, “you are such an oaf Thor, what are you expecting me to do now? I don’t love you I…I love…Sigyn? I don’t know please let us not talk about this anymore.”  
Thor watched him with a sigh, “alright but…I didn’t lie.”  
Loki looked at him and because he needed to do something, he washed his hands, “I didn’t lie, too. Find Sigyn and I will come with you but not before, she carries my child Thor,” he said turning to him with a distraught expression, “what would you do?”  
Thor opened his mouth but he didn’t know what to retort, “I promise we will find her, I understand your point.”  
Loki stared at his reflection for a moment running a hand through his hair, “do you truly love me?” Thor made a face and looked at the ceiling, why in the world had he said that?  
“I…I really like you Loki yes, if we met under different circumstances I would have asked you out on a date.”  
Loki tilted his head and sighed, “if we had met under different circumstances Thor, I would have never even considered dating a man.”  
Thor felt a tug at his heart at that but also hope, that statement showed him that part of the old Loki was still in there, that he was just hiding if he could get him out of Thanos grasp maybe the boy would return to who he used to be.  
Thor managed to chuckle, “yeah probably.” With that he put a large hand on his Loki’s shoulder and they exited the bathroom.

 

Thanos stared on the unmoving form of Ronan and let out a scoff, “he passed out again.” Maw shrugged and looked at his boss, “well I guess your torture is too effective, maybe you should go easy on him.”  
Thanos looked at the man and shook his head, “he doesn’t deserve going easy. Gods, that is no fun, why is he so weak?” Maw put a finger on Ronan’s throat checking his pulse, “well you did beat him pretty bad and you keep torturing him for a few days now.”  
Thanos glared at him for stating the obvious, “alright I have other business to deal with, dammit the Other at least put up a fight.”  
Maw nodded, “yes but he still died, didn’t he?” Thanos wrinkled his nose, “I think I snapped his neck in the end, but honestly I kind of forgot about it.” Maw looked at Thanos and both shrugged.  
The Titan exhaled and turned to leave the room, “well take care of him for me and don’t let him die just yet, I have business to attend.” Maw nodded and watched him go turning back to Ronan who let out a pained moan, “well look at who just woke, hello you poor unfortunate soul.”

Thanos changed into a clean shirt before he went into his office and started his computer, normally he would go into one of his clubs to work but he wanted to be there when Loki came back from college.  
He had been observing the boy closely lately and he liked how things developed. They were growing closer every day and it seemed like Loki enjoyed his company more each day.  
With a content smile Thanos opened his email account and checked the mails he got. He still wondered about that security breach but none of his specialists was able to find out anything useful yet so he was unable to do something about it.  
The Titan went through the mails and reports, pleased that business was going so well though he had been so absent lately. Well Maw never disappointed.  
His thoughts wandered back to Loki and the fact that the boy still knew nothing of his business; maybe he should change that when they were married. Loki was smart and though he preferred poetry and art he had a calculating mind and was real good at math.  
Gamora had once left and envelope on the kitchen table which she had received and held information about the finances of one of his clubs.  
Loki, apparently bored out of his mind, had found it and an hour later when Thanos had picked it up there had been a few interesting notes and calculations on it. That was the day he found out that the old owner of the _Infinity_ had stolen money from him.  
He told Loki that he was proud of him but back then the boy had only scoffed and told him that his accountant must be a monkey to not see that and after that he had left to play some game on his Gameboy.  
Thanos smiled at that memory, his lover was smart and beautiful, he was so lucky.

Loki entered the mansion deep in thought which was why he ran into something solid. He let out a huff and blinked looking up into the smiling face of his fiancé.  
Loki knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, “ah sorry?” Thanos laughed and lifted him up to kiss him, “no harm done love, how was your day?” The boy stared at his fiancé in confusion, “ah good I guess, say why aren’t you at work?”  
Thanos took his backpack from him and together they walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom, “I stayed at home for today and worked from here, I wanted to welcome you back from College.”  
He put the backpack down into a corner and Loki kicked off his shoes, “well thank you I guess?” The boy was honestly confused about Thanos staying at home but he didn’t question it further but he did turn stiff as Thanos put his arms around him pulling his back to his chest.  
“I have my five days of no sex remember? We said we would start after your birthday.”  
Thanos sighed, “yes, I know but we don’t have to do that you know.” Loki frowned; he wanted that break didn’t he?  
They stayed like this until Thanos began to kiss Loki’s neck, “I will wait those five days but I already have ideas what I want to do with you once they are over.”  
Loki blushed, “ah and what would you do?” Thanos chuckled and gently bit his earlobe, “oh dear, I cannot spoil the surprise, can I?” Loki heard himself inhale sharply, this was not good, he was not supposed to get aroused by that, by simple words and promises. Thor was right he was messed up.  
“O-Of course not, I wouldn’t do that either.”  
Thanos chuckled biting his other ear slightly pulling at it before he let go and stood, placing Loki on the bed next to him.  
Loki had the fight the impulse to grab him and pull him back on the bed.  
“Yes of course, well now love I have to get back to work, don’t exhaust yourself too much with your studies.”  
Loki made a weak sound as the door closed before he slapped himself, “gods stop being so pathetic!”

 

_“Loki I don’t know if we should do that.”_  
_The boy looked up with a frightened expression, “did I do something wrong?” Sigyn chuckled and patted his head as he kneeled between her legs, “no you did very well, I am just worried about Thanos.”_  
_Loki sat up and sighed, “I am sorry I didn’t consider that, I don’t want you to get hurt.” The girl frowned, “me? Hurt? I was thinking about you betraying Thanos I mean you two are in a relationship are you not?”_  
_Loki blinked and laughed, “gods Sigyn no! We are not a couple, he is…well I am not sure if I can tell you or if you would believe me but I am not his boyfriend.”_  
_Sigyn looked a little confused before she nodded and pulled him into a kiss, “then let’s do this.” Loki chuckled and kissed her again._

Loki woke up moaning involuntary as he felt his erection pressing against his pants. He quickly looked over to Thanos side and found his fiancé sound asleep. With a sigh of relieve he went onto the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
This was the second time he dreamed about Sigyn and he feared that it would not be the last and this time he even woke up aroused. Well then again it had been four days without sex, not that he minded much though, at least that was what he told himself.  
Loki grabbed his cock and began to slowly stroke himself not thinking about anything particular just enjoying the pleasure. He rubbed soap on his hard on and bit his lip to keep his moans from escaping.  
It had been a while since he had felt comfortable enough to pleasure himself and actually he couldn’t remember the last time he did. He threw his head back and leaned against the cool wall as he circled his tip with his thumb.  
Thanos did jerk him off once in a while but he didn’t possess the finesse like Loki did and his hands were so huge that his dick looked almost small in them. He reached with his other hand back and brushed over his hole not entering but enjoying the feeling.  
Loki kept going and it didn’t take him long to come and when he finally did, he sighed finally able to focus on washing alone.  
This was going to be a weird day, he already knew.

 

Natasha watched as the Chitauri opened the trunk of the car to get out a few bags of groceries while the other looked out for potential threats. He was not very good at his job as he had yet to spot the redhead that was sitting on the roof.  
“How many?”  
Natasha licked her lips, “I think those two and at least two more inside,” she replied while the Hawk checked his weapons. The blonde haired man nodded and waited for the two Chitauri to walk into the building.  
Once they were inside he turned to get up and aim an arrow at the roof on the other side of the street. Natasha waited patiently for him to shoot and once he hit his target and secured the rope he had attached to his arrow she also gets up.  
The woman nodded to her partner and grabbed the thin rope pulling herself up and holding onto it with her legs. She began to slide along it until she reached the other side, completely trusting her partner to hold the rope while she climbed.  
They were the best team there was and so she was able to get to the other side without an incident, her partner watched her with eagle eyes the entire time.  
Once she had reached the other side she jumped down and picked the lock of the door to the rooftop so she could enter the building. Clint picked up the spyglasses and focused on the windows that were covered in drapes.  
It took her ten minutes, “she is not here.” Clint sighed as he held his phone on his ear, “I am so sick of this Nat why can’t we find her, Thor was right this is ridiculous.” He heard Natasha sigh, “I know but what else can we do than to move on to the next hideout.”  
Clint gritted his teeth, “nothing, we can do nothing at all.”

 

Thor had received their message of failure and had almost thrown his phone against the wall but managed to calm down before he did it. He decided to not tell Loki about it since he didn’t wanted to upset the boy more than he already was.  
In the end he would only decide that Thor was not to be trusted again and all of his hard work would be undone, he couldn’t risk that. With a sigh he checked his phone and found two messages from Gamora.  
The woman insisted that they were not just a simply vacation fling but in an actual relationship. Well a mere physical relationship since she didn’t like to involve feelings in that it was just too complicated at least that was what she told Thor.  
She had actually called him her favourite long term one-night-stand; it was an odd description of their arraignment but not a wrong one. Thor made a face as she told him that she would visit him at the club tonight so they could catch up.  
He actually considered standing her up but he knew he wouldn’t survive that, or at least not his balls. Admitting defeat he quickly wrote a reply to Gamora giving her a time for her visit and rubbed his face afterwards.  
Sometimes he wanted to kill Loki for ever suggesting sleeping with her in the first place.  
The blonde checked the time and got up from his chair to open the club when someone opened the door without asking. Thor blinked in surprise, “Gamora?”  
The dark haired woman threw the door shut behind her and smirked at him, “I couldn’t wait any longer take off your pants.”  
Thor gave her a dry look, “how romantic, damn Gamora I am not a machine you can’t just walk in here, flip a switch and expect me to just get hard.”  
The daughter of the Titan still smirked and slowly advanced him making Thor swallow involuntary, “I am sorry Thor let me help you.” She opened his jeans and pulled out his cock, stroking it while her eyes never left his.  
Gamora was a good looking woman Thor never denied that and her hand on his cock felt heavenly but deep down inside he wished that she was pale and green eyed.  
Thor moaned as he grew harder and she laughed, “well now that you are switched on Odinson, bend me over your desk and fuck me until everyone heard me scream your name.”  
Thor felt the heat pool inside his belly and nodded, already stripping her of her clothed and shoving her against the wood,  
“as you wish my lady.”

 

Loki was silently reading a book in the library after his lecture, as Thor cleared his throat. The boy looked up to find the blonde pushing a book in his direction.  
Loki took it and began to read the first line of text; it was about the Stockholm syndrome. He involuntary swallowed and looked up to the blonde but he simply nodded and motioned him to continue reading the text.

_Stockholm syndrome is a condition that causes hostages to develop a psychological alliance with their captors as a survival strategy during captivity. These feelings resulting from a bond formed between captor and captives during intimate time spent together are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims._  
_Generally speaking Stockholm syndrome consists of strong emotional ties that develop between two persons where one person intermittently harasses, beats, threatens, abuses or intimidates the other._  
_There are four key components that generally lead to the development of Stockholm syndrome:_  
_• A hostage's development of positive feelings towards their captor_  
_• No previous hostage-captor relationship_  
_• A refusal by hostages to co-operate with police forces and other government authorities_  
_• A hostage's belief in the humanity of their captor, for the reason that when a victim holds the same values as the aggressor, they cease to be perceived as a threat._  
_Stockholm syndrome is considered a "contested illness", due to many law enforcement officers' doubt about the legitimacy of the condition._  
_Stockholm syndrome has also come to describe the reactions of some abuse victims beyond the context of kidnappings or hostage-taking. Actions and attitudes similar to those suffering from Stockholm Syndrome have also been found in victims of sexual abuse, human trafficking, discrimination, terror, and political oppression._

Loki took a deep breath flipping a page to read another paragraph this time over the symptoms.

_1\. Cognitive: confusion, blurred memory, refusal to accept the reality of events, recurring flashbacks._  
2\. Emotional: lack of feeling, fear, helplessness, hopelessness, aggression, depression, guilt, dependence on captor, development of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.  
3\. Social: anxious, irritable, cautious, estrangement.

Loki stopped his reading too much of what he just read was applying to him and he didn’t like that, not the least. He was stronger and smarter than to fall victim to a condition that was not even completely proven.  
“I think you worry too much Thor,” Loki said trying to brush the matter off partly to assure Thor and partly to assure himself that he was fine. The blonde obviously wouldn’t have that, “did you even read it? Hell Loki I am just trying to help you, after what happened with Ronan,” Loki cut him off by hissing at him.  
“Don’t Thor, I don’t want to talk about that and I certainly don’t want to be reminded of what happened. That chapter is done, over, so let’s never talk about it again.”  
Thor groaned, “Loki that is not healthy you need to talk about that, you need to bring that matter to a close and not run away from it. Otherwise it might just haunt you for the rest of your life.”  
Loki glared at him, he was rightfully pissed but Thor did give him an idea, “I think you are right Thor, this matter needs to be finished.”

Loki walked into the mansion and just like the last few days Thanos was waiting for him with a gentle smile on his face ready to hug him. This time however Loki stopped him before he could wrap his arms around him.  
Thanos frowned at Loki’s raised hand but stopped, “is something the matter little one?” Loki swallowed taking a moment to collect his thoughts, “there is something I need to do Thanos. I…I want to see him.”  
The Titan turned cautious, “who love?” Loki licked his lips, “I want to see Ronan.” His fiancé eyed him for a moment but Loki didn’t falter, he looked at him determent a little nervous but determent. The boy waited for his response but when Thanos kept his silence he sighed, “I know he is still alive, so please grant me that wish.”  
“Are you sure?”  
It didn’t take him long to nod violently at that question and had Thanos not been so concerned he would have laughed at it. He wondered what had caused that change in Loki, the last few days he had seemed a little absent minded but happy.  
Maybe he had been trying to suppress the memories of what happened back in Spain, which was of course not good but facing Ronan in the state he was in didn’t sit well with him either.  
Thanos was torn between helping his love and protecting him but one look into those beautiful green eyes told him that he didn’t have much of a choice.  
He took a deep breath and gave him a quick nod, “if you truly wish to face him one last time, I may grant it to you but I will not leave you alone with him.”  
Loki nodded, he didn’t care if Thanos would stay, he only wanted to look at Ronan to stand above him and assure his own mind that he had nothing to fear from the criminal, not anymore at least.

Thanos led Loki into the dark room and the boy was hit by the smell of old blood and things he didn’t want to think too much about. Loki hesitated to step inside, he had been determent but now he felt rather nervous.  
The walls were still decorated with tools and bottles that Loki didn’t want to examine too closely. It was cold and silent except for the raspy breaths coming from the only occupant inside.  
Ronan was still strapped to the table but almost every part of his body was covered in bandages, most of them bloody. Loki swallowed and looked at Thanos who eyed him carefully. This was not the time to appear weak.  
Still he couldn’t stop his eyes roaming over the damaged body in front of him, he noticed the bandages around the hands and he didn’t miss the that there was something missing in under the shape of the bandages.  
He tore his eyes away from that and took in the bloodied cloth covering his chest and stomach, the leg that seemed to be shorter than the other and the other little details that he forced himself to not examine.  
For a moment he closed his eyes, reminded himself of what he wanted to do, why he was here in the first place. Control, satisfaction, that’s what he wanted back from that disgusting creature. He exhaled and opened his eyes.  
Loki stepped toward the table and the one remaining eye of the man that had assaulted him focused on his face. He looked weak, tired, broken but still Loki couldn’t shake that feeling of dread that settled in his stomach.  
“You are missing an eye.”  
The former criminal let out something that was probably supposed to be a scoff but rather sounded like a cough. Out of the corner of his eyes Loki could see Thanos move but he stayed where he was and Loki was grateful for that. He didn’t want Thanos to interfere, not now.  
The eye was still focused on him and Loki returned his look with all the coldness he could put into that look, yes he was in control. Loki briefly wondered if he was still able to talk when words escaped the prisoner.  
“You…will…always…be…his…whore.”  
Loki didn’t know why those words hurt him, he heard them so many times but this was just too much. Anger surged through him and let him act blindly to his rage.  
Without looking, he reached behind him and grabbed something sharp aiming to ram it into Ronan’s throat, to end his miserable existence but his hand was stopped.  
With tears, he hadn’t noticed before, in his eyes he looked up to Thanos. His huge hand was wrapped around his wrist and his eyes were fixed on his face, they looked kind of sad.  
“I am sorry little one, but I cannot let you do that.”  
Loki stared at him in disbelieve before he let out a roar and began to pull, trying to free himself from the strong grip.  
Thanos quickly walked around the table pushing Loki away from it, taking the scalpel he had grabbed.  
“Why not! You saw what he did to me he doesn’t deserve to be alive, he is a monster!”  
Thanos watched his lover’s outburst as he put the scalpel away, “I know little one.” Tears fell down Loki’s cheeks and his breath was short between the sobs that escaped him, “then why are you stopping me?”  
The Titan cupped both of his cheeks, running his thumbs over the soft flesh and wiping away the tears. Slowly, to not startle his lover he leaned down, kissing him softly, lovingly.  
To his own surprise Loki leaned into the touch and closed his eyes as the lips touched his, that small moment of closeness and care made him feel warm.  
“Because this is not you Loki and I will be dammed if I let you go down this path, I swore to protect you.”  
Loki stared at Thanos with wide eyes as the other stepped back, grabbed a large knife and slit Ronan’s throat without hesitation.  
“And I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I am still not completely back but I can see the internet coming, three more weeks and I am finally back again. Till then I am quite happy with my new apartment and job that none of you could ever guess.  
> Let’s make it a challenge, guess what my job/profession is and I will reward you, you can ask for a story or something that should happen in my story or I can just dedicate a chapter to you, so happy guessing. ^^
> 
> A hint for you guys I don't work a traditional womans job I work entirely with men


	21. Not again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold!!!   
> My porn

“The plan is in motion,” Fury stated and Thor sighed.   
“He will not come willingly, he might even fight us, maybe we should wait.”   
The director let out a humourless laugh, “you were the one to suggest the kidnapping, why did you change your mind.” Thor opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off before he could speak.   
“This was not an actual question, we will carry out that plan no matter if the boy wants it or not.”   
Thor gritted his teeth but in the end all he could do was to agree.

 

Loki was sitting on the bed looking down on the blood stains on his jeans. The blood was pumped out of Ronan’s throat with such force that it had splattered around and had soiled Thanos shirt and parts of the boy’s clothing.   
Loki clenched and unclenched his hands which were placed in his lap as he recalled what just happened. He had watched the man die, he had demanded his death but now he felt kind of hollow.   
It was strange had he hoped for peace and satisfaction.   
He didn’t turn his head as he heard Thanos walking out of the bathroom.   
“Are you alright love?”   
Loki nodded mechanically, “I am.”   
The titan rounded the bed and Loki saw that he wore only a towel to cover his nudity. He knelt before Loki and the boy looked into his eyes, his face impassive while Thanos seemed genuinely worried.   
“I should have known better than to kill him in front of you, I am sorry love, please forgive me.”   
Loki clenched his fists, “there is nothing to forgive, I asked for his death, you delivered. It is not your fault that I am too weak to deal with it.”   
Thanos shook his head and took his hands into his, “Loki you are not weak, you are human. Do you think I did well after my first kill? I was a wreck, devastated but I saw that it was necessary and continued, I grew and with time I got used to it.”   
Loki closed his eyes, “I-I don’t think I want to get used to it.” Thanos sighed and kissed his forehead, “I agree, now get changed I want to disperse your worries.”   
The boy got up and Thanos helped him out of his soiled jeans and shirt and he stared at the pale chest and those graceful legs.   
Loki looked rubbed his wrists. The wounds he had suffered from Ronan were gone but there were still two little scars that would fade with time.   
“You know Loki I could give you another day if you want.”   
With a shake of his head Loki looked up to his fiancé, “no I think a little distraction would do me good.” Thanos took his hands and smiled, “Loki I don’t think this is such a good idea right now.”  
The boy groaned, “for god’s sake Thanos, this is the first time I am actually consenting in having sex with you and you want to turn me down?”   
His fiancé knitted his eyebrows together for a moment before he kissed him, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize that. I waited forever for that.” 

Loki gasped as two slick fingers entered him.   
He was on all fours his wrists bound with the silken black scarf and his cock already hard. Thanos chuckled, “that cherry lube is kind of weird but I guess it does its deed.”   
Loki looked back at him and knitted his eyebrows together, “as long as it works, come on stop talking.” The Titan grinned, “as you wish my prince,” he replied with a mocking bow.   
Loki rolled his eyes and looked forward again.   
Thanos moved his fingers deep inside and Loki heard him fumble with something but before he could turn to look again, he felt it.   
A gasp escaped him as Thanos pulled his fingers away and pushed the tip of the vibrator against Loki’s entrance and a sensation he had never felt before shook his entire body.   
With a moan he let his head fall in front of him and arched his back up earning a chuckle from his fiancé. Thanos grinned and slowly pushed the toy inside putting a hand on Loki’s back pushing him down so his ass would be higher.   
“I like that thing but we might want to upgrade to a bigger one, what do you think?”   
Loki was unable to answer as he let out a cry of pleasure as the vibrations hit his prostate.   
“I take that as a yes,” Thanos said slowly moving the toy in and out as he grabbed Loki’s leaking cock. The boy whimpered and thrusted into his hand, “shit!”   
The Titan loved how helpless Loki was like this and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades, “should I let you come like this? Or do you want to come on my cock?”   
Loki still thrusted into his hand unable to control his movements, “please let me come, I cannot wait any longer.” Thanos hummed and bit down on his neck as he tightened his grip on Loki’s cock making the boy come in his hand.   
With a whimper Loki fell to his side and Thanos looked down on his wrecked lover, “you look beautiful like this.” Loki was only able to chuckle but hissed as Thanos pulled the vibrator out of him and switched it off putting it aside.   
“I hope you don’t think we are done,” Thanos said with a low laugh and Loki gave a weak protest which the Titan deliberately overheard.  
Instead he flipped his lover on his back keeling over him his own hard cock looming over Loki’s chest. The boy swallowed and his green eyes fixed on the red tip.   
“Use your hands,” his fiancé ordered with a husky voice and Loki frowned tugging lightly on his restrains but Thanos growled.   
He grabbed his tied hands and put them around his cock, “like this, yes!” Loki slowly rubbed his length with both hands and Thanos moaned. He threw his head back and began to thrust into Loki’s hands so the boy stopped moving and tightened his grip a little more.   
“Yes just like this,” the Titan growled and looked down on his lover with a look that sent shivers down Loki’s spine and made his stomach feel funny. Thanos moved a little forward and began to thrust faster obviously getting closer to his climax.   
“Open your mouth love and let me see your tongue.”   
Loki didn’t truly like what was about to come but he complied; he closed his eyes and opened his mouth sticking out his tongue.   
“No! Look at me, don’t close your eyes.”  
Slowly Loki opened his eyes to meet Thanos dark gaze and shivered as he saw deep inside the Titan. He could see all the madness, the possessiveness and cruelty he was hiding away from the world, but Loki could see them, clear as the day.   
Thanos moaned and came thrusting one final time into his lover’s hands and the ropes of his come splattered the boy’s face. One thick rope hit his tongue and Loki immediately swallowed more out of reflex than everything else and tasted the slightly salty taste of Thanos.   
The rest hit his face and he had to fight the impulse to turn his head away since he knew Thanos wouldn’t like it. He heard his fiancé chuckle and opened his eye which he had closed also out of reflex.  
“Beautiful, truly beautiful.”   
Loki gave him a weak smile. The Titan leaned down steading himself with a hand next to Loki’s head while the other traced the lines of his spent on Loki’s face.   
With a weird almost calculating look he wiped some of it up with two fingers and let them hover over Loki’s closed lips. The boy looked at the fingers and without thinking he opened his mouth letting his tongue out to lick over the thick digits.   
Thanos eyes widened for a brief moment before he pushed them inside Loki’s mouth letting the boy suck on them before he pulled them away to pull Loki into a rough kiss.   
“Mine,” he growled before he claimed his mouth again. 

 

Winter was coming with fast steps and Thor sneezed, shivering in the cold as he walked with Loki to the library. Loki was still wearing a thin jacked as he didn’t seem to mind the cold at all.   
Thor envied him.   
“I hate autumn,” Thor stated and Loki chuckled, “well I like winter more too but right now it is not that bad.” Thor growled and quickened his pace until he was finally inside the building, “yes it is just windy, wet and cold.”   
Loki shook his head and walked inside and to their usual spot where he sat down, “stop acting like a baby Thor.” The blonde growled again and sat down on the chair not bothering taking off his coat.   
Loki looked at him with a smile as he took off his and hung it over his chair before sitting down. Thor had already noticed his good mood but he didn’t dare to ask, he feared that he wouldn’t like the answer.   
They spent a quiet hour in the library where Loki studied for his upcoming exams even though Thor was quite sure that he didn’t need to at all.   
The blonde checked his watch he didn’t want to rush Loki because he knew the boy would notice if something was off but he needed to get him out of here before it turned dark.   
Loki wrote down something from a book he read until he decided that he had enough and closed it. Thor looked up hopefully, “you are finished?” Loki nodded and began to pack his things, “I am, we can go.”   
Thor exhaled and called for the car and got up to leave the library with Loki. The Chitari were in their usual spot, scattered over the campus and unaware of what was about to happen.   
Loki stood next to Thor in the parking lot, searching for something in his backpack as the black car stopped in front of them.   
Thor looked inside and nodded to the red haired woman who Loki didn’t notice; he simply opened the door and slipped inside. After one final look Thor followed suit.   
“Loki,” Thor began once they left the parking lot and Loki looked up to him, “I am sorry but we are kidnapping you right now.”   
The boy stared at him then he sighed, “damn Thor I told you I don’t want this, Sigyn is still not save.” The blonde had an apologetic look on his face but simply shrugged, “sorry Loki it is for your own good, please don’t get mad.”   
With a scoff Loki turned to look out of his window, this was not going to end well, he knew. Thor sighed and looked at Natasha who smirked at him but also remained silent.   
They were driving for almost an hour until they got to an empty parking lot where a black SUV waited for them. Loki was in a sour mood, “for the protocol I still don’t like it.”   
The red head got out and opened his door, “you don’t have to like it, but I promise you if you fight I won’t go easy on you.”   
Loki studied her as he got out and swung his backpack over his shoulder. Her aura reeked of danger and he believed her, she would rather break every bone in his body than to take shit from him. Terrifying actually.   
Loki smirked; well it had been some time since he had a proper challenge.   
They walked towards the SUV where a man in a black suit and sunglasses waited for them and Loki looked at Thor, “do you know how we call an SUV in Europe? Super useless vehicle.” Thor frowned and wanted to retort but a motion caught his eye.   
“Loki!”   
The boy looked at Thor who reached out to him but was struck down by a bullet that hit him square in the chest. Loki stood there frozen, staring as the blonde fell on his back clutching his chest seeing the bloodied stain under his hands.   
A pair of hands roughly pulled his backpack from him and grabbed his arms to pull him to the car. Suddenly the time started to rush by.   
Natasha grunted as she was attacked by two men that came around the car while the man in the suit dropped on the floor seemingly dead as the doors opened.   
Loki was shoved into the back of a car and a weapon was pressed against his belly while a hand grabbed his throat to keep him in place. The man, he didn’t recognized him since he wore a mask, pushed him against the door preventing him from moving.   
Loki felt tears in his eyes, what if Thor was dead, he didn’t deserve that. The man watched him and Loki was barely aware that the car was actually moving until the man removed his hand from Loki’s throat and sat properly in his seat.   
Loki did the same looking down on his hands with a sigh, “will he survive?” The man looked at him, the mask still covering his face, “the shot? Probably, but our men are very capable and will take care of him.”   
Loki glared at him he heard the German accent in his voice, “I met red skull, are you working for him?” The man’s eyes narrowed and he turned to look away, “don’t bother your little head with those questions.”   
Loki almost gave in to his anger and hit the man but instead he tried to catch sight of the driver but he was also masked and the man in the passenger’s seat too.   
Loki eyed him before he looked out of the window with a sigh, oh how he hated to get kidnapped. It was so tiresome and frustrating but for the first time someone he actually liked got hurt so he was unable to just brush it off.   
The uncertainty of Thor’s survival made him nervous and angry. With a glance at the man Loki was waging his options, he could try to fight but that wouldn’t end well, he was neither a fighter nor strong.   
So there was only option B.   
Loki waited until they were going through a bit of traffic and watched closely to what happened outside. Thanos always told him to not resist so he wasn’t harmed but Loki wouldn’t have it this time, he needed to get out of here.  
“We need to get off the street, Thanos will already be searching for the boy and we can’t have that.”   
Loki looked at the masked man, “what are you going to demand for my freedom?” The Soldier looked at him, “I don’t know the leader will decide what to do with you.”   
Loki stared at him and a shiver went down his spine as he remembered the way red skull had looked at him. He swallowed and looked outside again. They had to stop because of a red light and Loki took all his stupidity and bravery, which was in this case probably the same thing, together and opened his door.   
He jumped out of the car, glad that his kidnappers hadn’t bothered to buckle him up, and slammed the door into his captors face. Once the door was closed he turned around and run.   
Most of his kidnappers wanted him alive and unharmed so he counted on that and hoped that they would not open fire on him. He slipped through the waiting cars ignoring the shouts behind him and returned to the sidewalk.   
The people he passed stared at him in confusion but gladly no one tried to stop him and so he kept running until he couldn’t hear the angry shouts anymore.   
Breathing heavily he slipped into a big clothing store and went to hide in a changing cabin. He sat down inside to catch his breath.   
Sweat ran down his spine and he rubbed his sides trying to ignore the pain in there and instead focus on his situation. Thor was shot and maybe even dead, he was without protection and without observation, no one knew where he was and he was basically defenceless.   
Loki let out a dark chuckle, “not the worst situation I ever been in.” He got up and looked at his reflection, the police and the Chitauri would already be searching for him and his chances to escape were getting smaller and smaller every minute.   
What should he do? Trying to escape or going back to Thanos?   
Loki bit his lip and exhaled. He ran his hands through his hair and remembered what he had read about the Stockholm syndrome, if he went back to Thanos he would prove them all right.   
Chances were even if he was caught again that Thanos wouldn’t punish him since Loki could lie about running away, he was kidnapped first after all. 

Loki left the shop but not after carefully looking for his captors and walked down the street. He needed to find out where he was and then the best way to leave. He still had Thanos credit card but the Titan never gave him any cash it was easier to track him that way.   
Maybe he should give it to someone to throw him off his track but not yet. Loki walked around until he found the name of the street he was on and managed to orientate himself and he even managed to evade a police car that was probably searching for him too.   
It was not until he was waiting on a crossover that a hand grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him away from the streets. Loki yelped and turned to look at the man that sneered into his face.   
Loki swallowed.   
“If that isn’t Thanos little whore what are you doing here all alone?”   
Loki looked around but they were now in an alley no one would help him anyway, “try it, make my day sweetie you know I still carry a weapon.”   
The old chief of police lifted his shirt showing Loki the gun that was sticking in his waistband. The boy froze looking at that grimace of anger and hurt pride that was his face.   
The chief had one hand on Loki’s shoulder and the other still close to his weapon, but he didn’t draw the gun, “so why are you here? Did you run away again?”   
Loki scoffed, “does it truly matter to you?” The chief tilted his head, “no I am just waging my options on what I should do with you.” The boy swallowed, “you are going to return me to Thanos and earn his gratitude, what else?”   
The man laughed humourless, “I could kill you, and this would just be for me, for my own satisfaction.” Loki looked into the man’s eyes and only found hatred in there, he was not quite sure if he would truly kill him, but he would hurt him, for sure.   
“That would gain you nothing, my death would lead him to you and you wouldn’t be save, anywhere.”   
The chief considered this, it was true that those who wronged Thanos rarely escaped and those who did, mostly committed suicide or ended up in a foreign prison.   
“I think you got a point but I am not taking any chances,” the man snarled pulling out a phone to writing a message before turning around again.   
“It will take them about five minutes to come until then stay put or I will hurt you.”   
Loki shook his head and for the millionth time cursed his damn luck. Why in the world did he have to endure all of that?   
With a sigh Loki looked at the chief, “what will you ask from Thanos in exchange for me?” The man looked at him and grinned, “you know that bastard didn’t only get me fired, he also ruined my chanced to ever get a job here again so I will get a letter of recommendation from him so I can leave this shithole city and get a job somewhere he is not.”   
Loki raised an eyebrow, “wow that is smart, I am almost impressed.” The chief looked at him and the hand he had on the boy’s shoulder now grabbed his throat, “you are a little piece of shit boy, you are worth nothing if Thanos wouldn’t kill for your ass no one would care about you.”   
Loki clenched his fists as he forced his face to remain impassive.   
“You are nothing but a gold-digger and if I were you I would be ashamed of my very existence,” the man snarled his face dangerously close to Loki’s.   
The boy kept staring into his eyes, “you were Thanos bitch long before I even arrived in this country, the only difference between us is, you became his willingly.”   
The chief stared at him and slowly very slowly his grip around Loki’s throat tightened and his face turned redder and redder. Soon Loki was gasping for air but the chief didn’t seem to be bothered by that, not until a shadow fell on them both.   
“What is the meaning of this?”   
The man turned around letting go of the boy who inhaled deeply rubbing his throat, that asshole would pay for that. “Dan?” The man, a police officer turned to look at the former chief, “yes you called and I only came because I owe you a favour. What do you think you are doing here with him?”   
He nodded in Loki’s direction and the former chief shrugged, “caught that rat on the street, my guess is that he ran away, I want to bring him back to Thanos.”   
Loki swallowed, “I didn’t run away you asshole I got kidnapped and managed to escape!” The two men frowned at him, “yeah sure.”   
The boy shook his head and looked for a way to escape but there was none. The former chief grabbed his arm and looked at the officer, “will you give us a ride?”   
The officer looked at Loki and sighed, “sure why not, maybe Thanos will even be grateful to me.” Loki growled at them both, “gods that is the third time today that I got kidnapped, it’s really getting old.”   
Both of them ignored him and so he was shoved inside the waiting police car while his captors took the seats in the front.   
Loki had been inside a police car often enough so he didn’t bother to find his way out, he simply fastened his seatbelt and stared out of the window in annoyance. 

Thanos had apparently been informed about their arrival and so he was waiting in front of the entrance of the mansion. He looked quite anxious and once the car came to a stop he walked towards them, “is he unharmed?”   
The former chief got out and nodded with a big smile on his face, “he is sir, I found him wandering the streets, took it upon myself to get him home.”   
Inside the car Loki rolled his eyes, outside the officer did. He nodded at Thanos and opened Loki’s door to let the boy out who was immediately caught in a tight hug.   
“Gods Loki I was so worried, what happened?”   
The boy looked at him, “Thor, he got shot, do you know where he is?” Thanos nodded, “yes I got called, he is in the hospital as far as I know he is still alive but what about you?”   
Thanos thick thumb brushed the faint marks on Loki’s throat. The boy smiled internally, grabbed the Titans tie to pull him down wrapping his arms around his neck.   
To the people around them it looked like the boy was searching for comfort in truth he was whispering to his fiancé, “that was the chief, the officer saved me. Please destroy that asshole.”   
Thanos picked him up bridal style keeping the boy’s arms around his neck, “we will talk later, Maw?” The thin man stepped forward and talked the two men while Thanos walked into the mansion, once inside Loki couldn’t hold it anymore.   
“I need to see Thor; he got shot because of me!”   
The Titan let his lover down, “easy kitten, I will call the hospital and find out if he can have visitors, if the answer is yes we will go see him but please calm down first.”   
Loki nodded and sighed, “alright but call now! Gosh I need some tea.” The boy walked into the kitchen while Thanos grabbed his phone to make the call. Thor had been the one to call him barley conscious telling him that he got shot and that Loki was gone.   
He would find out what had happened and he would make them pay, he would make them pay dearly. The call was quick, Thor was alive and the operation needed to save his life was done and successful, he would wake in approximately two hours and would be able to have visitors.   
Loki returned with a cup of steaming hot tea and looked at him expectantly, “well?” Thanos smiled at him, “he wakes up in two hours and yes we will visit him, how comes he always ends up saving you.”   
Loki shrugged and took a sip, “maybe because he is the one assigned to protect me.” Thanos gave him a dry look, “you know what I mean.” The boy just smiled and took another sip.   
Maw walked in glared at Loki for a second before turning back to Thanos, “we don’t know who the kidnappers were or how they did it but we found the driver dead in his apartment.”   
Loki licked his lips, “they killed the driver and drove us to an abandoned parking lot where they wanted to change cars, which is where Thor got shot.”   
At least he hoped that he was found on that parking lot.  
Both men looked at him, Maw still glared at him while Thanos knitted his eyebrows together, “did you recognize one of them?”   
Loki sipped his tea, “the one who spoke to me had a German accent but I was unable to see their faces.” Maw looked at Thanos, “didn’t Red Skull agree that we were allies?”   
The Titan rubbed his chin, “I thought so but maybe they were also Hydra dropouts, like that Strucker guy.” Loki finished his cup ignoring the burn in his throat and looked at Thanos, “the accent was rather faint if I hadn’t paid attention to it I might have missed it.”  
Thanos narrowed his eyes and nodded at Maw, the thin man bowed and left. They knew each other so well that they didn’t need words to communicate anymore, kind of scary actually.   
Loki put his cup away and looked at his fiancé expectantly, “can we go now?” The Titan sighed, “are you going to annoy me the entire time if we are not?”   
Loki nodded and Thanos wrapped an arm around his shoulders to lead him outside. 

 

Thor was pale, almost unnaturally pale and Loki swallowed unconsciously, “Thor?” The blonde opened his blue eyes and turned his head towards the voice, “Loki?”   
Thanos looked at them both and cleared his throat, “I will talk to the doctor if we can take care of you at home.” Loki nodded absently but didn’t look as Thanos left the room.   
“What did you tell him?”   
Loki sat down on the chair next to the bed reaching out and taking Thor’s hand into his, “I told them they killed the driver and took us to that parking lot where they wanted to change cars. That is where you got shot; obviously you were a threat to them.”   
Thor nodded and tried to squeeze Loki’s hand but he was so weak that the boy barely noticed. It made Loki’s heart clench.   
“Please don’t die I can’t lose another friend, not now.”   
Thor managed a weak smile, “I won’t die from this Loki, but I will be out of the game for a while. I am sorry.” Loki wanted to say something but the door opened and instead he let go of Thor’s hand.   
“We will take him home in two days,” Thanos announced walking up behind Loki, “you will stay with us son where Eir and Strange will take care of you.”   
Thor swallowed his throat probably dry, “thank you father.” Loki managed to blink away some tears as he reached out to fill a cup with water and offer it to the blonde. Thor smiled and took a few small sips before his head fell back into his pillows.   
Thanos put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, “we should go and let him rest, he will be fine.” Loki bit his lip and nodded the feeling of guilt almost overwhelming him, “yes you are probably right.”   
The left the room and got into the waiting car, Loki staring out of the window once inside.   
“It was not your fault.”   
The boy swallowed, “I may not be the one who shot him but it happened because of me and I don’t like it the least.” Thanos looked at him and took his hand, “Loki we will find them and I will maim them, no one messes with us.”   
Loki looked at his fiancé, “no, no I guess they don’t.” 

 

Once again it was time for the villain dinner; at least that was what Loki started to call it. He took a deep breath and fixed his tie in front of the mirror the bruises around his throat already gone.   
“Are you ready?”   
Loki turned to look at Thanos forcing a smile on his face, “yes I am, I just wanted to check on Thor before going downstairs.” The Titan nodded and kissed him quickly before heading downstairs.   
Thor was out of the hospital but still unable to leave the bed which was why he was staying at the mansion at the moment. Loki actually liked it very much.   
Because of the last kidnapping Loki was now forbidden to leave the house at all and Thanos wouldn’t even let him go to college. Loki had the hope that this would change once Thor was able to watch over him again but he somehow didn’t believe that.   
So the two of them were trapped for two days now and Loki felt like going crazy or at least slightly restless. At least Thanos had made a deal with the college that Loki was still getting notes from the professors so he could prepare for his exams that were coming before Christmas.   
It was not the same but it had to do for now.   
Thor was put in a guest room on Loki’s floor but farthest from Loki’s and Thanos bedroom. The boy had insisted on that. It was bad enough that Thor thought that he might develop feelings for Thanos and he didn’t want to fuel those thoughts by letting him hear how they had sex.   
Loki knocked and walked into Thor’s room, the blonde was awake and watching TV, “hey how are you?” Thor rolled his eyes at him, “I am the same as yesterday, Loki.”   
The boy rubbed his slightly sweaty hands over the expensive suit pants he was wearing, “Thor please I still feel guilty.” Thor smiled and pointed at something on the floor, “if you get me the remote control I will forgive you.”   
With a laugh Loki bent down to get it and placed it in Thor’s open hand, “here you go, how do I look by the way?” The older man took him in for a moment before he answered, “good as always, what is the occasion?”   
Loki picked a hair from his sleeve, “the usual, Thanos is having his dinner party tonight again.” Thor nodded, “and I am stuck here, great.”   
The boy chuckled, “yes terrible, you know I think he is going to kill Red Skull, he seems to think he is the one behind the kidnapping.”   
Thor frowned, “the creepy German guy? Possible but I don’t know how he should have known that we were taking you that day, hell not even I did until I got the call that day.”   
Loki crossed his arms thinking, “weird, well we will see, I am going to keep you updated, see you later.”   
The boy left the room and walked down the face his fiancé who was waiting for him, “there you are my dear I have something for you.” Loki raised an eyebrow, “for me?”   
The Titan nodded and pulled something out of his pocket, “yes you wanted me to buy you something back in Spain but after all that happened, I guess we both kind of forgot.” Loki nodded, “ah yes now I remember.”   
Thanos smiled and placed something in Loki’s hand, “here my love I saw it and had to think of you.” Loki took the small black case Thanos handed him and opened it curiously.   
“Oh my god Thanos, where did you get that?”  
He asked with wide eyes as he stared down at the gift while his fiancé smiled happily, “I didn’t get that in the mall obviously, I ordered it especially for you.”  
The boy swallowed as Thanos picked up the golden watch that was looking exactly like his favourite watch only with the difference that it didn’t have the gems. Still it looked ridiculously expensive.   
“I want you to wear it to formal occasions and of course whenever you want,” Thanos explained as he fixed the watch around Loki’s narrow wrist. It fitted perfectly and even though it looked like solid gold it was surprisingly light.   
“Thank you,” Loki whispered and he meant it. Besides his engagement ring this was the most expensive gift Thanos had ever given him.  
The Titan watched him with a pleased expression, “ready?” Loki rubbed his neck tearing his eyes away from his watch, “I am not sure, are you doing something tonight that I might need to know off? Beforehand?”   
Thanos raised an eyebrow, “like what?” Loki shrugged, “like killing someone or disembowel them?” The Titan chuckled and kissed him, “oh I don’t have gruesome plans for tonight.”   
“But you do have plans?” Loki asked carefully.   
The grin on the other’s face was a weird mixture of exciting and something that Loki didn’t want to think too deeply about.   
“You remember our bet? I got one roleplay open and I finally decided what I wanted to do.”   
Loki licked his lips an excited tingle in his stomach, “oh.” 

 

Tony was downright abusing the keyboard, hitting it so hard that the sounds carried far outside his lab. The genius didn’t care though and why should he; it was his tower after all.   
“Sir I found the security breach.”   
The short man smiled, “I knew that someone had been in here.” He stared at the lines of code Jarvis presented him and snarled, “that son of a bitch, that is genius, but I am a genius.”   
“Sir it appears that this breach was only possible from the inside.”   
Tony took a sip from his cold coffee ignoring the awful taste, “interesting well who could possibly be having a death wish?”   
“Here is a list of all the new employees,” Jarvis announced and on one of the screens a lot of pictures appeared. Tony didn’t even look.   
“Filter for the ones who are either German or have been there or immigrated, you know I want to know it all.”   
“Right away sir,” the computer replied over two thirds of the people on the screen vanished, “done sir.” Tony still didn’t look; his eyes were fixed on the code, “now exclude all those who don’t have access to this area.”   
The genius stopped for a moment, “wait, also check on who lost his ID-card a week before the breach.” The AI complied and within seconds another screen lit up showing five faces that Tony still didn’t look at, “only cards that have access to the important levels.” Two faces disappeared and Tony bit his lip as he looked at the code, he knew that person who did this.   
Most programmers started to develop their own unique handwriting, well codewriting and this he had certainly seen before, he just couldn’t place it.   
“Jarvis add to the list of people, potential getting killed by me, people who I actually know and who are good at coding.”   
“I am sorry sir I didn’t find such a match, but maybe the person is employed under a false name.”   
Tony nodded at that, oh he would find that asshole no one tampered with his programs, and lives. 

 

The dinner was going as usual, Loki was ignored most of the time while Hammer tried to flirt with Morgan and Doom shot them disapproving glares. Loki briefly wondered if that was what high school was like.   
Malekith was talking quietly with Red Skull and Loki tried not to stare at either of them. Malekith was pale as usual but it wasn’t the reason he caught Loki’s eyes that night.   
The story Thor had told him still lingered on his mind. Did the drug lord know about Thor and if he did, did he even care?   
Loki knew for a fact that Thanos despised killing unnecessarily and if his Chitauri did they would be punished. Thanos made sure that if they killed they wouldn’t make a difference, if woman or man or even a child needed to die, the Titan didn’t care, all he seemed to care about was that the death was not meaningless.   
Loki put a potato in his mouth and chewed glancing at his fiancé. Thanos seemed calm, collected and weirdly relaxed and honestly Loki didn’t understand why.   
He and Maw had been certain that it had been Red Skull who tried to kidnap Loki so why was he not interrogating that man.   
“Something wrong, love?”   
Loki swallowed and looked at Thanos, “ah no I was just well ah lost in thought.” The bad thing about talking to the Titan was that once he was speaking everyone focused on them.   
Hammer pushed his glasses up staring at them intently, Morgan took a sip from her wine eying them carefully and Malekith leaned back in his chair putting his cutlery on the empty plate, Red Skull tilted his head to look at them with piercing eyes.   
Loki tried to ignore them all, “I…maybe I should excuse myself you have probably some business to get to.” Thanos smiled at him, “I will get you to bed then,” he turned to his guests, “I am certain you can entertain yourself while I am away?”   
Morgan smirked and everyone nodded except for Hammer, he looked confused, “ah sure but you will be right back won’t you?” They rolled their eyes and Loki even chuckled as he got up to leave the room.   
Thanos shook his head and walked him out. 

Loki followed Thanos into the bedroom, nervous and excited at the same time and probably for the same reasons. He closed the door behind him loosening his tie already, “so what did you plan? I see you don’t have anything prepared.”   
Thanos grinned and walked to his closet grabbing a brown paper bag and handing it to Loki, “it is more exciting this way, here put that on oh and instructions are inside, I will wait here.”   
Loki raised an eyebrow before peeking into the bag. Well he certainly didn’t expect that. He shrugged to himself and went into the bathroom to get changed while Thanos sat down on the bed loosening his tie until it was just lying around his neck.   
It took Loki a few minutes to get the costume on and to his surprise he didn’t even look as silly as he thought he would. He had always liked that Thanos never feminized him and once again he was thankful for that.   
Taking a deep breath Loki stepped out of the bathroom his shoes slightly clicking on the wooden floor. Thanos looked at him and Loki blushed heavily.   
The Titan rose from his seat, “well if that isn’t officer Laufeyson, what can I do for you today.” Loki swallowed and tried to remember his instructions.   
He was wearing a quite real looking police uniform completely with batch, cuffs and hat and it fit him perfectly. Obviously he was not carrying a real gun but the one that belonged to the costume looked quite real, Thanos had a thing for details apparently.   
His hair was tied back for once and after another deep breath he put a hand on his hip, raising his chin and looking Thanos into the eyes.   
“What do you think Thanos,” Loki snarled earning a slightly surprised look from his fiancé, “I am here to take you into custody, finally.” Thanos smirked at him, “oh is that so?”  
The Titan put his hands into his pockets and tilted his head obviously not taking Loki’s character seriously.   
“You and what army?”   
Loki growled taking the fake gun into his hand; no one ever showed him how to handle a weapon so he hoped he was doing a decent job copying all the actors in the movies he ever saw.   
“I don’t need an army, turn around and put your hands on the back of your head.”   
Thanos eyes were gleaming and Loki swallowed unconsciously, “as you wish dear officer,” the Titan replied in a mocking tone, slowly turning around.   
“That wasn’t a wish it is an order,” Loki snarled but Thanos only chuckled and put his hands on the back of his neck.   
Even though Loki knew what was about to come he felt his heart rate increase and he hesitated going the next step but secretly he was also excited about it.   
Loki fumbled with the cuffs that were fixed to his belt and Thanos chuckled again, “having trouble officer?” With an annoyed grunt Loki took the cuffs in one hand moving closer to Thanos, “oh shut up or I will make you,” Loki said moving behind the other man reaching out for his wrist to fasten the cuffs around them.   
With a speed Loki completely forgotten that Thanos possessed, the Titan spun around grabbing his lover’s wrists and grinning down on him, “oh I would love to see you try.”   
Loki let out a yelp and before he knew what was happening he was the one with his hands cuffed on his back, the gun uselessly dropped on the floor. Thanos chuckled and pushed the younger with his chest up against the door, “let go of me!” Loki yelled struggling against his captor but it was in vain.   
Thanos put his chin on his shoulder to whisper into his ear, “you are not getting out of this little one.” Loki growled and turned his head away, he had lost his hat already, “let me go and I will forget about this.”   
The Titan laughed and opened the hair tie making the black curls danced freely around the younger’s head. He buried his nose in them and inhaled, “I don’t think so, you see you have been pestering me for weeks now and I think you need to be taught a lesson…or two.”   
Loki started to struggle again but Thanos only laughed and unbuckled his belt, throwing it aside.   
“No, no stop! Don’t do this,” Loki pleaded feeling Thanos arousal pressed against his butt. To his shame he realized that his own cock was already hard too.   
One of Thanos huge hands grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped hit open, sending a few buttons flying through the room. Loki gasped as those thick fingers explored his chest and the thumb rubbed over his nipples.   
“P-Please sir I am sure we can come to an agreement,” the boy tried one last time but Thanos only put his lips to his ear.   
“Oh boy if you thought this was going to end well, you were not paying attention.”   
A shiver ran down Loki’s spine and Thanos chuckled, his hand wandering down to unzip his pants. Once they were open he grabbed the waistband and pulled them down together with his underwear.   
Loki gasped and bit his lip, “no,” he whispered but Thanos already grabbed his hard cock. He could hear him lick his lips as he pressed his front against Loki’s back, “be good and I might even let you have your pleasure boy.”   
The Titan grinded his hips against Loki’s ass and both moaned.   
Thanos chuckled and whispered into Loki’s ear, “you know, you are supposed to hate this.” Loki was not sure if they were still pretending but anyway his mind was too fogged to think about his answer, “I know and I am trying to.”   
Thanos laughed and bit his earlobe making Loki whimper, “what if your partners could see you know, if they knew you are at my mercy, would they help you or would they watch?”   
Loki turned his head away, so they were playing again, good to know.   
“You will pay for this Thanos, I will make you pay,” he hissed bucking a little to give him the illusion that he was fighting. Thanos pulled his hand away from his cock and fumbled with something that Loki could not see, “you have quite the mouth on you boy, let me take care of that.”   
Loki opened his mouth to ask but Thanos quickly put his tie between his teeth fastening it behind his head. He grabbed Loki’s chin and turned him so he could look at his face, “remember if it gets too much click your fingers and I will stop.” The boy nodded and they were back to their play.   
Thanos pushed Loki with one hand against the door and the other unzipped his own pants which and pulled out his cock. Loki could feel the hot flesh against his butt and swallowed biting down on the tie. Thanos began to kiss his neck biting down occasionally leaving faint marks.   
“When I am finished with you everyone will know who owns you, they will all see what you truly are, boy.”   
Loki grunted in protest but was unable to do more. Thanos slid his fingers between Loki’s cheeks finding his slick and already prepared entrance, he hummed pleased.   
“Now dear officer this might hurt a little but you can deal with that right?”   
He didn’t give Loki time to respond as he put both hands on his hips and pushed inside. Loki hissed at the sudden stretch but it was bearable and once Thanos hit his prostate, forgotten.   
Loki moaned against the gag and Thanos growled, “oh you like that? Maybe I should tell your chief about that so he can enjoy your company properly.”   
Loki despite knowing that this was just an act blushed and turned his head away in shame but there was nowhere he could turn to. His chest was pressed against the door while Thanos kept a tight grip on his hips as he thrusted into him, this was so wrong.   
An especially hard and well-aimed thrust hit his prostate just right and Loki threw his head back moaning loudly his fiancé laughed darkly.   
“You like this don’t you, being at my mercy, getting used like this,” Thanos taunted with a dark voice and Loki shook his head as well as he could. The Titan laughed at that, “oh you try to fight it but you will succumb, they always do in the end.”   
Those words sent shivers down his spine and he made a sound of protest earning another laugh from his captor. Suddenly Loki was lifted up and off Thanos cock and before he could complain about the sudden loss, he was turned around and impaled again.   
Loki stared at Thanos with wide eyes, now his back pushed against the door and his legs folded against his chest. The Titan moaned and ripped Loki’s pants and shoes off his ankles so he could put his legs around his hips.   
Loki gasped for as the huge cock reached a point inside him he didn’t think possible.   
“I want to look into your eyes when you come on my cock, boy,” Thanos explained a dark expression on his face. Loki whimpered and looked away but Thanos pinched his nipple, “look at me!”   
With a moan Loki turned back to him and their eyes locked as Thanos held him in place fucking him hard enough to push the air out of his lungs with every thrust.   
Loki felt his climax draw near but Thanos didn’t seem like he intended to touch his cock anytime soon. A pleading noise made it out to his throat. He knew very well that he was able to speak but it would kind of ruin the illusion, or so he thought.   
“Oh you want to come?” Thanos asked with a smirk making Loki nod fiercely.   
“Hm well I am not convinced that you deserve to come,” Thanos continued thrusting deep inside only to pull out very slowly, driving the boy almost insane. Loki whimpered and Thanos grinned grabbing the tie and pulling it out of Loki’s mouth.   
“Tell me who owns you and I might consider it.”   
Loki gasped as his fiancé thrusted hard inside only to pull out slowly again, “n-no I won’t.” Thanos kept their eyes locked, “if you want to come, tell me who owns your little ass?”   
Loki took a deep breath, “you, you own me. I belong to you.” He tried to tell himself that this was still an act but as his orgasm waved over him he found himself to not caring at all.  
Faintly he heard Thanos moan and fill him up with his own hot spent but this was also nothing he cared about at the moment.   
Thanos was breathing heavily as he turned around with Loki, his cock slowly slipping out of his completely relaxed body, and put the boy on the bed.   
Loki blinked and looked up to him; Thanos tucked himself back in, still fully dressed, “a-are we finished?” The Titan smiled an evil smile, “oh no, I told you I would teach you a lesson, or two.”   
The boy frowned and his eyes widened as his captor pulled something out of his pocket and leaned down to press something cold against Loki’s abused hole.   
“Wait, what are you doing?”   
Loki gasped as the cold metal of the plug was pushed inside of him, sealing his entrance shut and keeping Thanos spent inside. The boy shook his head, “no take it out I don’t want that.”   
The Titan stood and put his tie back between Loki’s lips his expression still hungry, “I own you, you said it and I do as I please with the things that belong to me.”   
Loki stared at him and swallowed while Thanos looked almost too pleased with himself. The boy let his head fall on the mattress and his fiancé grabbed the blanket and covered the naked boy.   
“Rest now little one, you will need your strength,” the Titan said and went to leave the room, “I will be back in a few hours to check if my lesson stuck.”   
Loki didn’t look up he simply heard the door closing and sighed, he didn’t stop Thanos from using him like he did, he knew he could have but he didn’t and being honest, he simply didn’t want to.   
With a feeling of exited anticipation, he closed his eyes and nodded off, dreaming of something he wouldn’t remember once he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I have to be honest I know my previous chapter was not that good, I had problems writing it and I was very disappointed in myself. So I put everything into this chapter to make it up to you, my writers block is over and I can focus again. I hope the porn and the plot didn’t disappoint so please leave a comment below and thanks to all who came with me this far.
> 
> Next week I have internet again yay!!!


	22. Cold days

Tony was chewing his pen not noticing how ink was slowly dripping over his chin, good thing that Pepper always bought non-poisonous pens. He licked his lips spreading the blue everywhere.   
“I know that bastard, I know him but I just can’t remember who he is.”   
Angry and frustrated the genius threw the pen into a corner of his lab, “shit!”   
“Sir I would advise you against eating another pen.”   
Tony frowned and wiped his face growling at the blue colour on his hand, “gross.” With a sigh he got up and walked to the sink to wash his face and as he was finished the doors to the lab slid open and revealed the slightly concerned looking Bruce.   
The grey haired man looked at Tony barely managing to contain his laughter, “you alright?” The genius gave him a dry glare before returning to his seat in front of the monitors, “I just don’t get it.”   
Bruce followed him putting his hands into his lab coat, “that is hard to believe and I don’t mean to flatter you.” Tony grinned and winked at him, “which is also hard to believe.”   
Bruce smiled and looked at the screens, “so what are you not getting?” Tony pointed at the screen with the code, “here someone coded that backdoor into my system, that is how they found out we were going to take Loki. The thing is I know that handwriting but I just can’t seem to place it.”   
Bruce put his glasses on, “I know what you mean this is a very distinct way to code, a little complicated but fool proof I think.” Tony nodded, “yes I admired the handiwork already but I need to know who that guy is.”   
The doctor frowned at his friend, “why do you think it is a guy?” Tony paused for a moment, “you are right, why _do_ I think it is a guy? I mean aside from the obvious that more men than women do stuff like this.”   
Bruce raised an eyebrow but let the man ramble in peace.   
“Maybe I could eliminate the women on my list or I could eliminate the men,” the genius bit his lip and Bruce could see that his teeth were blue.   
“Do you know any women who could best you?”   
Tony began hitting his keyboard frantically, “I do! Monica it is Monica!” Bruce flinched a little by his outburst, “Monica?” The genius hit the enter button and a face appeared on the screen, “Monica Rappaccini currently working for an asshole named Modok, how could I forget them?”   
Bruce knitted his eyebrows together looking at the exotic looking woman on the screen, “Modok? Isn’t he some evil scientist?” Tony nodded, “oh yes he is one hell of a bastard he tried to sell me a weapon system that I didn’t want because I thought it to be unethically and he started to hate me for that.”   
Bruce looked at him from the corner of his eyes but didn’t comment so Tony went on, “if we find her we find him and the other way around, thank you Bruce I owe you a coffee, hell I owe you a coffee maker!”   
The scientist knitted his eyebrows together and slowly moved into the direction of the doors, “you are welcome?” Tony just lifted his hand and the other man left the room shaking his head.   
“Jarvis if he starts eating pens again call me,” Bruce said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked to his own lab.   
“I will sir.” 

Loki woke and it didn’t feel as good as he would have liked to. His hands were still cuffed and his arms were stiff and a little numb from sleeping in that weird position.   
His ass felt a little sore and the butt plug was kind of uncomfortable, the tie in his mouth was soaked with his salvia and if Thanos tailor knew about this he would probably throw a fit.   
“You’re finally awake.”   
Loki lifted his head to look at Thanos who was standing next to the bed smiling down on him. With a quick glance at the clock Loki found out that he had slept three hours.  
“How is your ass?”   
Loki gave him a dry glare and turned to lie on his back, hissing because of his numb shoulder. The Titan chuckled and began to undress, “I would say I am sorry but I am not, I was thinking about you the entire evening.”   
Loki moved his shoulder a little to get the feeling back into it making a face as it felt like a thousand little needles piercing the skin.   
“I was thinking about your sweet little ass and what I am going to do to it.”   
The boy wanted to sit up but feared what the butt plug would do if he did. Thanos stripped off his shirt and trousers before pulling back the blanked that covered his lover.   
He admired him for a minute before he pulled the tie out of his mouth, “tell me officer,” he spit the last word out as mockingly as he could, “did you learn your lesson.”   
Loki took a deep breath, “I did, now untie me and let me go.” The Titan tilted his head, “good to hear,” he leaned down till his face was only an inch away from Loki’s, “too bad I don’t believe you.”   
Loki growled but was flipped over so Thanos could undo his cuffs, but he simply tied his hands before him. Loki snarled at him feeling the plug inside him, the feeling was so strange that he didn’t know what to make of it.   
Then after a second he hissed again as his shoulders began to hurt as the blood flow was changed. Thanos did take pity on him and massaged his shoulders and arms until he was fine again.   
Loki exhaled and nodded giving him permission to continue.   
Thanos smiled and tugged at the chain between the cuffs, “get up!” Loki snarled at that order but managed to get on his feet but since he swayed a little Thanos grabbed his arm to steady him.   
The boy bit his lips as the plug shifted inside of him and pressed against his prostate, “shit, take that thing out of me!” Thanos only chuckled, “this is way too good.”   
“Ah well I find it weird, do you have new instructions or are we making this up as we go?”   
Thanos kissed him, “I think we can make it up or do you want to include something?” Loki shook his head, “no I don’t think so, just don’t hurt me please.” The Titan kissed him again, “I would never.”   
Loki gave him a dry look before trying to get back into character, “you cannot keep me here any longer, people will be looking for me.”   
Thanos let out a dark laugh, “so what you know my handiwork, you know that I can make people disappear. If I want to you will never be found again.” Loki swallowed as a shiver went through his body, but not because he was excited.   
“Oh yes I like that look on your face.”   
A little angry Loki tried to shove him but Thanos probably didn’t even feel it, he just chuckled, “cute.” Suddenly he pulled up the chain of the cuffs so Loki had to stand on his toes to ease the pressure off his wrists.   
Doing so the plug shifted and pressed harder against his prostate making him hiss, “you are a sadist but you will get caught eventually.” Thanos grinned, “I doubt that little one.”  
Loki growled but Thanos pushed him down on his knees making him hiss again. Worse than the plug was that he was now getting hard again and Thanos noticed, “so you want to join me for the fun?”   
“Go die,” Loki snarled and Thanos shook his head disapprovingly.   
“So rude I think the second lesson is indeed a good idea.”   
Thanos still held his hands up above his head but his other hand ran through the black locks of his lover, “I will teach you to not use your pretty mouth to say such dirty things.”   
Loki wanted to tug on his restrains but he knew how much the cuffs could hurt and simply glared at Thanos trying to ignore the hard cock that was pointing at his face.   
“I am not going to suck on that thing,” Loki declared but the Titan only smirked, patting his head like he was a silly child.  
“Well dear officer as I see this, you have a choice either you swallow what is left of your pride and everything that comes out of my dick or I will fuck you in front of your partner.”   
Loki swallowed, “your dick it is then,” he announced and focused on the tip of the cock. Thanos moved his hips a little so he was closer to Loki’s face, “well I am waiting.”   
The boy growled and licked him base to tip, drawing out a moan from Thanos, “it would be easier if you would let me use my hands.”   
“I have faith in you now continue.”   
Loki bared his teeth but complied licking him until he sucked the tip into his mouth hollowing his cheeks as he began to work on it. Briefly Loki wondered when he had stopped hating this but he was distracted as Thanos bucked his hips.   
It caused Loki to gag and pull away, “stop doing that I am complying already.” The Titan growled and pulled his hair forcing his cock back between Loki’s lips.   
Thanos began to fuck his face and Loki clenched his fists trying not to choke. Thanos threw his head back, “you are mine and everyone will know, all who will look at you will see that I own you.”   
Loki ignored his words but couldn’t hold the tears that were falling down his face because of the lack of air and the spit running over his chin and dripping on the floor.   
Thanos moaned loudly as he thrusted deep into his throat spilling his seed into him, “now be a good little bitch and swallow it all down.”   
Loki blinked and swallowed, not that he had much of a choice but once it was all gone Thanos pulled away, letting go of him.   
The boy almost crashed on the ground gasping for air and wiping his mouth and chin clean. The Titan watched with a smirk sitting down on the bed, “you did great little one do you want to be rewarded?”   
Loki still breathing hard shook his head, “I only want to get rid of that plug.” Thanos caressed his head and smiled, “I don’t know if I can just do that.” Loki almost lost it, “you will take that thing out of me, right now!”   
Thanos raised an eyebrow at that demand and Loki wanted to bite his tongue, Thanos never took well to demands and he wasn’t sure if he would excuse it because they were playing.  
The Titan seemed to ask himself the same question but in the end he just pulled Loki up into the bed and pinned him down the mattress.   
He wrapped one hand around Loki’s cock while with the other he moved to get the plug. The boy moaned and Thanos grinned as he slowly jerked his lover off, “do you like it?”   
Loki put his arms over his head to grab a fistful of the sheets and whimpered, “no, I don’t.” Thanos chuckled and pushed against the plug making Loki jerk his hips, “yeah I call bullshit on that.”   
The pleasure was weird and very intense and unlike everything Loki had experienced before and he was sure this was the drop that would break the dam.   
Thanos tightened his grip on his length and Loki wanted to thrust up but the plug pressed against his prostate and made him hiss. Loki felt his climax building up as Thanos jerked him off and simultaneously grabbed the plug to slowly pull it out.   
With a whimper he threw his head from one side to the other as he slowly arched up and with a loud moan he finally came on his stomach.  
Thanos grinned and with one final pull the plug popped out of his lover, “that was something, wasn’t it?” Loki didn’t have any breath to reply so he just made a sound that made Thanos chuckle.   
The Titan kissed him before he got up and went into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a wet cloth with which he began to wipe his lover clean.   
“You know at first I was sceptical about the plug but I like it, I should let you shop more often at the sex shop.”   
Loki let out a weak laugh and managed to lift his arms, “could you please take them off? They start to hurt.”   
“Ah, sorry I totally forgot, should I draw you a bath dear?” Thanos asked as he quickly picked up the keys from his nightstand opening the cuffs before he got back into the bathroom.   
Loki heard the water running and tried not to fall asleep but he couldn’t hold the yawn that needed to get out. Gods was he exhausted that whole sex marathon really took its toll on him.   
Thanos walked back in to pick him up and gently put him down into the warm water. Thankfully it was neither too hot nor too cold and Loki hummed pleased.   
The Titan smiled, “I will clean the bedroom and when I am back I am going to massage your shoulders alright.” The boy smiled at him and nodded, “that would be heavenly, thank you.”   
With a content smile he slowly sunk into the water enjoying how the warm water loosened his tense muscles. 

Thanos left for work the next day and Loki slept in, he was still tired when he got up around noon but he just couldn’t sleep any longer. He walked down the stairs going get some breakfast as Gamora crossed his way. As always she glared at him.   
“Oh hi sleeping beauty,” she hissed.   
“Oh hello grumpy cat,” Loki replied in a bored voice walking past her and into the kitchen. The woman growled and followed him, “listen up brat the wedding planner called and I am way too underpaid to deal with that sort of crap so you will deal with it.”   
Loki frowned as he poured himself a cup of tea, “you get paid?” Gamora’s eyes narrowed, “I am not joking asshole.” With that she threw a folder on the counter before storming out.   
The boy took a look on the folder and mixed feelings stirred in his guts, normally Thanos made all the decisions and he could pretend that this was all just a bad dream.   
He picked up the cup and the folder to visit Thor since he didn’t have much else to do anyway. The blonde was reading as he walked in and smiled at him, “hey how are you?”   
“Tired,” the boy replied before slumping down on the chair next to the bed. He dropped the folder on Thor’s legs, “how are you?”   
Thor picked it up and frowned, “my wound starts to itch but that is a good sign, what is this?” Loki took a long sip and sighed, “well it a folder, apparently full of wedding stuff.”   
His friend knitted his eyebrows together and opened it to stare at pictures of different of table settings and flower arrangements.   
“Yikes isn’t that the shit women normally like to fuss about?”   
Loki nodded with a dry look, “yes and Thanos too, but for some reason I need to look at that stuff now and I don’t care about those things the least.”   
Thor nodded and flipped through the pictures, “why did you even agree to marry him?” Loki took another sip, “I never did.”   
“But you are wearing that engagement ring.”   
“I am,” Loki replied between sips.   
“What happened? How did he make you his fiancé?”   
Loki sighed and stood to look out of the window, “Thor, Thanos and I are engaged because he wants it to be, not because I have a choice and honestly I don’t want to think about it.”  
The blonde looked at the pictures, “you know this is happening if we do not stop him.”   
Loki sat down on the chair again and sighed, “I-I just don’t want to talk about it, I feel weak and stupid whenever I think about it.” Thor put his hand on Loki’s knee, “please tell me.”   
The boy grimaced but nodded, “as you know Thanos took me when I was sixteen I guess he started having thoughts about marrying me since I was seventeen but he waited until my eighteenth birthday to propose, he probably thought it would be the ultimate birthday present.” 

_A few moth ago_

Loki sat in the library reading the French edition of Harry Potter as Thanos walked in. He didn’t look up from his book trying to ignore his captor as long as possible.   
“Loki, how are you?”   
The boy looked up and glared at the Titan, “what do you want?” Thanos raised an eyebrow at that rather rude greeting, “Loki I just-,”   
“What do you want,” Loki cut him off with an annoyed look. His captor pressed his lips together for that moment it probably took him to count to ten before exhaling.   
“Your birthday is in a few days so I was wondering if you wanted a party or something special.”   
Loki gave him a dry glare, “Thanos my only friends are Sigyn and Amora, the only two other people I rather like and tolerate are Eir and Strange and that doesn’t really make a party, does it?”   
His captor did look guilty for a moment but the expression was gone very quickly, “so I can invite them?” Loki rolled his eyes, “do whatever you want, it is not like my opinion counts anyway.”   
Thanos growled but Loki already put the book back up to continue ignoring him. With a sigh the big man turned around and left, Loki didn’t care, he didn’t think there was anything to celebrate at his birthday anyway. 

A few days later Loki walked next to Thanos to one of the downstairs living rooms. He had his hands deep inside his pockets while Thanos had an arm around his lover’s shoulders.   
“Happy birthday!” the few people in the room cheered and Loki smiled at his friends. Amora looked stunning in her tight green dress that had probably less fabric than his boxers and Sigyn looked simply beautiful in the light blue dress she was wearing, it was elegant and went well with her figure.   
Eir and Strange looked a little confused, they probably didn’t know why they were invited but didn’t dare to say anything. Loki did feel a little bad for them.   
He shook everybody’s hand ignoring Gamora, Nebula and Maw who were standing in the far side of the room, and even hugged his two friends. Amora gave him a quick kiss before presenting him her very own birthday cake, “I made it just for you.”   
Loki smiled politely as he stared at the cake that looked rather like a lab accident, “I am sure it’s what’s on the inside that counts.”   
Amora slapped his arm and Sigyn giggled, “blow out the candles,” she demanded and Loki happily complied. Of course Thanos chef also made a cake that looked a billion times better than the thing Amora had brought but they tasted equally good and so everyone had a good time, at least until Thanos made his move.   
Loki put his empty plate down and as he turned around Thanos was in front of him. The boy blinked, “yes?” The Titan had a weird expression on his face that instantly made him wary.   
Thanos took his hand and with a smile he pulled something out of his pocket before kneeling on one knee, “Loki we’ve been together for almost two years now,” he began and Loki paled.   
“Please don’t do this,” he whispered but Thanos either didn’t hear him or as always he ignored his pleas.   
“And I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”   
“Make it the rest of my life and please kill me, now,” gladly no one besides Thanos heard him and even he didn’t seem to.   
“So I ask you, will you marry me?”   
He opened the case and for the first time Loki saw the beautiful silver ring with the big emerald which seemed to mock him. He didn’t move.   
Loki stared at him in horror his mouth open as he tried to get his words out, but he only managed a weak whimper. The room was completely silent and Loki was well aware of the stares he was earning.   
He tried to pull his hand from Thanos but he didn’t let go, he tried harder but Thanos kept his hand in a tight grip keeping his eyes on him.   
“I don’t want to,” Loki whispered and the expression on his captors face darkened. He stood and looked down on his lover, “give us a moment, he seems a little overwhelmed.”   
The guests hurriedly turned away and began to chat while Thanos pulled Loki out of the room and into his office. He shoved the boy inside closing the doors behind him, “what is wrong with you Loki?”   
Loki spun around anger flaring up in his eyes, “what is wrong with ME?!” With disbelieve in his eyes he stared at his captor, “you are the mad one Thanos, you keep me prisoner here, you rape me on a regular basis and for god’s sake I don’t love you! Why would I want to marry you?”   
Thanos lips were a thin line as he stared down on his lover; he took the ring from its case offering it to the boy once again, “I love you Loki.”   
“Well too bad for you I guess, cause I am not going to marry you,” he hissed walking past the mad man and reaching for the door to leave but his hand was once again caught by Thanos.   
“Loki I mean it I love you and I am not planning on letting you walk out on me.”   
Fear rose inside the boy and he began to struggle trying to pull away but Thanos took the ring and pushed it on Loki’s finger and of course it fitted perfectly.   
“No! Take it off I don’t want to marry you!”   
Thanos sighed and grabbed his other wrist too pushing him against the door to limit his movement, “Loki stop misbehaving, we’ve been a couple for almost two years and you are an adult now, let us finally become serious.”   
Loki shook his head, “are you dense? I don’t love you, we are not a couple you are my insane kidnapper I only want you to leave me alone.”   
Thanos leaned down and pressed his lips on Loki’s but the boy kept his lips sealed so the Titan broke the kiss with a growl, “you are mine Loki and I want the world to finally know it.”   
Loki opened his mouth to protest but Thanos used that opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth. The boy let out a sound of protest and turned his head but Thanos caught his chin before he could break the kiss.   
With a moan the Titan let go of his lover’s mouth, “gods I love you Loki.” The boy looked up to him, tears in his eyes, “I hate you so much and I will never say, I do.”   
Thanos his hand still on his cheek smiled, “we will see, love, we will see.” 

When they got back to the party they were holding hands and while Thanos beamed at everyone Loki looked as miserable as can be.   
The guests looked at them with a mixture of curiosity and fear and no one dared to say a word until one of them spoke. Since Loki didn’t intent to Thanos rose his voice, “dear friends let me announce it officially, we are engaged.”   
The girls gasped, Strange managed a weak smile while Eir let out a fake cheery sound and began to clap her hands. Nebula and Gamora saw the opportunity and began to clap too. Maw and the girls did join in soon after and so did Strange.   
Loki sighed and looked down, “show them the ring, dear.” The boy didn’t even looked up he just raised his hand and Sigyn and Amora exchanged a look before they cooed and moved closer to examine that expensive piece of jewellery.   
Finally Thanos let go of his hand to face his angry daughters while Sigyn put a hand on Loki’s arm to pull him into a corner of the room.   
“Shit Loki, how did he convince you?” Amora asked still eying the ring with a little jealousy.   
“He didn’t,” Loki replied pulling his hand from her looking into Sigyn’s worried eyes.   
“He is forcing you?”   
Loki nodded trying to hide the tears in his eyes, “he will never let me go.” The girls looked at each other before hugging him trying to sooth him as best as they could. 

_Present_

Thor looked at Loki who stared out of the window, “so you never consented to that either, did you?” Loki let out a weak laugh, “no I never wanted to marry him but still I am wearing this blasted ring and to be honest I don’t feel so bad about it anymore.”   
The blonde rubbed his knee in a comforting manner but it didn’t do much to comfort Loki. The boy sighed, “what happens if I do fall in love with him?”   
Thor shook his head, “Loki it doesn’t work that way that is not love it is dependence you will never love that monster even if you think you do.”   
Loki tried to believe him, he really did but all he managed was a weak smile, “thank you Thor.” With that he got up and walked out of the room, he needed another cup of tea.

Thor watched him leave and sighed before looking back at the folder. He flipped through the pictures and found something of interest.   
“Seating arrangement?”  
The blonde raised an eyebrow and reached for his phone snapping a quick shot of the list, he was sure Fury would be interested in that.   
He put the phone away before looking through the other contents but he didn’t find anything else so he put the folder on the chair and leaned back into his pillows.   
Absently he rubbed the wound on his chest. It was itching but that meant it was healing and he was more than eager to get back into the game and Thanos doctors did fix him up pretty well.   
Thor wished he had the money to always get such a good treatment. He rubbed his eyes thinking about Loki’s story. Once Fury had learned about Thanos engagement he had told Thor that this was the opportunity they had been waiting for and told him to start acting.   
The Thing with Thanos was that this man had no weaknesses besides Loki, his daughters were important to him but they were well trained and rather dangerous so not easy to attack.  
The boy on the other hand was neither trained nor even remotely dangerous. It was logical that he was a target they all knew it and took advantage of that.   
Thor had already been an aspirant when he met Loki for the first time but they needed him to be more than that. That’s why they staged the first kidnapping and it worked but from there, well Thor had always tried his best but somehow he feared that his best wouldn’t be enough this time.   
With a sigh he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he was feeling exhausted already. 

Natasha looked at Clint as he listened to Fury, “we will deal with it Sir.” The redhead slightly tilted her head and the blonde put away his phone turning to her.   
“We are not going after Sigyn any longer.”   
The woman raised an eyebrow, “we are not?” Clint sighed and started the car, “apparently we have been infiltrated by Hydra and we need to take care of that instead.”   
Natasha nodded but didn’t look too happy, well the woman almost never looked happy, but now she looked especially displeased.   
“I know what you are thinking.”   
A little smile moved her lips up, “are you?” The Hawk smirked as he moved the car through the traffic, “you are thinking that we are letting Thor and Loki down.”   
With a little chuckle Natasha rested her head against the window, “most of all we are letting the girl down, she is the one in trouble.”   
Clint nodded but didn’t respond, he would not go against Fury’s orders.   
“Clint imagine if she was your wife, or daughter, she is expecting a child.”   
The man didn’t look at her he just mumbled something inaudible. Natasha sighed, “she is due in three or four months I think.” Clint still didn’t reply but his expression darkened and Natasha knew that he was on her side now, they wouldn’t abandon the girl the search just got delayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another chapter before I get my own internet   
> I am so excited   
> And to those who took a guess at my job I have not forgotten you I just didn't have the time to go further with it.   
> So the big reveal (which is not so big) I am a state certificated engineer for automation technology ^^  
> To those who made a guess and came close just write me a comment and tell me what reward you would like.   
> To all others   
> Thanks for reading and leaving a comment and look forward to more steady and weekly updates.


	23. This the season to be jolly

Loki was really excited as he pulled Thor downstairs and out into the garden. The Chitauri outside tensed when they saw the boy but relaxed as they noticed Thor was with him.   
Even though the blonde was still wounded they knew that he would keep the boy in check and they didn’t need to keep looking out for him.   
Thor was trying his best to keep up with the boy but he was still healing and breathing heavily as they walked through the thick layer of snow. Loki grinned at him, “isn’t that great I love snow.”   
Thor sighed, “I noticed.”   
The boy rolled his eyes as he kicked some of the snow away, “you really hate the cold don’t you.” Thor nodded putting his hands deep into his pockets to they wouldn’t freeze off.   
“May I ask you something?”   
Loki was pilling up snow to build something, “yes of course.” Thor looked around but the Chitauri that watched them were out of ears reach, “Gamora once mentioned that you ran away from Nebula and she broke your arm for it.”   
Loki nodded piling more snow, “oh yes I remember, gods I thought she was going to kill me back then.” Thor looked around, “care to share?”   
The boy shrugged beginning to form something out of that snow, “there is not much to tell she took me to get some clothes, I fooled her and ran away. Then she found me and beat the shit out of me.”   
Loki turned to him with an impassive look on his eyes, “will you answer me a question?” Thor nodded, “sure.” The boy made a giant snowball, “why are you still here? I mean you can walk and take care of yourself, why didn’t you return home already?”   
Thor licked his dry lips, damn cold, “I asked Thanos to let me go but he said that Strange wanted me to stay and take it slow. My theory is that he is keeping me here because of you, since you are not allowed to go to college anymore I am supposed to keep you company.”   
Loki nodded absently, “yeah makes sense.”   
Thor ran a hand over his hair, he had Eir cut it off after he had been shot, it bothered him and she was a surprisingly good hair dresser.   
Loki liked the new look it made him look more mature and manly it really suited him. Thor watched him play in the snow, “is there any other interesting story about you trying to run away.”   
The boy sighed, “well there is this story about me and how I set a room on fire to cause a distraction so I could run away.”   
Thor’s eyes widened, “that I definitely want to hear more about.” Loki sighed in annoyance, “okay here is the story, I stole a lighter, set a very expensive couch on fire waited until the alarm went off and used the darkness to slip through the front gate, six hours later some dude that called himself star-something picked me up delivered me to Thanos, banged Gamora and disappeared. End of the story, so now excuse me I have a snowman to build.”   
Thor knitted his eyebrows together until it looked like he only had one eyebrow, “what a weird story, anyway, why don’t you want to tell me that particular one about Nebula breaking your arm?”   
Loki hit the snowball he was making and spit it in two, “because I was so fucking scared and hurt that I cried like a child! Thor most of my memories are bad ones and I don’t want to relive them, can’t you understand that?”   
Thor looked at him with a slightly guilty expression, “sorry I just still try to figure things out.” Loki took a deep breath remodelling the snowball.   
“Thor I…I don’t want to get too hung up on the past you know and like I said it was not much of a story but the reason why Nebula is rarely allowed to be alone with me.”   
Thor nodded, “is it true that Thanos broke her arm in return?” Loki nodded focusing on his snowman, “oh yes she nearly vomited because of the pain and I almost fainted.”   
The blonde’s eyes widened, “he-he did that in front of you?” Loki chuckled, “oh you wouldn’t believe what he already did in front of me.”   
Thor wrinkled his nose, “please don’t elaborate, is there another story you care to share?” Loki tried to think of something, “not really, I am sorry but how about you tell me something about yourself?”   
Thor rubbed his wound, “is there something you want to know? Loki looked at him trying to think of something, “do you have siblings?” Thor shook his head, “no and I am glad for it, do you?”   
Loki shrugged, “I don’t think so but I grew up in an orphanage so you can never be too sure, weird things happen there.” Thor nodded watching him play in the snow, seeing him so calm was nice actually.   
“Thor I need to know, are you actually gay?”   
Thor rubbed his hands, it was definitely too cold to stand around out here, “no I am bi but I do prefer men most of the time.” Loki nodded, “I see, are you still in love with me?”   
Thor chuckled, “Loki if we would have privacy right know I would pull you into my arms and kiss you until you would have no breath left to use.”   
Loki blinked and opened his mouth but instead of replying he turned around and continued bringing the snow in shape. Thor watched silently hoping that his toes wouldn’t freeze off.   
“Do you think you will join us for Christmas?”   
Thor shrugged frowning at the snowman Loki build, “I don’t know, is that…is that Thanos?” Loki nodded wiping some snow off his trousers, “yes it is my personal tradition, whenever it snows I make a snowman of him and then I destroy it.”   
Thor stared at him for a moment, “wow…that’s…messed up.” Loki nodded, “yes it is.” With that he jumped against the snowman destroying it completely. 

They stayed outside a little longer until Thor had enough and almost dragged the boy inside again. Loki complained but in the end he let himself be taken inside.   
Thor sat down in the kitchen while Loki asked the chef to prepare some hot chocolate for them; in the end he did feel a little cold after all.   
“Here you go,” Loki said with a smile as he handed Thor his cup. The blonde thanked him, still not taking off his coat. Loki chuckled, “oh come on it is not that cold.”   
Thor glared at him taking a sip from his cup, “be quiet Elsa.” The boy snickered and Thor couldn’t help but smile, it was always nice to see the boy in a good mood and since it rarely happened he savoured this moments.   
Sadly their time had to come to an end as Maw walked into the room shooting Thor a stern glance while Loki earned a full out glare.   
“Odinson, you should be resting,” the thin man said it was neither a suggestion nor a statement but an order. The blonde alerted by the tone in his voice got up and left with his still full cup of hot chocolate.   
Loki frowned and looked at Maw, “do you want to talk to me?” Maw nodded still looking as if Loki’s mere existence was disgusting him.   
“I do. Since Christmas is drawing near and you are not allowed outside of this house it is upon me to find a suitable present for the great Thanos.”   
Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest, “you know if you love him so much, why don’t you just confess to him? He seems to have a thing for tall and skinny.”   
Maw glared at him, “you are nothing but an insolent brat Loki and one day Thanos will see that it was a mistake to let you stay.”   
Loki hissed at the man, “it is your fault that I am here in the first place. If you cared to remember I never wanted to get involved with you or Thanos so stop blaming me for you own stupidity!”   
Maw charged forward and Loki was certain that he would hit him this time but the door opened and Thanos stepped in. The thin man stopped instantly and Loki found himself glad to see his fiancé.   
“Is everything alright?”   
The two men looked at Thanos and nodded simultaneously, “of course oh great one.” Loki rolled his eyes, “yes we are fine, may I talk to you?”   
Thanos frowned and put an arm around Loki’s narrow shoulders and together they walked out of the room.   
“Did Maw do something to you?”   
Loki chuckled and shook his head, “no, but he kind of confessed that he is indeed in love with you.” Thanos rolled his eyes, “don’t be silly.”   
They walked into their bedroom and Loki shrugged off his arm before turning around, sitting down on the bed, “I am not he is your biggest fan and I bet he would love to well make love to you.”   
Thanos sighed before he rubbed his head, “well I kind of knew but I don’t think this is what you wanted to talk about, isn’t it?”   
Loki nodded, “yes there are two things, tell me what you want for Christmas so I can send Maw to get it for you and I want to know why Thor is still with us.”   
He Titan licked his lips seemingly uncomfortable, “well I would be happy if you would get me some cufflinks or you can surprise me with your own roleplay.”   
Loki nodded making a mental note, for the cufflinks not the sex thing of course, and looked at Thanos expectantly. The Titan didn’t talk so Loki sighed, “Thanos what is with Thor?”   
With a sigh Thanos sat down next to him on the bed looking a little guilty, “I keep him here to keep you company Loki.” He explained not looking at the boy.   
“I have high expectations for him; he is in a relationship with Gamora and who knows maybe they will get serious soon. Honestly that boy has more potential than I ever thought possible I am thinking about making him my protégé.”   
Loki raised both of his eyebrows staring at the Titan more than just surprised, “Thanos if you do that Maw will get even more jealous.”   
“Gods Loki, I told you to stop being silly I am serious about this.”   
Loki looked down on his hands, “sorry.”   
Thanos inhaled before he continued, “I know that it is unfair of me to not let you go back to college but I can’t endanger you any further so please accept him as a peace offering.”   
Loki frowned to be honest he had been so worried about Thor and quite occupied with being confused by his feelings and desires that he didn’t have any time to be angry at Thanos.   
Or maybe he simply wasn’t?   
“I want to go back,” the boy declared but his voice lacked conviction and it did irk him a little. Thanos cupped his cheek brushing his thumb over Loki’s lips, “I am sorry but I am scared to lose you, you are my everything.”   
Loki swallowed as he looked at his fiancé a strange warmth pooling in his stomach, “I-I am not, stop joking.” Thanos knitted his eyebrows together leaning a little closer to his lover, “love you, you know I am not one for jokes.”   
The boy blinked repeatedly, “I am your prisoner, your trophy nothing more,” Loki said in a weak voice but Thanos already shook his head.   
“You are not a trophy Loki; you are the greatest gift I ever received. You are my world and I will protect you with everything I got, I would destroy whole worlds if it meant it would keep you save.”   
Loki swallowed again staring at the man he hated for so long, “you really love me don’t you.” Thanos simply nodded and Loki let out a laugh full of disbelieve, “gods you truly are mad and I…I think I am too.”   
With that they kissed and Loki tried to convince himself that it was Thanos who initiated the kiss. 

Thor sat on the bed as Eir inspected his wound, “this looks great Thor I never seen anyone who heals this well, you are lucky.”   
The blonde grinned sheepishly and smiled at the older woman, “yeah well am I good again?” The nurse threw away the used bandage and nodded, “yes of course you don’t need to cover the wound anymore it needs to breathe anyway but you are good to go.”   
Thor nodded putting on his shirt again, he was eager to start working out again and he would start as soon as he was back in his club.   
With a big smile on his face he walked downstairs and knocked on Thanos office door.   
“Come in.”   
Thor walked in and Thanos looked away from his monitor smiling back at him, “Thor how are you?”   
“I am good; Eir said I am good to go so I wanted to thank you and say goodbye.”   
The Titan stiffed slightly and Thor wondered why, “I can go…can’t I?” Thanos licked his lips, “I hoped you would stay a little longer.”   
The blonde knitted his eyebrows together, “why? I am healthy and I got a club to run.” Thanos leaned back in his chair rubbing his bald head, “Valkyrie is doing a good job managing the _Infinity_ and I need a friend for Loki.”   
Thor’s mouth fell open, but Thanos continued, “and I thought maybe Gamora would appreciate you staying too.”   
Speechless Thor rubbed his short hair until his scalp hurt; Thanos eyed him with a mixture of worry and unease. Thor took a deep breath before finally saying something, “am I a prisoner?”   
The Titan shook his head, “no you are free to go I would just like it if you were to return and stay here if you want you can also get an office from which you can manage the club.”   
Thor nodded at that, “I-I would like that.” After a quick pause he added, “but I need to check on my friends so excuse me, I will be back for dinner.”   
Thanos nodded and Thor turned to leave the office and the mansion and the further he walked the bigger his smile got. 

Sigyn gasped and she put both hands on her belly as she felt the child move. She was comfortably seated on a couch her feet up on the coffee table and a warm blanked around her shoulders.   
Lately the baby inside of her had started to move quite a bit which made her both happy and sad. Humming a melody she rubbed circles on her big belly wishing a certain someone would be with her.   
The pregnancy had been pretty easy till now and despite her situation she and her child were healthy and in the best possible shape.   
Thanos may be a lot of things but he was not cheap so Sigyn was currently enjoying her stay at a mansion outside of the city where she had fresh air and quiet surroundings.   
It was ideal for a pregnant woman and it would have been perfect if she had been there by choice, but she wasn’t. The men and women watching over her were not really talkative and only focused on the job so she had little to no company besides doctor Strange who visited her once a week to make sure she was fine.   
He was also the reason why she was still sane and up-to-date about Loki. Sigyn sighed and wriggled her toes which were a little stiff thinking about Strange’s last visit.   
He had checked on her and ordered her some vitamins and checked her diet plan which took in total about ten minutes, after that he had told her about Loki. That took him about an hour.   
Absently the girl rubbed her belly thinking about her lover and Thor, she felt bad for them both. Knowing Loki she guessed that he was guilt ridden by causing his friend to get injured and if she were there she would most likely have to soothe him.   
With another sigh the girl went to stand but a sharp pain shot through her and she gasped for air almost doubling over. Whimpering she put a hand on her belly tears coming to her eyes, “no, please no.”   
She let herself fall back onto the couch but the pain didn’t subside so she cried out and only seconds after a Chitauri opened the door.   
“Get Strange, now!”   
The startled man nodded and ran out of the room while Sigyn tried to even her breath to lessen the pain. It didn’t work.   
The doctor arrived after fifteen minutes later and Sigyn wondered if he was able to teleport but another wave of pain made her grunt and she forgot what she was thinking about.   
Strange walked into the room his eyes worried and his hands shook visibly, “Sigyn what is the matter?” The red head tried to answer but the pain left her speechless and gasping for air.   
The doctor frowned and made her lie back checking her pulse, “Sigyn I need you to try to relax I know this sounds undoable but please try.” The girl nodded but instead of answering she whimpered clutching her belly. 

Thor sat in front of Fury who studied the piece of paper in his hand, “no need to look so smug Odinson.” The grin on the blonde’s face disappeared and Fury put his paper down eyeing him with his good eye.   
“Still you did exceedingly well, even though our plan failed you are now in the best possible position, congratulations.”   
Thor once again grinned, “yes I am and Thanos doesn’t expect a thing, he trusts me fully.” His boss nodded rubbing his chin, “yes this is all almost too good to be true, but we will take what we get.”   
A knock sounded from the door and Bruce entered the office he looked worried, “Thor are you alright how is your wound?” Thor smiled and stood hugging the smaller man, “I am well friend Banner do not worry about me.”   
Bruce a little surprised by the hug smiled at the man, “ah good to hear I feared the worst when they told me about you getting shot.”   
Thor waved his hand, “Thanos paid most handsomely for getting me patched up again, did you know that the famous Stephen Strange works for Thanos?”   
Banner raised an eyebrow but it was Fury that spoke up, “Strange that famous surgeon that had that terrible accident?” Thor turned around and nodded, “yes apparently Thanos lend him money for his treatment he failed to pay back and ever since he is serving the Titan.”   
“Is that so?” Fury mumbled rubbing his chin thinking about this new information. Bruce shrugged looking back at Thor, “let me check your wound please I will sleep a lot better when I see you well with my own eyes.”   
Thor chuckled but complied by removing his shirt showing the wound on his chest that was now barely noticeable. Only little scar tissue told the story of how he was nearly bested.   
Bruce looked impressed, “this looks really good, how in hell are you able to heal that well?” Thor chuckled, “I don’t know I just am, it’s always been like this.”   
Fury let out an annoyed sound, “you two get lost so I can think in peace, bother Stark if you want to bother anyone.” Thor chuckled and put his shirt back on before leaving the office with his friend.   
They made their way up to Starks lab and Thor smiled at the short man, “friend Stark, how do you fare?” Tony rolled his eyes as he sucked in a few noodles from his Chinese takeout.   
Bruce chuckled and the walked up to Tony’s desk who pointed at a few unopened takeout containers. The grey haired man nodded and picked something up to eat as did Thor. The blonde sighed, “ahh finally something good.”   
Tony swallowed, “didn’t Thanos feed you?” Thor opened the container and inhaled the scent of the greasy food, “he did but his chef only prepared the healthiest of dishes and it got annoying.”   
Tony raised an eyebrow, “oh you poor soul got fed by a personal chef, gods Thor you have problems. I bet you could even complain about having Gamora as a lover.”   
Thor opened his mouth but Bruce was faster, “wait Thanos hot daughter Gamora? She is your lover?” The blonde glared at Tony and instead of answering he stuffed his face with food.  
The two others laughed and so they continued to make fun of Thor until Clint and Natasha walked into the room. The two spies both took a container too but took their sweet time until they spoke.   
Thor looked at them a little expectant, “did you find Sigyn?” The exchanged a look which made the blonde frown but he waited with his questions until they spoke up.   
“We are not searching for her anymore; we went to take on Hydra.”   
Thor stared at her in disbelieve, “what do you mean you are not searching for her anymore, I promised Loki we would find her.”   
Clint looked down on his food and Natasha sighed, “Fury ordered us to stop the search, I am sorry Thor.” The blonde put his empty container away and scoffed, “I bet you are, it is not like you had anything to lose by not finding her, it is I who is facing that broken boy.”   
With a final glare to the two spies he left the room. 

Clint chewed on some beef, “that went better than I expected.” Natasha nodded taking a sip from her soda, “indeed but Thor is right we need to find her.”   
The men in the room agreed and Tony turned around to face his screens, “how did it go by the way? Found Modok or Monica?” This time Clint answered, “well yes and no, we found the base and we took care of it but the two left not too long ago.”   
Tony smiled typing something on his keyboard, “well good that the base is no more but did you find out something useful?” Natasha nodded, “we located another base and took two prisoners, with Fury taking care of them they should spit out the truth soon enough.”   
The genius took a sip from his soda nodding absently, “yes no one can withstand that one-eyed menace for long.” The others chuckled, “do you think Thor is in danger?” Everyone turned to look at Bruce.  
The grey haired man looked a little uncomfortable with all the attention but didn’t falter. It was Natasha who replied, “why should he?”  
Bruce put his empty container down, “well Hydra or this Modok guy hacked our system so he found out about Loki’s kidnapping and I think he must also know about Thor or am I wrong?”   
Tony licked his lips, “well it could be true that he knows and that would mean Red Skull does too.” The spies and Bruce looked rather concerned but in the end Tony waved his hand dismissively.   
“Well I don’t think this will be a problem anyway.”   
Bruce knitted his eyebrows together, “and why not?”   
The genius had a strange glint in his eyes as he spoke, “well because if he tells Thanos he will know that he tried to steal Loki.”   
Bruce didn’t look convinced, “I am not sure that this will work for long, we should warn Thor.” Natasha nodded, “yes we are onto Hydra and I am sure that we will get them next time, but we should play save.”   
Clint also nodded, “yes Thor is in an too important position to get in trouble now.” Tony sighed, “alright, Jarvis sent the message.” 

 

Thanos played with the butt plug in his hands while Loki was lying next to him in bed, reading a book. It was one of those rare quiet evenings where the Titan was in no real mood to ravish his lover and Loki was left in peace.   
“I am curious love, how does it feel?”   
Loki looked up from the page he was reading, “the plug? Well it is weird but good, you feel it with every move and it is very…teasing.”   
Thanos looked at him then back at the toy in his hand, it looked so tiny in his huge hands, “you liked it?” The boy licked his lips unsure of what to say, “it was…not what I expected, in a…good way.”   
His fiancé smiled at that, “good to hear, I am always glad to give you pleasure.” Loki blushed a little and turned back to his book, “yeah whatever.” Thanos sighed, “Loki come on I thought we were past this point.”   
The boy frowned but didn’t look away from the page he pretended to read, “what point would that be?” Thanos put the plug on his nightstand before pulling the book out of Loki’s hands, “the point where I tell you how much I love you and you shrug it off like I am joking.”   
The boy rubbed his eyes, “sadly I never believed you were joking.”   
“Sadly?”  
Loki bit his lip sitting up straight and putting his hands in his lap, “Thanos be honest with me, do you realize, do you understand what you did to me? Do you understand the nature of our relationship?”   
The Titan looked a little conflicted, “I-I know that I forced myself on you the first time I saw you Loki, but after that…I love you, I tried to make it up to you and give you the best life possible.”   
His voice was honest and Loki knew that Thanos truly believed what he just said. It was almost terrifying how convinced he was.   
Loki had tears in his eyes, “I want to go home.” Thanos reached over the bed and with surprising gentleness he turned his lovers head so the beautiful green eyes were focused on him.   
“You are home Loki, this is all yours, like I promised when I took you in, if you don’t like it we will tear it down and rebuild it. I will destroy everyone and everything that stands in the way of our happiness.”   
The tears that fell from the pools of green painted faint marks on the pale skin as the boy suck up every word the other said.   
“You are mine and I am yours, for now and forever Loki. Let me make you happy, I can do it, if you let me.”   
The boy closed his eyes, “yes, but it will cost me everything.”   
The kiss they shared tasted salty from tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since unforseeable incidents I still don't have internet   
> This sucks so much   
> Still I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and will let me know what you think  
> Thanks for reading


	24. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back finally my Internet has returned so look forward to more regular updates.  
> Cheers

Loki sipped his Champaign an amused twinkle in his eyes as he watched Thor and Gamora. It was Thanos annual Christmas party and the woman was dressed in a tight fitting black dress. The skirt had a slit from the seam to almost up to the hip and exposed one of her toned legs.   
Gamora was pushing herself against her boyfriend’s chest, they did make it official last week, her exposed leg curled around one of Thor’s. The man looked rather uncomfortable but managed to fake his pleasure well enough.   
Loki couldn’t keep the grin off his face as Gamora pulled him down into a kiss. He would have so much to tease him for.   
“Are you enjoying yourself Loki?”   
The boy didn’t even flinch or took his eyes off the couple as Thanos spoke to him.   
“I am. Why do you ask?”   
Thanos put a hand on his shoulder, “you are standing here all alone in the corner staring at the guests with an honestly quite creepy smile.” The boy shrugged looking at his fiancé, “yeah, well that is what I usually do…more or less.”   
The Titan nodded looking at his daughter, “do you want to be part of all that?”   
The question surprised Loki and he took a long sip trying to think of an answer or at least to understand the question. In the end he settled for asking, “I have no idea what you mean.”   
Thanos looked at him with a stern expression, “do you want to be part of my business?”   
Loki gaped at him truly unsure if that what he heard was actually what Thanos said. After a moment of hesitance Loki answered, “I am not convinced you actually mean that.”   
The Titan smiled at him before he turned to look at his guests, Hammer was once again flirting with Morgan who in turn was glaring at Gamora.   
“I mean it Loki, you are one of the smartest people I know, I would love to have you in my company.”   
The boy still stared at him, “I don’t even know how you earn your money so how am I supposed to be useful to you?” Thanos kissed him, “we will find something for you.”   
Before he could say anything else, Malekith called for him and he excused himself and left his lover alone. Loki watched him go emptying his glass before putting it down.   
He didn’t talk to anyone the rest of the evening; he just stayed in his corner his mind racing and a nervous tingling in his stomach. 

Thor maintained his fake joyful appearance even though he wanted to shoo Gamora away multiple times. The woman was like a pest; she would always come back and show everyone that Thor belonged to her.   
The blonde began to feel like an accessories and he didn’t like that at all. He also pretended to not notice Morgan’s looks since he didn’t want a cat fight with him in the middle.  
Briefly he wondered if he could convince the two women into a threesome but he knew Gamora had a few knifes hidden in her room and she was incredibly fast with her hands.   
So he kept his eyes on Gamora pretending to like her attention but he also tried to get away at the first possible opportunity.   
After another five minutes Nebula appeared and asked Gamora to assist her in a hook-up and they disappeared leaving Thor to finally make his exit.  
He slipped away and went upstairs avoiding everyone who might want to talk to him and sighed once the automatic doors closed behind him.  
Thor was still living in the room Thanos had assigned to him and he didn’t intent to ask for another. It was closer to Loki and he liked having him near.   
Thor walked down the corridor glad that Gamora rarely came up to Loki’s floor as he heard water splashing. He stopped for a moment and opened the door where he knew the pool was behind.   
Loki was in the water swimming back and forth without getting exhausted.   
Thor walked into the room closing the door to watch. Slow but steady waves danced across the pool as the lithe form of the boy pulled effortlessly through the water. He looked so gracefully and strong as he swam his lips slightly parted and his limps stretched.   
After a few more minutes Loki finally stopped gripping the rim of the pool he was apparently too deep in thought to notice the tall blonde next to the pool. With a sigh he pushed himself up to sit at the rim his legs still in the water.   
“Loki?”   
The boy jumped staring at him with wide eyes, “Thor, gods you scared me.” The blonde chuckled, “I am sorry it was never my intention to scare you, what are your thinking about?”   
Loki sighed and looked at the water, “many things I am confused and honestly I don’t see the light on the end of my tunnel. My life is fucked up in so many ways and I don’t know what to do anymore.”   
Thor kicked his shoes and socks off, pulling the legs of his trousers up to sit next to the boy. He wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders as he looked at the water with him.   
“I am sorry.”   
“For what?”   
“For failing you again and again, I know I let you down.”   
“Thor you got shot, there was nothing you could have done.”   
“Yes, but before that happened I had plenty of opportunities and I didn’t take them. At least we are in this together.”   
Loki swallowed letting out a weak chuckle, “yeah, at least.” He pushed some wet strands out of his face before looking at the blonde.   
“Will you be my best man at my wedding?”   
Thor gaped at him, “Loki what are you saying? You are not marrying this monster, never.” The boy looked down on his hands, the ring still sat there, mocking him.   
“Thor I want to believe that but I cannot, not truly at least.”   
The blonde grabbed the other’s hands and stared at those beautiful green eyes intently, “I vow that I will not let that happen, I will save you Loki, believe me.”   
The boy still looked sad and unconvinced. He let out a breath and placed a quick kiss on Thor’s cheek, “think about my offer, it is not like I have much choice in that matter but I want it to be you.”   
With that the boy stood pulling his hands out of Thor’s loose grip and walked out of the room leaving the bigger man behind.

 

The second Christmas party was a lot smaller and more intimidate. Thanos and his children plus Loki were all who were allowed to this gathering.   
Loki was still very distant and lost in thought and he barely said a word during dinner which concerned Thor greatly but he didn’t have a chance to talk to him. The first party was two days ago and the boy rarely left his bedroom and though Thanos trusted Thor now and liked him well enough he would surely not take kindly to him visiting his fiancé in his bedroom.   
Thanos talked to all of his children smiling the entire time Thor noticed the looks he was throwing Loki but no one else seemed to be bothered by that. Then again no one liked the boy so they probably didn’t even care.  
Thor watched Loki push his food around on his plate barely eating and his heart clenched; he was not sure what to do but the boy seemed so defeated lately.   
The blonde didn’t have time to think about it further as Gamora slid a hand on his tight squeezing him lightly. The little squirm that followed didn’t go unnoticed by Thanos who raised an eyebrow at Thor.   
The blonde blushed and tried to shove his girlfriend’s hand off but Gamora wouldn’t have that, she squeezed tighter. The Titan watched slightly amused, “Thor, Loki told me that he asked you to be his best man.”   
With a short glare at Gamora Thor turned to face the mad man, “he did and I feel honoured by that request.” Loki didn’t look up he just kept staring at his still full plate taking a sip from his water.   
“Oh I take it you will be his best man then? Loki wasn’t sure if you wanted to.”   
Thor licked his lips his gaze fixed on the boy, “I-I…of course I agree.” Thanos grinned, “excellent I am really looking forward to the wedding and it is in a few month already, isn’t that great dear?”   
Loki swallowed a piece of meat, “it is.” Thanos looked at him with his eyebrows knitted together but before he could say something Gamora spoke up.   
“Father may Thor accompany me to our family Christmas dinner?”   
Thanos turned to look at his daughter, “of course he is in the house anyway so why not.” The toned woman smiled and almost devoured Thor with her gaze; he fought the impulse to swallow.   
“Well then excuse us.”   
Swiftly she got on her feet grabbing Thor’s hand and they left the dining room. Thanos chuckled but Loki still didn’t look up and it irked the big man but he couldn’t just leave dinner like his daughter and hopefully son-in-law did.   
He made a mental note to confront his lover about it but kept up the pretence for his other children, it was Christmas after all. 

Loki moaned as his back was pushed into the mattress Thanos completely sheathed inside his ass and one large hand firmly wrapped around his aching cock.   
“Gods, please let me come.”   
Thanos looked down on the wreck he made of his lover. He had kept the boy on edge for more than an hour, first massaging his prostate while working him open, then almost jerking him off and now fucking him.   
Whenever his lover came close to his climax Thanos would stop and Loki would curse or whine at him, or a combination of both. It was rather mean he knew but he wanted to gain some answers from Loki and he knew that his fiancé was as stubborn as he was beautiful.   
Now however he was a beautiful mess.   
“Why have you been so gloomy lately?”   
“Thanos please, I am going crazy if you keep that up.”   
Thanos angled his cock just right to his Loki’s sensitive spot making the boy keen, “you will not come until I want you to so answer my question.”   
The boy turned his head to his side and bit down on one finger to silence his moan as Thanos thrusted deep inside of him. The Titan growled running a thumb over the head of Loki’s cock.   
“Aah I have been thinking, a-a lot has happened.”  
Thanos growled again as he slowly pulled out his own self-control being tested, “about what darling?” Loki whimpered putting both hands on his face as he panted, “a-about us.”   
The Titan froze, _us?_ This was the first time Loki had talked like that about them, “ah well and did you come to a conclusion?”   
The boy began to squirm telling his lover to start moving again, “I-I think I don’t hate you anymore.” Thanos had a hard time getting back his composure and he was rather glad that Loki had his eyes hidden behind his hands.   
“Oh well this is good to hear,” the Titan announced and thrusted back into the boy making him whimper and moan again as he set a rather brutal pace.   
“But I don’t want to,” Loki gasped fisting his hands into his hair almost pulling a few strands out. Thanos rubbed his tip and Loki finally lost it.   
He came with a loud shout arching his back as he spilled his seed on his stomach. Loki whimpered and almost blacked out as Thanos kept hitting his prostate till he came himself.   
“Loki, you can’t fight your heart. We cannot choose who we love you know.”   
The big man sounded a little breathless as he slipped out of him to lie next to his lover. He put his hand over Loki’s fast beating heart, the smile on his face was soft and understanding, “that is just the way it is.”   
Loki licked his dry lips while unconsciously putting one hand on top of Thanos big one. It surprised the Titan but he simply entwined their fingers.   
“Sometimes I am surprised how wise you are, or at least appear to be.”   
Thanos chuckled and kissed him, Loki didn’t refuse.   
“It comes with age when you have lived as long as I you will understand.”   
Loki absently rubbed his thumb over Thanos hand, “how old are you by the way? I think in never asked.” The Titan smiled and captured his mouth in another kiss before he whispered, “little secrets keep a relationship interesting dear.” 

 

Thor sighed he was on his back the sleeping form of Gamora at his side while he once again wished she was more pale and guy like. The woman gladly didn’t know any of his thoughts and slept soundly.   
They were in her bedroom and Thor couldn’t keep himself from looking around. The walls were mostly bare except for a painting of some forest, a few pictures and a bookshelf.   
One showed the smiling sisters at the age of maybe ten, it looked very natural, the other on the other hand looked rather weird. It was a picture of Thanos flanked by his daughters; they looked like they just went through puberty and were rather grim.   
The other pictures were not quite telling as they looked like random vacation pictures.   
With a grunt Thor shook off his girlfriend and to his surprise she didn’t wake. Normally the assassin was a quite light sleeper.   
Only the soft rustling of the clothes Thor put on was heard as he put on his trousers and grabbed the rest to leave the bedroom, he never felt comfortable with sleeping next to Gamora. There was always the danger in waking up with a knife embedded in his body.  
The house was quiet and dark but he found his way easy enough and walked upstairs. It took him a minute to find the key-card he needed to access the floor but once he had it, he didn’t hesitate to walk through the open door.   
The upper floor was also quiet and he walked to his room only stopping for a second as he spotted Loki’s and Thanos bedroom door.   
It was slightly ajar.   
Thor would never call himself overly curious but a temptation was a temptation. Slowly, careful to not make a sound, he sneaked up to the door, pushing it open.   
The dim light from the hallway lit up the room only a little but it was enough to see and feed Thor’s rage. Loki was lying curled up on his side as Thanos had an arm protectively around him.   
To Thor he looked like a caged animal and the weird calm expression on his face didn’t sit well with him. He fought the impulse to grab the boy and run away with him but the thought brought a smile to his face.   
In the end there was nothing he could do than to turn around and leave the couple alone, but his time would come. 

 

Tony played angry birds on his phone. The conference he was forced to attend was stupid boring and all the people beside him and Pepper were stupid and boring.   
Honestly he had no idea why he had to attend that board meeting anyway, didn’t he have staff for that? Pepper snatched his phone away and glared at him.   
The genius groaned and sat up straight, “can we please skip this part and get straight to business? I want to stop producing weapons, but I know that I cannot do that overnight so we will slowly decrease the numbers we produce and focus more on alternative energy. Do I have a yes from every one?   
No? Well I don’t care this is my company after all, good day gentlemen.”   
He stood ignoring Pepper’s facepalm and walked out of the room, he had more important task to set his mind on. With quick steps he rushed towards his lab and sat down in front of his monitors.   
“Wake up Jarv time to work.”   
“I am always awake Sir,” the AI replied slightly amused. Tony grinned and checked his mails. Nothing new, well good for him now he could focus.   
“Jarvis, hold all calls except from my team members and Fury, I don’t want to be disturbed.”   
“Very well Sir.”   
Tony focused on the dossier he had received from Fury about Modok and Monica. The two were a nasty pair of criminals but he was yet to understand their connection to all of this.  
He leaned back in his chair and let his mind wander. Red Skull was a new criminal in the city and though he had officially bargained a truce with the Titan he seemed to be willing to overthrow him.   
The man obviously thought Loki was the way to do that, which was right and clever but how did he find S.H.I.E.L.D.?   
Tony chewed on his lip absently rubbing his beard, one possibility he did consider was that there was a traitor among them. Problem was how would he find him?   
After another minute of brooding Tony smiled, “hey Jarvis how to best catch a rat?” The AI responded almost immediately, “the best way to catch a rodent is with a suitable bait and trap Sir.”   
“Yes you are right with that,” Tony responded hitting the keys on his keyboard, “and the best bait for a rat is chocolate.”

 

It was almost Christmas and the mansion was quiet but brightly lit and decorated. Loki actually took joy in decorating the living room and Christmas tree on his floor. It reminded him of the orphanage.   
Back then they only had sad, sickly looking trees but they decorated them with their self-made stars and snowflakes. Now he had expensive tree balls, delicate glass stars and even some things made of real gold.   
It was not the same but he liked it anyway.   
Thanos sat on the couch and watched his fiancé fuss over the Christmas tree. He didn’t say anything and just let Loki have his way with it.   
Loki stepped back from the tree and tilted his head to look at it like it was a piece of art. He turned around and opened the final box pulling out the topper for the tree, it was a silver star ornamented with thin silver tendrils that wove around it.   
It was his favourite piece, “can you help me?”   
Thanos smiled and rose from his seat. The boy held the star out to him, “please put that on the top.” The Titan smiled, “I have a better idea.”   
He turned the boy around and grabbed his hips to lift him up. Loki let out a yelp but gladly didn’t let go of the star. Once he managed to put the star on the tip of the tree and Thanos let him down so he could admire his work.   
“Looks good doesn’t it?”   
Thanos nodded and put a hand on his lover’s shoulder, “magnificent.” Loki rolled his eyes but kept smiling absently putting his hand on top of Thanos.   
“Wow that looks great.”   
The two turned around as Thor walked in an honest smile on his face. Loki actually beamed at him, “really? I decorate it every year it is my tradition.”   
Thor smiled, “I’m glad it is, this will be my first real Christmas celebration in years.” Loki smiled and looked at Thanos. The Titan didn’t look like he was displeased but Loki felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze him a little, apparently the man wanted attention or at least more attention than Thor.   
Loki cleared his throat, “well I wanted to make some biscuits with the chef so…see you two later.” Quickly before Thanos or Thor could say anything he slipped out of the room and downstairs.

Thor watched him go ignoring Thanos staring at him.   
“Thor, how are you? Is your injury completely healed?”   
The blonde nodded and turned to the Titan, “yes, father. My wound is healed and I feel really good.” Thanos nodded and sat back on the couch, “good to hear because there is something that needs to be taken care of.”   
Thor smiled, “well I am glad to help, what needs to be done father?” For a moment the Titan was silent, “I want to find the ones who tried to kidnap Loki, Gamora and Nebula have a trail but I need someone to help them.   
Thor rubbed his beard, “I don’t want to appear disrespectful but didn’t you do those things in the past?” Thanos smiled and gave a single nod, “yes and now I am giving this task to you.”   
The blonde nodded finally understanding what it was that the Titan tried to do. He would have to call Fury.   
“I will do as you order father, I won’t fail you.”   
Thanos smiled and nodded, “I am sure you won’t, now don’t you want to know what you are to do?” Thor nodded and sat down. 

Loki rolled out the dough under the watchful eyes of Thanos head chef as Maw entered the kitchen. The tall man looked at the chef and he averted his gaze.   
Loki turned and took a look at him, “what do you want?” Maw hissed, “Thanos present.” He put a tiny box on the counter and turned to leave.   
Loki opened it and glanced at the cufflinks, they did look great, gold with rubies, “thanks they will suffice I guess.” Maw stopped and Loki smirked, he just knew how to anger the tall man.   
“Suffice? Suffice! You insolent brat they are the best there is. How dare you assume that I would buy the great one something cheap?”   
Loki smiled at him closing the box before slipping it into his trousers, “yeah sorry about that, now excuse me I need to make biscuits for my dear fiancé.”   
Maw looked like he wanted to rip him apart; it was funny to watch to battle himself. In the end he turned and walked out of the kitchen furious but determent.  
Loki snickered before turning back to the chef, “shall we continue?” The man nodded acting as if nothing had happened and resumed his work with the boy.   
The remainder of the day was quiet and Loki didn’t see Thor or his fiancé till dinner and he didn’t mind the least. Loki liked the chef he was good at his profession and had always been kind to him.   
So the afternoon went past pretty fast and soon Loki sat at the dining table glaring at Nebula. For some reason not only Thor had joined Thanos and Loki’s dinner but also the sisters.   
Nebula glared back at Loki but not as openly since Thanos was also at the table, she was a bitch but not insane. Loki shot Thanos a glance, asking himself why he wanted the company but he received no look in return.   
Maybe it was just because of the season.   
Loki quickly ate his dinner and excused himself ignoring Thor’s concerned and Thanos displeased look. With quick steps he marched out of the room and up to his floor not going to his bedroom but the Livingroom instead.   
He sat down on the couch after switching the lights on the tree on. With a content smile he stretched his back and watched some TV until the door opened.   
Thanos looked down on him a frown on his face.   
“What?”   
The Titan rolled his eyes, “you know you are a real brat lately.” Loki turned the TV off, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”   
Thanos crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyes narrowing, “you don’t? I would say you know very well and are annoying me on purpose.”   
Loki rose to his feet, “I am doing nothing Thanos, you know that Nebula and I are practically enemies and Gamora doesn’t like me, so what did you think would happen?”   
The big man shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose, “tomorrow is Christmas, what will you do then?” Loki frowned, since when was Thanos angry with him when he acted like he did?   
“I will like always pretend everything is just an awful nightmare,” Loki said in a dry tone sitting down and switching on the TV again. To his surprise the Titan took a step forward and snatched the remote out of his hand switching the TV off again.   
Loki stared at him, “did you just do that for real?” Thanos growled and pulled him to his feet, “you are truly a brat did I spoil you too much?”  
Loki looked at him with a bewildered expression unsure if this was really happening, Thanos never disciplined him. Well that was not completely right, he disciplined him when Loki ran away, but this wasn’t the case.   
Suddenly Loki felt like he should be cautious so he stood and moved out of Thanos range, “Thanos I am not acting weird, you are.” The Titan sighed and took one step but his phone rang.   
Thanos growled but picked it up and placed it on his face, “yes!” Loki almost flinched at his hard tone. Thanos obviously felt interrupted.   
Loki watched as his angered expression turned to confusion and then to concern. He listened to whoever was talking on the phone, “she is alright now? That is good to hear, inform me if something else is happening. Yes bye.”   
The Titan hung up and stared at his phone for a moment until Loki cleared his throat, his head snapped to look at his fiancé.   
“What is the matter?”   
Thanos rubbed his bald head, Loki still didn’t know that he had taken care of Sigyn; the kid still thought that she was away with her family. He put his phone away to stall a little, “nothing important, Proxima had an accident.”   
Loki frowned; he didn’t believe it one bit, “what accident?” Thanos watched him a little helpless until he knitted his eyebrows together in realization.   
“Loki didn’t we just talk about your behaviour? This conversation was not finished.”   
The boy swallowed and tried to move away again but Thanos grabbed his arm before he could get away, “you won’t get away with this, this time.”   
Loki hissed at him, “let go this is silly!” Thanos didn’t let go he sat down on the couch and pulled Loki with him, “it is not you are being a brat and frankly I am sick of it. It is time that I do something against it.”   
The man pulled Loki to lie over his legs one hand on his back pushing him down so he was facing the floor, with his ass in the air. Loki suddenly panicked, was he going to hit him?   
“No! Stop please, stop no!”   
He began to struggle kicking and throwing hits until Thanos grabbed his wrists and pulled him up so he was sitting on the Titan’s lap and facing him.   
“Loki calm down.”   
The boy breathed way too fast and his eyes were unfocused, Thanos didn’t like that. He let go of his hands to cup his face with both hands, “Loki look at me, I won’t hurt you, see? Everything is alright, now breathe, slowly.”   
It took Loki ten solid minutes to calm down and when he did he felt exhausted so he rested his head against Thanos chest, “please don’t do that ever again.”   
The Titan was confused but he still wrapped his arms around him to give him comfort and safety.   
“Loki, I honestly don’t understand what the matter is, I just wanted to smack your ass a few times and that was it, why did you freak out?”  
The boy looked up to his fiancé anger, “I freaked out because the last time you _smacked_ my ass was in that club and you hit me with your belt fifteen times! I fucking passed out, so what was I supposed to think would happen.”   
Thanos did look a little guilty as Loki yelled at him, “well yes I am sorry but you know that this was necessary, I try to keep you save you tried to run away.”   
Loki pushed against Thanos chest and got up as the big man let go of him, “whatever lets you sleep at night I go to bed and don’t even think about sex tonight, you are lucky if I let you sleep next to me.”   
The Titan watched him go slightly surprised by that, but once Loki left he couldn’t hold back the smirk. His little lover still had his fire, he was glad, he had missed it dearly.   
Thanos waited for another ten minutes until he stood and walked into their bedroom finding Loki already half asleep between the sheets. 

They all sat in the living room, Loki at the far end of the couch an arm from Thanos wrapped around his shoulder and next to the Titan Gamora who was snuggling against Thor who tried to keep some distance between him and Nebula.   
It was weird, uncomfortable and rather annoying. So a normal Christmas evening.   
The family watched the muppets Christmas but only Loki seemed to enjoy it. Thanos appeared bored, Gamora rubbed her leg against Thor signalling that she was horny again and while Thor seemed like he tried to focus on the movie he had a hard time doing so, Nebula fumed.  
They stayed like this until the credits rolled. Nebula jumped immediately to her feet and excused herself, Gamora gave Thor a certain look and told her father they were tired and left for the night.   
Thanos watched them go with a soft chuckle.   
“Here.”   
The Titan looked at his lover. Loki held a small box in his hand offering it to Thanos while still watching the credits of the movie. Thanos kissed his cheek, “thank you love,” and took the present.   
He opened the box and glanced at the cufflinks, “they are beautiful, thank you Loki.” The boy nodded and turned off the TV, “yeah well thank Maw since I couldn’t get out to get you something, he bought it.”   
Thanos put the box on the coffee table and put his huge hand on the boy’s cheek. Slowly he turned his face around so they were looking at each other.   
“Thank you Loki.”   
His fiancé swallowed but before he could say anything Thanos captured his lips in a heated kiss. It lasted a few minutes until the Titan let go, a fond expression on his face.  
“Don’t get your hopes up, I didn’t prepare a roleplay,” Loki said a little breathless. Thanos just chuckled, “that is alright I didn’t expect you to, I however have a present for you too.”   
He rose to his feet and took Loki’s hand to lead him to one of the unused guestrooms. The boy briefly recalled that he had made out with Sigyn once in this one.   
Thanos opened the door and pushed Loki inside. The boy gasped, “oh my god Thanos!” Loki carefully moved inside to not startle the tiny ball of fur that was hiding under the bed.  
“I saw it and thought you might appreciate a little company while I and Thor are away.”   
Loki sat on the floor slowly extending his hand but the cat didn’t move, “thank you,” was all the boy was able to whisper and Thanos chuckled.  
“I will leave for now but please come to our room in about an hour; I still want to ravish you tonight.”   
It sounded playful but sent a shiver down Loki’s spine. He nodded and Thanos quickly left, closing the door behind him.   
Loki focused on the cat again talking to it in a low and calming voice, “hey little one I am Loki, if I knew if you are a boy or a girl I would name you but I guess it will take me some time to find out.”   
He looked around, the room contained a litter box and food and water for the cat so it was not lacking anything besides freedom, the boy chuckled.   
“We are more alike than I am comfortable with, well so be it,” he ran a hand through his hair and noted that the cat had shifted to get a better look at him. It was black with green eyes, “I would love to pick you up but I think you still need time, well I should still name you.”   
He closed his eyes and searched his memory for a fitting name for the little furball. The cat finally came out from under the bed to sniff at the boy and to inspect him; Loki thought its eyes were rather critical.   
“I could call you darkness or shadow how would you like it?”   
The cat looked at him rather unimpressed which made Loki laugh, to his surprise the small pet didn’t startle but just kept watching him. 

It was a little over an hour until Loki returned. The cat had finally let him pet its fur and Loki found out that it was a female. In the end he named her Darcy because he suddenly realized that he missed his friend dearly.   
The boy opened the door to his bedroom and was greeted by his fiancé who looked slightly displeased at him.   
“You are late.”   
Loki gave him a dry glare, “sorry that I wanted to play with my present a little while.” Thanos sighed and patted the bed next to him. Loki reluctantly sat down, feeling slightly nervous. He hadn’t yet forgotten what happened yesterday so he felt not really save in the presence of his fiancé.  
Thanos seemed to sense his nervousness so he simply took his hand and placed a kiss on the slender wrist, “dear it is Christmas, let us be jolly, you know I will not hurt you.”   
Loki nodded still a little unsure. Thanos pulled him to his chest so Loki was straddling his legs. In another deep kiss he claimed the younger’s lips one hand on the back of his head the other kneading his nice round ass.   
“I was thinking about this all day, how could I make it special without going too far too soon. I think I found a solution.”  
He kissed his lover again before rising to his feet, “mind if I strip you?” Loki raised an eyebrow at that request; he shook his head now confused instead of nervous.   
Thanos opened his button down shirt pushing it off his small shoulders before he placed a kiss on his collarbone. Loki was completely still and so the Titan continued by opening his trousers and pushing them to the floor, leaving his lover in his underwear.   
With each piece of clothing removed the boy became a little more nervous, “what have you planned for tonight?”   
The Titan smiled and kissed him, “don’t worry you will like it, now would you please strip me?” Loki hesitated for a moment but then he nodded and began to work off Thanos clothes.   
At first he unbuttoned his shirt, trying not to admire the strong muscled chest, and pushing it down so the fabric pooled at his feet. After that he unbuckled the belt trying not to think of what Thanos already did to him with that thing.   
His fingers were a little unsteady as they opened his fly and pulled them down so his fiancé could step out of them. Since he was already down there he also removed his socks, “do you want to keep on the underwear?”   
Thanos put a hand on his head and slowly ran his fingers through the dark silky strands, “no take them off.” Loki nodded and pulled down his boxers, to his surprise Thanos was not yet hard but his cock twitched as he looked at it.   
A huge hand gently grabbed his chin and lifted his head up so he looked at the big man, “I will lie down and once I tell you to you will take off your boxers and join me. I want your mouth around my cock tonight.”   
Loki didn’t look too excited about that, “that is not new.” Thanos chuckled before he placed a quick kiss on his lips, “don’t be too sure about that, love.” The boy frowned but Thanos already went to lie down on the bed, his back propped up on a few pillows. With an excited smirk he motioned Loki to join him.   
The boy sighed internally and pushed down his boxers before kneeling on the bed. He moved on all fours towards the Titan and his entrance did exactly what he wanted to, the big cock in front of him stirred and came to life.   
Thanos watched him but as Loki reached out for his cock he grasped his wrist.   
“No not like this, turn around.”   
Loki swallowed and did as he was told. Thanos let go of his wrist and instead put his hands on his hips to pull him up to his chest.   
“Thanos ah what are you planning?”   
The Titan smiled and rubbed his butt cheeks, “I plan on waiting until you wrap those beautiful lips around my cock, so go on.”   
Loki swallowed but since he would not get out of this he wetted his lips and got to work without protest. He licked over the big head and slowly Thanos grew to full hardness letting out a pleased sound.   
Holding the base of his cock Loki circled the tip before he dived down and began to suck him in. Loki could hear Thanos get something out of his nightstand and a moment later cold slick fingers rubbed over his hole.   
The boy almost jumped as he was touched but managed to not let go of the cock, keeping it in his mouth. Meanwhile Thanos slightly pushed against his entrance while grabbing his cock to rub him to hardness.   
Loki almost chocked at the sensation, but managed to calm his throat and continue getting more of Thanos length into his mouth. The Titan chuckled and rubbed more of the lube around the tiny hole before grinning and blowing at it.   
A shiver went down Loki’s spine and he went up letting go of Thanos cock with a wet pop, “Thanos!” His fiancé laughed and pushed a slick finger inside.   
Loki unconsciously grabbed his cock tighter as he gasped feeling hot pleasure rise inside of him. His cock was now leaking and Thanos slowly stroke him while his finger moved in and out in a slow pace.   
The boy whimpered and almost felt like it would be too much too soon. To muffle his moans he went back on his task and swallowed most of Thanos length while massaging the base of his cock.   
Thanos moaned pushing two fingers inside brushing his prostate in a delicious but also tortures way. The boy moaned around the cock in his mouth but managed to keep up his work while he felt his climax drawing nearer.   
Suddenly Thanos pulled out his fingers to grab something that Loki was unable to see but once he felt the buzzing he knew what it was. The boy arched his back as the vibrator slipped inside without any effort.   
Thanos moaned as Loki swallowed down on his cock slowly pushed up into his throat. It was very tempting to just fuck his throat but Thanos held himself back holding the vibrator and moving it slowly in and out.   
“Do you like that?”   
Loki made a noise around the intrusion in his mouth and Thanos hummed more than pleased. Slowly he increased the speed and intensity of the vibration and even thought Loki got sloppy with his blowjob he enjoyed it immensely.   
He pushed the vibrator in pressing against the boy’s prostate and switching it a level higher and Loki lost it. The boy let go of Thanos cock, throwing his head up to let out a shout as he came soiling his fiancé with his semen.   
The Titan smiled and as soon as Loki stopped clenching around the vibrator he pulled it out and threw it aside. With a swift move he shoved the boy forward almost throwing him off the bed to get on his knees.   
Loki was still in the haze of his orgasm as Thanos positioned himself behind him and thrusted inside. The boy yelped and the Titan moaned coming with a few deep thrusts inside his lover.   
Both were panting and it was only thanks to Thanos grip on Loki’s tights that the boy didn’t fall off the bed and onto the floor. Thanos chuckled and pulled out placing his lover next to him on the mattress, “you still with me love?”   
Loki nodded swallowing large portions of air, “yeah but I can’t feel my legs.” Thanos placed a kiss on his forehead, “I take that as a compliment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading leave a comment or Kudos and check out my other work.   
> I have this other fic A bottle of mischief that I wrote for you Thorki lovers since i realized that the Thorki part in this fic is coming a little short


	25. New Year

Thor was worried. It had been two days since he spoke with Loki. The boy seemingly hadn’t left his bedroom since Christmas and Thor was worried sick.  
Thanos on the other hand left frequently and only a child or an idiot didn’t recognize the grin on his face. He would go and get food and water and disappear inside his bedroom for hours until he would emerge again.  
It irked the blond man that he didn’t know what exactly was happening inside. In his mind the mad man had Loki tied to the bed while he fucked him raw and open.  
On the morning of the third day he dared to ask Gamora about it, the assassin only raised an eyebrow at him, “do I have to explain to you what they are doing?”  
Thor licked his lips, “of course I know what they are doing it is just strange how…long they are doing it. Loki always seemed to hate Thanos so why are they spending so much time together?”  
Gamora chuckled, “who knows maybe he has the boy tied to the bed and finally shows him his place, it would be about time.” Thor grimaced internally, “yeah probably,” he said with an almost convincing laugh.  
Gamora raised her eyebrow again, “you sound strange and honestly it is weird that you are interested in father’s sex life. Do you care so much for Loki?”  
Thor screamed internally at his own stupid mind, “no, well I like him but that doesn’t mean I care,” he explained waving his hand dismissively before putting it on Gamora’s waist.  
“But I do care if some old fuck like your…our? Father manages to fuck his lover two days straight while I never got the chance to prove myself worth your time.”  
It was a little thick but Thor hoped that Gamora’s hunger for sex was still big enough to outsmart the rest of her brain. The tanned woman studied him for a moment but then a big smile took over her face, “you want to prove yourself? Oh well I hope you have nothing planned for the rest of the day.”  
Thor chuckled a little nervously but since it had been his stupid idea he wouldn’t get out of this anytime soon. He followed his girlfriend to her bedroom where she stripped in record time while Thor only managed to pull his shirt over his head.  
Impatient as always Gamora almost ripped his clothes off before she pulled him onto the bed where she captured his lips in a deep kiss.  
Thor was pushed down on his back as the girl ravished his mouth one of her hands finding his half hard cock and rubbing it to hardness. It was their usual game, Gamora liked to be in control and Thor was willing to let her do the work.  
The woman never seemed to realize that Thor was not very enthusiastic about their coupling and the blonde was glad about that. It would have been indeed hard to explain.  
Once he was hard Gamora swiftly pulled a condom over his length and sat down on it with a low moan. Thor put his hands on her hips groaning but she slapped his hands away, “don’t touch me!”  
With a roll of his eyes he put his hands over his head grabbing the bars of her headboard. Once in a while she enjoyed it when he took over but most of the time she was in charge.  
She rode him until she climaxed and Thor used the opportunity to grab her hips to push inside of her. It only took him a few thrusts to come and once he did he pulled out to discard the condom, god he hated those things.  
Gamora took the side next to him and smiled blissfully at him, “this was a nice start, how long till we can go at it again?”  
Thor chuckled, “give me half an hour and I will fuck you against the wall dear.” The woman made an excited noise and Thor smiled, he would fuck her from behind so he wouldn’t need to see her face. 

Loki moaned his face buried in his pillow, “ah don’t stop, yes, yes that is the spot.” Thanos kneeled between Loki’s legs as his slick fingers dug into his lovers back.  
“Honestly love, how is it that you are so tense? You don’t work but you always need a massage.”  
Loki looked at him with a sly smile, “maybe I just like to take advantage of you.” Thanos chuckled, “I knew it.” The Titan massaged his lover’s back a while longer before he moved down and took one of his feet into his lap.  
Loki keened as he pressed his thumb into the sole of his foot, “oh you like that too?” The boy waved his hand to tell him to continue. Thanos did while humming a melody, it was a nice and peaceful atmosphere and Loki was enjoying himself.  
“When I am finished with you,” Thanos said picking up the other foot, “I will pleasure you some more love.” Loki groaned partly because of the massage and partly because he was completely wrung out from all the sex Thanos was treating him to.  
“No, please I am sated I think I cannot have one more orgasm without passing out.”  
Thanos chuckled and placed Loki’s feet back on the bed as his big hands began to caress his lover’s butt. Though he had not tied Loki to the bed and fucked him raw he had been constantly pleasuring him, in one way or another.  
“You are regretting your comment are you not?”  
Loki hissed as a thumb pressed against his still slick hole, “I am, I am so please no more!” The Titan grinned and pushed inside, “I am not convinced.”  
The boy whimpered but he was too tired and relaxed to do much else, “I am sorry!” After their Christmas coupling Loki had joked about Thanos endurance. Pointing out that he was slowly losing stamina and the Titan had not liked that.  
With a rather disturbing amount of enthusiasm Thanos had worked on showing him that he wouldn’t like it if he had more stamina.  
His fiancé worked a second finger inside without much effort since Loki was still relaxed from last night. The boy moaned, “when will you stop?”  
Thanos brushed over his prostate while snaking a hand under his lover to grab his already hard cock, “how about that, this will be your last orgasm till dinner if you give me an honest answer.”  
Loki frowned and managed to look at the big man over his shoulder, “what answer?” He didn’t like being interrogated during sex and this was now the second time it happened.  
Thanos pushed a third finger in opening him up wider without looking away, “if I would allow you to leave and go anywhere you want, would you?”  
Loki stared at him momentarily forgetting his arousal trying to figure out if that was a genuine question or a trap. The Titan slightly squeezed his cock making him yelp, “alright I will answer!”  
Thanos smiled but he also looked a little nervous as he waited for his answer. Loki licked his lips trying to think, would he leave? A few months ago he would have known the answer immediately, but now?  
“I honestly don’t know Thanos, I am not sure I told you before I am confused.”  
The Titan knitted his eyebrows together and began to jerk him off while his fingers worked in and out of the abused hole. Loki gasped and since he was still oversensitive from the days before he came quickly breathing heavily. Gladly his fiancé almost immediately let go and stood walking into the bathroom to wash his hands.  
Loki waited for a moment but to his surprise Thanos didn’t walk out with a cloth to clean him or an offer to run him a bath. It was rather strange but there was not much he could do beside getting up and walking into the bathroom himself.  
As he walked in, carefully since his feet were slick with oil, he saw Thanos taking a shower apparently deep in thought. It was unsettling seeing his fiancé so worked up.  
“Thanos?”  
He jerked his head around his eyes narrowing at Loki and the boy could clearly see that the smile that appeared on his face was fake.  
“I will be finished in another minute sorry,” he said quickly soaping up his body before rinsing it off and stepping outside. He grabbed a towel obviously trying to avoid touching the boy standing in the middle of the room.  
“Be careful not to slip, dear,” he said as he dried his body while Loki slightly confused stepped into the shower. Loki watched the big man as he began to clean the oil and sweat of his skin ignoring how weak his legs felt, “Thanos?”  
The addressed shook his head putting his towel back and leaving the room without so much of a word. Now Loki was truly confused. 

Thanos got dressed quickly and walked downstairs to hide in his office, he was equally disappointed and pissed. After all he had done for Loki, making sure he was well fed and clothed he was still unsure if he wanted to stay with him.  
Had he not shown him how kind and generous he could be? It made no sense to him and that pissed him off. The Titan took a deep breath rubbing his bald head as he leaned back in his chair.  
Loki had never been easy but he had always been convinced that it was worth it and that in the end he would see reason. With a frustrated growl he let his hands fall down at his sides.  
Punishing him had not worked out the way he wanted and loving him unconditionally either, only showing him kindness and being understanding had moved them closer but there was only so much he could do.  
With a sigh he leaned back in his chair as his mind wandered back when he and Loki had been new, it had been a rather interesting time. 

_Almost two years ago_

Thanos sat in his club as Maw entered his trusted tablet at his chest and an annoyed expression on his face, “your pet ran away again.”  
The Titan looked up to his second in command, “didn’t I tell you not to call him that?” He was sure Maw flushed at that but he was not sure, maybe he should light up the room a little more.  
“I am sorry oh great one but it is indeed true, the boy ran away again, he fooled Nebula and escaped.”  
Thanos raised an eyebrow at that, “he did what? And how?” Maw shrugged, “I don’t know details but the call came in twenty minutes ago so I ordered the usual way of approach.”  
The Titan nodded still a little confused on how his daughter, a well-trained assassin, could possibly be fooled by sixteen year old kid. He stood putting on his suit jacket over his white button down shirt, “good, I will have a talk with her, drive me to the mansion.”  
Once they arrived, Thanos, regal as ever, strode inside where his less disappointing daughter waited for him, “Gamora, what happened?”  
The girl looked uneasy and he didn’t like that so he crossed his arms in front of his chest to look down on her in an intimidating way.  
Gamora sighed, “Nebula took Loki out to go shopping for clothes but it seemed like he had bored her so much that she didn’t pay much attention to him and he slipped away.”  
Thanos growled, “he slipped away? In the middle of a city he knows nothing about?! Where is your sister now?!” Gamora flinched as he shouted out the last sentence and she nervously began to fiddle with a knife she had pulled from her sleeve.  
“She is in the hospital,” his daughter replied quietly and Thanos felt anger rise inside him.  
“Are you telling me that your sister was bested by a teenager and injured by him?” he was barely holding back his fury now trying not to grab the closest item and throw it at the wall. He knew if he did that he would lose a lot of respect from his subjects, they would still fear him but he liked to balance fear and respect.  
Thanos took a deep breath giving his daughter the chance to think of an appropriate answer to his question but the girl seemed positively terrified. He knew that he was not going to like her answer.  
“She is not the one injured.”  
Thanos froze and gritted his teeth, “go on,” he ordered through his clenched teeth, his terrified daughter reluctantly to obey.  
“She caught Loki after he escaped but apparently he had taunted her so she…she attacked him,” Gamora said exhaling and taking a step back from her father.  
Thanos clenched his fists, “she attacked him?” Quickly the dark haired woman nodded, “yes and she…according to the doctor she broke his arm.”  
The rage that filled Thanos mind almost made him grab his daughter to throw her out of the window but he knew that it was not her fault, he knew that it was not Loki’s fault either but only Nebula’s.  
Apparently he had overestimated his younger daughter, thinking her capable to take on a kid, a teen who was smarter and more daring than anticipated. In the end he would punish Loki, it was his sixth attempt to escape and he had to teach him his lesson but since he was injured already he would wait.  
His daughter on the other hand would need a lesson as soon as he got his hands on her. Exhaling he focused on Gamora noting her scared expression, “call Strange, we are going to need him.”  
The girl swallowed but quickly nodded taking his order as an opportunity to leave the room. Thanos watched her go and slowly walked into one of the already fully furnished living rooms.  
The mansion was still getting renovated and though Loki and he already slept on their new floor it was not nearly complete. The boy had made a few demands but all in a doable spectrum and he was proud at that.  
Loki had asked for an indoor pool, a library and a few games. These things were peanuts for him so he hadn’t hesitated to fulfil his requests. The pool and the library were still under construction but he already provided Loki with a room for gaming.  
It was a big room with a huge TV the new Xbox and PlayStation and a ton of different games, the couch was not there yet but instead the boy often sat in the comfortable armchair Thanos had provided.  
Yes, living with the boy was easy as long as he tried not to escape. Thanos often asked himself why the boy was so desperate to run away. He had no one to turn to and was a stranger to this country and city, why would he want to leave.  
Ever since he had been the head of his organization many men and women had tried to get into his bed and though he once in a while took advantage of that he had made sure that they never lingered.  
With those people it was clear what they were after but Loki was not like that. He had no interest in his power or money; he was humble, sweet and innocent.  
The boy was like a beautiful Koi fish in a pond full with sharks and other detestable creatures. If he left him Loki would be devoured and he couldn’t let this happen.  
It was his duty to preserve and protect this precious boy. One day he was sure Loki would see all the good he did to him, how it was him who saved him from a world who only wanted to destroy him.  
Thanos was pulled out of his thoughts as the door opened and Gamora cleared her throat, “they are here.” The Titan managed to put on a bored façade as he waved his hand, “send them in.”  
Loki was the first one to enter or to be shoved inside. His left arm was in a cast and he looked not pleased by it.  
Thanos rose to his feet, his façade crumbling as he stepped closer to his lover.  
“Dear love, are you in pain? How do you feel?”  
Loki hissed at him, he did that a lot and if he didn’t look like a cute kitten Thanos would have long punished him for it.  
“I am fine well not fine but alive so get out of my face!”  
The Titan clicked his tongue, why was he always in such a sour mood. Maybe he should give him something else to occupy him with besides books and games.  
“We will talk later love, now I have another matter to take care of,” he said pushing him down on the couch where he sat making a sound of protest.  
His eyes hardened as they fell upon his second daughter. Nebula stood in the doorway glaring at the boy but once she noticed her father looking at her, her attention snapped to him.  
“Father I-,” she began but Thanos cut her off by wrapping a hand around her throat. She let out a gasp while he faintly heard Loki shout out a curse.  
“Dear daughter, weren’t my orders clear enough to you? Did I fail to express my desires to you? If I remember correctly,” he squeezed her neck a little tighter and she opened her mouth helplessly gasping for air, “I ordered you to take care of my beloved Loki. Guard him and make sure no harm comes his way.”  
Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the boy pressing his back into the backrest of the couch, sliding as far away from them as possible.  
“But instead of doing as you were told, you let him slip away, let him make a fool of you and you also hurt him, did I miss something?”  
He noticed that Nebula was close to passing out so he let go and the girl slumped to the floor desperately gulping down air, “father please.”  
Thanos scoffed at her hoarse begging; there was nothing but evidence against her, nothing but evidence of her own weakness and pettiness. He honestly thought better of her.  
“Do not beg me child!” he roared and Nebula flinched on hand on her throat. It was time to make clear to everyone that Loki was not to be harmed, by anyone.  
He grabbed Nebula’s left arm and pulled her off the floor, glaring at her, “there is no excuse for what you did, you were supposed to be better than this.”  
Thanos tightened his grip and looked up; Maw, Gamora, and his other children were gathered outside and looked at them with horror and fascination.  
“Loki is mine and I will not tolerate any harm that is done to him,” with that he crushed the narrow bones in his daughter’s arm, earning a cry full of pain and disbelieve from her.  
He let go and watched as she slid to the floor, clutching her injured limb to her chest screaming in pain. Quite satisfied he turned around only to see Loki cowering in a corner, his face pale as death and shaking like a leaf in the wind.  
With two long strides he was in front of him wrapping him in his strong arms, “worry not love I will never again let anyone harm you, I promise.”  
Loki cried out as he was touched which startled Thanos but he supposed that it was because of his injury so he quickly picked him up to put him into bed. The poor boy had to be completely exhausted and needed rest.  
To his amusement everyone was still frozen in place watching his wailing daughter. Once he stepped out of the room he heard someone probably Gamora rush to his daughter’s side while someone called for Strange. 

_Present_

Thanos was pulled out of his memories as his phone went off, “what? Oh I am sorry Doctor how is she?” Thanos listened to Strange and nodded along, “so it was just the stress? Is she fine now?”  
With a sigh he turned his chair around to look outside watching the snow fall, “good to hear I want the child to be healthy, do you know what it will be?”  
He hummed rubbing his chin, “interesting, well I hope everything will go well, thank you for your report, doctor.” Thanos hung up and put the phone on the desk, deciding that he wanted to watch the snow for a little longer. 

 

Thor was walking up to his room, a sandwich in his hand as he noticed that Loki’s and Thanos bedroom door was open. Still curious he peeked inside and to his surprise he saw Loki changing the sheets.  
“Don’t you have a housekeeper for that?”  
Loki jumped at his voice and huffed in annoyance, “gods Thor don’t scare me like this that is a dick move. Thor chuckled and suppressed a joke involving moving dicks as he leaned against the doorframe taking a bite from his sandwich.  
“Doesn’t answer my question,” he managed between his chewing.  
Loki sighed throwing the soiled sheets into a basket, “yes we have a whole army of housekeepers, but they are on vacation right now so if I don’t want to sleep in my own body fluids I have to do the changing myself.”  
Thor grimaced and Loki grinned at his face, obviously pleased with his reaction, “come to think of it where is your oh so lovely fiancé?” Loki’s grin faded, “he stormed off to somewhere and I have no idea what I have done.”  
Thor looked concerned, “ok but more important are you hurt? I haven’t seen you in days and I was worried you err well you are now a real bedslave.”  
Loki raised an eyebrow at him, “I am very well and no I am allowed to leave the bed anytime I want I was just…occupied.” The blond man scoffed but didn’t comment, it was disturbing how easy Loki was talking about all of that.  
Then again it had been his life for years so he shouldn’t be too surprised. Still he felt not comfortable with this, “alright could we talk? Like somewhere that is not here?”  
Loki raised an eyebrow but nodded, “I will come to your room let me just finish this.” The blonde nodded and left the room finishing his sandwich as he walked away.  
Loki also put new covers on the pillows and the blanket and once he was finished he opened the windows to let in some of the cool but refreshing air.  
Satisfied he turned and walked out of the room to meet up with the blond man. It was true that they had not spent a lot of time together but Loki was sure that Thor had also been occupied.  
Loki closed the door behind him seeing that Thor was already seated on the bed, smiling at him.  
“There you are, now tell me how have you been?”  
The boy shrugged and sat down next to Thor, “like I said I am good Thor, Thanos didn’t hurt me he was just very attentive so stop worrying.”  
Thor sighed, “Loki I will never stop worrying about you, I care for you.” The boy rolled his eyes tempted to just stand and leave the man alone but he didn’t because in the back of his mind he knew that Thor’s worry was genuine.  
“How have you been?”  
The question seemed to throw the big guy off a little and Loki smirked at that. Thor rubbed his short hair, “ah well I have been well, though Gamora wanted to spend to lot of time with me which is not my idea of fun at all.”  
Loki chuckled and nodded, “yeah fucking a beautiful woman who wants to be with you, what a terrible fate.” Thor smiled a little sheepishly, “I always imagine that it is you instead of her.”  
The boy froze for a moment at that statement. He knew of Thor’s feeling but for some reason he never pictured himself in the man’s arms like…like that. It was absurd wasn’t it, they were just friends.  
“I am…flattered,” Loki said suddenly standing up to leave, he was feeling uncomfortable. Thor seemed to sense that and grabbed his arm to prevent him from walking away, “wait Loki don’t go.”  
The boy licked his lips clearly nervous, “Thor I don’t know when Thanos will come back to talk to me and he will not be pleased to find me here of all places.”  
Thor also stood pulling him closer, “I just ah I don’t know.” The big man seemed at a loss of words and so Loki opened his mouth to talk but Thor simply used this as an opportunity.  
He pressed his lips onto Loki’s sealing his mouth shut. For him the boy tastes sweet like forbidden fruits normally do but for Loki it was not at all enjoyable.  
Panic welled up as he feared for Thanos to come and discover them while he simultaneously feared that Thor might leave a mark on him. He pushed against the bigger man but Thor didn’t notice or he chose to ignore his struggle.  
Thor deepened their kiss pushing his tongue through the parted lips and exploring the other’s mouth. One of his hands was buried in the raven locks while the other snaked around Loki’s waist to push him against his chest.  
Finally he let go to look down on the boy, to his surprise he saw anger and…fear? In his eyes as he looked up to him, “Loki?”  
The boy pushed against his chest, “you really want to get us killed, don’t you?” Thor blinked, “what do you mean?” Loki shook his head, “are you too dense to understand or did all the blood from your brain rush into your cock already? If Thanos sees you kissing me he will kill you!” With an angry huff the boy turned around to open the door but Thor didn’t let go only pulling him back against his chest.  
The boy swallowed not knowing what he should think about this, “Thor let me go.” Each word was carefully pronounced as to not anger the big man. Thor only sighed and put his nose into the crook of Loki’s neck, “I didn’t want to scare you Loki, I am sorry, please forgive me.”  
Loki sighed relaxing a little bit, “I…am not mad Thor just please I don’t want you to get caught, please let go.” Thor slowly lifted his head and let go of the boy earning a relieved sigh from him.  
“See you at dinner, I will make sure to come,” Loki promised his tone more carefree than he actually felt. Quickly he walked outside leaving the other alone.  
“So much for talking,” Thor murmured and sat back down on the bed. 

Loki did make it to dinner that day but Thanos did not so it was only him, Thor and Gamora since Nebula wouldn’t come unless Thanos requested it from her.  
Now it was Loki who was worried. If Thanos was staying away without an explanation he must have said or done something really bad. It made him nervous and downright anxious not knowing what would happen or when the Titan would strike, or how he would.  
They finished their meal without much talking as Gamora seemed in a hurry to finish and drag Thor of somewhere and once Thor had put his cutlery down she shot to her feet pulling him away from the table.  
Loki watched them go with a smirk on his lips; those two were rather funny to watch. 

Thanos stayed absent for the rest of the year. He came to bed when Loki was already fast asleep and did not even once initiate sex and he left before Loki woke up in the morning. The boy was confused by that behaviour but too scared to go to his fiancé and talk about it.  
On the last day of the year Thanos actually showed himself going with Loki, Thor and his daughters into the garden to light up some firework. He still didn’t talk to Loki though.  
He sat down on a chair next to Gamora while Thor lit up a few rockets with Loki as the bell rang midnight.  
Gamora glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, “did you two have an argument?” Thanos frowned and took a sip from the glass of wine he had brought with him.  
“No why are you asking?”  
The woman rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair to enjoy the lights in the sky.  
“Don’t know, maybe because you haven’t been to dinner in a while or because Loki looks at you like a frightened puppy.”  
Thanos sighed and swirled the wine in his glass, “we didn’t have an argument, I asked Loki a question and he answered honestly.”  
Gamora nodded, “and you didn’t like what you heard.” It wasn’t a question, after all if he did like it they wouldn’t be sitting here.  
“No, I asked him if he would go if I gave him the choice,” the Titan sighed heavily. His daughter hummed in understanding, “and he said yes, that is why you are mad.”  
Thanos laughed but there was no joy in it, “no he said he didn’t know.” For a moment he watched Loki as he lit another rocket that exploded in green light in the sky missing how Gamora sat up staring at him in surprise.  
“He didn’t say yes? Wow would have lost my money on that bet.”  
Thanos frowned and looked at his daughter, “what do you mean?” The assassin licked her lips, “I mean he used to hate you, I remember a time when he screamed at you as soon as you got near him. He ran away what, fifteen times? I’d expect him to be faster than the roadrunner if you would let him go.”  
She shook her head putting a strand of hair behind her ear, “you almost cracked the boy, impressive.”  
Thanos took another sip of wine Gamora’s words slowly sinking in, she was right, Loki used to hate him although he never really understood why. He rubbed his bald head looking at his fiancé.  
He loved Loki more than anything and now after all this time he was finally responding to him he got upset because he needed a little more time to realize his feelings.  
Thanos emptied his glass and stood; he would no longer pout leaving his love in the dark but instead convince him further. After all the wedding was in…four months? And he would certainly not risk Loki saying no to him.  
With a few large steps he walked up to his lover embracing him before kissing him deeply and pulling him with him into the house, they may not had an argument but he wouldn’t mind to have make up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys and to all of you who always write me some comments it really means a lot to me  
> hope you enjoyed that chapter the next is comming soon  
> I have tumblr now so if you want write me Nijura108


	26. Plans, preparations and a kitty

Since New Year’s Eve everything was normal again. Thanos was not avoiding Loki anymore but went back to work. Thor managed his club partly from an office in the mansion and partly by going out.   
Of course he was not only going to his club when he went out. Right now he was heading for Stark tower once again; it was time for a briefing.   
As he walked in he nodded to the receptionist and as always she just pointed at the elevator who perfectly in time opened its doors.   
Thor stepped in wondering if something might finally went according to plan or if they were still chasing ghosts. His teammates were already seated in the room as he arrived but none of them said a word as he took the last empty chair. Tony’s new intern refilled his coffee cup before Tony waved his hand, dismissing him. The boy almost ran out of the room, trying to obey as well as he could.  
Thor looked after him with a little smirk before turning around to face the other occupants of the room. He noted that Natasha had cut on her forehead while Clint sported a black eye; he looked at Bruce who made a motion with his hand telling him to not ask.   
Fury pushed a button on the keyboard on the table as soon as he had everyone’s attention. A picture of a man that was too short with a too big head and a Latina appeared on the screen in front of them.   
“That is Modok and Monica, Hawk and Widow located them,” Fury began looking mostly at Thor since he was the only one not up to date, “they entered the base and took it down with the intention of taking them both prisoners.”   
The director looked at Natasha who turned to Thor, “the two had other plans though, we managed to secure them but Modok attacked us. We had to kill him but we were able to take Monica she is currently under arrest and was interrogated.”   
Thor nodded looking at the picture of the woman, “she didn’t pose much of a difficulty did she?” Clint scoffed, “at first she did but after a while she began to see reason.”   
Bruce gave Thor a look and the blonde knew that she was responsible for Clint’s injury. He barely managed to hold back a chuckle. The Hawk glared at him and so Thor focused on Fury instead.   
The director simply raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, “she revealed that Red Skull indeed planned to use Loki against Thanos and it was Monica who hacked Starks system. She also revealed that Red Skull is planning on striking again.”   
Thor raised a hand a satisfied smirk on his lips, “may I interject?” Fury didn’t look too pleased but he nodded so Thor continued.   
“Thanos gave me the task to find the one responsible for Loki’s kidnapping and I think we could combine our efforts on that part.”   
Tony looked at him with a frown, “Thanos will want to get his hands on Red Skull if he does the man is as good as dead and we cannot bring him to justice, this won’t work point break.”   
Thor looked at Fury who nodded. He groaned, he didn’t care about Red Skull he wanted Thanos and Malekith. An idea sparked in his mind, “what if we manage to fake his death, I am sure he won’t let himself be taken easily, I could kill him only that I don’t and you take him.”   
Natasha tilted her head and nodded, “that could work actually.” Thor smiled at her and nodded, glad that at least someone supported him, “if we can pull it off everyone will be happy.”   
Fury scoffed, “yes if.” He shook his head looking not the least bit convinced but in the end it was Tony who spoke up.   
“It is a plan and until we come up with something better I think we should go along with it, Goldilocks has an unbelievable luck and I don’t think it will run out just yet.”   
In the end they agreed on it but Fury was not satisfied and Natasha and Clint remained sceptical even though they supported him. 

After the meeting was dismissed Tony stayed behind playing with his empty coffee cup. He was too deep in thought to notice his intern standing in the doorway.   
The boy looked at him nervously before he cleared his throat, “ah Mr. Stark?” His head snapped around to look at the boy, how did he end up in his tower anyway?   
“What is it Parker?”   
Peter blushed looking at his feet, “I am sorry to disturb you Mr. Stark but I overheard someone talking about something suspiciously.”   
Now Tony remembered. The kid had applied for an internship and once he had met him he knew what he would use him for. Peter was shy, polite and unbelievably innocent and funnily enough he was always overlooked.   
Since Tony was sure a spy or traitor was among his employees he needed someone to spy on them. The boy was made for that job. He was able to walk through the company unnoticed and listen to the people talk and he made a damn good coffee which always earned him bonus points with Tony.   
“What? Now what are you waiting for close the damn door and tell me!”   
Peter flinched at that but obediently closed the door, he would be lying if he would said that he was not excited to be all alone with his personal hero.

 

Loki smiled down at Darcy as she attacked her stuffed animal with enough vigour for a tiger. It was so adorable he felt like he was going to melt.   
The kitten trusted him now and she was free to roam the entire floor, the only place where she didn’t like going was his bedroom, but since Thanos did forbid him to take her with him into bed so it was not too much of a problem.   
The door to the living room opened and said Titan entered. Darcy looked at him and retreated under the couch, Loki chuckled at that. Thanos frowned but didn’t comment, “Loki how about a drive to the city?   
The boy raised an eyebrow, “oh my, is it my birthday again?” Thanos rolled his eyes, “ha ha, keep that up and I might go through with the spanking next time.”   
Loki smiled not taking him seriously. Thanos shook his head, “no we have an appointment for the cake tasting,” Loki froze his smile slightly falling, “for the wedding cake I ordered, I hope it will be to your liking.”   
Loki took a deep breath, he kind of forgot about the wedding. It was true that he and Thanos got along very well lately but he had still mixed feelings about marrying him.   
Loki licked his lips concentrating on the positive part of it, “I would love to get out for a change.” His fiancé smiled and they both stood to leave the room and the kitten behind.   
“Can you believe it that it’s only three months now until our big day?” Thanos asked putting an arm around his lover a big smile on his face.  
Loki laughed humourless, “no I still cannot believe it.”   
Thanos laughed and together they drove into the city and to the bakery for the tasting. Once they left the mansion Loki’s mood got continuously better and now he was even smiling.   
The bakery smelled heavenly and the baker smiled politely at them, pretending that nothing was odd about the pair. He led them into the back where there was more privacy.   
The two sat down while the baker got their cake, he looked so excited that Loki almost chuckled at him. The man put three plates down on the table getting visibly nervous as Thanos watched him.   
“A-As you ordered the cake will be five stories high and will have two different flavours, those are the most common flavours that are preferred by our customers at the moment.”   
Loki picked up the fork and took a bite from one of the cakes, “Hm that one is tasty, I like it,” the baker looked so relieved that Loki almost heard how the weight fell off his shoulders.   
“T-Thank you Sir I’m glad you like it that lemon raspberry.”   
Loki smiled at him and pushed the plate to Thanos before taking a bite from the chocolate cake. The baker watched them both with eagle eyes.   
“That one is good but a little bit too sweet, maybe less sugar,” Loki said pushing that plate to Thanos who had yet to show a reaction.   
Loki tried the last cake and after that the baker bought three more flavours from which Loki chose two for the wedding cake and one to take home with them today.   
Thanos had watched and barely said a word. It was weird but Loki couldn’t keep the smile of his face, he had been allowed to make decisions and that was a happy occasion for him.   
“Is there a reason why you let me choose the cake?”   
Thanos looked at his fiancé; they were sitting in the car Loki having a cake box in his lap and a curious look on his face. The Titan smiled at him, “I just don’t care too much for sweets.”   
Loki laughed at that, “oh come on, you control every aspect of my life and this wedding and suddenly you giving me some say in it? Sorry but I call bullshit on that.”   
Thanos grinned at him sheepishly, “alright I am trying to make it up to you for locking you up in the mansion and I really do not care too much about sweets.”   
Loki patted the cake box with a grin, “good then I can eat this all alone.” Thanos laughed shaking his head, gods he loved the boy.   
Loki smiled the whole drive though he was a little sad that they had to go straight back home, he would have loved a stroll around a park or a trip to the mall.   
They got out of the car as it arrived at the mansion and Loki carried the cake inside handing it to the chef so he would store it, meanwhile Thanos went straight for his office.   
Loki went up to his floor seeking out his cat and finding her in the library where she usually slept this time of the day. Darcy was splayed over one of the armchairs where the sun was hitting it.   
The boy watched her before sitting down on another chair picking up a book he had left at some point and never put it back. He opened the marked page and began to read noting with a smile that after some time Darcy jumped into his lap to sleep. 

 

Thanos was really close to grab Thor and throw him out of the window, or rather against the wall; they were at ground level after all. Thor kept his eyes locked on the Titan’s, “it is our best chance.”   
“We are not going to use Loki as bait!”   
Thor managed to not flinch at that but he felt himself swallow, Maw who stood next to Thanos smiled at him. Thanos glared at his daughter but Gamora kept her façade of indifference.   
“You support that stupid idea?”   
The woman nodded, “I do, Loki is what they want so why not use him. The boy is smart father he will not be harmed, I mean it is not his first rodeo.”   
Thanos scoffed and looked back at Thor, “you are supposed to protect him and not to put him in harm’s way.” Thor almost rolled his eyes at that, “father I assure you that this is in Loki’s best interest. Those people will strike again and I’d rather be prepared for that then be surprised by them.”   
This seemed to reach the big man since he took a deep breath rubbing his chin absently. Finally he sighed and leaned forward his elbows on the table as stared intensely at Thor.  
“We will not endanger Loki,” his tone did not leave any room for discussion and Thor grimaced internally.   
It would have been the easy way to do it, now he had to come up with another plan. Thor managed to put a smile on his face, “of course father we will find another way.”   
Thanos nodded and waved his hand dismissing his son and daughter. Once they were gone and the door closed, Maw moved to stand in front of his desk looking rather displeased. The Titan looked at his second in command, “what is bothering you old friend?”   
Maw licked his lips, “aren’t you…isn’t it suspicious how concerned Odinson is about Loki?” Thanos tilted his head thinking about it, “I don’t think it is suspicious, he and Loki went to college together. They are friends.”   
Maw nodded, “yes Loki was also friends with Sigyn and it ended in them having sex all over your mansion.” Thanos growled, “the Odinson would never dare to touch Loki, I made myself very clear back in Spain.”   
Maw didn’t dare to talk back he simply tilted his head, bowing quickly and went to leave his boss alone in the room. Thanos watched him go with a frown on his face.   
He knew that Maw neither liked Loki nor Thor and it was likely that he still tried to get rid of them both. Thanos sighed and rubbed his face.   
With ah huff he stood and walked out of his office. With large steps he strode through the mansion and up to Loki’s floor. The Titan suddenly craved his lover and he would have him. 

 

Thor fumed as he walked down the street glancing right and left for any sign that he was followed. He didn’t like the altered plan but he had to go along with it.   
Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a man that stared at him with a weird expression. Thor was too experienced to fall for the bait and ignored him; the real threat wouldn’t show itself that easy. 

 

“I look like a penguin,” Loki complained as Thanos tied his bowtie. The Titan chuckled, “waiter dear and even if you did you would still be the most adorable penguin there is.”   
Loki glared at him but didn’t comment. Once he was all dressed up Thanos gave him a critical look, “very well you have the instructions?”   
Loki nodded and waved the paper at him, “very well I will wait for you in the library.” Thanos left and Loki sighed, why did he agree to another roleplay? And why in hell to such a weird one?   
Well at least it was just a play and not the real thing. Loki checked the note and knitted his eyebrows together as he read the instructions. With a sigh he put it into his pocket to step out of the room.  
Showtime. 

 

Thor growled as the woman tried to kick him in the balls, what a bitch. He grabbed her wrist that was holding the knife and twisted it until she let go of her weapon.   
“Are you done?”   
Thor huffed and with a well-placed punch he knocked out the woman who now crumbled at his feet. Straightening his shirt Thor looked to Gamora, “I am let’s move.” 

 

Loki picked up a wine bottle like instructed and took a deep breath, he was kind of nervous. Slowly he walked closer to the table that Thanos was sitting at and forced a smile on his lips.   
The table was set with cheap china and a few chairs were placed around it, in his opinion it looked a little like Dinner for One but his opinion didn’t matter here.  
“More wine?”   
The Titan didn’t even look at him he simply lifted the delicate glass and Loki filled it with the red liquid. Thanos pretended to be focused on his none existing guests as Loki spilled the wine.   
The boy, even though the action had been totally on purpose, couldn’t catch the gasp that escaped his lips and Thanos let out a growl.   
“You stupid, useless brat what did you do!”   
Loki swallowed and put the bottle away quickly grabbing a napkin to try to wipe up the mess he had made in Thanos lap.   
“I am so sorry Sir, please forgive me.”   
The Titan grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to his face, “oh you will be sorry little one, I will make sure of that.” Loki swallowed and looked away.   
Thanos had chosen the library as a setting since it had a large table and Loki had right out refused to do this in the dining room. Basically they were pretending that Thanos was hosting another villain dinner but this time Loki was only a waiter and not his boyfriend.   
Loki gasped and tried to free himself from the strong grip, “S-Sir please I ah I am sorry.” Thanos stood and put a hand loosely around Loki’s neck, the boy froze immediately.   
“You embarrassed me in front of my friends, boy how will you make up for that?”  
Loki licked his lips, “I-I can pay for the cleaning.” He tried to remember the instructions but somehow it slipped away but Thanos didn’t seem to mind.   
Without much trouble he pushed Loki onto the table one hand on his back while the other grabbed the waistband of his black trousers. Gladly he had cleared the table off before throwing the china to the floor where it shattered into pieces. Loki yelped but otherwise stayed quiet.   
The Titan grinned and pulled his trousers down, “everyone around here will see what happens if someone disrespects me, little one. Cry for me!”   
Loki was glad that Thanos couldn’t see his face, because he rolled his eyes so hard it almost hurt.   
“Please don’t Sir it was not intentional, please let me go!”   
He could almost hear how Thanos cock tried to break free from his pants and he wanted to laugh at that but he kept quiet. The Titan growled and pulled his underwear down inspecting his hole.   
Loki was already stretched and slickened up so he wouldn’t have to waste his time with that. With a dark chuckle he leaned over the boy, “what a beautiful tight ass you have here, I bet you scream just as pretty as you look.” 

 

Thor had a tight grip on his gun as he spied around the corner. A shot hit the wall next to his face and he cursed as he pulled back shaking the dirt from his face.   
Gamora stood next to him and once the shooting stopped she rolled forwards and with two well-aimed shots the enemy dropped dead.   
The assassin got up on her knees giving Thor a dry glare, “you are surprisingly useless today, everything alright?” Thor wiped the dust off his face and growled, “I am fine let’s go I want to make Red Skull pay for defying our father.”   
Gamora raised an eyebrow, “yeah sure that is of course your motivation.” The blonde walked up to her with a frown in his face.  
The woman slowly walked down the hall, “oh come on Thor everyone can see that you love the boy, you are behaving like an overprotective older brother. Your mind is always with him, if I didn’t know better I would say you are in love with him.”   
Thor scoffed at that but internally he was slapping himself, was he really that obvious? 

 

Loki gasped as Thanos slowly breached him, he would probably never get used to this. With a moan Thanos fully sheathed himself inside his lover.   
“You are supposed to beg,” Thanos whispered in Loki’s ear as he leaned forward pushing the younger man on the table. Loki a little breathless nodded, “ah yes sorry.” His fiancé chuckled and rose again keeping a firm grip on his wrists which he pinned on his back.   
“You feel really good boy, maybe I should share you with my friends, what do you think?”   
A shiver went down Loki’s spine as the thought of that. It may only be a fantasy but the thought of Thanos actually doing that made him tense.   
“Please don’t Sir, I will be good,” Loki whimpered and struggled a little. Thanos let out a pleased hum as he slowly pushed in and out of his lover.   
“Will you? Well if you were good in the first place I wouldn’t be balls deep in your ass right now,” Thanos said lazily but to underline his words he snapped his hips and pushed in completely earning a gasp from Loki.   
“I-I told you it was an accident,” he whined but Thanos only chuckled and began to pick up the pace. The Titan moaned loudly before slapping Loki’s ass, “sure confess you secretly wanted me to fuck you. You wanted to be defiled in front of everyone.”   
Loki tensed because of the slap but relaxed since Thanos didn’t do it again, “I don’t want this, please stop Sir.” Thanos laughed and leaned forwards again pulling at Loki’s collar. 

 

Thor looked around this time fully concentrated as they were getting closer to where they assumed Red Skull was hiding. He would have to be careful since one wrong move could screw up the entire mission.   
Honestly Thor didn’t care if he would accidently kill him but he at least needed to try to capture him alive and that without Gamora noticing. He groaned internally.   
The assassin was close behind him and kept his back. She was really good at that. Thor licked his lips as he listened to the silence surrounding him.   
With a quick glance to his girlfriend he nodded and they proceeded in their pursuit.

 

Loki let out a shout as Thanos bit down on his neck. The pain shot through his body making him jerk and clench around the intrusion. The Titan let out a pleased hum.  
“As I suspected you scream prettily,” he said with a voice dark from lust. Loki gritted his teeth as the pain subsided and only a dull sting remained, “you are an asshole.”   
Thanos stood up straight and pulled almost all the way out, “what did you just say.” The boy swallowed and turned his head so he could look at him from the corner of his eyes, “you, are an asshole.”   
After a moment a cruel smile spread on his lips and he let go of Loki’s wrists to flip him on his back. The boy struggled again but Thanos again caught both of his wrists in one hand and pinned them on his chest.   
“I want that everyone can see what a slut you are, they will all see you coming on my cock and when I am finished with you, you will beg for more.”   
Loki swallowed and moaned loudly as Thanos thrusted inside hitting his prostate just right. He had long since given up fighting the pleasure and so his own cock was hard and leaking against his stomach.   
Loki didn’t care how humiliating it was and simply took all the pleasure Thanos offered him. Thanos groaned his free hand holding Loki’s hip as he thrusted inside, “shit, your ass is so good I think I will fill you up so everyone can see whose bitch you are.”   
Loki turned his face away blushing at those words but unable to say anything else since Thanos again and again hit his prostate, stealing every breath of him. With a loud moan he ached his back of the table as he came, clenching around his fiancé.   
Thanos watched with a smile but followed close after with a deep moan. 

 

Thor ducked as the woman nearly cut his hair even shorter with her sword. Who the fuck uses a sword now in modern age?   
Apparently Hydra agents, gods that was so corny.   
The agent was tall muscular and fast as hell as she attacked the blonde, “shit Gamora, a little help?” The assassin was trying to open a door but it was for once, really heavy, and second secured with a code.   
Thor knew how to get in there and he would do it but he was a little preoccupied. The agent let out a shout and cut through Thor’s shirt and managed to wound him at the waist.   
It hurt but it was not too bad.   
“Oh come on Thor you should be able to handle one woman with a sword,” Gamora replied angrily pushing against the closed door. Thor almost rolled his eyes, “yes and you should be able to handle one closed door.”   
The woman scoffed but let go of the door to pull out a knife, which she threw at the agent who deflected the weapon with ease. The assassin stepped forward and Thor gladly stood back and pulled out his phone.   
“Now bitch, get away from my man or I will rip you to shreds.”   
The woman scoffed, “bring it on amateur.” Thor almost laughed but focused on connecting his phone with the number pad next to the door.   
Tony had put a code on there so he would be able to unlock it and since the man was such a genius, it only took him a few seconds. With a quick glance Thor slipped inside. 

 

Maw leaned back in his chair as he closed the window from the video camera. If Thanos knew he was spying regularly on him and his lover he would be dead in an instant.   
The thin man put his fingertips together as he let his mind wander. He was in Thanos service for years now and he had done everything the Titan had asked from him.   
Why?   
Because he believed in him, he saw the truth in what he did and he found comfort in his demeanour. He knew that many Chitauri and many of his children followed him because they were either afraid or greedy.   
Proxima followed him because of the money, Cull mainly because he was stupid but also for the money and Corvus…well he was married to Proxima so he would go with fear on his pard. It irked him that they could not see the true greatness of Thanos but in the end only their actions mattered.   
Maw sighed and shook his head while his fingertips rested against his chin. Loki always said that he was in love with Thanos but that was not the case, he admired the man, worshipped him almost like a god and true he would be honoured if he would decide to share his bed with him.   
Not that this would ever happen.   
Thanos trusted him, respected and relied on him but he would never see more in him than a henchman and even if he did, Loki had destroyed all of his chances at that department.   
The boy was a pin in his hip the moment he had picked him up and he still cursed that day. With a shake of his head he opened the window again to watch Thanos pick up his lover to carry him out of the library.   
Maybe one day the great one would realize that the boy was not worth his time at all. Maw watched as the Titan walked out of the frame and once again he closed the window.   
One day, maybe.

 

Thor looked down on the unmoving form of Red Skull and let out a smile, it was done. He sent a quick text to the widow and let her know that they should ready themselves.   
A knock sounded from the door, “Thor, let me in!” The man sighed and walked up to the door and opened it, “it is done.”   
Gamora walked past him and looked down on the Nazi. His arms were twisted in an unnatural angle and blood covered his lips and chin since Thor had broken his nose.   
She scoffed, “that guy is the real scum, thinking that he could come to this city and overthrow Thanos.” She shook her head and put an arm around Thor’s waist making him flinch as she accidently touched his wound, “let’s burn this place down.”   
Thor smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss, “actually I wanted to put my bloody hands on your hips and fuck you like you deserve, let my guys handle that mess.”   
Gamora one to never turn down sex, laughed, “alright, but I will not wait until we are back at the mansion, the backseat of my car will suffice.”   
Thor kissed her again, “did you forget, we left Nebula in the car.” Gamora raked her nails over his back, “so what?” 

 

Tony watched as S.H.I.E.L.D led Jack Rollins away. The man had worked for Stark Industries for about a year and apparently he had been working for Hydra.   
Tony grinned as he was put in the van, “well Parker,” he patted the back of his lovely intern, “you definitely are getting a raise.”   
Peter blushed and ducked his head, “Sir I am an intern, you don’t pay me.” Tony blinked at him, “I don’t? Oh well then I will just employ you and give you a raise how does that sound?”  
The boy looked at him in disbelieve, “Sir I am a minor.” Tony groaned and turned to walk back into the tower, “god boy, do you always complain that much?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter until the wedding finally happens  
> Thanks for keeping up with me


	27. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter so I have enough to prepare the wedding  
> because girls like that!!!

Thanos had been pleased by their success even though he had berated Thor for getting injured again but it was more like a slap on the hand than anything else.  
They also agreed that Loki should not know anything about that whole mission since he still felt guilty for Thor getting shot in the first place. Of course the boy was too sharp to not notice and as soon as he saw Thor he kept questioning him about the wound until he got an answer.  
“It is work related some guest in the club stabbed me now stop asking.”  
Thor didn’t even know what gave him away but then on the other hand it was Loki we were talking about.  
Loki had raised an eyebrow and scoffed not believing a word but Thor had refused to give him another answer. It had made the boy furious, but no amount of him trying had changed Thor’s mind.  
To punish the older man Loki had stopped talking to him but this one time Thor seemed to be even more stubborn than him. Right now Loki was playing with Darcy who grew a lot in the past few weeks and had learned a lot about sneaking and surprise attacks when Thanos entered the room.  
Darcy stopped running away from the Titan some time ago but she still refused to getting touched by him but since Thanos didn’t care for such things, this was no problem.  
Thanos smiled down at his fiancé and sat down on the couch, “there you are, you wanted to talk to me?” Loki nodded and rose from the floor, earning a glare from the cat who strolled out with her tail raised high.  
“I did, there are a few things I want to talk to you about,” Loki said and sat down in an armchair so he didn’t have to be close to him. Thanos noticed but only raised an eyebrow at him, “alright I am listening.”  
Loki took a deep breath, “three things, first I want to go back to college, second I want to break off the engagement and third I want you to leave me alone forever.”  
It was a risky move he tried here but since he was a little frustrated and getting little to no help from Thor Loki had decided to take matters in his own hands. Thanos now raised both eyebrows staring at his lover in disbelieve.  
“Ah well why do you want all that?”  
Loki scoffed, “does it matter? You said that I and my happiness are important to you so give me a chance to actually find some happiness.”  
The Titan looked at the boy for a long moment, “it hurts me that you want to break off the engagement, we are so close to the wedding and I didn’t get the feeling that you were unhappy the last few months.”  
Loki tilted his head, so far so good, “as if you would know you locked me up in here since last year and you are always working, how would you know if I am happy?”  
He made his tone especially accusingly in hopes to reach what little conscience Thanos had. It seemed to work since the Titan looked a little guilty. Loki fought the urge to smirk.  
Thanos sighed, “I am sorry for not being there for you, when you obviously needed me but I do have to work sometimes.” Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest, “yeah whatever.” His fiancé for a moment looked like he was at a loss of words, “Loki, I am sorry but is this argument worth breaking off the engagement?”  
The boy looked away, “it wouldn’t be too bad if you hadn’t locked me up here, I mean there is nothing to do here for me.” Thanos leaned forward looking at him with a weird expression, “Loki I offered you a position in my organization.”  
That took the boy a little by surprise but he recovered quickly, “I don’t want to work for you, I want to be able to earn honest money, can’t you understand that?”  
The Titan rose to his feet and Loki flinched involuntary, “so that is what this is truly about, you want to manipulate me?” Loki swallowed and wished he could slide away, “I-I don’t know what you are talking about.” Thanos let out a humourless laugh, “you know very well Loki, don’t take me for a fool, this discussion is over.”  
With a few large strides the man was at the door but he halted as Loki spoke up again, “alright you won, but be honest, would you have listened to me if I just asked you to send me back to college?”  
Thanos clenched his jaw and left the room closing the door louder than needed, he hated it when the boy pointed something out and was right about it too.  
With an angry growl he walked back into his office, he had work to do and no time or energy to deal with an upset teen. 

Thor watched Thanos retreat downstairs and he could almost see the angry smoke coming from his head, he wondered what Loki had done this time. Slowly he walked to the living room and knocked but there was no answer so he just walked in.  
“I am still not talking to you so get lost.”  
Thor rolled his eyes, “yeah sure, want to talk about what happened between you and big, bad bastard?” Loki glared at him, “I told you I am not talking to you.”  
Thor groaned, “and when will you be talking to me again?” Loki rose from his seat, “the moment you apologize for lying to me and tell me how you got injured.” The boy wanted to walk past the taller man but was stopped as a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
“I told you I cannot do that and we are going to talk now, you are so on edge lately what is wrong with you?”  
Loki swatted his hand away, “what is wrong with me? Well maybe I am pissed that I am locked up here, or maybe I am concerned about Sigyn or maybe I am scared shitless because I have to marry the insane man that kidnapped me over two years ago!”  
His voice grew louder with each word and Thor sighed putting both hands on his shoulders, “Loki calm down.” The boy shoved the bigger man but Thor didn’t even sway, “no! I am sick of being calm! I want to get out of here, you don’t know how it is to be locked up like this, you don’t know how it is to feel helpless all the time!”  
Thor swallowed as he saw the tears falling from Loki’s beautiful eyes, “I am sick of this, there is no way out for me! I am cursed to die here, one way or another.”  
The last sentence was only a whisper but it sent a shiver down Thor’s spine and the urge to protect and comfort the boy won over his rationality. He wrapped his arms around the shivering form and pushed him against his chest in a tight hug, “it is alright, let it all out.”  
“No,” the boy wailed, “let go, get away from me, you are not better than Thanos, let go!” Thor didn’t, he held the shivering and crying boy until all his tears were shed and he stopped fighting against the comfort he offered. 

It is never easy to watch someone have a mental or for that matter any kind of breakdown but Thor would not let that get to him. It was not the first time Loki had one after all, just the first one that was in his opinion, so grave.  
Thor sat on the couch, the boy placed in his lap, his arms still wrapped around him. He was slightly rocking him and the motion and the quiet humming seemed to have soothed him just right.  
Loki’s eyes were closed and his head rested against Thor’s chest, if it weren’t for his slightly tense shoulders one would have thought he might be asleep.  
“I don’t want to marry him Thor, but I know I have to,” the boy whispered and Thor took a deep breath before he replied, “no you don’t have to, he cannot force you Loki, no one can do that.”  
The sad chuckle almost broke his heart, “oh Thor I envy your naïveté. He can, I don’t know how he will do it, but he can and he will force me.”  
Thor gritted his teeth and buried his nose in those dark locks he loved so much, “I won’t let him. Loki it is all set up, when he tries to marry you we will intervene and save you, he will be put away for good and we can finally be together.”  
Loki opened his eyes and frowned, “we can be together?” Thor nodded and put a finger under his chin to tilt his head up, “yes love, we can.”  
Loki’s eyes widened as Thor claimed his lips. It was a really bad idea to do this kind of thing here in the open but before Loki could stop Thor the man broke the kiss to let out a shout.  
Loki frowned but was thrown on the couch as Thor jumped to his feet grabbing the cat to pull her away from his leg. The boy blinked in surprise, Darcy had her claws deep in Thor’s calve and judging by the curses that left his mouth, it hurt.  
“You stupid furball let go!”  
Loki chuckled before standing up and grabbing his cat, “Darcy let go it is alright.” Thor exhaled as the claws left his flesh and took a few steps to get away from the beast.  
“That cat is freaking crazy,” he accused and glared at the pet which glared back at him. Loki rolled his eyes, “she is not crazy if someone lost his mind it would be you, what did you think? If someone had walked in here and seen us kissing everything would have gone to shit. Sometimes I think you want to jeopardize this mission.”  
Thor huffed and rubbed his leg, “I don’t, I just want to spend some time with you.” Loki raised an eyebrow at that, “yeah sure just some time, I get it.” He shook his head, petting Darcy and walking out of the room.  
Thor almost screamed, how stupid was he? They shared a nice intimate moment and he screwed it all up. He didn’t mean to take advantage of the situation, Loki was just too cute to resist.  
The blonde shook his head, what was he thinking? With a sigh he sat down on the couch and thought about what had happened but he always came to the same conclusion, he was an idiot. 

Loki calmed down relatively quick. His outburst earlier had given him some relieve and he felt that a little of the stress was now gone.  
The boy had retreated to the library and put Darcy on a chair before he opened a window to let the cold air inside. It was helping clearing his mind. 

Thanos was fuming; he hated it when people tried to manipulate him even if Loki did it. The bad thing was that Loki was really good at that.  
When their relationship was new the boy had succeeded a few times and Thanos had grown more cautious since then. He looked up as Maw entered the room, as always he smiled happily at the Titan.  
“Oh great Thanos I come with good news,” Thanos rolled his eyes but nodded waiting for the man to continue. Maw stopped in front of his desk, “Malekith has agreed to pay the new price and he will be coming today.”  
Thanos raised an eyebrow, “coming, today?” His right hand blinked in confusion, “yes, for the dinner? Morgan is unable to attend but Hammer and van Doom have already confirmed that they will come.”  
Thanos groaned internally, another dinner, he was not in the mood for that. He sighed and glanced at his watch, “why is Morgan not coming?”  
Maw opened an email on his tablet, “she has trouble with one of her factories or something like that, she apologizes for her absence.”  
Thanos nodded, “as if she is sorry about that, that woman is one reason why I will never take interest in the female gender ever again.”  
Maw smiled, “yes she is like a viper, beautiful to look at but deadly if she strikes. I heard she cut off her lovers testicles when she found out he cheated on her.”  
Thanos laughed at that, “serves that idiot right, if he is not smart enough to not get caught it is his own fault.” He wanted to rise but Maw put a stack of letters in front of him.  
“What is that?”  
The thin man smiled a little strained, “replies, to your wedding invitations.” The big man nodded and stared at the stack, “don’t I have a wedding planner for that stuff?”  
Maw chuckled, “you had, as far as I know you fired her because her taste was worse than Proxima’s hair colour.” Thanos nodded slowly and picked up the first letter, “ah yes I remember, well I guess I had it coming.”  
Maw the always eager henchman licked his lips, “oh great one if this is beneath you I will gladly sort the replies and give you a report later.”  
Thanos rose to his feet with a smile, “thank you I will gladly take that offer.” With that he walked out of the office. He was Thanos the Titan after all. If his enemies knew that he had to deal with things like wedding planning they would laugh at him.  
With long strides the Titan walked up to Loki’s floor dreading to have to talk to his lover so soon again. It was understandable that he was nervous because of the wedding but it was grating at his nerves.  
Thanos checked the library first since it was mostly the place where he went to pout. He didn’t care to knock and just walked in searching for his lover between the shelves.  
As expected the boy sat in a comfortable armchair all curled up with his nose stuck in a book. Thanos loved that sight but he knew the peaceful atmosphere would change soon.  
“Hello love,” the big man slowly began but the boy didn’t show any sign that he heard him. Thanos sighed, “oh come on I know you heard me.”  
Loki didn’t move but let out a scoff, “of course I did but just because I heard you doesn’t mean I will respond to you.” The Titan rubbed his head and sat down; sometimes it was a real pain to be in love with someone so young.  
“I came to tell you that this evening there will be a dinner.”  
“I’m not coming.”  
Thanos held back a groan, “Loki you have to. I cannot face them alone without a good reason.” Loki let out a laugh, “now you come on, you are the most feared being in New York besides sewer rats and you are scared to face your so-called friends?”  
Thanos glared at him, “thanks for that comparison but it is more about appearances than me being scared and by the way I don’t want to go either.”  
Loki turned a page of his book, “then just cancel it. You are the host after all.” Thanos stared at him, “I cannot do that.” The boy laughed again, “yeah sure you, one of the most powerful men in this city can’t cancel a stupid dinner.”  
Thanos gave him a dry look, “you don’t seem to take me seriously anymore, how come.” Loki looked over his book at his fiancé, “I have seen you in a Hawaiian shirt I am unable to unsee that.”  
The Titan blinked before he started to laugh and shaking his head, “gods Loki, you are going to be the death of me.” The boy smirked but focused on his book again.  
Thanos stood, “alright I will cancel it, what shall we do instead?” Loki frowned behind his book, “as if my opinion counts.”  
With a groan the big man snatched the book away from him, “it does now what do you want to do tonight?” Loki ran a hand through his hair, it had gotten long again and he wanted to cut it but Thanos didn’t allow him.  
“I want to see a play, they are playing Othello at the theatre for all I know.”  
Thanos grimaced; he had never understood the boy’s obsession for Shakespeare, “ah I will see that I get two tickets.” With that he dropped the book back into Loki’s lap and left the library.  
Loki raised an eyebrow opening it again, “he won’t go through with it will he?”

 

Tony was typing something when the doors to his lab slid open and a very hesitant Peter Parker stepped into the room. The boy nervously licked his lips before he stepped closer to the genius.  
“Mr Stark?  
Tony looked up from the code he was writing and turned around, “ah my favourite Parker, how are we?” Peter shrugged, “good I guess you wanted to see me?”  
Tony tried to remember what he wanted but Peters big brown eyes were not letting him, “err I think it had to do with your internship.” Tony nodded quickly and looked away from those damn beautiful eyes.  
Peter tensed, “oh, is it over?” Tony knitted his eyebrows together in a questioning look, “what?” The boy licked his lips, “well I did what you told me to do and the spy is gone so why should I stay?”  
Tony watched as the boy let his shoulders slump and the head hanging low. A little surprised he blinked, “ah actually I was serious about hiring you. I don’t want to let you go.”  
Peter looked up disbelieve in his eyes, “really?” The genius smiled, “sure I like you kid, you are smart and easy to get along and I am sure I can get you into the cinema with children’s discount.”  
Peter looked a little weirded out, “ah thank you?” With a laugh Tony put a hand on his shoulder, “how about I hire you as an assistant? Pepper has a lot to do and she could really need some help.”  
Peter’s heart skipped a beat, “yeah!” The boy flinched at his own voice, “I mean sure I will have to ask my aunt though and it cannot interfere with school.”  
Tony’s face lit up at that and he slightly squeezed the younger’s shoulder, “great if your aunt has doubts I will come and win her over alright?” Peter blushed but nodded, he hoped that she would just say yes. 

 

Loki had put on a pair of dress pants and a nice dark blue button down shirt as he waited for Thanos to pick him up. Of course he had put on the golden watch that matched his fiancé’s he had to show his gratitude after all.  
The Titan had actually cancelled the dinner and had bought two tickets for the theatre, Loki had laughed out loud when Thanos told him. He had thought it was a joke.  
Thanos had assured him it was not and so he was slightly giddily waiting for him. He refused to believe his luck until they were at the theatre.  
After another minute of waiting Thanos walked in and smiled at his lover, “you look astonishing dear.” Loki chuckled as he was pulled into a kiss, “come on I want to go!”  
Thanos laughed and together they went downstairs and got into the waiting car. The rest of the evening passed way too fast in Loki’s opinion. The play was amazing and afterwards they went to get dinner at some very expensive restaurant.  
Thanos was a true gentleman the entire evening and Loki found himself smiling continuingly and enjoying his company immensely.  
Thanos was happy to disperse Loki’s thoughts a little and enjoyed the boy’s company a lot. It was an easy and enjoyable evening and he didn't regret having the dinner cancelled.  
The Titan leaned back in the seat of the car as they drove home. The boy still rambled about the play and Thanos just realized that he maybe had made a mistake to confine him so.  
His happiness was important to him and with Red Skull gone he didn’t need him locked up anymore. With a smile he focused back on the boy. Oh how much he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your predictions for Loki's big day


	28. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are here for the Thorki skip this chapter and wait for the next

Loki righted his tie as he stared at his reflection. The suit he wore was more expensive than every other he possessed. It was black with a green button down shirt and golden cufflinks, everything fitted him perfectly.  
His favourite snake pin was attached to his tie and he made sure it sat perfectly for the hundredth time.  
“You are nervous.”  
Loki turned around to glare at Thor, “of course I am, only an idiot wouldn’t be.” Thor raised his hands in peace, “sorry I didn’t want to irritate you just calm down.”  
“Easy enough for you to say,” Loki muttered looking back at his reflection. The boy he saw was pale, more than usually, had black rings under his eyes and looked nervous as hell.  
“Loki lets rehearse the plan,” Thor said stepping behind him and putting both hands on his shoulders. Strangely enough Thor touching him made Loki uncomfortable.  
“Oh my god Thor I know the plan, we will go along with the ceremony and when I am supposed to say yes to Thanos I say no and you and your guys take him down.”  
Thor nodded squeezing his shoulders and Loki fought the urge to squirm and move away from him. He didn’t understand this, Thor was his friend and he was supposed to like him to be grateful to be away from Thanos soon.  
But Loki didn’t feel grateful, whenever he thought about leaving Thanos for good his stomach clenched and his hands began to sweat real badly.  
A knock sounded from the door and Gamora opened it to look at them, “Thor we are supposed to line up and Loki you have three more minutes, don’t run away.”  
Loki bared his teeth in a fake grin, “but daughter dear this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, why would I run away?”  
The woman glared at him before she grasped Thor’s hand and pulled him out of the room. Loki watched, his fake smile fading instantly as the door closed.  
Gamora growled walking out to the gardens where the ceremony would take place, Thor followed reluctantly. Once they stood at the end of the aisle Nebula and for some reason Strange were already waiting for them.  
Both women were dressed in short purple dresses that looked hideous in Thor’s opinion but since he was had a nice view of Gamora’s butt and cleavage he wouldn’t openly complain.  
Strange was like Thor dressed in a black suit with a black tie and a button down shirt which was green like Loki’s.  
Maw walked out to them looking them over critically, “very well you look presentable Thanos will be pleased.” The thin man put a finger to his ear listening to something said on his intercom.  
“Alright time is up you know the parole, I walk up first then you and you each take your side, no stumbling no mistakes, not today.”  
They all nodded and rolled their eyes, Maw noticed but didn’t say anything, “alright, let’s go.” He gave a signal to the priest who straightened and nodded.  
Nebula took Strange’s arm and after a moment followed Maw down the aisle, Gamora did the same only muttering, “I cannot believe this is happening,” before they started walking. 

The boy still stared at his reflection eyes roaming over his form. In his opinion he still looked like a child in a suit but Thanos kept telling him that he looked good.  
The knot in his stomach grew as he glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, his time was almost up. In hopes to calm himself a little more he thought back at the last few days.  
Surprisingly enough he hadn’t noticed too much of the preparations since Thanos took him out in the mornings and they only returned in the evenings. It had been good days.  
One day they had made a tour through Manhattan, another day they had visited van Doom in his strange little country, but Thanos had also heard Loki’s requests and so they did stuff the boy had always wanted to do but had always been denied. One of the things Loki had liked the most was them visiting the Broadway and he had insisted on watching Cats with his fiancé.  
Thanos had begged him for something else but Loki wanted to see it, partly because he knew Thanos would hate it. In the end the Titan had only smiled and complimented the costumes and Loki was disappointed that he didn’t get more of a reaction out of him.  
Yes the past days, even weeks had been good, easy and fun even, maybe this was one of the reasons he was so nervous right now.  
Loki pushed his hair back one more time taking a deep breath, “well, here goes nothing.” He turned and opened the door to step outside his bedroom and walked down the stairs where his fiancé already waited.  
“You look astonishing dear.”  
Loki smiled at him weakly, “isn’t it bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony?” Thanos chuckled and took his hand placing a kiss on it before they walked next to each other to where they were supposed to wait.  
“Loki you are not my bride, you are my fiancé and in a few minutes, my husband, my equal.”  
The boy looked at him before looking at his hand, tiny in comparison to Thanos own big one, “I-I never wanted to marry you.” Thanos raised an eyebrow, “wanted?”  
The boy opened his mouth but the music started to play and so he just squeezed his fiancé’s hand as they turned to walk out of the house.  
Loki blinked as the sunlight hit his eyes, Thor and Strange stood on his side of the altar while Maw, Gamora and Nebula stood on Thanos side.  
They walked down the red carpet that was laid out for them on the grass. Flowers were artfully arranged around them and the sweet scent was almost too much for the boy.  
The guests rose to their feet and turned to look at the couple. Loki looked around and frowned.  
He saw a lot of people he never seen before, probably Chitauri or Thanos had more friends as Loki had known. Besides the unknown people there were Thanos villain friends and a few politicians he owned.  
The boy almost gaped as he spotted Morgan. Her long hair was draped artfully around her head and reminded him a little of how the actresses wore it in Game of Thrones and her dress, well it was definitely worth a look.  
It covered less than appropriate for the occasion but enough so she was still allowed in public. Loki was glad that they went past her rather quickly.  
In the front row on Loki’s side sat Amora and Sigyn, both women looked rather elegant and even though Sigyn was huge with child she looked astonishing.  
Once he laid eyes on his former girlfriend Loki wanted to pull away from Thanos and run towards her, but the firm grip of his fiancé’s hand held him in place. His eyes met Sigyn and he felt his heart clench for a moment.  
Once in front of the altar Loki stood and turned to face the man who put him through so much misery, who raped him, kept him captive and beat him whenever he tried to escape.  
Loki didn’t hear the priest talk as he stared at the smiling face of the man who took him in as nobody wanted him, who took care of him no matter what, who always protected him and cared for him no matter how badly he behaved.  
It was weird how much had changed in the last few months of their relationship. He used to hate him with so much vigour, he used to despise him with every fabric of his being but Thanos had showed him a few things.  
His captor was not all evil he had realized, in fact he cared so much about him. Thanos had listened to him, heard his wishes and considered them. He had given him Darcy and even offered him a place in his organization.  
Sure the relationship was not perfect but whose was? The only thing that was truly important was that they were there for each other right?  
Sure they had problems but who was without? What couple was perfect after all? They all had arguments but worked through it and that was how it was supposed to be.  
Loki knew that whatever the world would throw at them they would fight it together for Thanos had always been a constant in Loki’s life. Something he could count on.  
Suddenly a content smile broke on Loki’s face and the nervousness disappeared. He now realized that this was how it was supposed to be, how it always meant to be.  
“I will.”  
Loki blinked as Thanos said those words and suddenly he was able to hear the priest.  
“And you Loki do you vow to honour Thanos and stay by his side in the good and the bad times until death parts you?”  
He pulled his eyes from Thanos and looked at the audience; he looked at Sigyn with her big belly and Amora in her skin-tight green dress, both of them looking nervously at him.  
He spotted that guy Fury and the woman that introduced herself to him as Natasha Romanoff and Thanos children. Slowly he closed his eyes and turned back to his lover.  
“I will.”  
Behind him he could hear Thor gasp and a murmur went through the guests. Thanos smile grew even wider and he quickly reached behind him to get the ring from Maw nodding at him.  
Loki turned to Thor who stared at him with wide eyes, “what are you doing?” The blonde hissed but Loki ignored him simply taking the ring from him.  
It was a golden band and Loki’s name was carved into the inner side together with the date. The boy turned around and Thanos took his hand to push the ring onto his finger.  
“No!”  
Loki blinked as he was roughly shoved aside as Thor jumped at the Titan. Everything went downhill from there. 

Thanos did seem a little surprised as Thor attacked him but when some of the guests jumped to their feet and pulled out guns it was Maw who was truly unimpressed.  
He yelled out a command and both Nebula and Gamora pulled out two guns from behind the altar. The priest screamed and threw himself on the floor as Thanos threw Thor into his direction.  
Loki sat startled on the floor watching the scene.  
Fury and what was most likely to be his men screamed and tried to get the people uninvolved to leave but Thanos men didn’t care about collateral damage. His daughters began to shoot and the first people fell before Loki had time to realize what was happening.  
With a curse he ran over to Sigyn wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to the floor shielding her with his body.  
“Hey long time to no see, how have you been doing?”  
Sigyn had her eyes squeezed shut her arms tightly holding onto him, “Loki this is not the time or place for questions!”  
“Ah yes my bad.” 

Thor hit the floor hard and he was quite sure he cracked a rip but he was way too angry to care. Full on adrenalin he jumped to his feet ripping off his jacket and throwing it away carelessly.  
Thanos followed him, slowly taking off his suit jacket smiling at Thor, “I had such high hopes for you. Why must you betray me?”  
Thor held his fists up in front of him and snarled ripping the bowtie off, “you are like cancer you destroy everything and infect all that is in your reach and you need to be eradicated.”  
Thanos pulled up his sleeves, “very poetically, but nothing I haven’t heard before.” The big man charged at Thor and threw a punch that the blonde was barely able to evade.  
Since he got beaten by the Titan in Spain Thor had been training to be able to best the older man and now it showed that it had not been a waste of time.  
Thanos was surprisingly quick but still slower than Thor, his punches on the other hand were a lot more powerful and Thor did not want to get hit again.  
With a roar Thor hit the other man in the chest ducking under his next punch to throw himself against him with his shoulder. Thanos growled caught a little off guard but he didn’t fall, instead he went to push against him but Thor grabbed his arm.  
“You are going to pay for what you did to Loki you monster, I will kill you!”  
Thanos managed to dislodge Thor’s arms and landed a hit at Thor’s cheek breaking the skin and sending the younger man flying. The Titan had enough, this had to end.  
The younger man got on his feet again but his rage once again got the best of him. It was too easy for Thanos to side step him and bury his fist deep in his stomach.  
The blonde gasped trying to throw another punch but Thanos was quicker this time. He raised both hands to a huge fist and hit Thor with all his might throwing him to the ground.  
A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips, “I know how it is to lose, I know what it feels like but let me ask you one thing Thor. Was it worth it?”  
The Titan turned the man on his back with his foot and smiled down on him, “you could have had everything, my daughter, my throne the only thing I would have refused you would have been Loki. So tell me was that all worth it?”  
Thor tried to get and Thanos sighed, placing one large foot on his chest and applying a little pressure.  
The younger let out a shout grabbing his ankle but there was no way he would win this, “I would do it again if I had the chance,” he spit at the big man.  
Thanos smiled down on him, “you have lost Thor, Loki is mine he was always meant to be mine and now that we are officially wed there is nothing you can do but perish.” 

Loki looked up as the last shot was fired.  
Maw, Nebula and Gamora stood around him looking for any threats but there was nothing to be heard, except for…  
“Sigyn are-are you alright?”  
The girl whimpered and clutched her belly and something inside Loki went cold. He jumped to his feet, “Strange!” Nebula looked around and pulled the doctor out behind some thrown over tables.  
Loki stared at him in horror, “please help her, help her!” The doctor ran towards them his suit torn and a nasty cut on his forehead. It was a surprise that he was still completely professional but that must have been due to his long time practicing medicine.  
Strange knelt next to Sigyn grabbing her wrists to check her pulse, “we need an ambulance, call one!” Loki looked at Maw who nodded and made a call.  
The boy stared down to his friend as she cried out in pain but a large hand was put on his chest before he could get back to her.  
“She will be alright love, come here. Are you hurt?”  
Loki turned around to look at Thanos; the big man pulled him into a hug.  
“I am so sorry our day was ruined but I will make it up to you,” the Titan promised cupping Loki’s cheek as the boy went to look back at the wailing girl.  
“No look at me, just look at me.”  
Loki had tears in his eyes but Thanos still didn’t let him turn around, “love don’t worry I am here and you are save that is all that matters.”  
The boy sobbed and put his forehead on Thanos chest as the big man once again wrapped his arms around him. It felt right, good and Loki felt safe for the first time since he came to that country, he felt safe. 

 

Loki stared at the pale redhead with tears in his eyes.  
“Sir, do you want to hold her?”  
Loki swallowed and turned to the nurse who held a small bundle in her arm. The boy licked his lips and took his child into his shaky arms. The girl had thick black hair and was sleeping soundly.  
“No need to be nervous.”  
Loki turned to look as Sigyn, the girl smiled weakly at him.  
“I can hear your heart pounding; you will wake her like this.”  
Loki let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in as he sank on the chair next to her bed, “I-I am sorry Sig I am so sorry.”  
The girl managed to lift a hand putting it down on his arm, “no need to apologize Loki I did see this coming, at least this is what I tell myself.”  
Loki wiped away his tears looking down on his daughter; she was beautiful, “h-how are we going to call her?” Sigyn closed her eyes too exhausted to keep them open, “you decide I just gave birth to her but she is your and Thanos daughter.”  
Loki shook his head, “no! She is ours you are her mother Sig and she needs you, I need you.” The girl exhaled and the nurse who was still in the room looked more than worried, “Sir you should leave, let her rest.”  
Loki nodded feeling rather numb as he stumbled out of the room. The girl in his arms stirred slightly but surprisingly stayed asleep. Thanos waited outside looking concerned, “Loki are you alright?”  
The boy nodded again his eyes glued to his daughter, “I-I think Sigyn is dying.” Thanos exchanged a look with Maw and the thin man took out his phone leaving them alone.  
“I am sorry love,” the Titan whispered wanting to hug his husband but he feared that he would crush the infant. So instead he licked his lips and put a hand on his shoulder, “I have a nursery prepared for the child; we can go home if you want.”  
Loki kissed the girls forehead his heart heavy, “I would like that,” he whispered lifting his head to smile at his husband. 

 

_Four years later_

“Don’t run off too far dear!”  
Loki sat down on a bench as Hel ran towards the little pond she liked to play at. The grass was green and it was a rather warm spring day so Loki was wearing shades and only a shirt and jeans.  
With a fond smile he watched his little girl play in the mud. She was his world.  
The mop of black hair had grown and since they had watched the Addams Family together Hel liked to wear it in two long braids like Wednesday. The girl was dressed in her favourite pair of shorts and a shirt that had a wolf on it. Hel liked Darcy but she wanted a big doggie.  
They had yet to convince Thanos of that idea.  
Loki stretched his long limbs and looked around lazily.  
The Chitauri were far enough away to be ignored and besides him there were rarely people around. The park was like a sanctuary to him.  
A lot had happened since his wedding, but Loki didn’t concern himself with most of it. He had to take care of his daughter so just many things simply slipped his attention.  
Loki knew that Thor was dead but he rarely thought about the blonde anymore, Sigyn on the other hand was always on his mind as he saw her whenever he looked into Hel’s eyes that looked just like hers.  
With a sigh he looked down on his hands, Sigyn didn’t survive the birth in the end, she had become weaker and weaker and even the best doctors Thanos had bought couldn’t save her. They told him it was because of all the stress during her pregnancy.  
Loki had been so devastated that he had suffered a breakdown at her funeral. Hadn’t it been for Thanos and Hel, he might have given up after that.  
But his husband had managed to pull him out of his misery and depression and only a year after Loki was able to smile and laugh freely again, he had to, for Hel.  
Ever since then their family had been happy and Loki had found himself not missing college after all. He took care of the child and he even asked the chef to teach him cooking so he could prepare her a healthy meal once in a while.  
Now he was beginning to teach her reading and writing since she had expressed interest in it and his suspicion was that she was a very gifted child that would need a good and throughout education to be satisfied.  
Gladly Thanos had enough money to hire the best tutors for his little angel.  
The black haired man picked up his phone to take a picture of his daughter as she smiled and waved at him, oh how much he loved her.  
He sent the picture to Thanos and soon after he was called, “hello love, how are you?” Loki smiled and waved back at Hel while listening to his husband.  
“I am glad to hear that, we are already missing you, yes, yes we are.”  
Loki chuckled and blushed a little, “no you don’t need to get me something, no! Go back to work stupid. I love you.” They ended the call and Loki put the phone away as he smiled brightly.  
He stood and walked towards his daughter to keep her from kissing a frog she just caught. Yes life was good and Loki wouldn’t want it any other way.  
Life was good.

-The end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I announced this is just one of the endings but I like this one very much  
> Tell me what you think and thanks a lot for coming this far with me  
> By the way this is a little something that inspired me for Sygin's death  
> https://9gag.com/gag/a83jVe3


	29. A thundering wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am super nervous to post that and I know some of you will hate me for it but well it works for me  
> Try to enjoy it and don't kill me afterwards

Two days until the wedding and Loki was pacing the library like a caged animal. Thor watched with a frown, “Loki I told you, you have nothing to worry about. The plan is in motion and we will get you to safety I promise.”  
The boy didn’t stop he was too nervous, “what if something goes wrong? What if you mess up again?” The comment stung and Thor looked down on his hands a little guilty, “I-I know I haven’t been able to deliver but please this time I will protect you with my life.”  
Loki stopped to look at him, “Thor, dead you are useless to me so stop saying this.” He rubbed his face, “arg whatever, how do you like your suit?”  
Thor smiled and stood, “it is quite fancy, but it is sad that I have to wear it on such an awful occasion.” Loki nodded absently, “I guessed so.”  
The blonde moved closer to Loki, lately they have spent a lot of time together but Thor had held back with his advances, it was time to stop that.  
Loki was about to start pacing again but Thor stopped him; he had both hands on his shoulders looking him in the eyes. The boy looked up slightly confused, “Loki calm down everything will go perfectly fine, you will be well again I will take care of you.”  
The boy frowned, “you will take care of me? Thor I don’t know if I want that, I-I mean there is Sigyn and our-,” Thor cut him off with a kiss.  
“Loki listen to me,” he said in a breathy voice, the boy too startled to reply, “I love you and I promised you protection. Who else would do it?”  
Loki blinked and looked down, “I don’t need protection once Thanos is gone, I can go back home, back to England, back to being normal.”  
Thor felt his heart clench, he didn’t want him to go, “aye you could but what is left over there? Who is left there? Loki I am sorry to say that, but you have only me.”  
The boy took a step back before he turned and ran away. Thor felt guilt rising in his chest but he quickly pushed the feeling aside. After all he had done and endured he felt like he deserved a reward.  
With long strides he followed the boy knowing he would most likely be hiding inside his bedroom. Taking a deep breath the blonde knocked, “Loki?”  
“Go away!”  
Thor rubbed his face, “I am sorry I didn’t mean to be so harsh but it is the truth.” He licked his lips, “I will be in my room if you want to talk.” With that he turned and left for his room to wait, maybe the boy would come.

Loki paced around his bedroom now undecided what to do, he had suddenly rather mixed feelings about the Odinson but what he said carried a bit of truth.  
The boy bit his lips as tears pooled in his eyes, Thor was right, besides him and Thanos no one would want him, ever. He moved to open the door to follow the man to his room entering without knocking.  
Thor looked up from where he sat on his bed in surprise. Loki closed the door and the tears fell from his eyes, “I am sorry I-I just don’t know what to do anymore.”  
The blonde stood and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy kissing his forehead, “no don’t cry I will take care of you.” He put his nose in the dark locks and inhaled the sweet scent of the boy.  
“As long as I am here you have nothing to worry about.”  
Loki looked up to him and Thor couldn’t withstand any longer, he kissed him, tasted the sweet lips.  
The boy tensed for a moment but Thor didn’t stop; he tightened his grip and pushed his tongue into his mouth letting out a moan. Loki’s eyes widened and he pushed against the bigger man but he was no match for him.  
Once his lips were released he took a gasp for air, “Thor no, what if someone will find out?”  
Thor growled, “no one will find out, I promise.” Loki yelped as he was lifted and put down on the bed, “n-no if Thanos finds traces on my body he will kill you.”  
The blonde kissed his neck as he spread the boy’s legs to kneel between them, “then I won’t leave any.” Loki bit his lips; only part of his protest was because of his fear of Thanos, the other part he could not yet truly decipher.  
Thor kissed his neck pulling Loki’s shirt up to kiss the pale flesh of his stomach. The boy shivered feeling his cock stir slightly.  
Thor seemed to get impatient so he almost ripped Loki’s trousers off placing another kiss on his stomach. He pulled the shirt off the boy to roam his body with his hungry gaze.  
The boy squirmed a little and Thor frowned, “are you alright?” Loki chewed on his lip, “I’ve only been with Thanos and Ronan so I don’t know how…” Thor smiled down at him kissing him gently.  
“Worry not Loki I will make it pleasurable for you.”  
The boy was not convinced but he also had no chance to protest as Thor began to rub him through his boxers. Loki gasped and Thor used that opportunity to snake his tongue back into his mouth.  
Slowly the boy grew hard while Thor already had an impressive bulge in his trousers. With a growl he got rid of his shirt and trousers smiling down on Loki.  
The boy looked slightly nervous but Thor was too caught up in his desire to care. His large hands stroked Loki’s chest his thumbs playing briefly with the boy’s nipples before one hand moved into his hair.  
Loki gasped as Thor pulled his hair back to kiss and nip at his throat while he rubbed his hard, but still clothed, cock against Loki’s. Thor’s other hand wandered down and into Loki’s boxers to grab his length and his thumb circled his sensitive tip.  
Loki whimpered and moved his hips involuntary against Thor. The big guy chuckled, “eager, I like that.” The boy wanted to protest but Thor silenced him with another powerful kiss.  
His hand left the raven locks to pull the boxers down and free Loki’s now fully erect cock. The boy was left breathless once Thor let go of his mouth to look down on him.  
Loki moaned as he slowly massaged his length, “I dreamt about this Loki, I pictured it in my head but I am glad to say that reality looks a lot better.”  
With a blush the boy turned his head away but Thor didn’t stop, he slowly started to jerk him off his large slightly calloused hand feeling unfamiliar but good.  
“Thor I don’t think this is a good idea, please stop,” Loki begged trying to keep the moan from his voice. Thor simply chuckled and began to suck on his finger to rub Loki’s entrance.  
The boy tensed but he had no time to protest as Thor went down and sucked at the tip of Loki’s cock. A loud moan escaped the boy and though Thor was sure that no one was on the floor with them he put one hand over Loki’s mouth.  
“Keep quiet or do you want someone to notice?”  
Loki shook his head and Thor removed his hand from his mouth and put it back around Loki’s cock, massaging the base as he once again sucked at the tip.  
“Thor, please I don’t know-,” he cut himself off with moaning again but putting his own hand on top of his mouth to silence himself.  
Thor grinned taking the boy almost all the way in as he pushed his finger inside. He watched fascinated as Loki’s eyes first widened before he squeezed them shut muffling his moans and groans with his hands as Thor worked his finger in and out of his tight hole.  
“Thor lube, where?”  
Thor rolled his eyes but let go of Loki’s cock to talk, “I can do it without trust me.” Loki’s head shot up panic glistering in his eyes, “n-no we need lube!”  
The dry look Thor shot him made the boy squirm but in the end he pointed at his nightstand, “first drawer.” Loki exhaled a grateful expression on his face and opened the drawer to pick up the bottle passing it to Thor.  
The blonde pulled his finger out earning a quiet hiss from the boy as he squeezed some lube in his hand coating his fingers and the boy’s entrance.  
Without further delay he pushed in two fingers searching for Loki’s prostate. The boy whimpered, “not so fast Thor please.” Thor ignored his plead as he began to suck him in again to make him feel good and distract him from the burn.  
Soon enough Loki moaned again and Thor had three fingers inside of him spreading him open for his own painfully hard cock.  
He could feel Loki tense and knew his climax was close so he grabbed his cock to press his thumb down on the tip while his fingers pushed against Loki’s sweet spot.  
The boy arched up his back his mouth wide open in a silent scream as he spilled his seed all over his stomach. It was a rather intense orgasm so he was left panting and with tears in his eyes.  
“You look so beautiful when you come dear.”  
Loki swallowed and closed his eyes at the praise, it just sounded too awfully close to what Thanos always said to him to make him feel comfortable.  
Thor didn’t notice though and Loki was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt the hot tip of Thor’s considerable size on his entrance.  
“Thor wait ah,” he managed before Thor thrust inside of him and even though he was prepared it still burned a little. With a whimper he grabbed the sheets as the big guy started to move.  
He needed time to adjust but Thor was not giving him any. At least he was moving in a decent speed and not the brutal pace Ronan had preferred.  
Loki blinked, why was he thinking about Ronan? Was he comparing the two men? No, Thor was nothing like that bastard, Thor was nice, sweet and the man who would save him. He owned him nothing but gratitude.  
Suddenly Thor grabbed the back of his knees to almost bend him in half to be able to thrust even deeper into him with more force and speed.  
Loki gasped as pain and pleasure flooded his senses.  
“Look at me.”  
A little hesitant Loki turned to look at the man who smiled at him, lovingly, reassuring. He found himself smile back and Thor leaned down to kiss him and nip at his lip.  
“I cannot spill inside of you so please don’t get angry.”  
Loki knitted his eyebrows together but Thor didn’t elaborate he simply pushed in all the way before pulling out. He didn’t change Loki’s position as he came with a loud moan and spilled his spent over the boy’s chest.  
A little spurt also hit him in the face and Loki flinched away but didn’t say anything. What was there to say, it probably hadn’t been Thor’s intention anyway.  
The blonde let go of him and smiled fondly at his little lover, “this was great, I am sorry if I was a little rough.” Loki smiled at him, “don’t worry I can take it.”  
Thor chuckled before and before he captured his lips in another kiss he whispered, “I am glad to hear that.” 

Loki straightened his suit again and again staring at his reflection in the mirror.  
“You look quite dashing.”  
The boy swallowed and turned to look at Thor, he was also dressed rather nicely in his black suit and the green button down shirt. The blonde smiled at him, “thank you Thor but I am in no mood for your flattery.”  
Thor nodded, “yeah sorry I know you are probably nervous.” Loki scoffed, “probably? Thor if this goes wrong I will be stuck with Thanos forever, I am one step away from a panic attack.”  
The big man sighed and put his hands on Loki’s shoulder kissing him gently on the lips, “you have nothing to fear with me close.” The boy tensed but he let Thor kiss him without protest.  
With a sigh Loki turned his head away, “I hope you know what you do Thor, I truly do.” Thor grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his blue eyes.  
“Loki I swore to get you to safety, I swore I would not stop until I reached my goal and I swore that I love you,” with a weird gleam in his eyes his grip on Loki’s chin tightened, “and I am not one for sharing.”  
Alarm bells went off in Loki’s head but once again he silenced them, after all he should feel nothing but gratitude that Thor was willing to help and have him.  
He had no right to refuse him.  
A knock sounded from the door and Gamora walked in glaring at Loki, but turned her attention to Thor soon enough. The blonde smiled at his girlfriend, “is it time already?”  
She nodded and Thor walked out with her squeezing Loki’s shoulder one last time before the door closed.  
Taking a deep breath Loki brushed some imaginary dust off his sleeves before he turned to the door and left his bedroom. The mansion looked like it normally did but there was a tension in the air that made him rather anxious.  
The walk down the stairs felt like a year’s journey and when he finally reached the bottom stairs, he felt his legs tremble.  
“Are you nervous?”  
With a yelp the boy flinched away from the voice. Thanos stared at him with wide eyes, “oh dear you look pale are you feeling alright?”  
His huge hand gently rubbed Loki’s back and the boy actually relaxed a little since the touch was rather familiar. Thanos smiled as he felt his fiancé relax and Loki also managed a weak smile.  
“I-I am a little nervous yes.”  
“A little,” Thanos repeated with a soft chuckle, “well I have to admit I too am a little nervous, it is our big day after all.”  
Loki let out a breathless laugh and as the music began to play they walked down the aisle hand in hand. 

Thor watched the couple walk towards him with barely contained rage. He had finally been able to touch; to feel Loki and the thought of Thanos having his dirty hands on him didn’t sit well with him.  
Behind him stood Strange also dressed up like him shifting on his feet nervously like he knew something was about to go down. That man had good instincts.  
Thor let his eyes wander and they found Sigyn. The girl was in the late stages of her pregnancy and seated in the front row next to a blond girl Thor didn’t know. They talked in hushed voices so he guessed they were friends.  
The redhead noticed his look and he smiled at her trying to look reassuring but she didn’t look convinced. Thor turned back to face the couple.  
The ceremony began and Thor was unable to keep his hands from clenching. He didn’t follow the words of the priest his eyes fixed on Thanos and finally when they got to the good part Thor turned to look at Strange.  
“You better take cover,” he whispered grabbing the gun that stuck in the waistband of his dress pants. The doctor immediately jumped back and Thor snaked an arm around Loki pulling him to his chest and away from Thanos.  
The Titan looked at him startled but he didn’t move. Maw who was of course Thanos best man shouted an order but he was immediately shot down by Clint.  
The man was a few miles away but his aim was as good as always.  
Thanos other men jumped to their feet and the guests who were neither Chitauri nor an agent threw themselves to the ground to take cover.  
The Titan still didn’t move, his eyes were fixed on Thor who held the gun against Loki’s head.  
“Odinson are you aware of what you are doing?”  
Loki let out a whimper the fear shown on his face was honest; he didn’t like being held at gunpoint. No one could feel comfortable at that.  
“I am very well aware Thanos, you will finally get brought to justice, many have waited for this.”  
Thanos scoffed, “justice is an illusion boy, as long as I life there will be no escape for you, I swear it.” Thor growled and his grip on Loki tightened, “Thor, please!”  
Thanos frowned but he only licked his lips turning to look around. Most of his guests were cowering his Chitauri were dead or disarmed while men in black suits were pointing guns at him.  
He took a deep breath and looked back at Loki, “I am sorry love but I will have to surrender, for now.” Loki whimpered again and Thanos raised his hands surrendering to the agents.  
It was Natasha who walked forwards to cuff him and once he was secured Thor let go of Loki, the boy stumbling away from him, pale as death.  
“Loki!”  
He turned to look at Sigyn who still sat in her chair her hands clutching her belly; she looked just as pale as him. Quickly he walked up to her kneeling in front of her, “gods Sigyn are you alright?”  
The girl managed a weak smile, “I-I think my water broke.” 

 

_Three years later_

Loki smiled as Hel handed him her stuffed animal but instead of taking it he lifted her off the ground and placed her on his lab tickling her until she squealed loudly.  
Sigyn watched the pair with a fond expression, “she got the admission for the day-care you wanted her in.” Loki smiled and put his daughter down on the plush carpet to play with Idunn, Amora’s daughter. Apparently Skurge got the girl pregnant at their first sexual encounter.  
“Great I tell you our little angel will be a genius,” Loki said with pride in his voice that made Sigyn chuckle. She patted his knee, “I am sure and I am glad to tell you that she finally warms up to Thoeric.”  
Loki nodded and glanced at his watch, “that is great, so she may be able to be your flower girl at your wedding with him.” Sigyn nodded but sighed as she noticed his look, “is it time already?”  
The young man nodded and stood picking Hel up one more time, placing a quick kiss on her head before placing her in her mother’s arms.  
“Yes I need to go Thor will be home soon and I have to prepare dinner,” Loki said forcing a smile that looked almost convincing. As always Sigyn saw through it, “you know you could stay with us until you get on your feet again.”  
Loki stared at her and let out a laugh, “what are you saying I like living with Thor, we are happy.” Sigyn’s voice was cold as she responded, “are you?”  
With an annoyed huff quickly placed a kiss on her cheek before turning around and leaving the small apartment. Ever since they managed to take down Thanos Loki had been living with Thor.  
Thanos and all his associates had been brought to justice or fled the country and though he had first feared that he would find means to get to him, he had been left in relative peace.  
Thor had helped him through the entire process and even when Loki had thought he couldn’t handle it anymore or couldn’t face his tormentor he had been his shoulder to lean on.  
Loki didn’t know if it had been Thor or someone else but Thanos had been killed in prison only six months into his sentence and Loki had been terrified by the news. Thor had helped him calm down of course.  
Maw, Gamora and Nebula were still imprisoned and Loki had gotten a new identity but he didn’t think he’d actually need it. He didn’t think that they would take revenge on him since Gamora and Nebula had not been on good terms with the Titan when he died.  
Maw could try something but without resources there was little to no possibility that he would reach them and Loki was with Thor and kept save by him and SHIELD.  
Sigyn was still sceptical about him being with Thor, she often asked him if he loved the man. The first time Loki just broke into laughter at that question and he just answered of course.  
After all he had to, hadn’t he? Thor saved him and he owned him his life, being with him was good and he took good care of him.  
Thor had managed to get him back into college, he was even paying for it and the only thing he asked for in return was Loki taking care of the house while he worked. That was something he could do, also they lived close to Sigyn and Hel so he was able to see his daughter on a regular basis.  
Life was good, wasn’t it?  
Loki walked into the small house Thor had acquired and began to start dinner, his boyfriend liked to eat as soon as he arrived at home.  
It had taken Loki some time and practice to become a decent chef but Thor had never complained if he ruined a dish, another thing he was supposed to be grateful for. Thor only got angry with him if he failed to deliver the food on time or not at all but that was understandable after all he worked all day and was hungry when he came home and everyone is angry when hungry.  
Loki was setting the table as the front door opened and Thor walked in. Quickly he put down the cutlery and smiled at his boyfriend, “welcome home.”  
Thor smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “hello Loki how was your day?” The boy continued setting the rest of the table opening the bottle of beer he already had handy for the other.  
“The usual, Hel is doing great and she got the place in the day-care,” Loki said handing the beer to Thor before disappearing in the kitchen.  
Thor took a large sip, “ah this is good, I am glad to hear that.” His smile widened as he saw the steaks and potatoes Loki had prepared and after another quick kiss he began to eat.  
Thor didn’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore but they kept their word and cleaned up his file erasing all of his dark past to give him a fresh start. Now he worked for Stark.  
Tony had taken over what was left of Hammer Tech and had offered Thor a job as head of security. It was a job the man liked and he was well paid for it.  
Tony had also offered Loki a position but Thor had pointed out that it would make college extra stressful, in the end Loki had seen reason.  
The dinner was silent and Loki soon retreated to study but after what felt only minutes Thor was suddenly behind him, hugging him.  
“Love it is late, come to bed.”  
Loki blinked and looked at the clock noticing that it was almost midnight, well time flies when you are having fun. Slowly the boy got up on his feet and followed Thor into the bedroom.  
They shared the huge and comfortable bed that stood in the middle of it. Gladly it resembled in no way the one Thanos had, had.  
Thor stripped and lay down waiting for his lover to join him, “Loki, come on why do you always take so long?” Loki looked down and began to strip, slipping under the covers next to Thor.  
“Sorry I was lost in thought.”  
Thor hummed and leaned over to kiss him, “thinking about me?” Loki let him kiss him and simply put his hands around his neck, “maybe.”  
The blonde laughed kissing him again while his hands roamed the slender body, gods he loved his little lover. His hands touched and squeezed every inch he could reach until Loki was hard under him.  
“Get the lube.”  
Loki turned on his stomach to grab the bottle from the nightstand. Thor growled and snatched it from him, straddling his legs.  
He opened the cap and poured some of it on his fingers rubbing Loki’s entrance, “I missed you all day. There was this asshole at work and all I wanted was to bash his skull.”  
Two of his fingers entered Loki and the boy gasped gripping the sheets tightly. So it was going to be a rough fucking tonight.  
“Thor, slowly please.”  
The blonde moved his fingers opening him up fast but properly, “I am so lucky to come home to such a lovely boyfriend and his home cooked meals. The moment I step out of our door I want to go back.”  
Thor pulled his fingers away to lube up his cock and Loki took a deep breath preparing himself. With a groan Thor slowly sheathed himself inside his lover, “gods yes, oh yes.”  
Loki let out a moan both of pain and pleasure and Thor took that as a sign that he could continue. At first he was slow and careful but his thrusts quickly became fast and almost painful.  
Letting out a groan Thor grabbed Loki’s cock and with a few strokes the boy spilled at the sheets, he followed soon after. Loki huffed as the big man collapsed on top of him, “Thor get off me you are crushing me.”  
Thor mumbled something but rolled over yawing before falling into his usual deep slumber. Loki rolled his eyes at that but got up to clean himself up and then went to sleep beside his lover.  
Loki had some trouble falling asleep and so he watched Thor sleep as the lights form outside danced over his toned skin. Sleeping he looked so peaceful and gentle. The boy shuffled a little closer searching for warmth and comfort.  
Maybe in time they or more importantly Loki would sort things out, maybe in time all the others would see how much he loved the man next to him. Maybe in time he would believe it too. 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and you can blame Primro for this being kind of dark since she told me that it would be also unhealthy for Loki to fall in love with his saviour. Ever since I didn’t get this ending out of my head. ^^  
> But Thor and Loki are finally together and Thor may not be a too good person in this fic but I always made that clear since he technically is a criminal too.  
> Just to clarify this though Thor did or would never outright force Loki into anything he would rather work with guilt but if Loki would really refuse him he would accept that. 
> 
> Well so much for that only one more wedding to go but I have good news for all you Thorki lovers I am working on my next fic where actually real Thorki happens and there will be a lot of love in there. I don't know when I will post the first chapter but it probably won't be too long so look out for it.   
> Update the link to the fic I was talking about   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010102/chapters/37358555
> 
> By the way I do take requests for one shots either write me a comment or hit me up on tumblr  
> https://nijura108.tumblr.com/


	30. The last wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the last chapter and the last ending  
> I hope you enjoy it

Loki righted his tie as he stared at his reflection. The suit he wore was more expensive than every other he possessed. It was black with a green button down shirt and golden cufflinks, everything fitted him perfectly.  
His favourite snake pin was attached to his tie and he made sure it sat perfectly for the hundredth time.  
“You are nervous.”  
Loki turned around to glare at Thor, “of course I am, only an idiot wouldn’t be.” Thor raised his hands in peace, “sorry I didn’t want to irritate you just calm down.”  
“Easy enough for you to say,” Loki muttered looking back at his reflection. The boy he saw was pale, more than usually, had black rings under his eyes and looked nervous as hell.  
“Loki lets rehearse the plan,” Thor said stepping behind him and putting both hands on his shoulders. The boy looked at the man and brushed of his hands, “please don’t touch me Thor.”  
The blonde opened his mouth to reply but a knock sounded from the door and Gamora entered, “time for the line-up, Loki you have five more minutes don’t run away.”  
Loki ignored her.  
He kept focusing on his reflection and tried not to think of what would happen if this all went to shit. With a loud groan he ran his hands through his hair trying to not freak out.  
A knock sounded from the door and to his surprise it was Thanos who walked in. Loki took a step back but his fiancé only moved closer, “are you alright?”  
The boy chuckled nervously, “well isn’t it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?” The Titan rolled his eyes, “Loki you are no bride, you are my husband to be and I wanted to make sure that you are feeling well.”  
Loki scoffed and sat down on the bed, “no I am not. I don’t want this I never wanted this, it fucking scares me you know?” Thanos sat down next to him and took his hand, “it is okay to be scared of changes, I am scared too.”  
Loki felt tears well up in his eyes, why did that bastard have to do this? Why did he have to appear so damn human?  
“You are not scared, at least not for the same reasons I am.”  
Thanos frowned but before he could ask Loki turned to him with a pleading look in his eyes, “please don’t make me do this, I don’t want to marry you. Somewhere in this big, damaged brain of yours you must know that. Please let me go.”  
Thanos looked at him and even though Loki for a moment saw something akin to understanding in his eyes the Titan just shook his head.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about, if you wouldn’t want this you wouldn’t be here, we are engaged after all.”  
Loki groaned again and jumped to his feet, “you are so dense and delusional, I am here because you won’t let me go, we are engaged because you wouldn’t accept no for an answer!”  
Once again he felt tears in his eyes. Yes he had to admit that the last weeks or even months with Thanos hadn’t been too bad, but he did still not like the thought of being married to him.  
Maybe he liked the man once in a while and maybe he enjoyed their sex more than he should but he wanted his freedom.  
Thanos watched his fiancé with a concerned expression before he got up and pulled him into a tight hug, “hey calm down everything will be alright, we will be alright.”  
Loki now openly cried against his chest, “no,” he whispered, “no I will never be alright.” 

The walk to the altar felt like the longest and scariest walk he ever done including the walk to his first day of school. The guests were staring at him and he knew that they could all see that he had recently cried but he didn’t care. Why should he? No one of them cared either if he was forced into this, for them he would always be Thanos silly little whore.  
Loki glanced at Thor before he faced the Titan who smiled at him in an almost loving way. A shiver went down his spine as he imagined how it would be to see that for the rest of his life.  
The priest rambled but Loki was unable to focus instead he was trying to not scream and run away in terror. His mind was racing trying to find a way out trying to trust into Thor and his guys to save him.  
If he had just better experiences concerning trusting Thor.  
Suddenly Loki became aware of the fact that it was completely silent around him and he realized that they waited for him to say yes. Thanos raised an eyebrow at him and Loki blinked a few times opening his mouth and closing it again.  
Suddenly Thor put a hand on his shoulder and he felt the cold metal of a weapon pressing against his temple, “lets end this farce shall we?”  
The boy froze and closed his eyes for a moment trying to remind himself that he was not in danger it was a little hard though possibly because of the weapon.  
Thanos growled, “Odinson are you aware of what you are doing?” Loki could almost hear the grin in his voice, “oh I am very well aware, I am bringing you to justice.” Slowly almost fearfully Loki opened his eyes seeing the amused smirk on Thanos face, “you do believe that do you?”  
“Thor, please,” both men focused on him before they resumed glaring at each other. A voice Loki didn’t recognize was raised and cut the unnatural silence, “everyone put your fucking weapons down we have the place surrounded and my best sniper will shoot the balls of the motherfucker who dares to act up.”  
Thanos scoffed but he raised his hands behind his head his eyes moving to look at Loki, “I am sorry darling I will make this right again.” As soon as the Titan and his men were cuffed Thor let go of Loki.  
The boy took a few steps away from the altar and shook his head, “no you won’t I never wanted to marry you, you are crazy and I hate you!” Tears began to fall from his eyes as he yelled at the man that tormented him for so long.  
Thanos to everyone’s horror just laughed, “you don’t mean it, you are nothing without me, only I love you Loki and nothing will stop me from getting you back.”  
The redheaded woman that Loki briefly recalled from the party at Hammer’s pulled him away but the damage was done. Loki shivered and slowly sank to the floor his arms wrapped around himself as he watched the Titan being walked away.  
“Loki?”  
His head snapped around and he saw Sigyn. The woman somehow had managed to get up from her seat and was now standing next to him, one hand on her belly and one on his shoulder.  
“Sig?”  
“Yes dear I am here and I am not leaving you again.”  
With a soft smile and an angry glare from Thor she took his hand and placed it on her belly where he felt for the first time, how his baby moved. 

_One year later_

With a shout Loki sat up in bed his body covered in sweat and his eyes wide in the darkness. The lights flickered on and a gentle hand searched for his, “Loki, are you alright?”  
His breathing was quick as he tried to regain his composure and he shook his head. Sigyn sighed and sat up pulling him against her chest to cradle his head.  
“It is alright you are safe remember, it is all in the past.”  
Loki buried his face in her chest and wept silently while Sigyn kept whispering comforting words to him.  
“What were you dreaming about?”  
Loki swallowed trying to find his voice again, “I-I dreamt about the wedding but this time Thanos won and I stayed with him.”  
Sigyn hummed and caressed his head, messing up the black hair even more, “but you know that this didn’t happen, Thanos is gone, you are safe.” Loki nodded but he was still shaking so they stayed like this for a long time until he calmed down a little more.  
Finally Loki was able to sit up properly to wipe his tears with an apologetic look.  
“Gods I am sorry, why do you even keep up with me?”  
The woman chuckled before she got out of the bed stretching her back, “don’t know must because of those backrubs you give me.” They exchanged a playful smile and laugh and Loki got up to follow her into the small room where Hel slept.  
The redhead smiled down at the sleeping babe and Loki hugged her from behind, “I am sorry.” Sigyn turned around to face him, as always her smile was soft, gentle and comforting.  
“Loki you went through hell for years no one can expect you to just be over it. I love you, you know that and we will go this path together, you, I and Hel. We will care for each other; we are a family after all.”  
The boy smiled and gently kissed her, “I love you too.” The girl nodded and shoved him out of the door, “go back to bed you have a therapy session tomorrow and I don’t want you to fall asleep on Bruce’s couch again.”  
Loki chuckled and went back to the bedroom, “that was one time.” He called back but with a shake of his head he lay back down and closed his eyes, slipping back into sleep once again. 

Sigyn sat on the floor as she watched Hel play with a few plastic bricks and she smiled fondly at her daughter. The girl was beautiful and she knew that she would grow up to be brilliant.  
Their little family was perfect in her eyes event though they had their problems. She once again taught French and Italy to her students and earned enough to feed them while Loki had taken a job at Stark Industries.  
At first she had not been convinced that it was a good idea but after she had met Tony and Pepper her doubts had been gone. Tony was a generous and good man trying to help the victims of Thanos abuse and he had actually taken a liking in her boyfriend.  
Loki even though he didn’t have a college degree was hired as an assistant to Pepper who had so much work to do as Tony’s assistant that she needed one.  
Sigyn had smiled at that but then she had wondered over her former assistant who had apparently changed positions and now worked only for Tony. The two were weirdly inseparable.  
Loki loved his work and he earned enough so they could pay the rent and care for their daughter.  
Tony even gave him paid time off so he could see Bruce who had offered him therapy so he hopefully could become normal again in the future.  
Sigyn was so proud that Loki only after six month had been able to work for Pepper with only having a few panic attacks and now he only suffered from his nightmares. The girl knew that their way would still be long and hard but they were all making progress.  
The only thing she was still concerned about was Thor. Right after the wedding he had tried to basically claim Loki as his and the boy confused and disturbed as he was almost fell for him.  
It had only been because of her that he had refused the Odinson and had decided to stay with his daughter and girlfriend. In Sigyn’s opinion Thor was as unhealthy of a character as Thanos was but at least they had been able to get rid of the Titan.  
Thor and Loki were only friends and Sigyn made sure to keep a close eye on him since she had soon noticed that Thor wanted way more than a simple friendship. On one or two occasions she had even walked in on him trying to kiss Loki and after that she had a stern but calm talk with Loki about boundaries.  
At first he had tried to reassure her that it was okay until she explained to him that it was not okay since he didn’t return the man’s feelings. In the end Loki had understood and even told Thor to back off a little.  
It had also been Sigyn who had read all the letters the mad man sent to Loki from his confinement it had been her who had burned them all right after, never leaving a trace for the boy.  
It may seem unfair but in the first weeks Loki had been too paranoid to leave his room, Sigyn had insisted on having separate rooms when they moved in together, and only after a lot of gentle pushing had he been able to sit in the living room to hold his daughter.  
After three months Director Fury had called stating that Thanos had been killed in prison. He had refused to tell them any details but neither of them had really asked, they were simply glad that he was gone.  
Loki hadn’t believed it until he saw the body. No one wanted him to see that but he had insisted, saying that he would never find peace if he didn’t knew for sure.  
In the end Bruce had allowed it and Loki had broken down next to the corpse crying and begging for forgiveness. Sigyn had feared the worst at that point but Doctor Banner had calmed her.  
Loki’s reaction had been rather normal seeing that he had a relationship with his tormentor and he needed to cope with that loss. He had assured her that he would be fine that he only needed time and an anchor.  
Sigyn had been more than willing to be that anchor. She also went to therapy but mostly because the others wanted to make sure she was okay. In some ways it was helping her if only to better cope with Loki’s problems.  
The two loved each other not in a romantically way at the moment but they tried to get back to that. They shared kisses hugs and once in a while Loki even felt comfortable enough to change in front of Sigyn. They trusted each other and for their daughter they were ready to face even this challenge.  
A few months ago Loki had tried to initiate intercourse with her but after a few kisses and after taking off his shirt he had suffered from a panic attack and they had to stop. The boy hadn’t slept for three days afterwards.  
Well no one ever said it was going to be easy.  
Secretly Sigyn hoped that one day they could become lovers again but she never mentioned that to Loki, fearing that the man would feel pushed or forced into something he didn’t truly want.  
Also they still feared that one day one of Thanos associates would come and take their revenge on them but they had been relocated and there was always an agent watching them. No one would come to them without notice.  
Sigyn felt relatively save but she knew that both Loki and she would forever be suspicious and careful of strangers hopefully they wouldn’t train that into Hel. The child deserved to have a happy childhood.  
Sigyn pushed a strand of hair back closing her eyes for a brief moment. She didn’t want to damage her daughter, she wanted her to grow up as a normal child but maybe this wouldn’t be as easy as it looked.  
The three of them had been to a park once and Loki had never left Hel out of his eyes too scared to lose her or letting her get hurt.  
Sigyn sighed maybe she should talk about that with Bruce the next time she saw him. The redhead opened her eyes and shook her head to disperse the dark thoughts that lingered on her mind.  
Instead she focused on her little angel once again.  
With a chuckle she watched as Hel destroyed the tower she had built and wished she had taped it for Tony. The older man loved the child and demanded pictures of her on a nearly daily basis.  
Sigyn stood and picked up her little girl to put her into bed for her nap smiling fondly as the little hands grabbed the fabric of her blouse. Their life may not be easy or normal but they were save and happy and for the time being it was all they could ask for and more they ever expected to find. 

-The end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show in this chapter how damaged Loki really is by all he went through, that even if there is a happy ending he won’t just be alright because that is not possible.  
> In the end it is the people around us who take a huge part in who we are and while some choose to heal some choose to damage and everyone has their own reason to do so.  
> There is no shame in taking help but we also cannot expect for others to bear all our burdens. Take care everyone and let me share that last piece of wisdom with you.  
> There is no situation in life that cannot be improved by pizza. ^^  
> Thank you all for going all this way with me all those comments, bookmarks and kudos mean the world to me and you are all great people.  
> Maybe read you again.


	31. Yeah I would like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got a few very passionated comments from you readers   
> especially gpcat I wrote this  
> Well since all had already been said thats it from me  
> enjoy

Loki righted his tie as he stared at his reflection. The suit he wore was more expensive than every other he possessed. It was black with a green button down shirt and golden cufflinks, everything fitted him perfectly.   
His favourite snake pin was attached to his tie and he made sure it sat perfectly for the hundredth time.   
“You are nervous.”   
Loki turned around to glare at Thor, “of course I am, only an idiot wouldn’t be.” Thor raised his hands in peace, “sorry I didn’t want to irritate you just calm down.”   
“Easy enough for you to say,” Loki muttered looking back at his reflection. The boy he saw was pale, more than usually, had black rings under his eyes and looked nervous as hell.   
“Loki lets rehearse the plan,” Thor said stepping behind him and putting both hands on his shoulders. Strangely enough Thor touching him made Loki uncomfortable.   
“Oh my god Thor I know the plan, we will go along with the ceremony and when I am supposed to say yes to Thanos I say no and you and your guys take him down.”   
Thor pulled him into a hug and Loki closed his eyes, “Thor let go I am not in the mood for this.” The blonde sighed and let go not as fast as Loki would have liked but he did.   
“I am sorry Loki, but I too am a little scared you know and I don’t want to lose you.”   
The boy shook his head, “Thor I…” The moment he hesitated a knock sounded from the door and Gamora walked in, “five minutes brat, Thor come on Maw is already annoying everyone.” The blonde quickly squeezed Loki’s shoulder and left the room with his girlfriend. Loki briefly asked himself if it would kill him if he would jump head first out of the window.   
Deciding that it was not worth risking surviving he stepped out of the room and walked downstairs taking a deep breath as he spotted his fiancé at the end of the staircase.   
Thanos smiled at him his suit fitting perfectly and making him a little more intimidating than usually. Loki sighed and waited for him to say something. His fiancé didn’t disappoint.   
“You look ravishing dear, how do you feel?”   
The boy let out a chuckle, “cold, stiff with fear, sweaty should I go on?” Thanos frowned and took his hand, “Loki I understand that you are nervous I am too to be honest.”   
Loki’s hand was limb in his, “sure can we, can we get over with it? I want to eat some cake and bathe in my misery.” Thanos looked genuinely confused but he didn’t say anything instead he walked out into the garden, Loki followed him without delay and together they stood in the front of the red carpet.   
For a moment Loki closed his eyes thinking about all that happened what had led him to this day and cursing each and every decision that had sealed his fate. Opening his eyes he took the first step and together they walked down the aisle.   
Loki didn’t dare to look right or left in fear of stopping but once he stood in front of the priest he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering.   
He spotted Sigyn and his heart jumped, he spotted Amora and a warm feeling spread out in his gut, “look at me.”   
Thanos reached out and put a hand on his cheek in a seemingly gentle gesture but it was meant to turn his head into his direction again.   
Thanos smiled as he said the words that Loki dreaded for so long, “I will.” Loki closed his eyes, “I…I”   
He didn’t get to finish because a large arm was put around his throat and he was pulled against Thor’s broad chest. The cold metal of a gun kissed his temple, “it is over Thanos, surrender or he is dead.”   
Thanos face turned from confused to furious real quick and hadn’t Loki been in the way he would have probably jumped him and ripped his head off.   
“Are you sure you want to do this Odinson? I could still forgive you this transgression.”   
Thor scoffed and Loki closed his eyes as the gun poked his head, “I know that this is what I want to do, I waited for this day far too long now surrender or you will regret it.”   
Thanos looked at Loki and sighed, “alright, I am sorry Loki, truly sorry.”   
When the boy opened his eyes again Thanos was cuffed as were Gamora, Nebula and Maw. The Chitauri were held at gunpoint by the red haired woman and Strange and Eir stood with the guests in a corner.   
The only exception was Sigyn, she still sat in her chair her hand rubbing her giant belly. Loki ignored whatever Thor said to him and walked up to her, “hey Sig.”   
Sigyn smiled and tilted her head, “hey Loki, how is it going?” A smile made it to his lips as he knelt in front of her and hugged her, “I thought I’d never see you again.” Sigyn hugged him back and kissed his cheek.   
“I thought so too but here we are, ah and by the way my water just broke.” 

 

_One year later_

Loki shivered as the cold wind hit him and he turned so he was shielding his daughter from the cold. He had almost forgotten how cold it was this time of the year in Britain.   
A woman walked up to the building he was watching and his heart skipped a beat. Slowly he approached her not wanting to scare her off.   
He cleared his throat to gain her attention, “uh excuse me?”  
The woman spun around and blinked at him in surprise. She took him in for a second before she focused on the baby in his arms, “well may I help you?”   
Loki swallowed, somehow the words didn’t want to come out and he just stared at her. She looked just like he remembered only a little older and her hair had grey strands between the brown.   
“Angie? Do you remember me?”   
Angrboda’s eyes narrowed before they widened in shock, “oh my god, Loki?” The boy nodded, a shy smile curling his lips.   
“Of course I remember you silly boy,” she hugged him careful to not squash the baby; “I never thought I would see you again.”   
Loki bit his lip trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling, hugging the woman who almost became his mother with one arm, “I missed you too.”   
Angie sniffed and wiped away a tear, “and who is this?” The baby looked at her with beautiful green eyes and giggled. Loki smiled fondly at her, “this is my daughter Hel.” Angie cooed at her before looking at Loki in shock, “oh my god come in it is way too cold out here.” 

The woman lived in a nice but small apartment that was just like her, tidy, well organized and unbelievably warm and comfortable. Loki liked it immediately.   
They shed their coats and took off their shoes and while Loki sat down on the couch with Hel, Angie went into the kitchen to make some tea. Loki looked around and on one of the shelves he spotted something that made him both feel good and unbelievably sad.   
It was a picture of him and her. He still remembered when it was taken, it had been his first day at the new school and he smiled brightly into the camera while she knelt next to him placing a kiss on his cheek.   
“Well how has life been treating you?”   
Loki was pulled out of his thoughts as Angie placed a cup of steaming tea in front of him. He stared at the cup and swallowed, “I…well it was one hell of a ride to be honest.”   
The woman studied him, “you have been through a lot haven’t you?” Loki simply nodded and placed Hel in Angie’s arms. She took her with a smile and began to tickle her, making the child giggle again.   
“Yes, I-I basically went through hell.”   
Angie looked at him with sad eyes, “I am sorry I wasn’t there for you, I know I promised but I failed you.” Loki looked at her his eyes full of tears, “no Angie please I always considered you to be the best that ever happened to me. You were…you are my mother.”   
The woman gaped at him and quickly Loki added, “if you want to be it I mean.” Angrboda placed the babe on the floor and a stuffed animal in her arms so she could turn and properly hug the young man on her couch.   
“I am if you want to be my son,” she whispered and both held onto each other, crying silently as the child too young to understand anything played with a blue teddy bear on the floor. 

“Please tell me what happened to you Loki.”   
The black haired man sighed but continued to feed his daughter. They were still at Angie’s and neither of the adults really wanted to change that.   
Loki had known that this question would come but he still dreaded it, “it is not a nice story.” Angie put her cutlery down and took the spoon from Loki to feed her granddaughter.   
“It is your story and I want to hear it, you can stop whenever you want to, but please talk to me Loki.”   
The boy nodded and took a sip of water, “well it is kind of a series of unfortunate events, with bad beginnings, betrayal, disappointments, kidnapping, murder and a villain no one would ever believe could ever exist.”   
Angie smiled at him and Loki found himself to return it. His mother, he loved calling her that, would probably still want him after she knew the truth but he was still nervous. With a soft look she placed her hand on top of his shaking ones, “sounds like one hell of an adventure.”   
Loki laughed; it was not really joyful but not entirely bitter also, “it was oh gods it was and I fear it is not over yet.”   
With this he began to tell his tale, how he first arrived in New York and how he met Thanos, how the crazy man kept him prisoner and how he met Sigyn and Thor, how he was saved by him and finally how he decided to go and search for her, leaving it all behind.   
Angie listened, never interrupting him but always attentive even as the evening grew late and they placed Hel in her bed to sleep. Loki wouldn’t have believed it but it felt wonderful to talk about all of that, to share it all with someone who truly cared but had not been involved in all of that.   
“So what happened to all those people?”   
Loki ran a hand through his messed up hair, “well Thor tried to convince me to stay he is still in love with me or whatever, I think he works for Stark Industries now and Sigyn didn’t survive the birth, all the stress was too much for her body in the end. At first it looked like she would be alright though, I guess life just likes to fuck us over. Thanos well, he tried to break out of prison and got killed.”   
Angie nodded and took another sip of tea, “I see and what do you want to do with your life now?” Loki shrugged, “I want to care for Hel and I don’t know, get a job and a normal life?” His mother hummed, “if you need a place to stay, this here is small but you are young and can sleep on the couch.”   
At that Loki actually laughed, “thanks but there is no need for that, since I was engaged to Thanos and he apparently cared more for me than I gave him credit for he changed his will and I now inherit his fortune. His daughters died at the prison break, too so he has no next of kin and everything went to me, so basically I am rich as fuck.”   
Angie stared at him and then rolled her eyes, “language dear and well congratulate, so I can expect you to take me out for dinner once in a while?” Loki grinned, “well of course and if you’d like to I will purchase a place for the three of us.”   
His mother kissed him on the forehead, “only one day back and already spoiling me, I like that.” Loki chuckled, “isn’t that a son’s purpose? To make his mother happy?”   
Angie smiled and squeezed his hand, “Loki we have a lot to talk about, do you think you can handle that?” The boy looked at their hands, “not today, maybe not tomorrow and maybe not the day after tomorrow either, but I will eventually.”   
His mother nodded and again hugged him, “you are my boy, my strong beautiful boy and I promise you that this time, I will stay with you.”   
Loki inhaled her scent and sighed, “I know mom I know.” 

 

 _Two years later_

“So you told me the last time that you are being restless and are having trouble sleeping at night, how are you this week?”   
Loki threw the small red ball from one hand to the other and took a deep breath, “I still feel restless, mom says that I act like a caged animal, only that I am not in a cage anymore.”   
Doctor Banner nodded as he took notes. He had followed Loki to Britain and was working not only with him but with other victims of abuse but Loki was still his favourite and most important patient.   
It is true just like parents doctors are not supposed to have favourites, but they do.   
“Well but I think you are Loki, but this time you put yourself into one.”   
The young man frowned at him, “what do you mean?” Banner smiled, Loki was such a bright kid and it was hardly ever the case that he didn’t understand what the Doctor was trying to tell him.   
“What I mean is that you put yourself into this situation because you don’t know better, you stay at home study from there and take care of Hel and your mother, but you hardly ever leave. Even I come to see you and not the other way around. You are still not used to being free.”   
Loki swallowed and nodded slowly, Banner was right, as always.   
“I see your point but I can’t…I don’t feel comfortable around strangers and I get easily scared and I don’t know what to do about it.”   
Bruce smiled at him, “how would you like to meet some new people here in your house? I would like to invite my group to your place.”   
Loki knitted his eyebrows together, “your group?”   
Banner nodded, “I moderate a group of people who come together on a regular basis to talk about their experience with rape or abuse.” 

 

 _Five years later_

“Now let us give a warm welcome to Mister Loki Laufeyson founder of _My chance for happiness_.”   
The people in the room began to clap and Loki pushed down the feeling of unease and stepped out onto the stage. Even before his life had taken the turn to the worst he hadn’t been fond of public speaking.   
He took a deep breath and smiled for the camera, “thank you ladies and gentlemen thank you for joining me tonight. As you all know I founded this non-profit organization last year to help victims of abuse, both male and female.”   
He took a short break to smile at his mother and Hel who waved at him, he waved back.   
“For the past year I have made it my solemn duty to help all those in need and to help them getting back the happiness that was stolen from them. I know that this world can be a very, very dark place but all that we need sometimes is just one hand that reaches out to us, one candle to guide us back to the light just one person to hold us so we can put back the pieces and be whole again.   
I want to make sure everyone has this someone so the sun will shine for us all again.” 

 

 _Eight years later_

“What are you thinking about darling?”   
Loki put his spoon down and looked up to his mother; he had never been able to hide anything from that woman, which maybe was the reason why he was doing so well.   
“I am thinking about going back, to New York you know.”   
Angie tilted her head and smiled at him, “I think that is a wonderful idea.”   
Hel smiled at her father, she was a quiet child, always been and she loved Loki dearly, he was her hero. Once a boy in her class had told her that her father was not a real man but just a bitch and she had broken his nose.   
When called to the principal Loki had just smiled before he had turned to her, “I always knew that your calm hides a storm, your mother would be proud.” She had never felt so good in her life; she had to take detention for it though.   
Hel was smart like her father, maybe even smarter and though she was always different from her classmates she never felt bad about it. She knew that she had it good and she cherished it.   
“I would love to see her Dad.”   
Loki swallowed, feeling a little guilty but nodded, “yes, yes of course I am sorry that I delayed your meeting for so long.” They smiled at each other and Loki knew that Hel was not angry with him and gladly not disappointed also. They finished their dinner and the booked a flight to New York. 

A few months later Loki was standing in a graveyard his hands deep in the pockets of his long coat while Hel kneeled in front of the tombstone.   
A delicate vase with a single white Lillie was placed on it, Hel wanted to bring her mother something she loved.   
Loki still mourned for Sigyn had he never found a woman quite like her that he could love. He had, had a few girlfriends here and there but none of those relationships had lasted.   
It was not too bad though and he was not lonely, never since Hel’s birth had he been lonely, but he sometimes wished that he could give his daughter a proper family. He still saw himself as a broken man once in a while and he thought she deserved better.   
She deserved all the happiness in the world. 

“Thanks for having us Tony,” Loki said shaking the older man’s hand while holding Hel’s in his other. The girl had eyes as big as saucers as she looked around Stark Tower. Tony chuckled looking down at the kid, “you are welcome.”   
The genius led them inside the penthouse and they were greeted by Peter who still looked awfully young. The boy smiled at Hel, “hey you guys how are you.” Loki smiled and even Hel managed to focus her attention long enough on the boy to shake his hand.   
“We are good, thank you Peter. Would you like to show Hel around?”   
The former assistant nodded and took Hel’s hand to show her around the spacious penthouse. Loki smiled and turned to Tony, “are you two?”   
The genius smiled a little sheepishly and looked at his shoes, “two idiots in love, oh well yes, yes we are.” Loki laughed and they went to sit at the bar, “last time I saw you, you were too young but how about we are having that drink now?”   
Loki sat down and nodded, “I would be thrilled.” Tony poured them two glasses and sat with him. The two adults sat there in silence until their glasses were empty, “you know I like what you do, this whole helping people thing is great really.”   
Loki moved the ice cubes in his glass from one side to the other a thoughtful look on his face, “it is and I really like helping people.”   
Tony watched him for a moment, “how are you, for real this time?” Loki looked up sighed and glanced at Tony, “tired, I still wake up from nightmares and I still feel disgusted sometimes when I look at myself in the mirror.”   
Tony patted his shoulder before he refilled their glasses, “I think you are doing great considering what you went through. I don’t think I would be able to do that if I had been in your position.”   
The younger brushed a few strands of hair back behind his ear, it had grown long again, “who knows and yes I’m doing better than most, but I still wish I was more, well functional, for Hel’s sake.”   
Tony took a large sip of alcohol and sighed, “Loki I haven’t seen you in years so let me tell you this, your kid walked in here shook my hand with a firm grip and almost ripped your arm off trying to take a look at my tech. She is normal; maybe a little too smart for her own good judging from what Bruce told me but she will be fine, no scrap that she will be great.   
Her star is going to shine brighter than all of us together, mark my words Lolo, mark my words.”   
Loki smiled into his glass emptying it with a large sip. 

They stayed three weeks in total and while Hel got to do all she wanted, like sightseeing or eating all that weird American food Loki got to work on a few of his problems. He, mostly alone, visited some of the places that still haunted him in his dreams.   
Thanos club where he met the Titan for the first time was still there. It was under new ownership now since Loki had sold it and it was not as successful as before but less shady. The mansion was technically still Loki’s property but he hadn’t visited it since the wedding and the staff still kept it nice and clean.   
This was one of the hardest visits for him, going back to that place that had been his prison for so long. He went into Thanos old office, then into the dungeon and after that into his old bedroom.  
The room smelled freshly aired and it looked very neat and tidy, there was no dust at all. On the outside Loki looked completely calm but inside raged a storm that was barely held back by his will alone.   
He went to his nightstand and picked up the watch Thanos had gifted him, he had taken it off after the wedding and never picked it up again. Sighing he sat down on the bed as a wave of conflicting feelings washed over him.   
Suddenly he kind of missed the man; he remembered the good or more precisely the less bad times and that confused him greatly.   
Loki stood and put the watch into his pocket, “well more stuff to talk about with Bruce when I am back home.” He said to no one and left the room, not looking back. 

Three days before their flight Loki was standing in line at Starbucks and waited for his order as a huge hand landed on his shoulder. He almost let out a scream.   
Even after all this time he sometimes got panic attacks if guys of a certain height and built touched him, but as he turned to look at the owner of the hand, he froze.   
“Hello Loki.”   
“H-Hello Thor.”   
The two men stared at each other for a moment until the barista handed Loki his coffee. Thor seemed to look a little uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his head.   
His hair had grown long again.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t want to startle you, I just saw you and I thought,” the man trailed of and Loki was unable to say anything. He just kept holding onto his coffee.   
Thor shook his head and turned away, “ah forget it I-I don’t deserve this, I will leave.” Loki didn’t know he had moved until he felt Thor’s warm skin under his hand, even in late autumn the man wore a shirt.   
“No Thor, wait what did you want to say?”   
The blonde looked at him and took a deep breath as if he was gathering all his strength to talk, “I, well I just wondered if you would like to meet with me, like tomorrow, we could drink a cup of coffee.”   
Loki felt a lot of different things as Thor spoke and he was yet unable to decipher all of them but he knew one thing for sure, “yeah, yeah I would like that.” 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I wrote another ending but this will be it this time


End file.
